Ice Princess
by veggiebulma
Summary: Story starts right after Southern Raiders and continues until many years after the war, when Katara must marry by her 2oth bday. Many benders wish for her hand but she can't get over one night before the end of the war. ZUTARA!
1. Memories

Zuko lay underneath the stars, memories flooding through him. Katara now had closure on her mother, but for him it was still a wide open wound. Still a horrible ache in his chest. He sighed as he rolled onto his side allowing sleep to engulf him.

_"But I don't want to go see the play!" Zuko pouted. His mother just giggled at her little four year old, while smoothing his hair._

_ "Yeah, I can totally babysit Zuko and Azula," Lu Ten popped into the room._

_ "You're going!" Iroh's voice echoed from the other room._

_ "Aw, but lil' Zuzu needs to have some fun, not be cooped up at a play," Lu Ten pulled the best puppy dog look that he could muster. _

_ "Zuzu! Zuzu! Zuzu! Zuzu!" Azula clapped her tiny hands together._

_ "You do realize that if you were to stay behind that you'd have to change diapers, don't you?"_

_Ursa smirked at the teen._

_ "Uh-"_

_ "You are going! The ember Island players are fantastic!" Iroh said as he walked into the room._

_ "That's what you said last year," Lu Ten groaned_

_ "Zuzu! Zuzu! Zuzu!"_

Zuko awoke with a start. It had been a while since he was bothered by these dreams. Dreams of when he was happy. When his mother and cousin were still around. When his father still thought he could be a firebending prodigy. When Azula was happy to just attempt to say his name. When his father didn't want him dead. So much had changed since those summers at Ember Island. Now no one in his family could stand to even be in that summer house.

Zuko's eyes widened. It was stupid and crazy enough to work. _ But will the others go for it? _He noted the smell of breakfast coming from the center of camp. He smiled as he saw a very cranky earthbender whose hair was still sticking up with dirt in every tangle, a kyoshi warrior who was attempting to hide a hickey under her shirts neckline, an overly happy avatar, a content waterbender, and a warrior sharpening his boomerang.

"Um, guys. I have an idea of where to hide out." He started. _ Well, that got their attention._

"Somewhere here in the fire nation?" Suki asked while tugging at the neckline of her shirt.

"Yeah, actually its' kind of close by," Immediately Sokka startied rummaging through his maps, "on Ember Island"

"You mean this one?" sokka pointed to a small island. Zuko nodded.

"Does no one live there?" Toph asked.

"Actually it's a resort," Zuko bit his lip, "my family used to go there when I was a child. But now no one in my family will venture into the house."

_ "_Wait! You want us to go into the middle of a fire nation resort and stay at the fire lord's house? ARE YOU NUTS!" Sokka started ranting.

"Nobody goes there anymore, my Dad even made us go to Ember Island to get rid of us for some war meeting and he sent us to our advisor's house." Zuko protested

"Why wouldn't you want to go to your own house?" Katara questioned.

"Because no one has stayed there since my family's been happy," Zuko sighed. He turned as Katara's eyes saddened.

"well if Zuko is sure, then lets go. Before Azula comes after us again." Aang stood up to begin packing his things.

"So we are just going to go to the fire lord's house? Are you Crazy?"


	2. Home again

**AnnaAza and DofD thank you so much for the reviews. i will try to update this as much as possible. i should have the next chapter up pretty wuick because i've been thinking about it all day. **

Zuko stared at the house in front of him. It was large, ornamental and looked like anyone's dream home. To Zuko it was a nightmare, a horrible image that continued to revisit his dreams.

"Um, Zuko? Someone's been here," Aang's voice called. Zuko walked closer to see the broken handles on the open double doors.

"The doors have been busted open," Katara looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, that was me," Zuko moved past them and felt a chill go up his spine as he looked around the dark house. Moonlight shone in through the windows, illuminating a spot on the wall that once a held a photo.

"Why would you anhilate the door?" Sokka kicked at the dust on the floor.

"It wouldn't open," Zuko stated quietly.

"So where do we sleep?" Toph asked.

"There's like ten or so rooms in this place. Kitchen is that way, rooms this way," Zuko began to the right.

"Did you take a photograph off the wall?" Zuko turned to see Katara staring up at the empty space at the wall.

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"I needed firewood and I couldn't stand to look at it." Zuko turned away.

"What was it of? Turtleducks?" Aang joked

"No," Zuko continued down the hall, "it was of my family." He opened the first door on his right. A strong aroma of jasmine filled the room. There was a large fire emblem above the bed; to the right was a portrait of a young man and woman together. To the left of the bed was a larger portrait of the couple a little older with a young boy next to them. There was also a dresser and a desk adorned with old papers and a few more paintings of a young boy.

"This is Iroh's room, isn't it?" Toph smiled. Everyone turned to look at her with confusion. "It smells like him."

"His favorite tea is jasmine."

"I call this room then, I love the smell of jasmine," Suki inhaled the scent deeply.

"Who is the woman in the picture?" Katara eyed the pretty woman who held a young Iroh's hand.

"That was my Aunt Airi, and the boy is my cousin Lu Ten." Zuko pointed to the other painting.

"I didn't know he had a son, why haven't we met him?" Sokka fiddled with the edge of the bed, smiling at the softness of it. He winked at Suki.

"He died…years ago." Zuko looked away, "He was ambushed during the 100 day seige of Ba Sing Se. His wife, Aunt Airi, died before I was born. She got really sick."

"I'm sorry...i didn't kno-"

"Forget about it," Zuko left the room and went to the one across the hall from it. This room was filled with decorative swords and a painting of Iroh and Lu Ten as a 14 year old. A painting of Airi was on the night table. "Sokka, go ahead and take this one. It's close to Suki's and you may find use of the swords.

_"When Aunt Ursa lets me," Lu Ten whispered to Zuko, "I'm gonna teach you how to sword fight, that way you will be the toughest general ever! I'll even let you be my top general and right hand man when I become fire lord."_

"Are you OK?" Katara put her hand on Zuko's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"It's just this place," Zuko pulled away and ventured back into the hallway. He pointed to a few rooms mentioning 'office', 'training room' or 'tea room'. He stopped as he opened a room that smelled of spices and fire lillies.

_"No, No, Zuko! That's Mommy's perfume!" Ursa took the small perfume bottle from his tiny hands and placed it back onto the dresser._

The perfume bottle made a small 'clink' as Zuko set it on the table. The room had a large bed with the fire emblem above it. To the right was a painting of a man and woman who were deeply in love. To the left it looked as if a painting may have once been against the wall. The desk only had paperwork piled up on it.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Suki exclaimed at the woman in the painting, "and he's kind of cute too." Zuko quirked an eyebrow.

"She looks familiar…in a creepy way…and he is NOT that cute!" Sokka grumbled.

"Those are my parents," Zuko smirked as he watched Suki and Sokka double take at the painting. Then Suki turned rather red.

"Sooooo, you think the fire lord is hott?" Toph laughed

"Wow, Azula looks just like her…but with more…" Aang paused trying to think, "Evilness?"

"Pretty much. So who wants this room?" Zuko looked about.

"I'll take it and maybe go through the paperwork" Aang flipped through a few pieces of paper.

Outside they came across extremely ornamental double doors. Aang opened them up to reveal a huge bed with a giant fire emblem behind it. The rest of the walls were bare with only a huge desk and a small dresser inside. The room smelled of spices, soot and old people.

"Aren't you coming in?" Toph asked from near the bed. Zuko stood frozen at the entrance. His feet wouldn't move.

_"Stand up straight boy! You must learn to use your firebending correctly. How could I have gotten such a useless grandson?" Azulon Sneered._

Zuko slowly walked away from the room and leaned against the cool wall outside. His eyes closed as he tried to push away his awful memories.

"Sugar Queen is taking that room, I can't stand the smell of old people," Toph walked up to him. He nodded and walked into the room up ahead.

"Then this is your room Toph," he opened the doors to a small bed with pink cover, a fire emblem behind it. There was a dresser lined with glass dolls and a small desk with poor handwriting all over the pages.

"What's with the dolls?" Katara asked as she picked one up. It was a pretty brown haired doll with golden painted eyes dressed in a beautiful red gown.

"And what's a 'Zuzu?'" Sokka held up a piece of paper.

"Uh-"

"it says 'went to beach today. Zuzu tried to teach me to swim.' And I can't make out the rest," Sokka turned the page a few times and then shrugged.

"Uh-"

"So this is Azula's room," Aang grinned, "How sweet of her big brother to teach her how to swim." Aang laughed as Zuko turned red from his old nickname.

"She couldn't say my name right at first," Zuko blushed as everyone laughed.

_"Zuzu! Zuzu! Zuzu!" Azula clapped her tiny hands together._

_"I'm gonna teach you to swim 'Zula, and then how to firebend. I'm gonna protect you from everything and be the bestest big brother EVER!" Zuko hugged his little sister._

"So, Azula liked dolls?" Katara placed the doll back on the dresser. Zuko shook his head in answer and in attempt to clear the memory.

"No, she hated them. She even torched several of them. These she kept because Mom gave them to her."

_"I could sit around for hours complaining how our mother liked Zuko better than me," Azula stared into the embers, "My own mother thought I was a monster…..She was right of course, but it still hurts."_

"So where are you going to sleep?" Sokka asked. Zuko lead them to the next room over.

"The rest of the ones down the hall are meeting rooms and tea rooms." He opened the door and revealed a small bed with the fire emblem above it. Decorative swords were placed on the right wall almost at the ceiling in attempt to keep them from small hands. The dresser had a few paintings of Ursa, Iroh, Lu Ten, Azula and Ozai. The desk was covered in drawings and calligraphy. The others quietly looked around.

"This was your room, wasn't it?" Katara picked up the painting of Ursa holding a smiling little boy.

"Yes." Zuko brushed dust off the bed.

"So, who's hungry?" Sokka asked as his stomach growled loudly. Zuko smiled at the distraction.

"There's a small town a short walk from here, but you guys will need to dress more fire nation."

"No problem. We already have the disguise thing taken care of," Sokka grinned.

Zuko sighed as he took another look around the room as the rest of the group rushed to get changed.

_"Lu Ten!" Lu Ten jumped as his father hollered at him from across the beach. The two girls giggled as the 14 year olds face became beet red. He rushed back to the rest of his family. Ozai was going over some paperwork, while Iroh was trying to get him to 'take a vacation from the work'. Ursa was setting out the final touches of the picnic. Zuko was building a sand castle around Azula, complete with a moat. _

_"See 'Zula, now the mean waves can't get you!" Zuko smiled at his little sister._

_"Zuzu! Play!" Azula pushed down a wall. Zuko pouted._

_"Hey little cuz," Lu Ten tickled Zuko's sides as Zuko tried to contain his laughter. Zuko got up and ran toward the waves as Lu Ten chased the little 4 year old. _

_"Zuzu! Run! Zuzu! Bad Waves!" Zuko heard his sister yell. He laughed as Lu Ten lightly tackled him into the surf. The water splashed around them as they both laughed._

"Are you going to be OK here?" Zuko slowly opened his eyes as the laughter echoed in his mind.

"Azula won't look here," Zuko said simply, "No one in my family can stand to be here anymore."

Zuko walked out of the room.

"including you," Katara sighed as she picked up a piece of paper. 'me and Zula went to beach today. I built a castle. Zula was inside. I protected her. I love my Zula.'

**Like i said, i will have the next xhapter up pretty soon. Preview: Sokka and Suki come back from town with groceries and a treat for Zuko to calm him down: FireWhisky! **


	3. Firewhiskey

**OMG! I am sooo sorry it's taken so long. I've spent all week in a waiting room without my computer so I have another chapter written down right now. i should actually have it up sometime tonight! I was going to turn this into an uber long chapter but decided to split it up. the chapter after this one will be somewhat lemony. anywho, i hope you enjoy. please review. and thanks everyone who reviewed and favorited!**

Katara strained the water from the dirty pail with her bending. She made a face looking into the dusty, dirty remains. She drained the sparkling clear water into her waterskin. She corked the waterskin then collapsed into one of the chairs. _Kitchen-check!_

"Katara!" she turned to see her brother ambling her way. His arms were completely full of meat. Suki followed with a large basket full of vegetables, rice and fruit. Toph strolled beside Suki with a large sack and a sly grin. Suki immediately began to arrange and organize the food into separate cabinets and drawers. Sokka dumbed the meat into a large box that Katara had lined with ice just a few minutes before, anticipating her brother's arrival. Katara blew on top of the meat and a thin layer of ice covered it before she gently closed the lid.

"And this is for Sparky," Toph gently placed her sack onto the counter. Katara could hear items clinking together as it settled.

"We figured the poor guy could use some cheering up," Sokka stated. Katara peeked into the sack and pulled out one of the many bottles.

"Fire Whiskey," she read, "Wait, Fire whiskey? Are you kidding me?"

"You get the food?" Zuko walked in. There was a smudge of dirt on his face and a few bits of dusty areas on his clothes. _Hallway and tea rooms-check!_

"You're finally back!" Aang skipped into the room, staying in the air just a few moments longer than a normal. Unlike Zuko, he was covered completely in dirt smudges and dust. _Bedrooms-check!_

"We got tons of food!" Sokka flipped the lid off of the box exposing many different meats.

"Aw, Sokka," Aang peered into the box and then closed it, "Did you only get me-me-mm-mm" everyone but Zuko ducked. "M-M-m-ACHOO!" Katara lifted her head to see a now spotless avatar and a very dusty fire prince.

"I'm just going to go throw myself into the ocean," Zuko mumbled and turned towards the door.

"WAIT!" Sokka slid right up to Zuko, "We got something to cheer you up!" He thrust the bottle into Zuko's face, "It's firewhiskey."

"if it's anything like cactus juice then this is going to be great," Toph laughed. Zuko took the bottle from Sokka's hand and began to look it over.

"cactus juice?" Suki asked Katara. Katara just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"we shouldn't drink. The monks always said that it was just a poison that made you make bad decisions and impaired you judgement," Aang rummaged through the cabinets, a broad grin filled his face as he realized there was food besides meat in the house.

"You do realize that you picked out the strong stuff, right?" Zuko inquiried.

"How do you know? Have you drank before?" Katara asked as she pulled out all the bottles. There was six, one for each person.

"Well, Uncle got me to drink a few times. He believed I would loosen up if I had a little bit of liquor in me and then tried to get me l-" Zuko stopped dead. "Never mind."

"So, how do we do this? Just start drinking till we are stupid?" Katara scoffed.

"Seriously guys, this is a bad idea," Aang said with a full mouth of apple.

"You play drinking games of course," Sokka grinned ignoring Aang's advice.

"Drinking games?" Katara asked, "what kind of games?"

"Truth or dare," Suki sighed dreamily.

"I have never," Zuko smirked.

"Strip poker!" Sokka exclaimed.

"take a drink everytime Sparky frowns," Toph suggested.

"Yeesh, Toph. That's not a game. We would be drunk before we knew what happened," Sokka complained.

"Thanks," Zuko grimaced. "And exactly how is strip poker a drinking game?"

"well, it's fun to play when you're drunk," Sokka got lost in his thoughts.

"What's 'I have never'?" Suki asked.

"It's a game where a person says a thing they have never done and whoever has done that thing must take a drink." Zuko explained. "My crew used to play it all the time."

"why can't we just play truth or dare without drinking?" Aang glanced toward Katara.

"Because it's more fun when you're drunk" Sokka and Suki said in unison.

The teenagers sat in a circle around the campfire, behind the house. It was Zuko, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Zuko again. Aang was there completely under protest, still trying to prevent everyone from drinking. Katara still was skeptical but extremely curious. Suki and Sokka were whispering and blushing. Zuko just swished the contents in the bottle and Toph was grinning broadly.

"So, who goes first?" Suki asked.

"I've never had sex!" Toph hollered.

"No, shit." Zuko raised his good eyebrow.

"Don't get your sparks in a wad. It's my 'I have never' and I know of at least two people here who should be drinking." Toph turned her head pointedly at Suki and Sokka who both exchanged a glance. Suki blushed lightly as they both took a swig.

"Wait, you've had sex?" Aang asked as Zuko wiped the remaining firewhiskey from his lips.

"Way to go, Sparky!" Toph exclaimed.

"I didn't know she had it in her," Sokka said quietly.

"I miss when I used to chase you guys," Zuko held his head in his hand.

"Well, I have never used a sword," Suki attempted to change the subject. Zuko and Sokka both took a drink.

"I have never..." Sokka scratched his head for a moment, "Bent an element." Toph, Katara, and Zuko took a drink. Aang just pursed his lips. "Aang, you're supposed to take a drink!"

"I'm not drinking! None of us should be. It's a really bad idea, guys. What if Azula found us? We'd be helpless and it just impairs your judgement."

"Uncle always said that it takes away your fear and makes you take more chances," Zuko said. "Makes you more likely to go for the thing you want." Zuko didn't dare glance toward Katara. _Things like Katara._

"Plus, Zuko already said that Azula and Ozai don't visit here." Sokka reasoned.

"Azula came to the air temple!" Aang argued.

"Well, it was kind of dumb to go there," Zuko said.

"Why?" Aang asked angrily.

"It's an **air** temple. You are an **air** bender. It was the very first place I looked for you when I set out on my search for the avatar." Zuko explained.

"Sparky's got a point." Toph turned toward Aang, "relax twinkletoes."

"I'm going for a walk," Aang stood up ignoring Toph's advice, "Katara want to come with?"

Katara looked around the campfire to see Toph frowning, Suki looking up, Sokka shrugging, and Zuko looking away. "Um, sure." She stood and then followed him toward the front of the house. "oh wait! I forgot my waterskin," she walked back toward the campfire but stopped when she heard the others talking.

"Why does she always seem to do what he says?" Zuko asked.

"well not always, she left to find that raider guy," Sokka said.

"okay once out of a ton of times does not make it any better," Toph said, "In short she's a people pleaser. She would rather everyone be happy than herself."

"I wish she'd do more things for herself." Suki said softly.

"Well, she found mom's killer, learned waterbending and stole a waterscroll." sokka reasoned.

"please tell me that's not it," Zuko leaned back onto his hands.

"Though she did try to reason with Aang that she got the scroll for both of them, it was for her." Sokka remembered. "Aang did think that she was fighting Pakku for him to learn waterbending for him."

_"You don't have to do this for me." Aang tried to reason._

_"I'm not doing it for __**you!**__"_

"and he tried so hard to keep her from going to find her mother's killer," Zuko said as he looked into the fire. "She needed that. It was something she trully needed to do for herself and he tried to stop her." Zuko sighed and brushed back his hair. "I think she needs the alcohol more than I do."

"I just wish she'd join us for some fun," Suki stared at the stars.

"Yeah, sugar queen should join us instead of following Twinkletoes' wishes." Toph said somewhat loudly.

_Of course, Toph realizes I'm standing here. _Katara silently made her way back towards Aang. Aang was balancing on top of a ball of air whirling about palm trees. _Aang lives so free willed. Without care. _

"Hey Katara!" Aang jumped off the ball and ran to her. _So why can't I have just one night?_

"Hey Aang, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back." Aang's face fell.

"But, Katara. That's stuff is bad for you."

"I think one night isnt going to kill me." Katara pulled at her hair.

"Please, just stay with me." Aang smiled at her, but Katara never saw it. She was looking back toward the campfire. "Katara?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Aang I'm sorry. I just want to join in. If you change your mind please come join us," She flashed a smile before rushing back toward the campfire.

Aang sighed. "the monks always said that drinking is bad," he mumbled. _Why, Katara? Why have you been ignoring me since the invasion. _He touched his lips. _I thought we were going to be together. Do you not want to be together? Is it because we failed? Because your dad was taken prisoner? Because I easily agreed in taking a sworn enemy into our group? _He sighed. _I wish I knew how you felt. I wish I knew if you loved me back._

_**Ok, like i said i will have the next chapter up as soon as i type it up. gonna start on it as soon as i finish uploading this chapter. and be warned there is going to be a lemony like scene at the end. i'm not going to put a warning up as those usually distract my reading. I will just assume you can guess when its beginning as it is fairly obvious. :D**_


	4. Let me show you

**YO! I told you I was working on it, lol. So, it's the same night, just back at the campfire. There is a lemony scene at the end. You saw the rating, so be warned! Also I despise the sudden (lemon starts here) stuff as it takes away from the reading. So, I assume yall can figure it out when it starts. ENJOY! Thankyou for the reviews sokkantylee, AnnaAza andluvnote4u. and yes Iroh was getting Zuko drunk to loosen him and maybe laid..:D**

"Hey, I'm back," Katara made her way back to sit between Zuko and Suki. Toph had moved to Sokka's other side to show her agreement with him. Both guys seemed to be arguing over something. They now sat Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Toph then Katara.

"Just never mind." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I have never kissed or have been kissed by a guy." He said as Sokka kissed Suki. Suki took a swig and kissed Sokka.

"Hey, I missed my turn," Katara said after taking a drink.

"Exactly who kissed YOU?" Sokka exclaimed as he reached for his boomerang.

"I have never," Katara ignored Suki struggling with Sokka to keep his boomerang sheathed. "Kissed or been kissed by a girl." Everyone but her took a drink. "Did I miss something?"

"Um, Suki?" Sokka's eyes widened in excitement as Suki stared pointedly at her toes.

"Toph?" Zuko asked bewildered.

"Don't want to talk about it!" they both exclaimed.

"I have never shaved my head," Suki attempted to change the subject. Zuko and Sokka took a drink.

"I have never witnessed two girls making out," Sokka said hopefully.

"I could make out with Katara," Suki retorted.

"Never mind," Sokka said somewhat green.

"I have never given or received cunnilingus," Toph grinned. Zuko facepalmed himself.

"TOPH!" Sokka exclaimed. Suki stared, mouth agape.

"Can it Snoozles. I know of two people who-"

"HOW do you know?"

"You were on the GROUND!"

"EW, Toph!"

"I tried lifting my feet, but you were rather loud about it."

"I am so buying a cot."

"What's cunnilingus?" Katara asked. Zuko promptly spit his firewhiskey into Sokka's face. Sokka's eyebrow twitched.

"Nothing you should know about, little sister." Sokka grumbled as he wiped his face off. Toph roared with laughter as Zuko attempted to clear his airway.

"It's-um," Suki began, "like the opposite of a blow job."

"It's a suckjob?" Katara asked. Zuko took a huge drink. _I am NOT thinking about a 'suckjob'. I am NOT thinking about a 'suckjob'. I am not…_

"Um, no." Suki looked for help. "Sokka?"

"Oh, hell no."

"Zuko?"

"WHY ME?" Zuko panicked. He turned to see a very angry waterbender. _I am not thinking about a 'suckjob'._

"Well? What is it?" Katara demanded. _Or Cunnilingus. Definitely not thinking about either one…happening at the same time….as she moans…Damn._

"Um," Zuko gulped. "I-It's like a blowjob, but a guy does it to a girl."

"No, Seriously." Katara was getting impatient. Toph roared with laughter, slapping the ground.

"Um…."

"How could that even work?" _Oh God, let me show you! Wait, I am NOT thinking about THAT!_

"Well, if you are snoozles here, you beg like mad." Toph laughed.

"TOPH!" Suki screeched.

"There's nothing to suck!" Katara exclaimed. Everyone just paused, staring at her, and then they all burst out laughing. Suki finally got up and rushed to Katara. She began to whisper into Katara's ear. The longer she whispered the wider Katara's eyes became.

"You all have done this?" Katara questioned, absolutely bewildered. Toph shook her head as Zuko, Sokka, and Suki all nodded. "WHY?"

"Tastes good."

"Feels good."

"Makes her scream."

"You made Mai scream?" Sokka seemed utterly shocked.

"I might need to stop drinking," Zuko looked at his bottle. Then he shrugged and took another drink.

"Mai? You mean the dark haired witch with the knives?" Katara asked.

"Well, she **was** my girlfriend."

"Oh." _Zuko had a girlfriend? Well of course he did. He's smart, sexy, strong, sexy, an amazing bender, sexy, strongwilled, sexy, and strives for honor. OH and he is totally hott. Of course Mai would jump him in a heartbeat. I mean I would….I am not thinking about Zuko…._ Katara's mind was flooded by the graphic images.

"Um, I have never seen a dragon." Katara said. Zuko took a drink.

"I have never stolen a waterscroll before," Zuko smirked. Katara glared at him as she took a drink.

"I have never been to the North Pole," Suki smiled as Zuko, Katara and Sokka took a drink.

"I have never skinnydipped," Sokka said pointedly at Suki. She shrugged and took a drink.

"I have never given or received a blow job." Toph stated simply.

"I can't even pretend to be surprised anymore," Sokka stated as he took another drink.

"Zuko, you have to drink," Suki pointed out. He glared at her as a small pink twinge came across his cheeks.

"Zuko? You haven't been blown?"

"Sokka, I swear I am going to take your boomerang and shove it up you're a-"

"Well maybe he doesn't like it," Katara said simply. Both guys turned to her.

"No guy doesn't like that," Toph picked at her toes.

"Mai said it was too much like 'groveling' before me," Zuko unhappily admitted.

"See? I told you," Toph flicked a pebble away. _I don't think it's groveling. I wouldn't mine trying it out on Zuko….I am NOT thinking about that. _Images flashed in her head of her on her knees and Zuko calling her name. Her face reddened as her lower abdomen ached.

"I'm thinking we should change the subject before Zuko falls over," Toph tilted her head. Zuko was chugging the alcohol in attempt to remove any thoughts of a certain waterbender on her knees.

"I'm fine," Zuko blinked a few times then swayed slightly.

"Holy crap, you're smiling!" Sokka pointed. Then looked at his bottle and chugged a bit. "That may not have been the smartest idea." Sokka leaned against Suki to balance himself.

"Maybe we should switch games." Suki ran her fingers through Sokka's hair.

"Truth or Dare," Toph and Katara said.

"Truth or Dare, Sparky?" Toph grinned. She seemed to be the most sober of the teens. Katara was definitely tipsy; Suki was somewhat tipsy but was becoming quieter as sleep was overtaking her. Sokka was leaned up against Suki's breast as he couldn't hold himself up very well. Zuko was leaned back on his palms, a silly grin across his face.

"Dare!" he grinned. She silently walked over to Zuko and whispered in his ear. His smile vanished. "I'm not doing that Toph!"

"You got to, Sparks!" Toph laughed all the way back to her spot. It was her best dare yet to make Sparky grope the Sugar queen. She had felt their heartbeats quicken every time they looked at each other. This was going to be good.

"I will be murdered!"

"You just have to do it for 5 measely seconds."

"Zuko, just do it!" Sokka mumbled.

"I will be beaten and then killed." Zuko shook his head. Then swayed.

"You are not getting out of another dare!" Katara said angrily, "Just do it already!"

"Um," Zuko gaped at her.

"Zuko just do it already!" Katara was caught off guard as a rather large hand was suddenly felt on her right breast. She turned to see Zuko's eyes clenched tightly, his hand groping her.

"4…..5" Zuko immediately retracted his hand, waiting for his impending doom. _Wish I could do that for longer, without death._

Katara opened and closed her mouth a few times. Then suddenly anger came across her face but instead of taking it out on Zuko she turned to face Toph, "YOU! You dared him to grab me?"  
"Grab your boob to be more precise. Thought it be funny," Toph grinned. "It was. I've never felt such fear from Sparky."

"Grab what?" sokka lifted his head for a moment.

"Nothing," they all said. Sokka just slumped back down into Suki's breast. Zuko took another drink.

"Truth or…or…,"Zuko swayed.

"Dare?" Suki giggled.

"I dare you to lick the water peasant." Zuko attempted to point in Sokka's direction.

"Where?" Toph grinned goofily as she collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Suki giggled as she grabbed onto Sokka's face, lifting him up into kissing position. She licked his nose. Sokka giggled like a little girl and slid back down to her breasts.

"Snoozles?"

"He's soooo gone," Katara giggled.

"Truth or Dare, Katara," Suki smiled mischeviously.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Zuko for five seconds!" Suki grinned. Katara turned toward Zuko who was taking another drink and apparently missed the dare. He leaned back onto his palms, a silly grin on his face.

Katara smiled, she was feeling carefree and slighlty liberated from all the alcohol. She crawled over to Zuko and then tried to steady herself on her knees. _I deserve one carefree night!_ She swayed as she took a very confused Zuko's face into her hands. She leaned to kiss him but wobbled slightly and fell against him her lips locking onto his. His arms had grabbed onto her to steady her, but now his hands were tense against her forearms as she traced his lips with her tongue. One of Zuko's arms moved up to cup her face as his tongue slipped out to trace her lower lip. _I'll save you from the pirates. _She bit his lower lip as he sucked on her upper. Heat radiated from her womanhood. She nibbled on his bottom lip and then slipped her tongue into his mouth. He began to suck on her tongue and she barely stifled a moan.

"HEY!"

They broke apart from each other to see Suki holding back Sokka who had his boomerang out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Your sister. _Zuko had to shake the thought from his head.

"Suki's dare," Katara said simply. She looked cool and collected as if it was just a dare, but inside she was boiling. She had wanted his touch, wanted him to continue to kiss her.

"You dared them to kiss?" Sokka accused Suki.

"Yeah," Suki said sheepishly. Zuko bit his lip. _It was all just a dare._ "For five seconds." Suki said in an undertone. Toph giggled.

"Uh, truth or dare Toph?" Katara tried to change the subject. _How long did we kiss?_ She glanced at Zuko who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. His eyes were hooded and his lips were slightly parted.

"Truth, I don't want to move," Toph said from the ground.

"Do you still like Sokka?"

"No," Toph said quietly. She felt Suki holding him to her breast, his steady breathing as he happily laid there. _I gave up on that when Suki came along. _

"Sokka, truth or dare?" Toph asked.

"Truth!" came a muffled sing-song voice.

"Did you have any other girlfriends besides Suki?"

"Of, course," he snuggled into his girlfriend.

"Like who?" Suki asked quietly.

"Truth or dare," Sokka straightened up as he realized his mistake. He swayed heavily.

"Who, Sokka?"

"Truth or dare?" Sokka had to again lean on her for support.

"Dare," she growled. Sokka whispered in her ear. She pursed her lips then shrugged. She stood slowly, helping Sokka along the way. They both stumbled toward the house.

"He dared her to have sex with him," Toph motioned to the two retreating into the house.

"Duh," Katara giggled.

"So, what now?" Zuko asked.

"Strip poker?" Katara suggested.

"You know, this isn't that much fun." Toph pouted. "I'm winning, but it doesn't really matter because I can't SEE the damage."

Toph had given up on drinking and had begun to sober up. Her bracelet was missing as was both her shoes. Zuko was down to his underwear and still swaying as he propped himself up with one hand, while the other held cards. Katara was down to her breast bindings, her loincloth and her mother's necklace. She was giggling uncontrollably as she attempted to drink more from her bottle.

"Think again, Toph!" Zuko threw down his cards to reveal a royal flush. He reached for his bottle to attempt to chug some more but frowned as he realized it was empty.

"Damn," Toph tossed over her headband. They both turned toward Katara who was fiddling with her remaining clothes. She stopped then reached for her mother's necklace.

"Wow, I thought that would be last." Toph admitted.

"I was hoping she'd ditch the binding," Zuko hiccupped. Both girls giggled at him.

"Sparks, you do know you said that out loud, right?" toph asked.

"Said what?"

"I know you would keep this safe," Katara said as she scooted closer to Zuko to hand over the necklace. He stared at it then held his wrist out for her. She smiled as she tied it onto his left wrist. He smiled back at her and then leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I do believe Zuzu is drunk." Toph laughed.

"My sister used to call me that," he laughed.

"Did she now," Toph smiled.

"Yeah, a long, long, long, long," Zuko unsteadily stood. "Long time ago, but you can call me that. You can be my new little 'Zula." He began to walk toward the house. "A good little sister who won't try to kill me." Toph's smile vanished.

"Wait up Zuko," Katara attempted to stand but fell back on her butt. "OW"

"I will just be out here, gonna sleep under the stars. They are soo beautiful," Toph jabbed.

"They really are,"Katara agreed missing Toph's joke. She swayed as she made it to a standing position.

"Yeah," Toph giggled. "Plus I want to stay away from Snoozle's handiwork."

"I wonder if I can catch up to Zuko."

"You can."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he fell in front of the steps."

Katara rushed as fast as her wobbly legs would let her and saw Zuko laying on the ground giggling to himself and mumbling about pirates stealing what was his. She slowly helped him up to his feet and they both began walking unsteadily.

"Have you ever been this drunk," she giggled.

"YES! Uncle thought I'd be ever so happy if I loosened up," he motioned with his hands which made them turn in a circle, "and get laid."

"Did you?" Katara couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice.

"No, but I was falling ev-er-y where," Zuko sang this last two words. They both stopped outside of her room.

"Well, this is my stop." She went to grab the handle to open it but fell in, dragging Zuko along as the door opened easily. She angrily kicked at the door which made it slam shut. She giggled as Zuko jumped and then made her way to the bed. _Sleep. Must get some sleep. _

"G-good night," Zuko hiccupped. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. He went to leave but tripped over her feet. She grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back. She pulled to hard making him stumble right into her and they both fell onto the bed.

"Mmmmm…..so soft." Zuko snuggled into the sheets. He crawled across the expansive bed to a pillow. "Sleep sounds good."

"No, my pillow," katara laughed and attempted to take the pillow from him. They tugged and pulled at the pillow. In exasperation Katara straddled Zuko in attempt to get it. She heard him gasp and mumble something. "Hmm, what?" Katara leaned down to hear him.

"I said 'that feels good'" he looked into her blue eyes and then leaned up to capture her lips. She gasped against them but quickly returned the kiss. His hands reached up her waist and tightened against her as she began to suck on his bottom lip. He moaned and a jolt went through her and straight to her core. She blushed as she felt herself become wet. His hand traveled up her back and into her hair to pull her more into their kiss. Then he rolled ontop of her. She gasped as she could feel him between her legs. Her body screamed for him. She arched her back and he leaned down to kiss her neck. His right hand moved up to grab her breast, his fingers massaged as his thumb flicked over her nipple. She moaned and felt his cock twitch against her.

"I want to show you," he mumbled against her collarbone. He began kissing her chest right above the binding as his right hand moved down to her core. She couldn't help but raise up her hips into his hand as he massaged her core. He trailed his kisses down to her belly button as he fiddled with her underwear. After a few moment he looked down, "how do I-" he growled then began kissing her abdomen again. She smelt smoke for a moment then felt a rush of cool air hit her lower region. She looked up just in time to see Zuko toss her underbindings across the room. She began to open her mouth in complaint when his fingers traced the outside of her core. his other hand began to massage her breast, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

Katara tried to supress a moan as she felt his fingers move inside of her. She jerked as one touched her clit. She felt Zuko move even further down.

"Zuko?" she breathed. Suddenly she felt his breath touching her core. Before she could protest she felt his tongue move across her clit. She bit back the scream of pleasure. His tongue began to prod further into her, in and out. Then he sucked on her clit while his fingers returned. Her breasts began to ache, her core became wetter and fire seemed to fill her. Everything was pulling at her, she bucked her hips. She wanted something. No, she needed something, but she didn't know what it could be. All she knew was that Zuko was driving her wild. Both of his hands gripped her hips as he plunged his tongue further into her. He nibbled her clit and she cried out. He began sucking on it, his right hand moved back down and his fingers plunged in and out of her. All of her nerves were on edge. She felt her heart race, she just needed him to continue, and if he stopped then everything would be wrong. A tension was building in her lower abdomen. She arched her back and her hips bucked again. The tension built even more. He moved his fingers more quickly and rougher. She cried out as her entire body seemed to release. Her breasts and core seemed to be at the center of a pleasurable tingling that trailed throughout her body. She closed her eyes to the sensation. She sighed.

"That's how you do it," Zuko grinned licking his lips. He moved back up her body and saw that she had fallen asleep. "I did good," Zuko yawned. Then everything went black.

**Holy crap that was longer than I expected! Anywho, you were warned. Also, I don't have anything against Sokka and Toph lovers, it's just that Sokka and Suki seem so good together and I know that Toph is no fool. It may be a few days before I get around to posting the next chapter because I work full shifts till Wednesday. So please review! I love reviews! And if you have questions or any ideas for improvement I want to know!**


	5. the morning after

**Hey, sorry guys. I did warn you that it was going to be a minute. Anyway I really tried on this. I have already started on the next chapter. This is all about what happens after they wake up. Oh, and thank everyone for the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

The first thing Zuko felt was the intense headache radiating to every bit of his body. He groaned inwardly, _I swear the one thing that truly sucks about being a firebender is getting up with that damn sun. _He slowly sat up; his eyes clenched shut in an attempt to keep his hangover from overcoming him. _For once I would like to sleep off a hangover. _He slowly opened his eyes._ How did I get back into the house? I remember drinking…a lot…suki and sokka went to bed…then strip poker…then I passed out by the bushes…and had the most spectacular dream ever. God, I wonder if Katara actually is that responsive and that sweet._ Zuko grinned as he leaned back onto his palms, his right hand brushed against something. He turned slightly to see a very tan, half-naked woman sleeping.

"Momo, just give me five more minutes," She groaned as she put her arm over her eyes. _Oh. My. God. It wasn't a dream! I actually was with Katara! _A silly grin came across his face. _I guess I should wake her up. I really don't want Sokka to find me here._ He slowly turned and crawled up to her face. He couldn't help but look over her body that slowly moved with each breath. _Wow, I knew she was beautiful but she's even better looking when naked. Of course everything is better naked…except Uncle. _Zuko tried to shake the memory from his brain. _Naked Katara in front of you, Zuko. I love the way her hair is now. Loose with those hair loops still tied back. _

"Katara?" Zuko tried.

"Mmmm….." she turned so she was on her back. Her breasts heaved as she took in a few deep breaths. She then arched herself in a stretch, "Don't want to wake up. Good dream."

"What was it about?" Zuko leaned on his side, his elbow propping him up.

"The most wonderful night." She slowly opened her eyes. They widened as she realized who she was speaking to. "W-with sea prunes and penguin sledding."  
"So, you were dreaming of sea prunes and riding penguins," Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Katara lied _I was riding something all right._ _Wait, why is Zuko waking me up? _She looked around. _Why is he in my room? Unless…_ Katara bit her lip and looked down at her body. She immediately grabbed a pillow and covered her body.

"Good morning?" Zuko tried. She immediately scrambled off the bed, giving Zuko a great view of her ass. He was too busy staring at said body part to realize that the reason she was bending down was to uncork her waterskin. He flew off the bed as the water hit him.

"You seduced me you pig!" Katara glared angrily, water floating about her.

"Um, I was drunk off my ass," Zuko said.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done that if you weren't drunk?"

"Well, would you have?"

"You spoiled firebending royal pain in the ass!"

"I didn't' mean it like that!" Zuko barely dodged the ice crystals sent his way. He immediately ran from the room. _That didn't go so well. _He walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed. _I'm such an idiot. Why not go ahead and say 'I violated you while intoxicated because it seemed fun at the time.' Stupid! _A weird pull came from his chest. _I should have told her that she seduced me. That I've wanted her for a long time. That I care for her. That I just wanted to touch that soft exotic skin. _He closed his eyes. _I need some sleep._

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Tears stung Katara's eyes. _That arrogant jerk! _She rummaged around to find her underbindings. The room was utter chaos. As soon as Zuko left she had inspected herself and tried to remember. She came to the conclusion that they had only fooled around, there was no lasting marks, her underbindings were misssing and so was her mother's necklace.

She tore the coverings off the bed, then the sheets and inspected every pillow. She checked underneath the bed and then in the corners. In the right corner she had found her underbindings in charred tethers. _He burnt my clothes off?_ A knock came at her door. _Did Zuko come back?_ Katara couldn't help but feel excited and happy at the thought. She opened the door slightly so she could peek.

"Hey, Sis."

She slammed the door and began tearing her room apart for new underbindings.

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_I'm going to go and talk to her. _Zuko opened the door and almost ran into Suki. She stopped dead at the very ripped chest in front of her and looked up to see the scarred teen.

"Oh, hey Zuko." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey," He didn't have the heart to tell her that half her hair was standing on end.

"Um, why are you in your underwear?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"Oh. We played strip poker after you left." He shifted slightly, "I should probably put some pants on."

"Yeah, I'm going to get something to clear this headache." She smiled at him as he walked back into his room. _Why is he wearing Katara's necklace?_

Zuko emmerged from his room and made his way toward Katara's. He sighed deeply before knocking on her door. _I am so about to get waterwhipped in the face._ He turned to look down the hall to make sure no one witnessed him having his ass kicked. He grimaced when he heard the door open.

"Katara, about last night-" Zuko stopped dead as he saw Sokka leaning against the door.

"What about last night?" Sokka glared.

"I was just wondering if it was a full moon and-hey! Look the sun's out! Got to go." Zuko began to retreat.

"Zuko!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't believe you, man."

"Believe what?"

"Do you even remember what you did after me and Suki went to bed?"  
"What did you do?" Zuko retorted.

"Had sex, you?"

"Um…"

"I can't believe you Zuko! I thought we were becoming good told me all about it." Katara opened the door and immediately her eyes widened.

"Sokka, I'm sooooo sorry, I-"

"I mean you could have done strip poker sooner!"

"Was dru-wait, what?"  
"I've never gotten to see Suki do a strip tease and you guys took away my only chance!" Sokka had grabbed onto the front of Zuko's shirt.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hey, Zuko!" Katara shut the door behind her.

"So, what did you do after we left?" Sokka asked.

"Did you ever get back to your bed last night?" Katara asked. Both guys froze; Zuko made a face of horror. _Going to die by boomerang._ "Last I saw you were passed out by the bushes. I tried to move you but you wouldn't. You were going on about pirates."

"Katara, I thought for a second-" Sokka held his forehead. "Oh my poor head."

"Let's get some breakfast," Katara smiled.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Katara, can't you just heal my hangover?" Sokka leaned on the table as Katara passed out stew to him and Zuko.

"Could I heal cactus juice?" She sat across from Zuko as Suki walked in.

"No," Sokka groaned.

"Then deal," Katara sighed as she twirled her spoon in the stew. She glanced up as she saw a glimmer out of the corner of her eye. _MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE!_ Zuko had his head in his hands, and on his left wrist was the necklace, neatly tied with a little bow. _How dare he! First he uses me, and then he takes my necklace!_

"What are doing up, Sokka?" Suki asked as she sat down with some bread.

"Ugh, I woke up to find Katara to see if a certain dare happened," Sokka glared at Suki.

"What dare?" Zuko groaned.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked.

"I may be sick." Zuko answered.

"The dare where MY girlfriend dared MY sister to make out with YOU!" Sokka yelled.

"That happened?" Zuko lifted his head for a moment, "I thought that was a dream."

"YOU dream about my sister?"

"Apparently not." Zuko answered. Sokka was about to argue with him when Suki kicked him. They began to argue over something that happened after Sokka's dare.

Katara was about to rip her mother's necklace from Zuko's wrist when she noticed the bow. _There is no way that Zuko tied that with one hand._

_"I know you would keep this safe," Katara said as she scooted closer to Zuko to hand over the necklace. He stared at it then held his wrist out for her. She smiled as she tied it onto his left wrist. He smiled back at her and then leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

Katara's eyes widened. _I gave it to him! And then he kissed me._ She stared down at the table. _Maybe he really did want me. The way he kissed me, and then he kissed me again. Could he actually care?_

"Zuko?" He grunted in response. "Can I have my necklace back?" Zuko raised his head back up with a confused look. It was then that he noticed the necklace.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I had it. I was kind of overwhelmed when I woke up." Hurt flashed through Katara's eyes. "Good overwhelmed." She narrowed her eyes. "As in I never thought I'd be so lucky."

She looked down as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She glanced over at Sokka, who was still arguing with Suki. She reached for Zuko's wrist and undid the necklace. She shivered as his fingers caressed her palm.

"Sparky, Sugar Queen, did you guys make it inside last night?" They both retracted their hands as Toph walked in. Her hair was going out about a foot in each direction and dirt covered her entire body.

"Zuko didn't," Sokka laughed. Suki looked at him confused.

"Yeah, he passed out by the bushes," Katara tied her necklace back on. Toph narrowed her eyes. _Did Katara just lie?_

"What's up with your hair?" Zuko gaped.

"What's up with your face?" Toph retorted.

"It's not as bad as your hair."

"Why does it feel like everyone in here just had a heart attack?" Toph motioned at everyone else who still had their mouths open. "Oh I get it. Sokka's the only one who can make 'your face' jokes."

"Um…" Sokka started.

"I'm going to go meditate," Zuko stood.

"Can I come along?" Aang walked in.

**So next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days. It't going to be Katara and Zuko thinking over what happened and where they stand. And if you are wondering, I just recently realized that the series never showed Toph realizing Zuko had a scar. Thought I would play with it :D please review! Comment! Possibly mention what you would like to see mentioned. **


	6. Consequences

**Hey, took me a minute but I have the next chapter up! I hope you enjoy. and for everyone who sent me reviews: you totally rock! Please read and review, and feel free to comment, question or critique**

Zuko was frozen in place. _I forgot about Aang. _The young boy looked up and smiled at the tall teen. _You wouldn't be smiling if you knew what I've done._

"We can meditate together if you want," Zuko began to walk toward his room to grab a few candles. Aang flashed Katara a smile as he chased after the older teen. Katara couldn't help but feel the guilt seep through her. _Why do I feel so bad? It's not like we were dating._ She sighed and fidgeted with her stew. _But he likes me. Like really likes me. That's why he kissed me at the invasion._

"Does anybody want to tell me why I'm not allowed to make a measely 'your face' joke," Toph grumbled.

"Zuko has a scar," Sokka said. "A really bad one on his face."

"It looks like someone burnt him really bad," Suki said quietly.

"Ha ha," Toph said sarcastically.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Zuko doesn't have a scar," Toph rolled her eyes. "I assume this is you guys' attempt to get me back for all those blind gags. But I know people. And I know that Sparky can't be scarred on his face."

"Why not?" Suki asked.

"He doesn't move right." Toph said.

"Are you kidding? His Bending form is excellent," Katara declared.

"Exactly! Zuko never hesitates in his attack. He stops to think sometimes, but he is never thrown off guard to where he puts himself in extra danger. Heck you can even tell that Katara here has been burnt."

"Oh and how is that?" Katara asked.

"It's really hard to notice, but it's there. You occasionally hesitate for the smallest second when fire is put in your direction."

"Well, even if that is true, you're wrong about Zuko. He does have a scar."

"Whatever." Toph strolled out of the room into the back area, where Zuko and Aang always did their training. Zuko was crosslegged, eyes closed and breathing deeply. His candle flame moved up and down with his breaths. Aang was also in the same stance yet his candle's flame moved less. It was obvious that Zuko was beyond tense. Toph walked on up to the pair, as she came closer, Aang peeked with one eye toward her. Right when she reached Zuko she reached out and placed her left hand on the right side of his face. Immediately his eyes flew open. _What the hell?_

"See, I knew you guys were messing with me!" Toph gloated to the three that followed her out. Zuko blinked in confusion then it dawned on him. _They must have told Toph about my scar. She must not believe them. _He sighed. _I might as well get this over with._ He gently took Toph's hand and moved it to the left side of his face. The smile on her face vanished as her fingers traced the different textures. It was rough and smooth at the same time. Lines of smooth battling with lines of rough, definitely a burn scar. She felt the extent of the scar. _It covers most of his face!_ She pulled her fingers away.

"But it doesn't make any sense," she turned away.

"What doesn't?" Aang asked.

"Sparky shouldn't have a scar," Toph pointed at Zuko.

"You know on second thought, I'm going to head back to my room," Zuko made to leave but Toph followed him closely. He almost headed into the house when he changed directions. Instead of being cornered he opted to head to the beach. _I may just take a long swim so she can't follow me._

Aang blew a huge burst of air and knocked over his candle. "Hey Katara!" He bended air into the back of his clothes so he would rise to his feet. He quickly ran to her. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Um, you could say that." Katara found it hard to look into those child-like gray orbs.

"Me and Momo spent the night checking out the island. There are a lot of people here. Then we went to the beach and made this humongous sand castle!" Katara just nodded as Aang went over the details of his adventurous night. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as he mentioned that he had slept on the beach, far away from her and Zuko. _I spent one night for myself and I end up in the arms of the enemy. No, wait; he's no longer the enemy. He's finally a friend. But that will all change if Sokka and Aang figure out what happened last night. Sokka would more than likely try to take a sword or boomerang to him. I don't even want to think of what Aang would do. I think Aang truly loves me. Do I even love him? I feel happy around him normally, but I never had the uncontrollable urge to kiss him senseless. I don't feel for him like I feel for Zuko. Do I love Zuko? No, I couldn't. Could I? _She sighed and noticed that Aang had continued talking about Momo attacking his sand sculptures. _I feel horrible for going behind Aang's back, but at the same time I feel warm and happy at the fact that Zuko was smiling at me at breakfast. That he did take care of my mother's necklace. And I can't help but want Zuko to do those…things again. _She glanced at Aang to see if he noticed her blush. He was too busy floating a few pebbles over Momo's head. _Am I really meant to be with Aang?_

"OK, Sparky spill!" Toph finally caught up with him.

"I really don't feel like discussing this," Zuko was walking through a few trees, attempting to make it to the beach.

"Fine, then we can discuss why Katara was lying about you sleeping in the bushes last night."

"Toph," Zuko sighed. "Why do you think I shouldn't have a scar?"

"It's the way you move Sparky. When people get hurt they tend to avoid what hurt them. They tend to hesitate when they come in contact with it again."

"And you think this isn't the case with me."

"Sparks, you have excellent form. You never hesitate when it comes to fire."

"You're wrong."

"I don't ever feel-"

"Where do I seem hesitant?" Zuko turned toward Toph.

"Where?"  
"When do I act hesitant and fearful?"

"You act it when..." Toph struggled to think of a time in a fight. "It's not during fighting."

"Generally not."

"You burned me." Toph realized, "When I tried to come and help you."

"Yes."

"You turned on Katara in the caves."

"I did."

"You are one of the most antisocial people I've ever met."  
"Probably."  
"It was you!" Toph realized. "The firebender that helped that old man who poured me the tea!"

"Uncle?"  
"But, you hesitated then…when Azula threw fire…Zuko did something happen with your family?" a harsh laugh echoed in her ears. She had never heard him laugh like that. Last night it had been full of joy and happiness. This was filled with pain and sadness. A thought crossed her mind. _No, no family is that cruel. _She bit her lip. She had to ask. She had to make sure that it wasn't true.

"Did Azula burn you?" She held her breath for his answer.

"No," His voice seemed distant; sad. Yet he wasn't angry at her openly accusing his family. She knew that his mother had left when he was very young. Or at least that was what Katara went on about after Zuko had joined them. How he tried to 'bond' with her and then turned his back on them. _Could family even be who did this to him? Maybe I'm just completely wrong. I know his Uncle would never hurt him. That leaves only…_

"Zuko? Did your Dad hurt you?" She questioned. Zuko had moved into the sand so she couldn't feel his heart rate but she could at least feel him sit down into the sand.

"I guess I wouldn't really be afraid of any fight." Zuko began. "Considering it wasn't a fight at all. Just a child begging his _father_ to forgive him." Toph closed her eyes slowly and felt a tear escape. "I saw the fireball but I couldn't believe he would actually do it."

"Zuko-"

"Don't!" he growled. "I don't care anymore. He was-is a monster. I used to think this scar was a declaration of my failure but now I know that it is a part of me. It shows how I tried to help my people and how I stood for them."

"Do the others know?"

"No." she heard silence for a moment, "I like the way they look at me, it's like the way they look at you." She turned her head toward him. "They know you are blind as they know I'm scarred, but they know you can see and that I'm more than just a scar. I don't want their pity."

"You should tell Katara."

"Why?"

"That way she knows that you either have commitment issues or clingy issues now."

"Just because my family sucked doesn't mean that-"

"OH yes it does."

"Are we done yet," Zuko griped.

"Nope. Did you and sugar queen have sex?"

"You said I only had to answer the scar question or what happened." He couldn't help but feel relieved at how quickly she had moved past the nature of his scar. How quickly things became normal again.

"I lied." She grinned evily.

"Oh, yes we screwed like rabbit-hawks."

"Sparky, did anyone tell you that I can read lies?"

"Uh…." _I could use that pity about right now._

"Kiss? Hold? Touch? Blow Job? Cunnilingus?"

"We didn't do that!"  
"Wow, which one did you do? Wait let me guess, you taught her what cunnilingus was." Toph began to laugh her butt off.

"No." Zuko attempted to keep his breath straight and his voice even.

"Oh. My. God." Toph's eyes widened. "Sparky!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Katara heard a knock at the door and she sighed. _Please don't be Aang. _She opened it to see Zuko leaning against the door frame.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his eyes lowered.

"Yeah, come on in." she motioned for him to enter and he quietly shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," He started.

"For what?"

"If I hurt you, with the way I treated you." Katara blinked. _You mean the treatment my entire body is screaming for?_ "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"Who's to say I didn't take advantage of you," Katara crossed her arms. Zuko smirked at her.

"I like you Katara." He said simply. Katara felt a happiness rise from deep inside of her, "But I'm in love with Mai."

"Oh." The happiness vanished and a horrible ache ran through her.

"I can't explain it. I love her, but I can't stop thinking about you. I want to spend time with you. She saves my life after I dumped her to join the Avatar. Yet I spend all my time with you and half the time forgets she exists."

"How can you forget about the person you 'love'?"

"I don't know. Toph thinks it's because I'm clinging onto the closest thing to love that I had growing up." He sighed and sat on the bed.

"That makes sense…Wait; you've been talking about this to Toph?"

"Why didn't you guys tell me that she can tell when you are lying?"

"ZUKO!"

"It's your fault for lying at breakfast and then she starts naming off things we could have done."

"You are the worst liar ever! What if she tells the others?"

"She apparently thinks its too funny for the others to appreciate."

"Great, now I'm going to have to deal with an even smugger Toph."

"Where do you stand in all of this?" Zuko questioned. It took Katara a moment to figure out what he meant. _Where do I stand between Zuko and Aang?_

"How can you ask me that? Aang is in love with me. You can see it in his eyes."

"You can see it in the way he follows your every move."

"I thought I loved him that way at one point. But now I'm not so sure. Maybe I was just in love with the Avatar. The person I dreamed of bringing peace for so long." She sat next to Zuko. "We shouldn't be together."

"I know." He looked into her blue eyes.

"It would hurt Aang."She reached up and pulled his collar so he was closer to her.

"It would hurt Mai," He lowered his head and began nibbling on her ear. She moaned softly.

"My family would never understand." She turned and straddled his lap, his hands held onto her hips as she began to pull off his shirt.

"Your brother would kill me with his boomerang." He pulled her upper clothing off.

"We could never really be together." She felt him rise up against her as she began to grind into him.

"My family would see it as another reason to kill me, "he grinned as he fiddled with her breast bindings.

"It's a really, really bad idea." She moaned as she felt his mouth on her breast. Zuko pushed the charred tatters to the floor. "We should stop" she moaned as she rode him harder. He gently bit her nipple. Her whole body tingled as he nibbled. She felt herself grow wet.

"We really should" Zuko agreed as his hand found her other breast and began to rub it, his fingers slowly tracing the edges until moving inward toward her nipple. Katara arched her back, allowing him to suck harder on her other breast. He rolled her over and began pulling at her clothes. She grabbed at his pants.

"But I don't want to stop"

**If you're wondering when Katara hesitates, I really can't think of one off the top of my head except when the lightning comes at her in the end. So, I have no earthly clue when the next chapter will be up though I have a pretty good idea what's going to be in it. Again, review!**


	7. Complicated

**Sorry been working hard the last week. I've been writing on my breaks though. The next one should be up pretty quick as I have tomorrow off too. Also, I've been watching avatar with my man, who has never seen it. Sadly he does not understand the Zutara-ness. But I have realized that Iroh layed siege to Ba Sing Se 600 days not a hundred, whoops! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. DofD you rock for reviewing so much!**

Katara scrambled about on the floor. _I got to find those bindings!_ She held her arm across her breasts as she sifted through the mess of blankets, pillows, and clothes. Her finger grazed over some tattered clothing. She pulled up the very burnt remains of her breast bindings. _He burnt my clothes! AGAIN! I swear, the next time he burns my clothes off…_ She looked over at the mostly naked firebender. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face turned so the silky red sheets covered his sighed; _I'm going to kiss him senseless. _She crawled up onto the bed and snuggled up to him. _He's always so warm. _She looked into his face. His hair fell over his eyes and moved as he breathed in and out. She reached out and gently touched his face. _He looks so different without his scar. I wonder when he got it. Toph said that he shouldn't have one. _She leaned in and nuzzled her nose over his. His eyes clenched then slowly open. After blinking a few times he smiled at her and brushed her hair back over her ear.

"How's my favorite waterbender?" he whispered.

"Awake, I couldn't sleep," she sighed.

"Something on your mind?" He tilted his head in question. She sat up; Zuko couldn't help but notice that she had yet to cover her breasts.

"No…yes…I don't know," she fidgeted with her hair. She sighed, "How, I mean…what are we?"

"Benders?"

"I mean, we can't be together. But here we are. Again."

"Yeah." He leaned up and began kissing the back of her arm, moving up to her shoulder.  
"Zuko!" she stood. "This can't work! What would my brother do? What about Aang?"

"What about you?" he demanded.

"What about Mai?" she demanded back. Zuko's eyes widened, then he turned away.

"You're the only thing that makes me happy right now," he whispered.

She sighed, "Could it hurt?"

"Happiness? I wouldn't know." He said bleakly.

"No, I mean…to do this. Just for a little while." She blushed.

"You mean be together?"

"Yeah. I mean just for a little while. I mean, no one has to know. So no one has to get hurt."

"So, no avatar state or boomerangs coming my way?" Zuko smirked as Katara sat next to him.

"Exactly." She blushed furiously as Zuko flicked her nipple. "Zuko!" she crosssed her arms over her breasts. She then glared at him. "I'm mad at you!"

"What did I do?"

"You keep burning off my clothes!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara stared at the waves crashing on the beach. She wrapped her arms around her knees. It's been a few days since they had decided to be together. To have each other for the meantime. "So, how are things Sugar Queen?" Toph sat next to her. Katara blushed.

"Good. Things are good. How goes the sand bending?"

"Becoming a little less fuzzy, could use a little more work."

"Ugh! Men!" Suki walked up, her fists clenched. "Zuko is attempting to cook the meat, while Aang is protesting eating animals WHILE trying to practice firebending. And Sokka is trying to tell everyone how to cook meat while dodging fireballs."

"Katara!" they all turned to see a sooty Aang running toward the group with two plates. He hopped into the air and used airbending to slowly lower himself into sitting position next to Katara. He smiled as he handed the plate to her. Katara took the plate from him, but frowned when she looked down. _No meat and a ton of papaya. I hate papaya! _

"Suki!" Sokka ran toward her with two plates loaded with meat. Zuko was walking behind him, also carrying two plates. Sokka sat next to Suki and they began talking about fireballs. Aang turned to talk to Sokka. Katara blinked in confusion as Zuko sat next to Toph. Toph suddenly grinned broadly and leaned and whipered into Zuko's ear. He suddenly smirked. _Why is he sitting next to her? Why is he smiling? Zuko doesn't smile! Or at least he shouldn't unless I make him._

"Wow, those are some major waves," She heard Sokka say. _Breathe, Katara, breathe. This is ridiculous, Toph is 12 years old! I should not be jealous. _She closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. When she opened themshe saw Toph and Zuko whispering some more then both of them laughing.

"Um, Katara?" she turned to see a huge wave headed for Sokka. _Oops!_

"Are you, OK?" Aang placed his hand on hers.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen is something wrong." Toph grinned mischeviously. _She's toying with me isn't she?_ Katara sighed. Zuko leaned over to Katara and scraped some meat off of his plate onto hers. She smiled appreciatively. They began discussing bending techniques as they ate. Katara finished all the food, but left the papaya.

"You don't like papaya?" Zuko asked.

"No, I usually try to avoid it."

"Then why did Aang get it for you," he motioned at the young avatar who was deep in discussion with Sokka. Suddenly they both looked up at Zuko then began talking again. Zuko's eyes widened.

"He saw me getting it when Aunt Wu told my fortune."

"A fortune teller?" Zuko was becoming fidgety and scooting away from her.

"Don't ask" she sighed. She looked to see Sokka frown in concentration as Aang whispered in his ear. "Um, Zuko?"

"I've noticed. Toph?"

"Hmm?" Toph was busy trying to make a mini house out of sand.

"What are Aang and Sokka talking about?" Zuko asked. Before Toph could answer Sokka stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Zuko, can I talk to you?" Sokka eyed the two girls, "Alone?"

"Uh, yeah." Zuko stood and they began to walk to the house. Katara's watched as Sokka seemed to be explaining something. Zuko shook his head. Sokka pointed toward the house and they both walked away. _Oh, No!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"These are totally awesome!" Sokka pulled the dao swords out of the sheath. "Are you sure that you can't train me?"

"Like I said before, with us this close to the war, you should just work on perfecting the broad sword." Zuko took the swords from him. "But why didn't you want the girls to hear us?"

"Aang mentioned that you have been keeping the sword thing secret," Sokka shrugged.

"So let's go practice," Zuko led Sokka out to an open spot outside. Sokka unsheathed his sword, they both stared at each other for a moment. Sokka let out a war cry as he lunged at Zuko. Zuko easily dodged it. Sokka swiped again, Zuko unsheated his swords and blocked. "Sokka?" Sokka lunged again as Zuko blocked with his swords. "Are you holding back?"

Sokka suddenly lunged with much more ferocity and pushed Zuko back as he blocked. "I wasn't sure if you could take the heat." Zuko grinned. He spinned and lunged toward Sokka. Blades clanged as they lunged and swiped their swords.

Katara had immediately excused herself when the boys had left. She ran as fast as she could when she heard swords in the distance. _Oh no! Sokka must have figured it out! _She heard the others running behind her as she ran around the corner. She stopped dead to see Zuko lunging at Sokka. Zuko threw his sword out to prevent himself from colliding with the wall of ice that had formed between the two of them.

"Katara, What are you doing?" Sokka glared.

"Me? You two are trying to kill each other! Sokka-"

"We were just sparring!" Sokka gestured to their swords.

"Wow, you know how to sword fight?" Suki spoke. Katara jumped. She had forgotten that the others had followed her.

"When you grow up with Azula, you have to pick something up."

"You firebend though," Aang mentioned.

"Azula firebends better." Zuko shrugged. "And had no issues on using it against me,"

_"Uncle?" Zuko whispered. He hoisted himself up as high as his seven year old self could manage._

_"Zuko?" Iroh blinked his eyes and grimaced as he saw it was still dark out._

_"Can I sleep with you?"_

_"What's wrong with your room?"_

_"Azula set it on fire." _

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" Zuko turned to see Sokka lunging at him. He dodged to the left and skidded to miss Sokka's next blow.

"This is great, I haven't gotten to practice in a while," Zuko rushed Sokka.

"When's the last time you practiced." Sokka grunted as he deflected blows.

"Aside from threatening my father? It was in Ba Sing Se." Zuko rolled as Sokka slashed right where his neck was.

"Wow, why did you have to fight there?" Sokka jumped up on the wall and used his sword to deflect.

"This crazy dude was attacking me because he thought I was a firebender." Zuko jumped up and chased him along the wall.

"But you ARE a firebender." Sokka stopped and began to slash at Zuko's oncoming form.

"Yeah, but we didn't firebend in front of him," Zuko ducked as Sokka's sword took a few pieces of his hair. "Except uncle once warmed up a glass of tea."

"Figures, so this guy just openly attacked you?" Sokka rushed for Zuko as Zuko did backflips to get away.

"Right in the middle of the tea shop a while later." Zuko stay down in crouching position, waiting for Sokka's attack.

"Wow, that's insane." Sokka ran up to Zuko and stabbed at him.

"Yeah. It was the last time that I ever saw Jet." Zuko dodged and slashed through the sleeve of Sokka's shirt. "Are you ok?" Zuko stopped.

"You fought Jet?" Sokka stood in disbelief.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"We ran across him trying to drown a whole town to get rid of some firebenders."

"So, I got off easy."

"Definitely."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara was beginning to get annoyed. No, she was way past annoyed. _I am happy that Sokka is getting along with Zuko, but how am I supposed to see Zuko tonight if Sokka won't leave him alone? _She sighed as she watched the men talk animatedly about swords. _I never knew he was so talented with swords, or liked them so much. _Zuko got up mentioning something about sleep. Katara smirked to herself. _Maybe I will finally get to spend a little time with him._ Sokka stood up too and began to walk Zuko to his room. Katara sighed and waited a few minutes till she headed for her own room. She passed by Zuko's to see Zuko leaning against his doorjam listening to Sokka about his sword lessons. She barelyy caught the glance that Zuko sent her way. She headed in her room. She paused at the door to catch a few words of the conversation.

"I could teach you the dao swords after the war."

"you mean if we survive it. Well I could teach you the broad sword if you like."

"I could never get the hang of it."

_Guess it's just me tonight. _She entered the room and crawled into the massive bed, curling up underneath the sheets. _This bed seems so much bigger. And colder. Without you._

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Zuko was underneath the dining table playing with one of Lu Ten's knives. He made a few swipes in the air and giggled. He heard shuffling footsteps and became quiet. _

_"How can he do this?" Lu Ten's voice sounded angry. Zuko slid further underneath the table. He had never heard his cousin this angry before._

_"It's none of your concern," Iroh said quietly._

_"He gets mad that his firebending is off and then when a solution is presented-"_

_"He does not want him to know."_

_"But why? What could it hurt?"_

_"He thinks that he will take after his great grandfather, and end this war." Iroh moved closer to the table. Zuko hear the clinking of china and liquid being poured._

_"It's his dreams isn't it?" Lu Ten questioned. Zuko froze. _

_"I think it does have your grandfather slightly worried. He sees the idea of Zuko's heritage-"_

_"Then why didn't he stop the marriage?"_

_"He tried." Zuko peered out from underneath the table cloth. Iroh's back was to him. Lu Ten glanced in his general direction. His eyes widened as he saw him. _

_"I think Zuko should know," Lu Ten turned toward his father._

_"We have been forbidden from telling him."_

_"We cannot prevent what he overhears."_

_"Lu Ten!"_

_"He needs to know that his great-grandfather was-"Iroh covered his son's mouth._

_"Sneaky as Sozin," Iroh commented. "Come on out Zuko." Zuko stood up and dusted himself off._

_"Zuko, tell me about your dreams," Lu Ten kneeled down. Iroh pursed his lips._

_"There is the blue dragon," Zuko began, "and a red dragon. And two really old men. They were on top of a volcano!"_

_"What happens to them."_

_"Lu Ten!" Iroh barked._

_"Uncle, why are you so mad?" Zuko asked._

_"For starters, you have cut yourself with a knife."Zuko looked down, his thumb was bleeding from where he had gripped the knife as he listened._

_"Oh, no he didn't," Lu Ten smiled as he wiped away the small sliver of blood, "he just stubbed his finger."_

_"I'm starting to recall a lot of stubbed fingers." Iroh stroked his beard._

_"Uh…." Lu Ten turned red._

_"Lu Ten says it's okay as long as I don't tell Mom!" Zuko smiled as Lu Ten face palmed himself._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Katara opened her eyes. She shivered as she pulled the covers closer. _I can't sleep. I wish he was here. I wish he was holding me right now._ She pushed the covers away and stood up. She opened her door and peered out. _The coast is clear. _She walked down to Zuko's room and slowly opened the door. Zuko breathed in softly. He was turned on his side so that his scar showed. She closed the door behind her quietly and strolled up to him. She smiled as she noticed a smile on his face. _It must be a good dream. He's so handsome as he sleeps._ She reached out to trace his scar when his hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She gasped as a face full of anger glared at her. He blinked and breathed out and smiled at her.

"Sorry," he yawned.

"Y-you almost attacked me," she backed up.

"Katara, who did I grow up with? Of course I started to attack someone who comes at me from no where while I'm sleeping…what are you doing here?"

"Oh…I….couldnt' sleep." She fidgeted, "couldn't I come to visit you once."

"You usually wait for me," he shrugged. "Well aren't you going to join me?" He lifted the covers so she could join in.

"Can we," she snuggled into his bare chest, "just lay here?" he tilted his head in question. "you know. Not doing anything but sleep?"

"Of course, we can." He smiled and held her to his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. She snuggled closer. Minutes passed as she just embraced him, an intense joy filled her chest. Her fingers curled around his dark locks. She smiled as his warmth encompassed her.

She nuzzled her nose further into his muscular chest, "I love you." She stilled. _What did I just say? I couldn't have. No!_ she slowly turned her head upward and looked into Zuko's face, afraid of what he might say. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. _He's asleep. He didn't hear anything._ A huge relief filled her closely followed by an empty feeling. _He didn't hear me. Why do I care that he didn't. Why does it hurt?_ She pulled away and stood. Zuko groaned in his sleep and reached for her. His hand grasped only thin air. _I'm sorry Zuko. This has gone too far. I can't do this anymore. Not without hurting people. Not without hurting you. _She reached the door, opening it. _All I wanted was to have one night. Be able to do something for myself. But as always, it just blew up in my face. I'm sorry Zuko, but I can't love you. It would hurt too much._

**So, don't hate me! If it makes you feel any better; that one night I mentioned in the summary hasn't happened yet (evil grin). Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas or criticism (you know stuff I can work with, and make better) please let me know :D**


	8. The Ember Island Players

**Luvnote4u: I always believed that Lu Ten and Zuko got along like brothers. As close as Zuko is with his Uncle. Also, the comet has yet to arrive so maybe Katara will change her mind a little bit before then.**

**Badonyx: I'm uber sorry! One of my biggest issues in writing is rushing. ****hopefully I fixed it in this chapter. Thank you for letting me know. Also the marriage they were talking about in last chapter was the marriage between Ozai and Ursa. I know Azulin had to have tried to stop it. Probably forseeing the issues that came with Zuko having such clashing bloodlines.**

**DofF: Thanks for your continuing reviews. hope this quick enough lol.**

**Anyway. This has a lot of scenes from ember island players. I figured you didn't need me to rewrite the entire episode so I just grabbed a few scenes to show how Zuko and Katara reacted to them. **

"_I can't get it!" Zuko tossed the wooden sword as far as his young body could manage. Lu Ten watched as it clattered to the floor. _

_"We just need to practice some more," Lu Ten placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. _

_"No!" Zuko collapsed on his knees. "It's just like firebending. I know what to do and how to do it, but I just can't."_

_"Why can't you?" Lu Ten looked down at his young cousin._

_"It's… like I have all this energy and then it just goes…wrong." Zuko sighed. Lu Ten breathed in and out, hatred flitted across his face._

_"Is this why you keep having fire blow up in your face? Your energy is hard to control?"_

_"Not hard, impossible. It's like my energy is trying to follow through and then it blows up!" tears streamed from Zuko's face._

_"I have an idea," Lu Ten walked over to the chest in the corner of the training room. He pulled out a wooden sword, no two. They fit perfectly together._

_"My father tried to get me to learn the Dao swords but I never got the hang of it." Lu Ten handed the swords to Zuko._

_"If you couldn't how am I supposed to?" Zuko held up both swords._

_"You need an outlet for your energies."_

_"Don't you mean energy?" Zuko blinked as he began to swipe with both swords, a smile spread across his face. This was much easier. _

_"No, I don't" Lu Ten looked away._

Zuko groaned as he reached for Katara. He patted the sheets all around him before opening his eyes. _Did I dream her coming in last night?_ He rolled onto his back and stretched out. _I swear this place is driving me insane._ He rolled out of bed and streched toward the sky. _Stupid memories._ He looked over to the dao swords high up on the wall. _I miss Lu Ten, he helped me so much._ His fingers ran across the smooth outer part of the blade. He sighed and headed on toward breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen area, he looked for Katara. She wasn't there. Aang was floating some apples around Momo which just made the lemur twitchy.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang whirled the apples across the room, Momo ran after them. "Can we start training?"

"Yeah of course," Zuko caught one of the apples and took a bite out of it. "Let's go ahead." Aang did a flip in midair and skipped off toward the training yard. Zuko strolled after him, looking around as he went. _Where is Katara?_

"So, what are we learning today? Breath of fire, or maybe a wall of fire?" Aang grinned broadly.

"I figured we could do a few forms I learned as a child." Zuko got into fire bending stance.

"Forms? What about fire daggers?"

"Get into stance. We must meditate first." He ignored Aang's comment. "Your stance needs to be wider."

"But you're not even looking," Aang widened his stance as Zuko glared.

"Breathe in your nose, out your mouth and feel the suns rays." Zuko lead by example. "Now try to grasp onto that warmth, make it warmer. Bring up your own temperature." He felt an extreme heat radiating near him. "But not too much."

He closed his eyes feeling the warmth beating down upon him from the sun. He pulled at the energy swirling inside of him and felt the warmth increase all over his skin. As he breathed out the warmth left him. Breathing in, the warmth returned. He opened his eyes again to see Toph and Katara sitting on the steps watching them. He smiled in Katara's direction but she turned away.

"Let's start those forms, it's easy, just do what I do." Zuko began to go through the steps, Aang closely following him with shaky forms. "Okay. Let's do it again."

"Again? Why not do the next form?"

"First you must perfect this one." Zuko moved back into the stance of the first form. "We can begin to add fire now." He went through the forms with the added firebending. Aang copied his steps, his firebending still a little bit shaky.

"Cool! Now can we do the next step?" Aang begged after completing the form.

"NO, now do it again!" they both went through the forms again. After a few times, Aang became much better. After completing another round they both bowed and Zuko went to sit on the fountain.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we are hiding from the firelord in his own house?" Katara asked Toph. _The irony of it still hadn't left her. _

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since my family was actually happy," Zuko said as he wiped himself off with a towel. "And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka and Suki came into the training area, "there's a play about us!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Katara," She turned to see Zuko coming up beside her in the hallway.

"The others are waiting. We need to get going if we want to make the play." She bit her lip.

"What's up with you today?" Zuko whispered.

"What do you mean? Nothing is up," she bit out. She turned her head toward the end of the hall. "We need to go."

"Katara." she walked away. _What happened? Is she mad that I spent all my time with Sokka yesterday?_

oooooooooooooooooooo

They walked onto one of the upper level balconies. Toph sat on the end of the first bench followed by Katara. As Aang started to sit by Katara, Zuko sat next to her instead.

"Hey I wanted to sit there," Aang scratched the back of his head. Katara pushed some of her hair back. _Yeesh, Zuko. Obvious much?_

"Just sit next to me, what's the big deal?"

"I was just…I wanted to…ok." Aang slumped next to Zuko. He sighed as the girls began talking and only looked up when the curtain raised to show a Katara and Sokka.

Zuko kept trying to catch Katara's eye but she became distracted by the portrayal of herself. Sokka began pointing toward their images but the happiness was short lived as they the actors began their protrayals of the watertribe children. Zuko leaned against his arm watching the show before him. _This is pathetic. _He straightened up and grinned when he saw the Avatar pop out of the iceberg. He glared as the curtains opened on 'him' and his 'uncle'. _They got the scar on the wrong side!_ He crossed his arms as he listened to the interaction between the actors on stage.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless," Zuko complained.

"Actually I think that actor is spot on." Katara grinned. _Oh sure, now she talks to me._

"How can you say that?"

"Forget about the avatar. And let's get massages." Fake Iroh said.

"How can you say that?" Fake Zuko yelled. Zuko grimaced and sunk down in his seat as Katara looked at him smugly. As the play progressed Katara became angrier and angrier as the play progressed. Zuko looked at her smugly. Then the play showed an extremely feminine avatar hopping onto the blue spirit's shoulders. He and Aang grimaced at each other. He tried to contain his laughter when Katara cringed at the portrayal of her and Jet. _Sokka failed to mention that Jet was her boyfriend._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So far this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko grumbled.

"Apparently the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka complained.

"Yeah you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki grinned.

"I know!" Sokka took a bite of some meat.

"At least this Sokka actor looks like you," Aang pouted. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminime side than most guys," Toph grinned. "Relax Aang," Katara said from the top of the stairs. Zuko tried to catch her eye. "They're not accurate portrayals." _Yeah if she was wearing that outfit then I wouldn't be able to stay away. _"It's not like I'm not a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Yeah, that's not you at all." Aang said quietly.

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you are seeing up on that stage is the truth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." Fake Katara said. The real Katara froze.

"You don't have to make fun of me," Fake Zuko said harshly. Zuko tried not to look toward Aang, though he knew that the young boy had gone stiff.

"But I mean it, I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." he peered out of the corner of his eye to see Katara looking at him. They both slid away from each other. _Were we that obvious that the whole world could see it?_

"Wait I thought you were the Avatar's girl." Fake Zuko said. Zuko could see Aang nodding beside him.

"The avatar?" Fake Katara laughed, "Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic how could he ever find out about this." Katara wanted to scream. _Well now he knows because you just blabbed to the world. _Zuko felt Aang stand and walk away. _He took that a lot better than I thought he would._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you alright?" Katara walked up to Aang on the balcony.

"NO, I'm not." He threw his hat on the ground. "I hate this play."

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting." She reasoned.

"Overreacting? If I hadn't blocked my Chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar state right now." He glared up at the moon.

Katara's eyes widened. _Would you really take it this badly? You'd go into the Avatar state at just the IDEA of me and Zuko? I guess it's a good thing I'm avoiding Zuko right now. _She bit her bottom lip.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" Aang asked.

"In where? What are you talking about?" Katara asked. _I haven't said anything. _

"On stage. When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me" Aang explained.

"I didn't say that." _I couldn't say it to you._ "An actor said that."

"But its true isn't it." Katara averted her eyes. "We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not."

"Aang," _I can try to stay away from Zuko, but can I love you? _"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" Aang persisted.  
"Because we are in the middle of a war." _An image of Zuko smiling at her flashed through her mind._ "And we have other things to worry isn't the right time."

"Well when is the right time?"

"Aang I'm sorry but not right now, I'm just a little confused." She tugged at her hair. She breathed in and out closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt lips upon her. They were cold, not the warm lips of Zuko. Her eyes widened and she pulled away with a gasp. "I just said I was confused!"She said angrily. She turned away from him and shivered. "I'm going back inside."

"Argh! I'm such an idiot!" Aang hit himself in the head a few times as Katara retreated back into the theater.

Katara brushed her hair with a fishbone comb. She sighed as the events of the night went through her head. _How could he just kiss me like that? Would he really go into the avatar state if he found out about me and Zuko?_ She set the comb down. _The look on Zuko's face when they killed him onstage. How could everyone cheer? They were his people. And now they all want him dead. _She fell back onto the massive bed. She shivered, and wrapped her arms about herself. _I need to stop this. I don't need Zuko. I shouldn't love him. It was only one drunken night._ She rolled onto her side and sighed. _NO, that's a lie. It may have been one night, but I've liked him since before this. It's why it hurt so badly when he betrayed me in Ba Sing Se. Why I dreamed of pirates and necklaces for such a long time. That night just…just let me go on a whim to see what it would be like._ She bit her lip. _I shouldn't have done it. Now Aang loves me even more and I can't even look at him. And I'm falling for Zuko. _Her hand rose to the place over her heart. _Why did I have to do that? Why?_

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She sighed and rose up off the bed, unruffling the red clothes she had failed to take off. She pulled the door open praying it wasn't Aang.

"Hey," Zuko said quietly. Her eyes widened. _Of course he would come here. He comes here almost every single night. Just to see me._ He walked past her into the room.

"Zuko," she began.

"How'd he take it?" Zuko asked.

"How do you think?" she bit out.

"So, you did tell him about us," he winced at her harshness.

"No. I didn't." she turned away from him.

"But, I thought you did. He was all upset when he came back; he wouldn't even sit by me." He paused. "Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Because there is no us." She said quietly.

"Katara. I think we are passed the point of no return. Apparently the whole world knows." His hand reached out for her shoulder, she shook it off.

"It's over Zuko." She whispered.

"But, Katara-" Zuko's eyes widened.

"No, I won't have anyone else get hurt." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Please leave."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief then looked at the door. He shook his head and slowly walked out. As he passed the threshold he turned to look at Katara. "I don't think it will hurt anyone but Aang and he is already hurt." The door softly closed in his face.

**I hope that you enjoyed. Well obviously Zutara fans didn't enjoy Katara shutting the door in Zuko's face. Anyway, wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, they helped me while writing. So please keep them coming.**


	9. Before I die

**Okay I had to finally break down and find the transcript for the dang show. Lol. My guy was going nuts with my constantly pausing and typing. Copying sucks. I like just writing my own thoughts better but I really wanted to show what was happening in the last few episodes. Everyone rocks for reviewing. Oh and by the way. (evil grin) this is the night I was talking about. **

**oooh. almost forgot. i know its a little off but here is ages: Toph and Aang-12 (born in fall), Katara-16 (born in Spring, in other words she just turned.), Suki-16 (born in winter.), Sokka-16(born early winter.). ZUko-16 (born in Summer (a few weeks after the comet is his b-day)**

**this will come up later in the chaps. but figured you might want to know.**

Zuko was angry. There was no getting around it. _Before she hurts someone? Hah! Aang is already angry over that play, so why not tell him? Why not just…ugh! Why do I even care?_

"More ferocious!" he barked at Aang as the Avatar firebended. They were in the courtyard again. Katara was just a few yards away making some sort of fruit drink for everyone who was lounging about. _Why is everyone just lying around? Are they just taking a break before the comet? _

"Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." The look Katara gave him as she closed the door in his face flashed through his mind.

"Ugh! I'm trying!" Aang said. Zuko glared at him. _This is all your fault._

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo" Zuko grimaced further as he saw the pathetic display of firebending that Aang used. _Such weak firebending, such a weak roar. How is Katara ever supposed to be with you?_ "You sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Aang roared louder, fire exploding from his palms and mouth. Zuko nodded in approval. _Maybe he can take my father down._

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara's voice called. Aang immediately perked up.

"Ooo, oooo! Me, me, me!" Ang began to run toward Katara.

"Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" Zuko held up a dissapointed Aang. Aang struggled attempting to get free. _Such a child. How can she even think of loving him?_

"Come on Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki asked from the steps.

"Fine," Zuko crossed his arms as Aang ran straight to Katara. A rage filled him as she smiled at the Avatar. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day then go ahead!"

Zuko turned on his heel and stormed off. _Oh look at me, I'm Katara, I'm just going to drink watermelon juice all day while groping the Avatar._ He grimaced at the image. _Why does this hurt so much? Why can't they get to training for the comet? I'd welcome the distraction, and we do need all the training we can get._ Zuko breathed in and out, feeling the warmth of the sun. Sadness flitted across his face. _Why does everyone I care about leave me?_ He pinched the bridge of his nose at the random thought. _I shouldn't care!_ He looked back toward the house. _Maybe I should just go back and train Aang some more._ _He needs all the help he can get before the comet arrives. _He walked back to the entrance of the house. He blinked in confusion as he realized that everyone had left. _Where did everybody go?_ He turned toward the beach when he heard laughter. He ran toward the beach, anger surging through him. _They couldn't have thought that I was serious!_ As he ran he saw Toph and Aang laughing at a lump of sand while Sokka ran to kiss Suki. _First he has to have Katara, now he is goofing off three days before the comet arrives? I will make him train whether he likes it or not!_ He shot a fire blast straight for the lump of sand. Aang yelled in surprise covering his face from all the sand that spewed everywhere. Zuko jumped into the air sending several fireblasts straight for the avatar. Aang fled the flames, jumping over a miniature city and hiding behind a sand sculpture of Appa.

"What are you doing?" Aang peeked from behind sand Appa's head.

Zuko stopped, "teaching you a lesson!" he began to send fire straight for Aang's head. Aang jumped out of the way as the sand sculpture was sliced in half, making the sculpture loosen and fall. Aang hopped about, trying to avoid Zuko's fire blasts. Zuko scaled the tiny cliff to chase after the fleeing avatar. _You are going to have to do more than flee when you face my father._ A tiny part of him felt the satisfaction at attacking the boy who took Katara away. Zuko continued to blast fire in the avatar's direction. He caught the palm tree on fire and flipped down to see Aang escape on the roof. He ran and began jumping from ledge to ledge to scale the house. He crawled up to see Aang in fighting pose waiting for him. _Finally you are going to stop running._ He moved into a fighting stance in front of Aang.

"Get a grip or I'm going to blast you off this roof!" Aang declared. _I'd like to see you try._

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko sent a fire blast and two fire kicks toward the avatar. Aang jumped and slid down the roof. He watched as Aang grabbed the eaves and forced himself into the house. Zuko shook with anger. _Stop running away!_ He punched at the roof underneath him, sending fire through until the roof collapsed. He fell through landing in an old tea room. Zuko held his fighting stance as he turned several times. _Is he still in here?_ He turned at a noise to see a huge dresser rushing toward him. He threw out his arm and fire blasted through it. Aang darted out of the room. _Enough of this!_ Zuko dashed into the hallway and began twirling circles of fire around him until the walls caught fire. With a grunt he shoved the fire down the hallway. Aang turned midair to see the flames encompass the entire hallway. He flipped, and with an airbending slice, blew out the fire for a tiny section. Zuko saw the fire in Aang's eyes as the avatar finally stood his ground,

"ENOUGH!" Aang thrust out his arm and then kicked. A huge wave of air was sent toward Zuko. _Finally!_ The blast was much stronger than Zuko anticipated and with a yell he was thrown backward. He grunted as he hit the window, the tree and finally the ground. He groaned as he began to hoist himself up.

"What's wrong with you?" he heard Katara exclaimed. "You could have hurt Aang!"She had stopped just a few feet from Zuko. _Aang that's all you care about._

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?" Zuko stood. "How can you all just stand around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only 3 days away?" everyone just stared at him. "Why are all of you looking at me like I've gone crazy?"

"About Sozin's comet….I was actually going to wait to fight the fire lord until after it came." Aang stepped forward.

"After?" Zuko's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." Aang said.

"And frankly, your earthbending could use a little work too." Toph pointed out much to Aang's dismay.

"So…you all knew Aang was going to wait?" _Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"Honestly, if Aang tried to fight the firelord now, he's going to lose," Sokka noticed Aang's grimace, "no offense."

"The whole point of fighting the firelord before the comet was to stop the fire nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." She looked down away from Zuko's eyes.

"You're wrong." Zuko turned away from the group. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. "He closed his eyes as he remembered. "The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend a very important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back." Zuko sat down on a boulder, his side to the group. "Inside the meeting Generals informed my father of earthbender rebellions inside of Ba Sing Se. He asked my opinion of the people inside the city. When I told him that the people were proud, strong and had immense hope, he wished to destroy it. It was my sister who suggested burning the city to the ground. My father ruthlessly agreed to use the airships and comet to burn the city and exterminate the power in the earth kingdom. I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized that I lost myself getting there." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Katara fall to her knees. "I forgot who I was" an image of his mother flashed through his mind.

"I can't believe this." Katara said quietly as she held her head.

"I always knew the firelord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka held Suki to him.

"What am I going to do?" Aang looked down.

"I know you're scared. And I know that you are not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the firelord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore." Zuko said.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang yelled.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet arrived. No one told me you decided to wait." Zuko argued. Katara and Toph looked at each other.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Aang held his face in his hands.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara walked up to the boy.

"Yeah if we all fight the fire lord together then we have a shot at taking him down." Toph followed Katara.

"Yeah!" Sokka yelled. "Team Avatar is back!" He began pointing "Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Fan and Sword." He thrust a fan shaped leaf in Suki's hand as he held up a pointy leaf.

"Fighting the fire lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Aang embraced Katara and Sokka as the group moved into a hug. The group was exclaiming happily when Katara turned toward Zuko.

"Get over here Zuko. Being part of the group means being part of group hugs." She smiled at him. _I'm surprised you even want to be near me. _He grimaced but walked up to the group anyway, embracing Suki and Toph. They all turned as they heard Appa's growl. Immediately they began to back up, as Appa tried to join in the group hug. Everyone fell backward, pinning Zuko to the ground. _So much for group hugs._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zuko," Katara ran after the scarred teen. He turned, his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. "can we talk?" she asked.

"Why? You said enough already." Katara's eyes widened at the harshness of his tone. _I guess I ended up hurting you too. _

"Zuko, please." She reached for him. He backed out of her grasp.

"I have to train the 'Avatar'." Zuko bit out the last word and then continued down the hall. She bit her lip. _Zuko, I am soooo sorry. I never wanted to hurt you._ She breathed in and with determination followed Zuko out into an open area. She sat down on the steps, underneath the shade of an awning. There was no way she was going to confront Zuko in front of Aang. She watched as Zuko began to show the young boy how to redirect lightning. _Iroh made this up? From watching waterbenders? That's amazing!_ She couldn't help but notice the fierce determination on Zuko's face.

"So, have you ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Once. Against my father." Zuko said.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked, Zuko stopped the lightning motions.

"Exhilerating. But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that if you make the wrong move, it's over." Aang looked terrified at the prospect.

"Well, not over 'over'. I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action" he turned toward Katara. "am I right?"

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." She said matter of factly.

"You'll have to take the fire lord's life. Before he takes yours." Zuko wouldn't even look at her.

"Yeah, I'll just do that." Aang turned away. Zuko walked past him, away from Katara. She just looked down. _I'm sorry Zuko._ She stared into the dirt. _I don't want him to be like this. I don't want us to hate each other. What if this is the last I ever see of him? What if we don't make it against the fire lord?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara held the scroll in front of her. Everyone was gathered on the steps, but Aang sat with his back to everyone several yards away.

"I knew it!" Toph exclaimed. "You did have a secret thing with Haru." Everyone stared at her. Zuko grimaced at her.

"Uh, No. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic when I found this." She smiled as she unravelled the parchment. "look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?" she giggled. _Maybe this will loosen him up a little bit._ She looked over at him. His eyes were shut, mouth pursed. "oh, lighten up I was just teasing."

"that's not me." Zuko glared at her. "it's my father." Katara froze. _So much for loosening him up._

"But he looks so sweet and innocent."Suki said.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko snapped.

"But he's still a human being." Aang's voice carried.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked surprised. Katara bit her lip.

"No, I agree with you. Fire lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him." Aang turned toward the group. "But there's gotta be another way."

"Like what." Zuko crossed his arms.

"I don't know," Aang shrugged. "maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah," Katara flinched at Zuko's tone that was drenched with sarcasm. "then you can show him baby pictures and all those happy memories-" Katara began to fidget with her hair. "-will make him good again."

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked excitedly.

"NO!" Zuko yelled.

"This goes against everything I ever learned from the monks. I can't just go wiping out people I don't like." Aang said.

"Sure you can." Sokka said cheerily. "You're the avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke, Sokka." Aang said angrily. "None of you understands the position I'm in."

"Aang," Katara stepped forward. "We do understand. It's just-"

"Just what, Katara?" Aang yelled in her face. "What?"

"We're trying to help." She yelled back. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Zuko standing behind her.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to defeat the firelord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it." Aang started to walk away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" Katara yelled to his retreating form. _He needs to stop walking away. All he ever does is walk away from all of his responsibility. It's only when he is pushed into it without any return does he ever actually go for it._ She sighed.

"I think that's enough fun for one night." Suki stood up. Sokka followed the suit with gusto.

"Yeah, we couldn't stand any more fun," He smiled broadly and put his arm around Suki who shook her head at his obviousness. They both walked toward their rooms.

"Could they be any more obvious?" Katara asked Toph.

"I bet they just want to get a few more in before the comet." Toph shrugged. Katara averted her eyes.

"Toph, where is Aang?" she asked.

"He's meditating that way," she pointed to her left.

"and…Zuko?" she whispered.

"He's in his room. Pacing. And ranting." She grinned broadly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who does she think she is?" Zuko growled as he paced his bedroom. "can't she see what a child he is." He made his voice higher in a lovey dovey tone. "I'm the Avatar's girlfriend, even though the monks taught him not to eat meat, kill or please women." Zuko jumped at the knock at his door. He slammed the door open. "WHAT?"

Katara just raised her eyebrow. "issues, much?"

"How much did you just hear?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing." Zuko said quietly. Katara pushed past him. "come on in." he said sarcastically as he closed the door.

"We need to talk." she said with her back still facing him.

"With or without the door in my face." He growled.

"We shouldn't be together, Zuko." She turned to him.

"Yeah, I got the message last night." He crossed his arms.

"We are about to face the fire lord." She said quietly.

"Yeah, or else the earth kingdom will be anhilated." he raised his eyebrow, wondering where she was going with it.

"We may not come back from this fight."

Zuko sighed. "Don't think like that."

"It's just….i have been thinking about it. Ever since you told us." She looked away. "There's so many things I haven't done."

"You're not going to die in this fight." He said sternly. _How do you know Zuko, are you going to protect me?_ She sighed.

"I haven't seen Sokka get married. Seen the southern water tribe rebuilt. Got my haircut. Started my own bending school." She listed off. Zuko just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You will get to do those things." He said exasperated.

"I haven't done all those things Aunt We predicted. I have never even been with a man." She blushed.

"You will get to-"Zuko stopped. His eyes widened as he saw her blushing. Anger surfaced across his face. "Katara, no!"

"No?" she said surprised.

"I am not going to have sex with you just because you think you're going to die!" he glared angrily. "Go find Aang," he turned away. "I'm sure he'd jump at the invitation."

"I thought about it." She said quietly. Zuko clenched his eyes shut and frowned. "but I'm not going to."

"But you don't want him to get hurt." He said as he turned toward her, his eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't worried about him getting hurt when I said that."

"Then why?' Zuko stepped closer.

"I was worried about me. I was afraid I'd like you too much. But it hurts already." She tugged at her hair.

"So you decided that you would just waltz right in and demand sex?" he blinked.

"Works for Suki." She shrugged.

"Katara, I think it's a bad idea. You shouldn't-" Her lips closed over his. She reached her arms around his neck, allowing one to pull his body closer while the other hand trailed through his dark locks. She licked his bottom lip enticingly. He growled low in his throat and nibbled at her top lip. He began to kiss her with much more ferocity, battling for dominance with his tongue. She lowered her hand from his head toward his sash. Slowly she undid it, allowing it to fall to the ground. She trailed both hands along his chest, then slid them underneath both his shirt and vest. He inhaled at her soft fingertips touching his skin. She moved her hands outward, pushing his shirt back and then off. He began to undo her top, pulling it over her head. Then he began unwrapping the top binding. It fell to the ground and he ran his fingers across her breast. She pulled him toward the bed. His eyes were eager but he stopped just at the edge. He tilted his head in question. _Are you sure?_ She pulled him on top of her. They fell with a thud onto the smaller bed. He hoisted himself up on his arms, his sex against hers. She swallowed as her body warmed. It felt as if everything inside of her was screaming for him.

_"How come I can't do anything for you?" she pulled at his lower bindings. He pushed her hand away. She pouted from her straddling position._

_"Because if you ever did anything I doubt I could control my self." He bucked for emphasis and laughed as Katara's eyes got wide._

She gasped as he ground into her. Her hands travelling across his firm back. He grabbed onto the top of her skirt and pulled it down with her pants, he threw it across the room. It landed with a thump. He began tugging at her under bindings. After a few moments he growled and looked up at her. She just giggled. He grinned and ran his fingers along the sides of the bindings, they sizzled and he easily pulled them off. She blushed as she felt the rush of cool air hit her. She felt him grind against her again and she arched his back. The rough clothes pressed up against such a sensitive area made her want to scream for him. For him to stop toying with her and take her. He bent lower and placed his mouth on her breast. He sucked as he held onto it firmly, massaging it. He continued licking and nipping at it as she moaned and brought her hips up to meet his. _I need it. I need it so bad. Please Zuko._ He pulled away. She sat up leaning against her elbows to look at him. He was standing at the end of the bed. His hands were on his waistband.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked hoarsly. She could see a bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled at him. He pushed down his pants and kicked them away from his ankles. Then he undid his own underbindings and let them fall. She blinked. She had seen only babies naked. Zuko was definitely not a baby. She breathed heavily. _Is that even going to fit?_ He slowly crawled back over her body. Her breath hitched in her throat. She was excited and terrified. She jerked when she felt his cock move across her thigh.

"Katara," he looked at her concerned. She smiled sheepishly. He sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea." He began to pull away.

"No!" she grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him back on top of her, his cock nudged her opening in the process. She couldn't help but gasp as she felt herself wetten and her legs parted wider on their own accord. She felt her nipples harden, begging to be touched. "Zuko," she breathed. "please don't go."

He kissed her neck, moving down to her collar bone. He took his time going across her breasts. Kissing both of them before sucking and gently biting. She wanted to scream in pleasure but bit her lip instead. She wriggled, not sure of what else to do as she felt warmth run from her breasts and seem to flood everywhere. She felt his fingers caressing her upper thighs before moving slowly up to her lower lips. Zuko ran his fingers slowly across them, almost entering her. She arched her hips in wanting. He smirked and slowly entered one finger, pushing it as far as it would go. She closed her eyes in pleasure. He pushed another finger in, and then began to move them in and out. Her hips rocked, gladly meeting his fingers. He moved his fingers up to her clit and flicked it. She felt that familiar sensation building in her lower abdomen. He pulled his fingers away and she pouted her lips. She grasped the sheets as she felt his tongue flick inside her. He pulled her body to the edge of the bed, in an attempt to gain further access. He pushed his thumb into her opening, moving it in quick thrusts, while his tongue began its assault over her clit. She arched her back as the feeling grew. She was close, just a little bit more.

"Zuko!" she begged as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't-" He groaned. Then he crawled back over her. His cock nudged her opening. "I need you right now."

She felt the heat between her legs begging to meet him, but at the same time she felt the fear. There was no going back if she started.

"Are you sure, Katara?" his voice begged her to be sure. To let him do this. She nodded with a gulp. He paused staring in her face, making sure that she wanted it. Then he pushed his cock into her opening. Katara couldn't lie. It felt good. But she was still fearful. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? He moved a bit further inside her when she felt him hit something. Before she could wonder what, he began to kiss her passionately while he flicked her nipple. She moaned against him. The moan turned into a little scream of pain when he broke through the barrier. She gasped as he stilled. He was all the way in. He breathed in and out steadily with his eyes closed. Then he kissed her again. She felt him pull out slowly and then push back in. It still hurt slightly but began to be intermingled with a pleasure at the friction of him moving inside of her. He moved slowly a few more times before the pleasure outweighed the pain. She began to move her hips against his. She almost giggled at the crosseyed look Zuko got when she did that. He blinked until he regained himself. He began to move a little quicker. Katara's hands grasped onto the bedsheets beneath them as the intense pressure hit its peak. Instead of just the pleasurable feeling of the orgasm, she could also feel him inside her, being clenched with her inner muscles which just made her need him more. For some reason he had stopped so Katara began to wiggle underneath him. He was breathing heavy, and his teeth clenched. She growled and pushed him onto his back. He almost fell off the bed. Katara blinked, she didn't mean for him to pull out too. She felt so empty now. Zuko turned to to look at her. He looked as if he had been slapped.

"Katara, did I do something wr-" his eyes widened as she got on top of him. She bit her bottom lip unsure of how to go about it. He grabbed her hips and slowly guided her on top of him. He gasped as he filled her again. Her eyes widened. _He feels even bigger like this._ She placed her hands onto his pecs still unsure on how to proceed. He tightened his grip on her hips and began to push and pull her. She moaned in pleasure and began to do it on her own. She felt a jolt of excitement as Zuko began to moan her name. She moved faster as she felt her peak coming closer. Biting her lip she rocked against him. _So close!_ It felt as if a waterfall of pleasure was being released from her lower abdomen, cascading through her, all from where they connected. Her nipples ached, but it wasn't over. No, this time she was in control. She moved faster, harder, grinding as much as possible against him. Trying to ride out the orgasm as far as it would go. She gasped his name as she arched her back. His hands gripped her hips. She then felt her back hit the mattress again. Empty, again. She cried out as he thrusted himself back into her. His hands grasped her shoulders as he pounded into her. She could only gasp for breath as he rocked her body and sent more pleasure through her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as another orgasm shot through her. Zuko was gasping for breath as he pounded into her even harder. Suddenly his eyes widened and he pulled away. It took a moment for Katara to even move as her last orgasm slowly dispelled. Her eyes felt heavy, her legs shaky.

"Zuko," she reached for him. He was still between her legs just pulled back onto his knees. His eyes were dazed and he was breathing heavy. She blinked in confusion and then looked at the sheets. _Oh._

"Just give me a second." He breathed. She slowly lifted her body up and grabbed him into a hug. She let herself fall backwards pulling him into snuggling position. She nuzzled her nose against his and he smiled sleepily at her.

"So, when can we do that again?" Katara asked.

**So, like OMG! I went over this like 500 times just to make sure it came out all right. i really hope you enjoyed. :D also, i'm still contemplating putting a little lemony scene in the next chapter. let me know what you think, also, this is sadly the last of the lemony scenes for a little bit. :(**

**last but not least, i'm working a lot again this week and i need to be near the tv for the next chapter. so it may be aminute before i can get around to it. but shouldn't be more than a week. please review. let me know what i'm doin wrong and i will try to fix it. or ideas. i love ideas.**


	10. Where's Aang?

**Hey, just letting you know that the next few chaps will have a lot of dialogue out of the actual show. I put in extra parts, but I figured I would just have it because it was crucial to the story. anywho, seeing as it was going to be a little bit before any lemony stuff I thought I'd toss in something extra in the beginning. Also, it came to my attention**

**Badonyx: I apologize again; I wasn't thinking clearly and put the wrong ages for Sokka and Zuko. They are both 17. **

**Luvnote 4u and DofD: the beginning is for ya'll because you guys are awesome and review so much!**

The cool air felt good on Katara's exposed skin. A sheet had been carelessly pulled up sometime in the middle of the night, covering most of her body. She had fallen asleep on Zuko's chest, one leg thrown over his in possessiveness. Her other leg was exposed to the cool air. She looked into the firebenders face and had to stifle a giggle. He hadn't changed since she fell asleep. He still had a small smile with his mouth slightly parted, and still turned toward her. The only difference was the small sliver of drool escaping his mouth. She wriggled closer to him. A small snore escaped Zuko. _Poor guy is exhausted._ She turned her head and kissed his chest.

"-tara….sleep…" Zuko groaned. He yawned and moved his arm that wasn't holding Katara to him, over his eyes.

"You don't want to try for five?" She grinned as he groaned.

"Spirit….willing…..body….dead…" he moved his arm about as if trying to convey his message before it slumped back down.

"Okay." She giggled. She pulled away, moving her leg off of him. She winced as a pain shot between her legs. _I didn't think I would be this sore. _She grinned at his sleeping form before crawling over him. His eyes fluttered open. She began kissing his neck, careful to not leave any marks then she trailed kisses down his chest.

"Katara…." He attempted. She ignored him and moved lower, pushing the sheets down as she went. She laid kisses all around his belly button and kissed lower. She made it halfway down his lower abdomen before Zuko figured it out. "Katara?"

She grinned mischeviously before sticking her tongue to his skin and moving herself down lower, allowing the tip of her tongue to make a line straight for his cock. It began to rise with the new attention. "I don't think this part of your body is dead." She giggled. He groaned.

Staring at it she bit her lip. She shrugged, _I'll figure it out. I mean how hard could it be? _Bending down she planted a kiss on the tip. It moved upward as Zuko gasped. _Um, maybe not like that._ She gently grasped it and began to kiss the end of it again. It hardened in her hand. _Much better._ She licked the top of it and his hips bucked up.

"Sorry, it's just-" he was cut off as Katara's mouth covered him halfway down his shaft. He forced himself to keep his hips from bucking by clenching his teeth and grabbing onto the loose sheets. She removed her mouth and he breathed out. He looked at her to see her looking at his cock with a concentrated look. She then grinned and lowered her head back down. He grabbed the sheets to prepare himself. As her mouth went down his shaft again, he shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. She pulled her mouth almost all the way off before moving back down again, this time going farther. He shifted his hips slightly trying to keep from bucking. He moaned loudly against his hand as it made her mouth turn about it. Katara began to imitate the turning sensation and Zuko reached for the pillow to cover his head. He stuffed it in his face just as Katara began to suck harder while slowly twisting her mouth. He yelled into the pillow as his hips bucked. He felt Katara pull away. He could hear her breathing heavy. She traced her fingertips on his upper thighs, moving up and down. They moved upward and grasped his cock firmly. Her hand moved up and down, he wriggled some more. He could feel her breath on him again. She placed her mouth on the very tip and sucked gently. He could feel the pillow tearing where he was grabbing it. Then her mouth moved down, all the way down where he could feel himself in the back of her throat. He was pretty sure his eyees rolled into the back of his head. Her mouth moved back up his shaft and back down to the base. The pillow ripped further. She bagan to move her mouth faster, sucking harder. Her hands grasped his hips and her nails dug in. he was close, he arched his hips begging her to take more of him. As her mouth glided down his shaft again he pulled the pillow away.

"Katara, I'm ….about…to-" He tried to clench out, but she didn't stop. She sucked even harder, twisting her head. He shoved the pillow back over his head as he yelled into it. He could feel the orgasm all the way to his toes as they curled, grasping bits of sheet. He breathed heavily into the pillow. After a minute he finally trusted himself to remove it. He looked to see Katara on her knees between his legs grinning.

"Not bad for a first time, huh?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The sun is rising." Zuko said quietly. He could feel his inner temperature rising with the sun.

"Yeah." Katara said sadly. She lay in his arms, her breast against his chest, their legs intertwined.

"This was it, wasn't it?" Zuko laid his chin on her head.

"…I don't know." She said quietly. Zuko blinked in confusion.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." She said irritably. "It's just…I still don't know if I can be with him. Not after all of this."

"Oh…couldn't deal with the guilt."

"Among other things." She breathed in. "I could always give Aang a kiss on the cheek but I could never get any further than that. Every time we did, it was always him pushing."

"I don't think you should be with him." Zuko said quietly.

"I'm sure Mai would appreciate the thought."

Zuko sighed. "Katara, you deserve to be with someone who you would actually want to kiss, otherwise it's all going to be a lie."

Katara pulled away. "For now, we do nothing." She stood up and turned toward him. "Let's see what happens during Sozin's comet first. I can't decide anything now." She fidgeted with her hair.

"You need to go." Katara looked at him hurt. "I mean the sun is getting higher. We can't risk anyone catching us right now." She nodded and bent down to retreive her pants. Her eyebrow twitched as she held up her burnt underbindings.

"You thought it was funny last night." Zuko shrugged.

"Okay that's everything." Sokka said as he moved toward Appa. They had just finished packing all their belongings and were about to head off toward the fire palace.

"No, it's not." Toph said. "Where's Aang?" Zuko and Katara looked at each other. They both ran to go find the Avatar.

"Aang! Aang!" Zuko yelled. _Are you running away again?_

"Come on lazy bones, let's go" Toph yelled. Zuko ran with toward Aang's room. He threw the doors open but nothing was there. He walks out to see Toph tossing up her hands.

Zuko followed the sound of Sokka's voice to see him on a balcony holding Aang's staff. _He couldn't have gone far._ "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." _That's where he was that one night. Maybe he's just sleeping._

They gang raced down to the beach. The only thing there was dark shadows of footprints.

"Look, there's his footprints!" Sokka follows them. "The trail ends here." He stops at the edge of the water.

"So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked. Zuko's eyes widened. _Aang couldn't have found out could he?_

"Maybe he was captured?" Katara asked worriedly. She looked toward Zuko. _Did Aang find out?_

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle." Sokka said.

"I bet he ran away again." Toph said matter of factly.

"Nuh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka said.

"Then what do you think happened to him oh Sleuthy one?" leaned against her arm.

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka stands up. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a spitit world journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked.

"oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Sokka slumped.

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara said determined. _Aang where are you?_

Toph grabs Zuko's arm quickly "I'm going with Zuko!" she said cheerily. Zuko turned red as everyone stared at them. _Please, tell me Toph doesn't know. _"What? Everyone else went on a lifechanging fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn" She hugs onto Zuko's arm even tighter. _I'm doomed._

Everyone shrugged and headed out in different directions, leaving Zuko and Toph alone together. "I think we should check the rest of the beach." Zuko began walking along the coast. He kept his head turned away from her, his face still red. _Breathe Zuko, you are on sand. She has a harder time with sand._

"So, you want to tell me why you don't want to be stuck with me?" Toph grinned.

"Not really."

"Oh I will find out eventually what happened, so don't worry about it." Toph walked past a frozen Zuko.

"I'm not that bad of a liar." Zuko glared.

"Uh, yeah you are. But that's not what I'm talking about. I think the reason you and Katara are so worried about where Aang is, has absolutely nothing to do with the comet." Zuko frowned. "He caught you didn't he?"

"No. He didn't" Zuko growled. _At least I hope he didn't._

"So, something did happen. And 'if' Aang caught you, that could be the reason he's gone"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"You bet, I still want my lifechanging field trip." She grinned. "Now what to talk about."

"Let's just find Aang." Zuko sped up.

"Let's see, I know! My parents! You get the whole parents not understanding you!' Zuko hung his head, "let's see. When I was really little I ran away, it's when I met the badger moles and learned how to see more clearly with my earthbending. After I came home I tried to tell them that I could see! But they just added more security to me making sure I wouldn't run away again. When I was 6 I ran away again to see them. I was there a whole month before I came back. When I was 7 they decided my running away was me trying to find an outlet and got me an earthbending teacher. The jerk wouldn't even go past the beginning level, not even when I met Aang. And then when I was nine, I ran away again."

"Uh-huh" Zuko continued looking.

"I know I shouldn't complain, my parents gave me everything I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing that I really wanted: their love. You know what I mean?"

Zuko stopped in front of her, "Look, I know you had a rough childhood but we should really focus on finding Aang." He walked away.

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever!" Toph blew her bangs out of her face. They continued walking in silence. After trailing around the entire Island they returned to the house, waiting for the others to return.

After a while Appa lands in front of them, "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guess you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka jumped off.

"No, it's like he just…dissapeared." Zuko said. _Is Toph right? Did Aang actually figure it out?_

"Hey, wait a minute" Toph sits up. "Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing too?"

"OH NO!" Sokka yelled. "I knew that it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Sokka begins crawling into Appa's mouth. "Momo! I'm coming for ya, buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara sighed.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka crawls further in.

"Get out of the Bison's mouth, Sokka!" Zuko yelled. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only 2 days away.

"What should we do, Zuko." Those beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. Behind her, Sokka slid out of Appa's mouth, covered in saliva.

"I don't know," Zuko noticed everyone was staring at him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatat," Toph began. "It's you." Zuko thought for a second. _We only have two days, where would he have gone. There's no way to even track him over water._ An image of a gigantic beast jumping onto his ship and tearing through the metal came to him. _June and her Shirshu!_

"And the reason you broughts us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara looked around the very loud and busy tavern.

"June," Zuko pointed toward a dark haired lady drinking hot teas and kicking a man down.

"Oh, yeah. That weird bounty hunter with a giant mole." Sokka remembered. June dodged an uncoming attack, almost dancing between her opponents.

"Mole?" Suki asked. "Her skin is flawless."

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka explained.

"Her Shirshu," Zuko said. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world." He turned to look at Katara. "It's the one shot we have at finding him."

June tossed her tea in the air before tossing a man across the room. She reached out and grabbed the tea without spilling a drop. "I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." Toph crossed her arms.

"Hey, I remember her! She helped you attack us!" Sokka's eyes widened.

"Yep, back in the good old days." _Back when everything made sense._ Zuko walked toward June.

"Oh great," June noticed Zuko. "It's prince pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle, and he's not here." Zuko said.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June smirked, looking at Katara.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" _good thing Aang isn't here._

"I'M NOT IS GIRLFRIEND!" _Why is Everyone saying this. We can't be this obvious!_

"OK, Ok" June puts her hand out. "Sheesh. I was only teasing. So what you want."

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko stated.

"Hmph doesn't sound too fun." June sipped her tea.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" He yelled at June. She blinked for a moment, looking toward their faces.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Outside the Shirshu and Appa were growling at each other. Appa licked the shirshu's face and they both calmed down.

"Nyla," June held up some raw meat and then threw it to the animal. "Who's my snuffly wuffly?" The shirshu shot out its tongue."WHOA! Careful there. Ok. Who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it."

"I have Aang's staff!" Katara pulled it out of Appa's saddle. June offered it to the animal. It began to sniff around the area, going in circles. After a few moments it put its paws over its head and whimpered.

"Well," Zuko crossed his arms. "What does that mean?"

"It means your friend is gone." June said.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him. Toph said exasperated.

"No, I mean he's gone, gone." June said. "He doesn't exist." Zuko's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist? Do you mean he's….you know, dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher. See ya." June jumped onto the shirshu's saddle.

"Helpful. Real helpful" Toph said.

"Wait. I have another idea." _Aang if you can't help us, then I know who can._ "There's only one other person in this world who can help us find the fire lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko ran over to Appa and began rummaging in his sack. He pulled out the very stinky sandle. He ran back holding the sandle at a distance.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandle?" Sokka plugged his nose.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph said. The shirshu sniffed the sandle.

"Let's do this." June said, the mole ran quickly into the trees.

"Hey wait up!" The gang Ran to Appa.

They trailed after the mole, flying as fast as they could. _Uncle, would you even help me if I found you? Are you still angry? Why wouldn't you be? I betrayed you. I don't deserve your help. _Zuko looked down at the reins in his hands. _It's probably my fault the Avatar's missing in the first place._ He turned toward Katara, who looked at him worriedly. _You think it too, don't you Katara. We may have ruined the world's only hope. _

Appa soared across the sky, after a while the terrain became familiar. I broken wall loomed ahead. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"You're Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June said as Nyla snifffed at the rubble. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be far. Good luck" June pulls on the reins and takes off.

"It's been a long day," Zuko sighed. "Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." _How can I face you Uncle. After everything I did to you. After everything I said. _

**I am still trying to put these chaps up between my schedule so it may be a few days. Though I have been thinking about the next chapter nonstop. It should be from Zuko meeting Iroh all the way till after the comet. And then finally after that I will begin again on my own ramblings. (Jumps up and down in excitement.) PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me ever so happy! :D**


	11. Monster in her clothing

**Holy crap! I am uber sorry for taking so long. Tons of work and then I get sick on my days off. What the crap! Anywho, thankyou everyone for the reviews! I should get chapters up more quickly now that I don't have to follow any episodes. I hope you like this. Really hope you didn't wait all that time for nothing. Enjoy!**

**Sokkantylee: in the series it seems more like a mental breakdown, not true 'I'm going to be psycho forever' kind of deal. Thanks for the review because I never really thought about it. So don't get mad cuz she's going to be a bit crazy for a little while. But just for you I will see what I can do to bring her back. :D**

**Camillexelizabeth: you rock because you let me know! I tried to make sure everything was good in this one. **

**Love me: sadly, last lemon for a while. But I could just toss in some lemony like daydreams but may be a few chapters till then. **

Zuko walked toward the back of the campsite. His Uncle's tent loomed ahead of him. Zuko paused outside of the tent. _I can't. I just can't do this. _He sat down without entering.

"Are you okay?" Katara came up to him. _I've never seen him this upset._

"No," He turned his head away from her. "I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" Katara asked as she crouched next to him.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." Zuko said quietly.

"Then he will forgive you," Zuko turned to her. "He will" she reassured. Zuko stared at the tent. _Maybe Katara is right. Maybe he will forgive me. Or maybe he will tell me to leave. I don't deserve his forgiveness. I don't deserve to be anywhere near him. _He sighed. _I don't deserve him to forgive me, but the world deserves this chance. _Zuko stood up and pushed the curtains inside.

"Uncle?" Zuko saw his uncles' back to him as snores filled the tent. Zuko smiled and sat on the ground. _I will wait for you Uncle. It's the very least I could do._ Zuko sat still, breathing in and out; he could feel the sun rising in his very body. He kept his eyes open now, waiting for any sign that his uncle was waking. Finally Iroh's snoring ceased and he moved into a stretch, his back still to Zuko. Iroh felt eyes on him and peeked out of the corner of his eye. Catching his nephew in his peripheral he turned away from him. Zuko winced at his uncle's actions. _He does hate me!_

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I'm so sorry, Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." Zuko closed his eyes has the tears flowed freely. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I'll-" Iroh pulled Zuko into a tight embrace.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious at with me" Zuko said shocked.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."Iroh said quietly.

"I did lose my way," Zuko moved out of the hug and Iroh placed his hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happ you found your way here."  
**"**It wasn't that hard, Uncle." Zuko hugged his uncle again. "You have a pretty strong scent."  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko felt cold. It wasn't because of the high altitude or the wind that rushed past him as Appa soared through the clouds. It was his destination that made him cold. He was heading toward his home. The place he had for so long tried to return to. This time it was to take the throne. The reins felt stiff in his hands, a part of him wanted to yank them in the opposite direction and run away forever. _How will I be able to take on Azula? Will I be able to be a good fire lord? The only way I can even see Azula going down is…_

"Zuko?" Katara asked worriedly. Zuko hadn't really moved or spoken for over an hour now. He just turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Good, because Azula always seems to be one up on us. What's the plan?"

"We will fight her. Then…I will taunt her into using her lightning." Zuko said stiffly.

"Wait, why would you want her to use it?" Katara questioned.

"Because I'm going to redirect it."

"But if you redirect it won't it kill her?" Zuko didn't answer her. She cautiously moved from the saddle onto Appa's head with Zuko. His knuckles were white on the reins.

"It will." Zuko said finally. "If it doesn't kill me." Silence engulfed them. _I'm off to fight my sister while Aang is off somewhere. Hopefully he comes back. Will he even be able to take my father? Do I want him to?_

"Zuko, don't worry we can take Azula." Katara said sternly.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Zuko asked.

"Aang won't lose. He's going to come back." She said turning away. "He has to." Zuko turned away from her. "Why don't you rest for a little while and I will steer." Katara reached for the reins. He stared at her hands and slowly loosened his grip. He sighed and headed back to the saddle.

_The water sloshed from the cup all down his front as he tiptoed through the palace. The thunder roared overhead and lightning illuminated the entire hall. Zuko didn't care. He had never really feared the thunder. It had always seemed soothing to him, a lullaby on summer nights. As lightning illuminated the hallway yet again he heard a squeak. He turned to see his sister's door nearby. He opened the door to see Azula staring at her window, her little mouth counting silently. As the thunder sounded she covered her ears and emitted a tiny squeak._

_"Zula?" Zuko called. She straightened her body and unclenched her covers. Lightning illuminated her. She looked brave, all except her eyes. As the thunder roared she kept her compusure but her eyes screamed in fear. _

_"What?" She whispered. She was all of four years old, but she tried to act older and braver. Zuko thought for a moment; a way to help Azula without her looking scared._

_"Want to hear a story." He asked her._

_"Why would I want to-" the thunder roared even louder. The storm was right above them, "-ok" she squeaked. He set down his water and jumped onto her bed crawling over to her. _

_Sitting next to her, he tried to think of a good story. An image of his latest dream came to him. "Once upon a time, there was a man." He clenched his eyes trying to remember how the dream went. "He lived on an island. When suddenly there was a volcano!"_

_"There can't suddenly be a volcano, Zuzu!" Azula declared._

_"Well, I mean it suddenly erupted." Zuko turned red. "He made everyone leave and began battling the volcano himself!"_

_"He was a firebender?" Azula's eyes shined._

_"Yeah, and he was winning. He made the volcano's lava less hot and sent the lava away from his village. But then other parts of the volcano began to erupt. As he was losing hope another man came on a dragon to save him."_

_"There's no more dragons," Azula pointed out._

_"There was then, 'Zula." Zuko said. Azula stuck her tongue out at her nickname._

_"So this guy comes to save the day." she snuggled into him as thunder roared again. The storm was beginning to move away._

_"The two of them take on the volcano. When all that could be done, they ran from it. They had done all they could." Zuko bit his lip. He could almost never remember the end. "One of the men fell."_

_"Why?" Azula asked curiously._

_Zuko stopped. He couldn't remember. "He tripped. And the other man couldn't help him." An image of a man looming over another came to his mind. He couldn't remember if that was right. "The other man jumped on his dragon and flew away."_

_"What about the first man?"_

_"His dragon came to him and protected him from the lava." Zuko smiled at her. Suddenly a loud thunder ripped through the air. She squeaked and grabbed onto him. "Don't be scared, 'Zula."_

_"I'm not scared!" She said angrily. He just smiled at her._

_"I'll be your dragon." Zuko hugged his little sister to him. "I will protect you."_

_"Really?" Azula said quietly._

_Zuko smiled at her and then hugged her tightly so that their cheeks pressed against each other. "I love you 'Zula."_

Zuko stared at the ground underneath them as he gripped the edge of the saddle. He wondered idly whether or not the fall would kill him. _I'm in a nation that wants me dead to battle a sister who wants me dead and will probably end up killing her if she doesn't kill me. Meanwhile, my friends are off battling my father. So either my friends will die, or my father will._ He sighed. _And if my father doesn't die, he will just come back here and try to kill me himself. _He almost wished some soldiers had been left behind so that they could battle them. Anything to take his mind off what was to come. He slowly let go of the saddle and made his way to Katara. She was looking uncertain as she turned her head in each direction. He smiled at her and took the reins.

"Sorry, Sokka was always in charge of the maps. " she said sheepishly.

"None, of it looks familiar?" Zuko asked.

"No, we also didn't travel by air either." She smiled at him. He looked down at his hands. His mind obviously preoccupied. "So, when did you realize you liked me?" Katara tried.

"Trying to distract me?" Zuko smirked.

"Is it working?" she smiled back.

"I didn't." Katara looked at him confused. "figure it out, I mean. Uncle did. Well, he figured out I liked someone. It was right after I found your necklace on that ship. I thought I kept playing with it because I was jealous that you had something to remember you mom by."

Katara immediately touched the necklace. "you don't have anything of your mother's?"

"No," Zuko frowned. "My father got rid of all her stuff. I think at some point he really did love her."

Katara looked down in thought; the redness engulfing them pulled her out of her thoughts. The comet was arriving. She jumped up and ran to the saddle, trying to get a better view.

"How can something so beautiful, be so deadly." She whispered.

"We're here." Zuko called. The city was oddly empty as they flew over. The only people who could even see were the fire sages standing around his sister. The men looked up at them in astonishment.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" he could hear Azula demand. She turned and stared at the flying bison carrying her brother.

"Sorry but you're not going to become fire lord today," Zuko jumped off of Appa. "I am."

Azula began laughing, "You're hillarious."

Katara moved to stand next to Zuko. "And you're going down!"

"Wait." She stopped the Sages from bringing the crown. She turned toward Zuko. "You want to be fire lord? Fine. Let's settle this, just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be: Agni Kai!" He stared into her eyes. They were different.

"You're on." Zuko said.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered. Fear evident in her eyes. "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us."

"I Know. But I can take her this time." He stared at his sister. Her usually perfect hair was lopsided, messy and looked as if someone took scissors in anger at it. Her eyes danced in a weird unsettling way.

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way no one else has to get hurt." He turned toward Katara. She bit her lip. _I don't need you to fight for me Zuko._

Zuko nodded toward his sister and the sages ran back toward the palace. The siblings moved to opposite ends of the courtyard, facing away from each other. Kneeling down Zuko breathed in. For the first time he allowed himself to feel the unmeasurable power of the comet flowing through his veins. He stood and faced his sister.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." She pulled off her fire lord robes.

"No you're not." He said in stance. Azula moved into an awkward stance. She spun and thrust her palms out; blue flames soared toward Zuko who jumped straight at them bringing his hands down to part the flames away from his body. Katara watched from several yards away. The blue flames engulfed the entire courtyard, but Zuko held his own. He had been right; Azula was off of her game. _Is he really going to be able to get Azula to fall for his plan? Is he going to be able to follow through?_ She bit her lip as she watched the flames the sibling shoot out force past each other. She saw Zuko slipping slightly backward. _Oh, Zuko can you really kill your own sister?_

Fire was being thrust from his fist as Zuko battled Azula's own flames. The flames pushed past each other, blue flame shot past Zuko's right. He felt himself slowly moving backward. Through the flames he saw his sister's determined face.

_"Zula!" Zuko laughed at his sister covered in flour._

_"I can do this!" She ground out. Her face full of determination._

Zuko stopped to catch his breath as Azula turned back toward the palace that had caught on fire. _That is not my sister. _She turned back with anger and something else in her eyes. _That is a monster. _She charged him flying into the air on her fire and whipping it at him. Zuko began to spin his body in circles and thrust out his palms to create a wall of fire that split Azula's attack in half. Zuko punched the air creating a massive fireball. His eyes widened as he saw the fear in Azula's face as his attack. _She's not moving._

_"I'll be your dragon. I'll protect you"_

Katara bit her lip as she watched Azula barely dodge Zuko's attack. Zuko was getting the upper hand. She watched the battle, her fists clenched. _He can win this on his own, but would he want to. _Katara gasped as she watched Azula fall to the ground. The princess gasped in pain and bared her teeth.

"What no lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I"ll redirect it?" She heard Zuko say. _Zuko, NO! _Katara ran forward to get a better view. _Can you really take your own sister's life?_ Her heart ached for him.

"OH ILL SHOW YOU LIGHTINING!"

_"I love you, 'Zula"_

Zuko took his stance. _That is not my little sister._ He breathed out. _That is some monster wearing her clothes._ He watched as her fingertips made arcs, creating the lightining.

_"I love you too, Zuzu." He barely heard Azula whisper. He smiled as he noticed she didn't even jump as the thunder sounded overhead._

Her eyes were locked on him. He could only stare back. Then her eyes darted behind him. _No!_

Katara watched the two, tears threatening to fall. _Zuko, i'm sorry you have to do this. _She watched the lightning forming from Azula's fingetips and felt a fear rise in her heart. Her eyes locked with Azula's and in that instant she saw the lightining coming from Azula's fingertips toward her. Katara tried to move but couldn't. She was frozen in place. Images began forming in her head as the lightning came closer.

_"Katara look at me!" Aang moved the water around his body._

Katara couldn't breathe.

_"Whenever I try to remember my mom, Katara's the only face I can picture," she oveheard Sokka say. She felt tears sting her eyes._

She couldn't even blink.

_"Sugar Queen," Toph punched her in the arm. "You're all right."_

Katara felt the static in the air intensify as the bolt moved in jagged arcs closer.

_"I love you more than anything." Hakoda held her close._

Everything around her brightened as the bolt inched closer.

_"This was once mine you know," Gran Gran pointed at the necklace that adorned the young girl's neck. "But it looks much better on you. " she said with a twinkle in her eye._

Fine hairs on her body began raising in response to the static.

_"My waterbender," Zuko growled as he pulled her into a tight embrace._

It was going to shoot straight through her heart.

_"Who's my little girl?" Kya held her arms out for the young girl. "Who's my special waterbender?"_

The lightning roared in her ears.

_I am doing to die._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko's feet had begun to move before his mind finished figuring out Azula's intentions. With every second he wasted, it was another second closer to Katara's death. He had to stop that bolt. _I'm not going to make it. _In a desperate attempt, he threw out his hand to catch the bolt as he jumped toward it. He felt the heat enter his hand with such a force that his whole body was being thrown backward. At the same time his hand was thrown backward with such incredible force that it slammed into his chest. His eyes widened as that warmth that filled him, his inner sun, the steady beat that had always been there; stopped. The pain raged inside of him as the electricity engulfed him. He felt suspened in air. Everything was over. He was falling. As his body slammed into the ground, it jolted him bringing back an irregular beat, his arm flung out from the fall and lightning poured out of his body. He grasped his chest over his heart in pain.

Katara had been frozen when the lightning was coming for her. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen his sillouette running in front of her. Now he was on the ground dying. She screamed for him as her hand became covered in water. _Zuko, why would you do this? Why?_ Blue flames engulfed her entire view. _Azula! How can you do this? To your own brother?_ She turned on her heel and heard an insane cackling following her.

Somewhere, someone was screaming his name. At the same time he heard cackling. _Katara? _Zuko tried to move to look toward her. She was running. Running away from blue flames. _NO!_ With all the effort he could muster, he turned slowly until he was on his stomach. His flesh screamed in pain from where the bolt had enetered him. He reached out toward where the waterbender ran for her life. _Katara, please don't die._ He collapsed onto the ground. His whole body was writhing in pain. The sounds of laughing and fire were dying out. All he could hear was the irregular beat in his ears. It felt like each beat was going to be his last. He closed his eyes, breathing in. It was as if everything was becoming quiet. Maybe if he lay still enough, the pain would go away. The world was becoming darker. He was falling into it. Falling slowly into the darkness. Hands touched his skin. _No, please don't. There's no pain._ He groaned in pain as the hands pushed him over. His body felt so light. The darkness began to engulf him again. He felt a coolness where the lightning had entered him. The beating slowed. His breath caught. The pain began to fade as the beat became stronger and regular. From his hooded eyes he could see a figure holding onto him.

"Thank you, Katara." He said weakly. He blinked a few times. The world was becoming clearer.

"I think I 'm the one who should be thanking you." She said as tears threatened to spill. She helped him stand up. He turned to see his sister chained down, her eyes full of anger. She was breathing heavily, angrily. She began screaming in anger and emitting fire from her mouth. After a few moments Azula fell and began crying uncontrollably

Katara stared in disbelief. She turned her head from the broken woman. _She's too far gone._ She looked up at Zuko who stared at his sister.

_That is not my sister. That is not my 'Zula. That is a monster wearing her clothes._

**Oh good lord that took a while. Please review I hope I did that justice. And sokkantylee I actually came up with an idea for Azula. Hopefully you will like it. My next day off is soonish and I don't have to mess with episodes so I should have it up much quicker. **


	12. the battle inside

**See, told you I would put this sucker up :D **

**luvnote4u:thanks. I was kind of worried about that chapter.**

**Love me: no problem. and creating an account is easy. Just click on the 'sign up' button on the right side of the screen. And totally honored by the dedication.**

**DofD: you just rock.**

Katara stared at the doorway that led into the firelord's bedchambers. Azula was in there. Zuko had just finished chaining her against the dresser; he now sat at the desk in the spacious room connecting to the firelord's bedchamber. It was a room for meetings and work, A room that you had to pass through to even get to the bedchamber. As you entered the room there was a sitting area with a fireplace to the right. Further back was the desk in which Zuko sat, a fire emblem behind him. To the right of the desk was a massive window overlooking the city. To the left of the desk led to the bedchamber. She sighed as she heard fierce growling and rattling inside the bedchambers. She turned to see Zuko's brush pause as the growls became screams. He breathed in deeply and began to write some more.

After defeating Azula he had cornered the sages, demanding where the gaurds, Dai Lee, and servants were. The sages bowed before him, telling him of Azula's breakdown and how she had banished everyone. He then ordered that they escort him to the bedchambers, where he tied Azula to the dresser and immediately began to write letters demanding the release of war prisoners. Each letter he stamped with the firelord's seal and set in a pile.

Her eyes darted toward the door leading toward the hall as it opened, She moved into fighing stance and saw that Zuko had mirrored her actions. The door swung open fully revealing two older women who looked identical

"We heard from the Sages-" Lo began.

"-That Azula had challenged you for the throne-" Lee said

"And that you won." They both finished.

"Yeah, it is." Katara uncorked her flask. Zuko put his hand up, stopping Katara.

"I will become fire lord. I will take on my father if the avatar has not." Zuko declared.

"That very well may be." Lo started.

"But we are not here for you." Lee looked at her sister.

"Where is Azula?" They both questioned. There was a thrashing noise from the bedchambers and then hysterical shrieking.

"…she's in there." Zuko said quietly.

"But you'll have to go through us!" Katara growled.

"We are concerned for her well being." Lee began.

"We were banished with all the others but had yet to leave." Lo explained.

"We ask permission to stay to watch over Azula." They both finished.

"Yes." Zuko said. Katara stared at him. "But for now, return to your room. I wish to wait for my father in peace." Both women nodded and turned to leave. "But first can you send the sages with as many messenger birds as they can carry?" the women both nodded. The door clicked behind them and Zuko sat down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why would you let them stay?" Katara asked, coming around to the front of the massive desk.

"They have always been here. They have watched over me and Azula, and usually are just worried about us." He caught her expression. "They're not firebenders, nor do they know how to even fight."

"Hopefully they return with the birds soon." Katara looked up at the sky. The comet had vanished a while ago.

"Can you watch the door?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded at him confused. "I just need to-" he clenched his jaw and shook his head. He stood and made his way to the bedchambers. As he entered he saw his sister where he had left her. Her back and hands against the dresser, which was now burnt. The floor in front of her also had scorch marks. Her eyes darted at him and she started breathing heavily. His hand fell from the doorknob as he saw her hair falling all over and her eyes darting every which way.

"Azula?" he stepped forward. "Zula?" her eyes darted back at him.

"B-banished. You are banished!" she screamed at him. He sat in front of her.

"No. no, I'm not." He brushed some of her hair out of her face. She jerked away.

"Mine. My hair. She thinks it's beautiful. Must keep it nice." She jerked further away.

"It is." He said quietly. She continued to breathe heavily. "I know this isn't you 'Zula. I'm going to help you."

"No! NO! I am fire lord!" she screamed at him.

"There's good in you." He said quietly. "I know there is. You're my 'Zula."

"No!"

"I'm your dragon, remember?" he dodged the fire she blew into his face. "I want to tell you something. Something you may already know." He looked into her eyes. "You have good and evil warring inside of you Azula. It's just right now, that evil has won. It's won for a long time but there's still some good in there. I know there is."

"Don't act proud." She yelled to her right.

"Did father ever tell you?" he tilted his head in question.

"We were supposed to do it together. It was MY IDEA!"

"Our great grandfather on father's side was Sozin who began this war." He sighed. "Do you want to hear the real end of that story? The story about those two men fighting the volcano?"

"He tripped. Died. Burnt. BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"

"He didn't trip. He fell because fumes overtook him. His name was Roku and Sozin was the other man." He sighed. "Sozin left Roku for dead so he could start the war. The dragon stayed with Roku as the volcano overtook him."

"Patient as he was clever."

"The evil inside of you is like the evil inside of me. It is Sozin's legacy, the legacy that tore this world apart. But there is great good in us too, from our mother."

"She loves me. She said so."

"Did father tell you who her grandfather was?" Zuko tried to stare into her eyes but they were still moving wildly. "Uncle told me, but I don't think he was ever supposed to."

"Sozin is him. He started the war."

"Our great grandfather was Avatar Roku." Azula's eyes locked with his as he heard the glass shattering behind him. He turned quickly his hand raised, ready to bend. His gaze met Katara's shocked eyes. Her body stood at the door where one hand was on the doorknob and the other was still open where she had been holding the glass of water. He stared at her for a moment before he turned toward his sister. Azula stared up at the ceiling, her mouth moving silently and tears flowing freely. He reached toward her but she jerked away from him. Sighing he stood up and watched Azula begin moving her mouth quietly again. She seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there. He turned toward Katara who was still staring at him, her eyes moving from him to his sister. He placed his hand on Katara's arm and led her out of the room. The room was full of messenger birds, a tray of food had also been laid out for them.

"Y-you…" Katara tried but bit her lip. "How could you?" Zuko turned in confusion. She gestured back at the chambers. "You knew and still you hunted Aang?"

"I didn't" he said quietly as he started putting letters in the holders on the birds. He began whipering locations to the birds and they flew out the huge window to the side of the desk.

"But you just said-"

"I didn't know till a few days before the eclipse." He turned to see shock on her face. "My uncle told me, I don't think I was ever supposed to know."

"So you had just found out when you joined us." She sat against the desk.

"It was actually one of the reasons I joined you guys." He whispered the last destination.

"You think the prisons will listen?" Katara asked watching the birds fly away.

"They have to. It has the seal on it." He turned toward the desk. "Now to stop the troops."

"What about your father?" she turned to look him in the face. He sat behind the desk pondering.

"We will wait. Either he will be here to end us, or Aang has already….if my father does return then we will fight him or this war may never end." He began writing on the parchment. She watched as he scribbled on each parchment. She picked at the food as the pile of parchments became larger. It was late in the night when the sages came back to deliver more birds.

The sun began to rise, the reds and oranges moved across the sky. Zuko leaned against the window sill. Katara sat on the desk, her feet in the chair. They both looked toward the massive door everytime there was anoise.

"Zuko," he turned toward her voice. "How's it feel?" she gestured toward the wound.

"It hurts." He winced as he unfolded his arms. The wound was red and blotchy.

"It'll probably be a scar." She moved from the desk toward him. He paused. A funny expression flitted across his face and he began laughing; a laugh that sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"One from each person of my family." He laughed. She stopped. _Is that where you got it?_ She bit her lip and uncorked her waterskin, the water engulfing her hand. She pressed it against his wound and watched the water glow. Then she bent the water back into the waterskin. She leaned against him.

"I'm sorry." She said against his exposed skin.

"Don't be." He said, realizing his confession. "It was years ago."

"Not this one." She looked up at him. He touched the side of her face.

"You should rest. He could be here by nightfall."

It was almost dusk as Aang flew over the city. He flew down to the palace and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. There were scorch marks everywhere. His heart pounded in his chest. _Katara, please be ok!_ He ran into the palace and began looking into each of the open rooms. Ahead of him loomed a massive ornate door. He ran and used his staff to throw the doors open. In the split second before they realized the door had been thrown open, he saw. Katara had her back to him while Zuko was smiling at her, his torso blocked by her. Her hand dissapeared onto his exposed torso. The look on Zuko's face was one that he had seen before. The same look that Sokka gave Suki. One of longing and love.

As realization hit the two benders, they spun into battle stances their expressions full of anger. As Katara saw him her face lit up and she ran to him, calling his name. He felt her arms embrace him and he finally allowed himself to be at ease. His eyes fluttered open to see Zuko's expression had not changed. If anything, it had become angrier. Like a child who had something stolen from him.

**Yeah I know it's kind of short but this had to be put in for several reasons. #1-sokkantylee put a crazy idea in my head and I have run with it like an idiot with scissors. #2-how the crud was Zuko supposed to waltz back into a town that hated him? #3-it starts in motion how Aang and Katara became a couple and Mai and Zuko became a couple. Sorry, but it happened (sadly) and eventually I shall split them apart. Hope you enjoyed. And please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or thoughts.**


	13. The Avatar's Girl

**Hopefully I will get a chance to update again tomorrow. The idea is already in my head, and I don't work so I can watch the end of the finale to make sure I have everything correct. **

**DofD: you rock as always for reviewing.**

**Love me: no problem, its pretty easy to do and let me know when you get a story up, love to read it.**

**Luvnote4u: yeah, it seemed like an Aang thing to do. Though I can't promise about no one getting hurt.**

**Kimberly T.: yeah. The idea of Zuko reaching out to Azula is the crazy idea that flitted into my head thanks to sokkantylee.**

**Sokkantylee: sorry about the crazies! I promise she will get better soonish. Well less crazy. But like I said, writing it like a mental breakdown. Hope you like.**

Zuko couldn't help the anger they seeped through him. Katara was hugging Aang as if he were her entire world. _If he's here that means….the man who murdered my father now has my girl._ He had to keep himself from growling. He saw those gray orbs flicker over to him. A look of confusion came across the Avatar's face. He also noticed Aang's arms hold Katara tighter as if trying to keep her from Zuko.

"Zuko?" Aang questioned. Zuko frowned, turning his face away from him. Katara pulled away from Aang, her smile faltering as she saw Zuko's expression.

"I see you had the guts to take him out," Zuko said quietly.

"I didn't kill Ozai." Aang said happily.

"WHAT?" both Zuko and Katara stared at him.

"I found another way of defeating him." Aang shrugged. "A giant turtle-lion showed me how to take away his bending."

"….turtle-lion?" Katara stared wide eyed.

"You can take away someone's bending?" Zuko turned his head toward the bedchamber doors. _What if he took away Azula's?_

"I was able to this time." Aang smiled. "The rest of the gang's bringing Ozai here. They should be here by tomorrow night."

"Why didn't they just come with you?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was really worried." Aang's eyes traveled to Zuko's wound. "I kind of flew the whole way here in the avatar state. I just had to make sure you were okay." He hugged Katara again.

"But I thought it was locked." Katara jumped as she heard the door click. She turned toward the door that Aang had just busted through to see that it was closed.

"I guess he had somewhere to go." Aang shrugged. Katara looked around, noticing Zuko's absence.

"Probably to talk to the sages." She smiled. Aang noticed that her smile seemed somewhat strained.

"Katara, what happened? I was so worried." Aang began. "When Sokka told me that you were facing Azula I got so scared. I knew I had to get here as soon as possible." He brought her into a tighter embrace. Katara hugged him back. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The wooden doors opened to reveal one of the older twins. Zuko sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"The avatar has arrived. I am to become the new fire lord." Zuko said simply.

"You seem sad-" Lo began.

"For someone who knew that his father's death was needed-" Lee continued.

"To end this war." They finished.

"He's not dead. "Zuko stated. "The avatar found a way to take away his bending."

"Then you must have the avatar present at the fire lord coronation-" Lee gestured for Zuko to follow her into their room.

"Stating that you must become fire lord-" Lo shut the door behind him.

"For the nation, and world to accept you as fire lord." They both said.

"I wish for you to stay." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "You have always been good advisors."

"We only wish for the well being of those we serve." They both bowed.

"Did father ever mention to you about my mother?" Zuko questioned. Both women's eyes darted to each other. "I think maybe it would help Azula."

"He mentioned once that she might not be dead." Lo said quietly.

"But I'm not sure how it would help Azula." Lee tilted her head.

"I may have mentioned something to her that I thought would make her better." Zuko sighed. "But right now it's making her worse."

"What?" they both questioned.

"Avatar Roku." He watched as both of their eyes widened.

"What does the last avatar have to do with anything?" Lee asked. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Iroh told you didn't he?" Lo shrugged when Lee glared at her.

"The part where he's my great-grandfather? Yeah, it may have slipped." Zuko leaned against the wall. "Everyone knew didn't they?"

"Azulon was extremely angry about your father's choice in a wife." Lo said.

"But Ozai eloped with Ursa in a fit of love." Lee smiled.

"After that, Azulon tried to make sure Roku was never mentioned." Lo stared pointedly at Zuko.

"He was angry about your dreams." They both accused.

"Makes a lot of since now." Zuko sighed. "Do we have any more messenger birds?" both women shrugged. "I have to contact the nations, to notify them of this change."

"Put the avatar's signature on the letters." Lo suggested.

"And invite all to your coronation." Lee suggested.

"Best to start off on good terms." They both smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is she going to be okay?" Aang asked quietly from the door. Katara was crouched down beside Azula.

"Azula? Are you thirsty?" Katara tried to smile nicely at the woman in chains. Azula's head was slumped against her chest, her hair covering her face. Azula only breathed heavily in response.

"I can't believe you came so close to dying." Aang said as Katara stood. "I knew there was a reason I needed to get here."

"I was fine, Aang. Zuko was here to protect me." She noticed a frown on Aang's face. "Is something wrong?" Aang shook his head. _It couldn't be. Zuko was looking at me like that because he thought I killed his father, not because of Katara._ He turned toward the woman he loved. She was looking sadly at the fallen princess. _I mean, she said they weren't together, didn't she. _He thought back to the night of the play. _No, she didn't! She evaded the question._

"Katara?" she turned toward him. "Did anything happen...between you and Zuko?"

"Aang, why would you ask that?" She glanced back at the woman before following Aang out of the room. _She didn't answer. _His heart sank a little.

"Just that play…" he began.

"Aang, it was just a play put on by a bunch of actors." She sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well, now that the war's over…"Aang began. "I was thinking that maybe we could…" he stopped when he caught her expression.

"The war is still in progress until Zuko is crowned. Please, Aang. I just need time to think."

"I love you." He bit his lip. It had just slipped out.

Katara was saved from thinking up a response as the door opened. Zuko walked in holding several messenger hawks on each arm. His eyes darted from Aangs angry expression to Katara's blushing one. _I should have stayed with the idiot sages._ He moved over to the desk, allowing the birds to flutter about. He pulled up the parchment, trying his best not to notice Katara's hind end, just inches from his parchment.

"Aang I need you to write these." Zuko said in an authorative tone. "They need to be sent to the higher ups of each nation, inviting them to my coronation and announcing the end of the war."

"No problem," The young boy ran over to the desk and began writing on the parchment "How many do we need?"

"Let's see: the northern water tribe, the southern water tribe, Ba Sing Se, and Omashu." Zuko thought out loud.

"I don't think Ba Sing Se has a king anymore." Katara said. "We can write a letter to find the king."

"I think to save face; you may have to make an appearance at Ba Sing Se." Aang began addressing the pieces of parchment.

"He can't do that. He has to stay here in the fire nation. Who's going to watch it without him?" she demanded.

"Lo and Lee." Zuko began stuffing the letter in the Hawks bags. "After Toph goes through my new staff with some lie detecting."

"Why would you need lie detecting." Aang asked as he grabbed an apple off the untouched food tray.

"Same reason why I haven't eaten that food." Zuko said right as Aang was about to take a bite.

"It's probably poisoned." Katara took the apple away from him.

"Why would they poison you?" Aang looked around fearfully.

"I just took over this nation by force." Zuko raised his good eyebrow. "I'm expecting a lot of opposition here."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aang just fell asleep." Katara whispered as she shut the door to the bedchamber. Zuko was crouched down beside his sister.

"Azula? Are you thirsty?" Zuko held up a glass of water. She just turned her head away. He could only see one eye moving wildly underneath her tangled mass of hair. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong with her?" Katara asked, leaning against the door.

"I keep thinking I'm telling her good things but it ends up making it worse." Zuko looked sadly toward the ground. "I thought that maybe knowing her roots would help, but it just made her more upset."

"I think it will help in the long run," Katara bit her lip. "She just needs to get used to it. She already seems a little bit better."

"She's been talking about Mom lately. So I tried to tell what I recently found out." Zuko tried to brush Azula's hair from her face, but Azula growled at him. "When I went to see Father the day of the eclipse, he mentioned that mom might still be alive."

"But you said-"

"That I lost her? Yeah. When I was ten we woke up and she was gone. Father told the nation that she had died of what Grandfather had."

"What did your grandfather have?" Katara asked as Azula's eyes darted between her and Zuko.

"I'm assuming a dagger in his throat." Zuko turned to see Katara's shocked face.

"So your mother was assassinated too?"

"No…she was the one holding the dagger."

"Zuko…" Katara couldn't help but stare. "I'm starting to think Azula might just be fine for this family."

"Yeah," Zuko laughed. "Considering she did it to keep my father from killing me due to my grandfather's wishes." He laughed again at her expression. "We're not exactly a picture of family values."

"So you told her that she's alive?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe me." Zuko turned to his sister.

"Azula?" he reached for her again. "If mom's alive I will make sure she comes back-" he smiled as she let him brush her hair out of her face. "So she can-" He brushed away the last remaining hairs just as Azula turned and opened her mouth wide. Blue flames rushed out of her mouth straight for him as her attempted to dodge. He fell backward and began rolling to his left as flames followed him. He rolled into a crouching position, clutching his right shoulder which was blackened by the intense burn.

"She thinks I'm a monster." Azula's eyes gleamed evilly. Zuko held his shoulder tightly; he could almost smell the charred skin. "She was right, of course." Azula began thrashing about wildly, flames flying from her mouth. Zuko began stepping backward when Azula's thrashing slowed. He saw the side of her face, her matted hair falling toward the front. He eyes shined as a tear fell down her cheek. "It still hurts though."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko sat on the massive bed watching as his sister moved slightly in her sleep. She mumbled incoherently and sniffled. Katara sat next to him, moving the water over his shoulder. There was now a red mark where the charred skin had once been. She sighed softly as her eyes continued to dart toward the door that led to Aang.

"If you're going to do it, then do it." Zuko said, his eyes never leaving his sister.

"Do what?" Katara smiled brightly at him. Her smile faltered when he glared at her.

"I'm not an idiot." He turned back toward his sister. "You're about to go back to the Avatar."

"I just think I should at least give him a chance." She said quietly. "The way he spoke…he really loves me."

"He does." Zuko agreed.

"He went into the avatar state just thinking that I might be in danger." She bit her lip. "He can't imagine life without me."

"You sound thrilled." Zuko turned toward her.

"I think it's best to just give him this chance." Katara examined the ends of her hair. "He deserves that much."

"Of course he does." Katara sighed at Zuko's even tone. "But are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Katara bit her lip. What _I want to do is throw you against this bed and ride you. What I need to do is make sure Aang doesn't get hurt. What I should do is give Aang a chance._ "It's the right thing."

She turned toward him just as his lips lowered onto hers. Instead of his usual fierce passionate kisses, this one was slow and deliberate. His lips pressed against hers his hand held her face gently as kissed her gently. He sucked on her lower lip as he pulled away.

"I just wanted one last kiss from the Avatar's girl." He smiled sadly before getting up to leave the room. Katara just stared at his retreating back as her fingertips brushed over her lips. The loving kiss lingered but his parting words stung in her heart. _I want you Zuko. I want you with all my heart. But Aang need me right now._ She crossed her arms, tears threatening to fall. _Why does this hurt so bad?_

_**So- love? Hate? Ideas? You name it, you review it! God, I love reviews! Anywho. I should have the next chapter up soon. And if you haven't guessed it yet-it's about Mai and Zuko getting back together. Which I may write a lot better. I have never had anything against Mai and Zuko being together, it's just Aang seemed to young for Katara. And she mothered him too much to be a girlfriend. Anyways, I will write when I get a chance. **_


	14. The Fire Lord's Girl

**This was a bit longer than I expected. But I'm sure that doesn't bother yall in the slightest :D**

**Eldanar: I know, when you're that young, a few years makes all the difference! When I was 15 I couldn't imagine being with a 12 year old :p**

**sokkantylee: i hope you are still reading, cuz i've already started Azula's recovery.**

**And everyone thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

The sun was rising; Zuko could feel the rays getting stronger through his entire body. He could also feel eyes watching him. Zuko continued to feign sleeping as the sun rose higher, but the eyes never seemed to leave him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the young Avatar watching him from his sleeping bag. Zuko closed his eyes and breathed in the mustiness of his own sleeping bag.

"How long have you been awake?" the Avatar questioned.

"How long have you been watching me?" Zuko asked without opening his eyes.

"Where's Katara?" there was a hint of jealousy in the boy's voice. Zuko opened his eyes slowly, frowning he turned to look around the room. It was just them in the room.

"I don't know." Zuko laid back down, turning his back to Aang. _And I don't care._ Zuko's frown deepened, _I can't even lie to myself._ There was a knock at the door, Zuko propped himself up on his elbows arching his eyebrow. The door opened and Lee and Lo entered dressed in dress robes.

"When do the avatar's friends arrive?" Lo tilted her head at the question.

"Around nightfall," Aang said cheerily. The women stared at him frowning until Aang awkwardly turned his head. "Maybe I will see if Katara's in there." He got up and walked toward the bedchamber.

"As your new advisors," lee began

"We must advise you to make a public speech." Lo

"Explaining the circumstances before people begin to arrive." They said together.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Katara," Zuko growled as he crawled over her. She pulled him closer to her, kissing his lips gently. He nuzzled his nose against hers. She kissed his cheek, the scar felt ragged and soft all at the same time. He tilted his head at her. She smiled back and kissed his scarred cheek again. She wasn't scared or disgusted of it, and he needed to learn that. He laid over her, propping himself up on his elbow taking off most of his weight. He laid his scarred side of his face against her breasts and breathed in deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair, somehow, just laying there like this, doing nothing but feeling each other's warmth, was just as good as the sex. No, it was better._

_"Katara," she turned to see where the voice was coming from. "Katara?"_

"Katara." She opened her eyes to see gray eyes staring at her concerned. "Did you sleep in here all night?"

Katara looked around the bedchamber, she remembered laying down in the bed last night, not wanting to follow Zuko back into the meeting room. She turned to look at Azula who was quietly frowning. "I guess I did." She ignored the weird look Aang gave her.

"Well, Zuko's discussing politics in there," he gestured toward the other room. His eyes were darting at between her and something else.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Katara asked.

"No, they didn't seem to need me." His eyes darted again. Katara almost turned green as realization sunk in. _He's staring at me in a bed._ She stood up and smoothed out her wrinkled clothes, pretending not to see Aang's pouting face. _Maybe Zuko is right, how am I supposed to be with Aang if I can't even think of Aang that way without feeling sick?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko stood still as the two women bandaged his torso and shoulder. He moved out his arms so they could add all of the official fire lord robes.

"You will not be wearing the crown." Lo began

"You cannot wear it until the sages place it upon your head."

"Tomorrow at your coronation." They ended. Zuko nodded.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked as Lo finished his top knot.

"Yes." He said as he walked toward the huge red curtain which held a huge fire nation emblem. He paused for a moment taking a breath. After a few moments he pushed the curtains aside and stepped out into the sun. He moved to the edge of the balcony keeping an emotionless mask upon his face. The hundreds of faces stared up to him. He could see their confusion, many turned to each other and a low murmur could be heard through out the crowd. He had expected this, most of them believed him an enemy of the nation.

"People of the fire nation," Zuko called out. "Yesterday was the day we had been waiting for, for so long; the day of Sozin's comet. My father planned to use the comet to end this war by taking down the earth kingdom. To do this he planned on burning Ba Sing Se to the ground." He stopped as fearful faces looked upon him. "Even to you, his loyal people, his cruelty is legenedary. And yes, he did not tell or remove the troops from Ba Sing Se." a loud murmur began echoing up toward him. Mothers and fathers held each other close, awaiting the news of their children off in battle. "People of the fire nation: your sons, daughters, fathers and mothers are fine. The Avatar stopped this insidious plan. He saved Ba Sing Se as well as our own people. He even spared Ozai's life under the condition that he steps down from the throne."

Zuko paused and searched the faces of the crowd. No one seemed ready to start throwing fire his way…yet. "When we were children, we were told that this war was started so we could show the world our greatness and share it with them. But that is not so. The rest of the world fears and hates us!"

"I returned to bring back honor to the fire nation. When I returned, your princess, my sister, challenged me to Agni Kai-for the throne. And now I stand before you ready to take it. Ready to redeem the fire nation's honor! Ready to bring this world back into an era of peace! Ready to share with the other nations our greatness! Ready to bring home our soldiers!" Zuko stared into the crowd. Confusion was evident on younger children's faces. Tears of joy were forming in mother's and father's faces. Concern was evident on older people.

"Tonight, people of other nations will come upon our soil in our first step toward peace. Please show them that we are not without honor. That we are ready for this chance to redeem ourselves. Tomorrow i will stand before you as I accept the crown and throne and bring our nation into a greater era!"

The response was mixed. Some veterans cheered while others grumbled. Mothers and fathers hugged each other in expectance of children coming home. Children yelled happily mimicking some of the adults. Most just turned toward each other, not sure what to make of it. He nodded his head toward his people and moved back inside. _Now to await the arrival of everyone else._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in the fire lord's war room, the fire flickering behind him as he sat behind a large desk. The man in front of him was almost trembling in fear of being summoned. The man clenched the chair that he sat on, awaiting the worst. The little earthbender was continuously talking about anything but what she was there for.

"Toph?" Zuko sighed. "Is he lying or not?"

"He's fine." Toph shrugged in his direction, "Now back to business." She smiled evilly.

"Thank you very much, Yee Feng, please send in the next person as you leave." Zuko offered the ftightened man a kind smile.

"Hello? Are you listening here?" Toph crossed her arms.

"No." Zuko smiled at the man who entered. Fa Ling the top chef of the palace carried a platter full of sweet cakes and tea toward them.

"For the new fire lord and his friend," Fa Ling smiled setting down the platter on the desk that Zuko leaned on.

"Please have a seat," Zuko gestured to the chair that was in front of them. The man sat stiffly on the earthbended chair. "Now, I just want to ask a few questions. First, what is your name?"

"Fa Ling." The man looked frowned, thinking that Zuko had already forgotten him.

"Did something happen fighting Azula?" Toph whispered.

"Now repeat after me: I'm a 100 foot purple dragon." Zuko ignored Toph.

"I'm..." the man stared at Zuko for a moment. "A 100 foot purple dragon."

"Could you not get it up?" Toph teased. Zuko glared at her.

"Are you even listening to this man?" Zuko growled.

"Yeesh, he's normal. Now start your stupid questions." Toph shrugged.

"Do you respect your Fire Lord?" Zuko began through his questions.

"I do respect the Fire Lord." Fa Ling said. Zuko stared at the man. There was a funny way he had said it, as if hiding something.

"Do you plan to hurt the Fire Lord in any way?" Zuko prodded.

"I know! Aang caught you!" Toph said. "He seemed rather upset at dinner."

"I would never harm the 'Fire Lord'." The man smiled at him. Now Zuko was sure there was something wrong with his answers.

"Did you miss?" Toph giggled. "Or did you do it on purpose?"

"Do you regret my rise to power?" Zuko prodded

"Did she bite it too hard?" toph began listing off.

"You didn't rise; you were already at the top, sir." The same eery smile played on his face.

"Oh god, you got her pregnant didn't you?"

"That's it!" Zuko roared slamming his fists onto the desk as he stood; the flames behind him flared angrily. "You!" he pointed at Fa Ling. "Do you want me dead? Are you going to poison me? Are you planning on killing me in any way?"

The man stared at Zuko shrinking in fear. "No," Zuko whirled around to stare at Toph.

"Yeah, I wouldn't eat those sweet cakes, Sparky." Toph said wide eyed.

Zuko slumped onto his desk, his head in his arms. After a few choice mumbles he rose his head to stare at Fa Ling. "Where do you want to work?"

"Excuse me?""

"Where do you want to work," Zuko repeated. "You obviously want me dead, so you cannot work here."

"i-i-uh." The man stared at the little earthbender who just waved cheerily in his direction.

"How about the 'Fierce Dragon'? That Is a very good top of the line resteraunt;" Zuko began making notes on a parchment. "I will make an appointment to meet with the top chef there. And see if he would like the job of chef here."

"You're offering me a job?" the man stared at Zuko.

"Yes," Zuko continued to write. "Please head on home, you will be paid for the remainder of this week. I will send word of your new job within a few days." The man continued to stare. "Please, send in the next group on your way out." Zuko smiled at the man. The man stood and shuffled slowly out the door, turning his head a few times, apparently waiting for a fireball to reach his head. The door shut behind him with a loud click.

"Why'd you give him a job?" Toph asked as Zuko dumped the entire tray into the trash.

"To fire him would only fuel his anger and contempt for me and my new role as fire lord." Zuko laid down his pen. "I've only changed where he works, not his life. Hopefully in time he will accept my reign."

"Wow, Sparky. That actually makes sense." Toph turned toward the door as the identical women walked in.

"All is ready for your coronation." Lee began.

"It will start a little past noon." Lo continued.

"Tomorrow." They both finished.

"Do you want me dead?" Zuko asked.

"No." they both answered.

"You're just going to start asking people that aren't you?" Toph leaned back in her chair.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will you please tell me what happened?" Toph leaned against the doorjam of Katara's new room. They had all been given a new room after Zuko's interviews weeeded out all the possible assassins.

"What do you mean?" Katara said he back turned to Toph.

"Sparky is starting to act even more grumpy than usual; I didn't even think that was possible." Toph threw her hands up in exclamation.

"I don't know why," Katara held her arms to her body.

"You're lying." Toph stated. "Tell me what happened or is Sparky telling the truth about you being pregnant."

"WHAT?" Katara whirled around angrily, "I'm not pregnant." She whispered harshly.

Toph giggled, "Yeah I know, it's just so funny watching you two get worked up. Now tell me what's up. Sparky wouldn't spill."

"I'm going to try to be with Aang." Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Didn't we already go through this deal?" Toph slumped onto Katara's bed. "Katara, you shouldn't be with someone you don't like."

"I never said I didn't like him." Katara said angrily.

"But you don't love him." Toph sighed.

"I don't love Zuko either." Katara grumbled as she began to unpack her meager changes of clothes. Toph turned slightly to Katara. Her feet had barely been touching the ground but the lie rung loudly to her. _She loves Zuko!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey there." Aang stopped and turned to see Mai walking down the hallway toward him. "Have you seen Zuko?" She stood straight as any noblewoman; her face didn't even show any emotion. Aang frowned at her for a moment until he realized that this was Zuko's girlfriend.

"Yeah he's in the meeting room just right down the hall." Aang smiled at her. She bowed at him and turned, walking swiftly toward the room. Aang continued down the hall.

"Aang," Katara raced up toward the young Avatar. "Have you seen Zuko? I need to give him another healing session before his coronation."

"Yeah. He's in the meeting room, just that way." Aang pointed where Mai had just gone. "You should hurry." He smiled at her as she ran down the hall.

Katara ran quickly, a part of her excited to see Zuko. She hadn't been able to talk to him last night, he was so busy. She also had a bad feeling that he had been avoiding her. After Toph had talked to her last night she decided to try to talk to Zuko again. Maybe she was making a big mistake.

"Does this mean that you don't hate me?" she heard Zuko's voice from inside the room. She stopped at the open entrance.

"I think it means that I actually kind of like you." She heard Mai's voice. _Mai, what is she doing back?_ She peered around the wall to see them kissing. Her heart lurched in her chest and tears stung her eyes.

"But," Mai pulled away and began prodding Zuko in the chest. "Don't ever break up with me again!" he smiled sheepishly at Mai and held her close to him.

Zuko inhaled the spicy perfume that lingered around Mai, the tinyness of her waist, the coolness of her pale skin. He took it all in. _Mai loves me. I should have never strayed._ He breathed for a moment, before an image of Katara's smiling face flashed through his mind. Her taut stomach, the exotic hue of her skin that felt warm underneath his fingertips. He opened his eyes slowly, his smile faltering slightly. _I can't keep thinking about her._ That was when he saw her. Katara staring wide eyed at the couple. She shook her head and bolted back down the hallway. Zuko pulled Mai into a tighter embrace, making sure that she didn't see Katara's retreating form. _You left me Katara. So why are you upset?_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko walked down the hall, his imperial robes shuffling as he walked. The Avatar was in a meditative stance at the curtain that lead to his coronation. _I wonder how long he has been waiting._

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…" _Now I'm pining after your woman._

"And now we're friends." Aang smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Zuko shifted his eyes. "We are friends."

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice." Aang stood up to face Zuko. "The world's so different now."

Zuko placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "And it's gonna be even more different." They both hugged each other. Zuko pushed the curtain aside and walked out toward the crowd, where people from each nation were cheering. Zuko raised his hand to stop the cheers. _Lo and Lee, you better be right about this._

"Please, the real hero," he moved aside for Aang, "Is the Avatar." The crowd cheered loudly.

Katara stared up at the two. She had a glimmer of a smile on her face as she stared at her ex-lover and the boy she was supposed to be with. _I knew that Aang would save the world._ A rush of joy filled her as she realized she was with the boy who saved the world. She tried not to think about the Soon to be Fire Lord. _He's with Mai now. I wanted to be with Aang and now I can be. I've got to stop thinking about him. I need to get over you, Zuko._

"Today this war is over," Zuko called out. People from each nation cheered loudly. "I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the fire nation, and I will. The road of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided." He turned toward Aang. "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

Zuko kneeled down as the fire sages approached him. "All hail," One of the sages placed the crown into Zuko's topknot. "Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko stood a determined look across his face. He moved toward the crowd. _And now for the other nations._ Zuko gestured for Aang to follow him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How does it feel to be Fire Lord?" Mai asked from the doorway. Zuko looked up from his desk and smiled at her.

"Tedious." He laughed gesturing at the many papers that littered his desk. "It also looks like I will have to make an appearance at Ba Sing Se to save face."

"Who are you going to leave behind to watch the nation?" Mai leaned up against Zuko's desk. Zuko couldn't help but be reminded of how Katara had been sitting there just a short time ago.

"Lo and Lee will watch the nation while I'm gone." He sighed. "It will give them a break from Azula."

"How's she doing?" Mai questioned.

"She's gotten a lot quieter. She seems to be doing just fine in her new room, Lo and Lee have just finished adding the last touches."

"A prison cell turned into a princess' stately room," Mai said dryly.

"What would you rather me do?" Zuko bit out. "At this moment she'd love to kill me."

"I don't know." Mai said quietly. "I may go visit her later tonight, will you help me?"

"Yeah." Zuko knew Mai couldn't get there by herself. He had made sure that Azula was set up in a prison cell in the secret bunker inside the volcano. He had also made the room almost like her old one, only difference was the locks on the door.

"You were right." Zuko looked up in confusion. "You were helping your country." Mai gestured about her.

"Yeah. It will be even better soon…" He thought about the long trip to Ba Sing Se. "Why don't you come with me to Ba Sing Se?"

"On one condition:" Mai walked around the desk toward Zuko. "You stop your tedious work for an hour." Her lips brushed his.

_Katara licked his lips enticingly. Her hips rolled like waves on the sea, moaning his name as his hands moved up her sides, reaching for her breasts._

"Something wrong?" Mai pulled away, a look of concern on her face.

Zuko stared at her for a moment. _Mai loves me. And here I am thinking of a woman who will never be mine. _"No." He stood up and brought her face closer to him, kissing her passionately. He pulled away to see her cheeks flushing prettily. He nibbled at her lips and leaned her back against the desk, her legs moved apart as she fell backward. He licked and bit at her neck, pushing against her. _I need to forget you, Katara. I will never have you. I need to love what I do have. I need to get over you._

**Well, there you go. It took me a minute to figure out how to write the finale. I will have the Ba Sing Se chapter next which make Aang and Katara official (silently gags). What is extremely hillarious to me, is the fact that when I first thought up this story I had planned on starting it later and doing flashbacks…I still haven't reached where I had originally planned to start it lmao. Please review, it always helps.**


	15. I Wonder

**Okay, sorry. I had started writing a story and my laptop died so bye bye story. And lo and behold. as i was finishing up editing-internet decides to crap out on me. so this has been redone TWICE! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Anyway I feel this was a better version. There seems to be a lot of people freaking out about this becoming a Maiko and Kataang story. I'm just doing what the story does and I'm going to get Zutara back! I promise! I'm just writing it like I figure it would have actually happened.**

**Love Me: I plan to continue this on for many more chapter and move toward more awesome Zutara-ness :)**

**DofD: i totally wouldn't do that to you or anyone else. **

**Kimberly T: I was actually going for something like that. "If you can't be with the one you love, honey, Love the one you're with." i totally need to listen to the song. **

**luvnote4u: definite gag. i will try to limit the fluff but some must be done because its essential (gag)**

**untilthemoonrises and sunshine16: thanks yall rock!**

**and you didn't leave your name but i promise i'm going to eventually get these two back to gether! don't give up on me.**

Katara and Toph walked down the dirt road. Their brown robes rustled in the wind, barely concealing the fire nation clothes they wore underneath. They had been walking for nearly an hour in silence, their destination looming ahead. Katara rubbed the stone of her mother's necklace, which lay in her pocket. Toph fiddled with her space bracelet.

It had been just days after Zuko's coronation when everyone split up. Zuko stayed in the fire nation so he could begin running his nation. It had become clear to everyone that Zuko had to make an appearance in Ba Sing Se to make a public appearance, declaring the war over to a much larger mass of people. Zuko and Mai were supposed to make the appearance in just a month's time. Allowing Zuko time to get his nation in order and to make the announcement quickly. Aang had flown off to invite higher ups. They had figured that him being the Avatar he could convince them to come to the once captured city. Sokka and Suki took Appa to find more people to witness the event. She was hoping that they would listen to her due to the fact that she was a Kyoshi warrior and a daughter of the Earth Kingdom. That just left Katara and Toph. Katara knew there was no way she could stand to stay in the Fire Nation, not with the way that Mai hung all over Zuko. She begged Toph to get away and the young girl quickly agreed. They were in the Earth Kingdom before Katara realized their destination: Toph's home.

"I'm sure they're going to be happy to see you." Katara smiled at the young earthbender.

"I doubt it. They will probably just lock me in my room." Toph kicked a pebble out of her path.

"Well, maybe they have figured out that you can take care of yourself" Katara said optimistically.

"Maybe." Toph blew her bangs out of her face. "We should go this way, so we don't attract attention." Toph began walking to their right, around the city.

"We would attract less attention in our normal clothes." Katara suggested.

"No. I want them to see." Toph pushed by some bushes. "To see where I've been and what I've done. These clothes are proof of it. And maybe then they will understand." She stopped at a large stone wall. Katara looked around and realized that this was the back of the Bei Fong estate. Toph crouched, and then flung her arms apart, making the wall separate a path just big enough for a person to walk through. Katara followed her through and watched her crouch again this time bringing her hands together. The wall moved neatly back into place.

"Are you ready." Katara asked. Toph walked through the garden of flowers, butterflies fluttering by her.

"No." she reached out and opened the door to the back of the estate. As soon as they entered they heard voices. They both quietly removed their robes, Katara flipped back her hair which was still in fire nation style. They walked forward and were able to tell that Toph's old earthbending teacher was arguing with her father.

"I find it hard to believe that my daughter would dare to venture into the fire nation," Lao growled. "Let alone face an armada of fire nation war balloons."

"It's true. She metal bended the ships ot crash into each other." Yu tried to explain.

"Ha! Metal bended? That's impossible. Next you will tell me she learned how to fly." Lao said.

"Actually Aang tried to show me." Toph said stepping out from behind the doorway. "But one trip on his glider was enough for me." Her mother and Father sat on chairs in their greeting room as Yu stood before them. She could feel their heartbeats quicken, but she wasn't' sure what to make of it.

"Toph, you've returned!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Lao stood.

"The fire nation," Toph gestured to her robes. "I was helping the Avatar."

"The war is over!" Katara smiled at them. Her smile faltered at their expressions. They clearly did not believe them.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Lao asked. "The war couldn't have been won by children."

"Aang took down the fire lord, while me, Sokka and Suki took down their air fleet." Toph said, "Katara here faced the fire princess herself with the help of the new Fire Lord."

"And I suppose the rumor of old men taking back Ba Sing Se is true too." Yu laughed.

"It is true!" Katara said angrily. "They weren't just any old men, they were old masters!"

Toph's father shook his head in disbelief as her mother just stared at her. A strang look adorned her face.

"You will go to your room immediately," Lao's father stated angrily. "It is time we kept a closer watch over you."

"I. Will. Not." Toph ground out. "I am not a helpless little girl. I am here to invite you to Ba Sing Se for The new Fire Lord's announcement."

"Announcement?" Xin Fu asked.

"He will be there to publicly apologize and attempt to set up trade and peace between all the nations. I am supposed to be there. You can join me if you want. But I AM going." Toph crossed her arms.

"You're wearing shoes." Toph's mother said quietly. Everyone turned to her. "I thought you hated shoes."

"Oh," Toph lifted her foot to show that there were no soles. "It's just the top so I can still see."

"So you don't mind, if there are no soles?" She asked.

"This is no time to talk about shoes." Lao said incredously.

"We will have dinner in an hour's time. We will discuss this further then." Toph's mother said. Lao stared at his wife, she gave him a stern look.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Just what I expected: Dad wants me to be locked away like some helpless child." Toph leaned against the window sill, the cool breeze felt cool on her brow. "And what was up with my mom?"

"I think she's trying." Katara opened a door to Toph's wardrobe. There was a lot of pretty clothes in it. Most looked like they had never been worn.

"Trying? She only noticed I was wearing shoes." Toph threw up her hands.

"I know…" Katara opened the other door to the wardrobe to see tons of girlish shoes, all seemed brand new. "Did you ever let your mom dress you up?"  
"I am not a helpless little girl, Katara." Toph leaned on her forearms.

"I know. But I mean as a mother and daughter thing." Katara picked up a pink shoe with white sparkles.

"What now?"

"When I was little, mom used to make me all sorts of mittens and played with my hair all the time. I could do it myself, but it was more of the fun we had." Katara smiled as she played with the green satin belt. "She used to dress me up in her old clothes and sometimes in some of her special jewelry. The ones she only wore for the winter festival."

"So, she just did it for fun…not because she thought you were helpless?" Toph turned her head slightly toward Katara.

"Yes…and after she left, Gran Gran tried to do it too, but...it wasn't the same." Katara stood. "It was just the feeling you get from being with your mom."

"Katara?...can you cut the soles out of one of those shoes?" Toph moved toward the wardrobe.

"Yeah, and I'll pick you out something pretty." Katara pulled out a light green dress with a white sash. She pulled out little white shoes that had light green bows. "It's really girly, but maybe if you start to try to do some of the things your mom wants to-"

"Maybe she will see I'm my own person." Toph began pulling of the fire nation robes.

"Exactly. And my Dad always said that the real ruler of the house was the woman," She giggled.

"Katara! This is the one that matches one of my dolls!" Toph exclaimed as she felt the material.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara laid her head on the soft pillow. Toph was in her mother's room still having her hair braided. As soon as Toph's mother had seen the dress and shoes, her eyes had lit up.

_"Toph, you look so beautiful!" Toph's mother exclaimed as the girls sat down._

_"Now about this-" Lao began._

_"I bet the styles in Ba Sing Se were beautiful," Ming smiled, she turned toward Katara who nodded._

_"There were plently of gorgeous dresses. Toph and I actually snuck into a Royal party." Katara said._

_"Oh, we must go shopping while we are there." Ming clasped her hands together. Toph and Katara both smiled happily._

_"Wait, what?" Lao stared at his wife. "We are supposed to discuss this." _

_"We are discussing this." Ming turned back to her daughter. "We could buy you all sorts of pretty clothes and shoes. I'm sure you won't to look pretty for your friend's speech."_

_"Um." Toph tilted her head._

_"And you say as long as there's no soles that you are fine with shoes? Well I will pick up all sorts and we will just cut those out. We could also get your hair done, maybe cut those bangs-"_

_"I like my bangs." Toph interjected. Mings smile faltered._

_"But," Katara looked between the two. "There is this spa that me and Toph went to, I bet it would be fun to go back."_

_"Yeah we totally scared that lady when I bent that mud mask." Toph chuckled._

_"Then it's settled." Ming smiled brightly, "We will leave the morning after next!"  
"Leave?" Lao stared at the women. "But our daughter is-"_

_"Beautiful and it's high time she had a nice shopping trip." Ming gestured at his dessert, "You should eat something, you seem a bit pale._

Katara smiled into her pillow, her eyes lingered on the moon that shone brightly throught the window. A window chime twirled in the wind, it's painted glass plates overlapping. Orange meshed with yellow and Katara was strongly reminded of the sunset that had happened just hours agon. She sighed. _Don't think about Zuko. Don't think about Zuko. Think about Aang._ She grimaced. _I wonder what __Zuko's up to. He's probably with Mai. I shouldn't care. This was my idea. But maybe I was wrong._ She pulled the pillow closer. _I get to see Zuko in just a couple of weeks. I wonder if he wants to see me? _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko lay flat on his stomach, the bed felt cold and empty. He breathed in the smell of fresh linens as he went over his day. _Meeting, meetings, death threats, Mai. _He turned his head toward the large window, the moon was just a crescent. _Katara, I wonder what you're doing right now._ He sighed. During the day it was easy to be with Mai. It was like old times, it was easy to go through the steps. It was only when he was left alone with his thoughts that his mind wandered to the blue eyed girl. _Don't think about Katara. Don't think about Katara._

_"I'm sorry, is the Fire Prince ticklish?" Katara began wriggling her fingers over Zuko's exposed ribs. He laughed as she shifted her weight on top of him._

_"Maybe a certain waterbender is," Zuko growled as he rolled on top of her pinnomg her to the mattress. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the nose. _

_"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't" She said coyly._

Zuko groaned to himself. _I just need to stop thinking. I have Mai for Agni's sake!_

"Zuko?" he heard a tiny knock as the door was opened. Mai pushed open the door all the way to see Zuko smiling at her.

"I'm thinking giving you that key was the best idea ever," Zuko said as Mai walked over to him. _Good, a distraction._

"The best," She smiled and began to crawl over him. She straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. After a moment Zuko pulled away.

"Can we…just lay here?" He asked. _I can't do that to you when she was just on my mind. I have more honor than that._

"Oh." Mai blinked. "I mean I can go if you want."

"I mean, can we just, I don't know, cuddle?" Zuko tried. "It's been a rough day."

"I guess we can." Mai's face shifted to show no emotion. She moved off of him and stretched out to his side. She moved closer, adjusting her body so her sex was firmly pressed against his hip and her fingers twirling on his abdomen. _Can we not just lay her, Mai? Are all we ever good for is touching each other? Can we not just be?_

****

**Figure I'd just go ahead and upload this one. Next is Ba Sing Se! what will happen when Zuko and Katara see each other again? Please review it always helps! oh and is anyone interested in some lemony goodness featuring Zuko alone or Katara alone? let me know...**


	16. Talk of Scandals

**Rose: uploading as fast as possible. Glad you like it **

**(veggiebulma hands untilthemoonrises a cookie as she uploads yet another chapter.)**

**Luvnote4u: thanks for the input on the lemony goodness.**

**Sunshine16: you made my day, just thought you'd like to know**

**Fuzzyninjaassasin777: I couldn't think of a good way to do that for Zuko in this chapter but I will make sure to add it to one soon **

**Kimberly T: what I percieved wasn't the fact that Mai wouldn't cuddle it just seemed that they went pretty intense pretty quick. I'm going to do better explaining their relationship in chapters soon to come.**

**Aipom4 and love me: Ya rock for reviewing!**

Katara stuck her foot into the steaming hot water. She closed her eyes to the heat. Slowly she lowered her naked body into the huge tub, sliding down till all but her head was underwater. She wriggled her toes outside of the water, enjoying the cool sensation that the cool air brought them. _I wonder if Toph is used to bathing like this all the time._

Katara was staying with the Bei Fong's while in Ba Sing Se, which meant she was in the upper ring in one of the more beautiful manors. Lao had left early in the morning to discuss politics with other rich men who had come to hear the announcement. Toph and her mother left a few hours ago to go shopping. This just left Katara, who finally decided to try the idea of bathing without the underbindings. She knew older women did it all the time, but younger girls in her tribe shared a communion bath and were always covered with some layer of clothing.

Katara looked around the bathroom. It was spacious, The tub was almost against the wall, raised up to allow the fire underneath. She had quickly doused the water whenever the tub began to steam. She had made sure to check the lock on the door twice before removing her clothes.

She took a cloth and ran it down her body, relishing the clean feeling it left behind. She lowered her head underneath the water for a moment, allowing her element to cover her. Slowly she raised her head back up. Leaning her head against the tub she thought about the upcoming announcement. It was supposed to be tomorrow afternoon, Zuko was supposed to arrive this very evening. Aang was supposed to already be here, but was running late. _I need to stop thinking about someone I can't have and be with Aang. Afterall, Zuko does look pretty cozy with Mai._ She took the bar of soap beside her and began to lather it up in her hands. _I will do it tomorrow, after the ceremony. Tomorrow I will be with Aang. _She moved the lather through her long brown hair. A determined look crossed her face. _This was my idea and I need to stick to it. Aang loves me and I have feelings for him to! Just because I rather not kiss him all the time doesn't mean we can't be. _She frowned. She peered around the empty bathroom once more. _It won't kill anyone if I thought about Zuko…just one last time. _

She bit her lip, a small thrill surged through her at the thought of doing something so wrong. She moved her hand from her side up to her breasts, attempting to mimic what Zuko had once done. Her other hand moved slowly down across her abdomen. Her fingertips traced her inner thighs, making small circles, tracing them closer to her core. Her fingers ran across her lower lips as her other hand massaged her breast. She inserted one finger, pushing it in as far as it would go, then rubbing it up toward her clit. She gasped in pleasure.

"Katara?" she slammed her elbow against the tub as her hand jerked away from her sex. She cringed in pain. _Great timing Toph._ She heard the door handle wriggling as Toph attempted to open it.

"Give me a minute," Katara called rubbing her elbow. She heard a loud click and saw the door swing wide open. "Toph! I'm naked!"

"Oh yeah," Toph shut the door quickly behind her. "I can totally tell."

Katara glared at the young girl when she realized how different she looked. Her hair was in the same style, though her head band was dark green with a plastic green lily adorned to the left side of it. Her clothes resembled her earthbending ones, but prettier. The dark green fit snugly against her skin, reaching out to her elbows and knees. The yellow outerwear wrapped around her newly found curves and split at the bottom much like Katara's own robes. Though this ended at Toph's knees as well.

"Well, what do you think?" Toph gestured at the clothes. "Mom actually wanted to get me some clothes for earthbending. I'm thinking she's starting to get it."

"They look really good." Katara smiled.

"sweetness. They fit great too, doesn't make it any harder to move and Mom seemed to be just fine with me bending some rocks." Toph leaned against the wall. "we need to talk."

"What about?" Katara bent the water over her head to rinse out any remaining soap.

"You and Zuko."

"There is no me and Zuko." Katara sighed.

"Good." Katara turned quickly, accidently spraying water on Toph as her hair whipped about. "Because there's something you should hear."

"What's going on?"

"I grew up in a rich politically driven home, I know how scandals can tear people apart from their friends, reputation, jobs and honor."

"What scandal?" Katara stood, grabbing a towel to dry off with.

"The one you could make." Toph didn't need any vibrations to know that Katara was about to get angry. "The entire city believes you are Aang's girl."

"But we're not even dating!" Katara said incredously. _Not yet anyway._

"But you've never turned him down, never told him to stop. Everyone can see the way he follows you around like a lost puppy-rabbit."

"But-"

"And Zuko is with Mai, a daughter of the Fire Nation. For you two to be together it would mean turmoil."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"This war was started because of a feud between two friends: the Fire Lord and the Avatar. It was over power. What do you think is going to happen when two friends: The Fire Lord and the Avatar start feuding over a woman? Everyone is going to freak out and believe another war is coming. The world will begin to mistrust the fire nation again. And the fire nation will be angry about how Mai was pushed aside. They will grow angry and Zuko can't take anymore anger his way from his people."

"You're serious." Katara stared at her, droplets of water dripping from her body, the towel hanging limpily from her hand.

"Yeah. So, no more Zuko. No more googly eyes or sneaking off." Toph could almost feel Katara's heart plummet.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. Here I am…ugh! I'm such an idiot." Katara leaned against the bathtub.

"I just thought I'd warn you," Toph shuffled her feet.

"It's fine." Katara began drying herself off again. "It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

Katara sat on the beach watching the Unagi chase after the giant elephant coy. They were leaving Kyoshi island soon and Sokka was spending every second possible with Suki.

"Hey Katara." Aang walked up beside her smiling from ear to ear. He had been smiling that way since they had kissed that day at the Jasmine Dragon. He sat beside her, his arm intertwining with hers, she smiled back at him. They both turned toward the Unagi who had begun spraying water out toward the clouds in anger; the elephant coy were no longer visible. Aang leaned into Katara's arm, his check warm against her skin.

"As happy as I am for you guys," they both turned toward Sokka's voice. "No feeling up my sister on the ride back to the South pole."

"Aye aye, captain," Aang jumped off the ground, "Are we ready to head out?"

Sokka's shoulders slumped. "Yeah. I left Hawkie with Suki so we can send letters back and forth. She's going to come and visit in a few months." Sokka began climbing into Appa's saddle.

"So, back to the South Pole." Aang jumped into the air, soaring onto Appa's head. Katara stood and dusted herself off. She walked up Appa's tail as it rose, allowing her easy access to the saddle.

"It would be great to see Gran Gran again." Katara smiled.

"And Grand-Pakku!" Sokka grinned.

"I wonder how much they did with your village," Aang said, "Yip Yip!" The Bison let out a large groan as it rose into the air. Sokka turned and waved sadly at the island that began to shrink into the distance.

"I wonder if we can get Toph to come and visit us." Aang wondered.

"Doubtful, She'd have to wear shoes." Katara laughed.

"More likely than Zuko," Sokka shrugged. "He mentioned somehting about throwing a huge celebration if he makes it to the anniversary of the comet."  
"You mean 'when', Sokka." Aang corrected.

"No, I'm pretty sure Zuko meant 'if'." Sokka shrugged. "He's still getting a ton of death threats."

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't go back for a visit." Katara smiled. Aang turned his head slightly but shook off the jealousy that went through him. _She's with me now. I probably just imagined them being SO close._

"So, it's settled. We will all go back when Zuko throws the party." 

**Yeah, it's short I know it. Now do NOT freak. I will have a chapter up almost immediately after this. People still seem to worry that I'm turning this into a Kataang fic but still not. Enjoy next chapter, it should start drifting back into the greatness of Zutaraness or at least set it up. Depends on how much I can w****rite.**


	17. And Back Again

**So, I know I could have easily put these two together but it seemed right to separate them. Mostly because a whole year has passed. I will work on the next chapter tonight, I just really need to go get some sleep. I hope you like!**

Katara grinned broadly as the island of Kyoshi came into view. She peered over the saddle watching the enormous elephant coy leap into the air. _I can't believe a year ago we were all ready to fight for our lives!_ Appa began descending toward the island. The large wooden idol of Kyoshi came into view and Katara could see the villagers pointing up at them. She giggled to herself when she saw Koko's face fall upon seeing her. She smirked to Aang who just shrugged. As soon as Appa landed she jumped off just in time to be embraced by her brother.

"I was wondering when you would get here!" Sokka exclaimed. He hugged his little sister tight.

"Gran Gran says you need to get your whale blubber butt back," Katara laughed. "I think she misses you."

"I've only been gone a month." Katara held up three fingers. "Whoops."

"I'm sure Gran Gran would love to see Suki again." Katara smiled. "She seemed to like her cooking."

"That's because Suki didn't stop cooking." Sokka chuckled.

"I think it was an excuse to stay near the fire." Katara laughed.

"For some reason I guess I didn't realize how cold it was going to be," Suki giggled as she walked up to them in full Kyoshi gear. "Are you guys staying the night or do we need to start heading out now?"

"Appa needs his rest." Aang called as he led the huge bison toward the field.

"Good, because I need to talk to Chief Oyaji." Sokka commented.

"What do you need to talk to Dad about?" Suki turned to look at him, her golden tassles flipping about.

"Oh, just some trade options I planned to bring up to Zuko." Sokka shrugged and waved his hand as he headed off toward the Chief's hut.

"What kind of trade do you think it's about?" Aang asked.

"Probably food." Suki watched Sokka's retreating form.

"Zuko sent Sokka a huge bag of fire flakes while he was home, you should have seen his face." Katara laughed. "He gaurded that bag till it was all gone."

"Aw, I missed it." Aang pouted. Katara smiled at the 13 year old. He had become more lanky and muscular but he was still an inch shorter than her.

"Well, you had your Avatar duties." Katara shrugged. "We all knew that you'd be gone a lot."

"I know," Aang sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Has Sokka talked to you a lot lately?" Suki asked as she practiced her forms. Her fan moved quickly into defensive patterns.

"Just the letters he sends with Hawkie, pretty sure that bird hates that trip." Katara laughed as she streamed water around her. "He always dives right into our hut almost into the fire whenever he reaches us. Then it takes two of us to shove that bird out the door again.

"Does he ever mention anything about…us?" Katara almost missed the fear in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Katara whipped the water back into her waterskin.

"I don't know, he's just been acting so strange lately. I'm just kind of worried that…" Suki bit her lip as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Maybe he's going to break up with me."

"Suki, He wouldn't do that!" Katara exclaimed. "He loves you."

"He's just so quiet lately, and seems to be hiding something." Suki sighed, "Just don't tell him I said anything, ok."

"I won't, but Suki I wouldn't worry." Katara pulled Suki into a hug.

"Suki?" they both heard Sokka yell. Katara pulled away to turn toward Sokka's voice.

"Over here!" Suki hollered back. Sokka's form came jogging up to them.

"The girls want to do another drill before you and Ty Lee are gone." Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki's shoulders.

"Were you talking to my dad that whole time?" Suki questioned.

"Uh…yeah. Lots of trading options you know. I know it will help Zuko a lot." Sokka seemed to keep his eyes averted. "Hey, where's Toph?"

"Oh, she's probably already in the Fire Nation with her parents." Katara walked behind the two lovers. "I received a letter from her Mom just before we left; they seem to have gotten really close."

"Wow, that's really good." Suki smiled back at her.

"You should have seen the outfit her mom put her in last," Aang fell to the ground, twirling his glider back into staff position. Katara smiled at him, used to the sudden appearance of her boyfriend.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka didn't even turn around.

"That bad?" Katara asked.

"Think frills, lace and pink. A lot of it." Aang grinned. "She couldn't see it, but she didn't need to, to hate it."

"Ooooh! There it is!" Ty Lee pointed toward the huge dormant Volcano. "Oh, I can't wait to see Mai and Zuko."

"It would be fun to see the jerkbender." Sokka grinned, his arm wrapped around Suki. Suki wore a green dress while Ty Lee wore her pink fire nation clothes. Both had opted to leave their warrior uniforms behind.

"Yeah, it be fun to see him, last I saw he was swamped with requests from lower districts of the nation. He hardly even had time for the extra meetings, let alone hanging out." Aang peered down and began tugging on Appa's reigns, leading him into a descent toward the royal palace. People of the city looked up toward the huge shadow that floated above them. Many waved toward them, recognizing the Avatar's Bison.

As soon as they landed Ty Lee cartwheeled off and made a bee line straight for the palace gates. She pushed past them in a full run when a voice made her screech to a stop.

"Miss us?" Mai said with the slightest hint of amusement.

"Mai!" Ty Lee engulfed her friend into a huge hug. Mai allowed a smile to adorn her face.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sokka asked as he walked up. Mai offered a slight tug in her shoulder. He looked back toward the bison where his sister and lover were giggling over Aang being licked by Appa. "Where's Zuko?"

"He's probably in his office." Mai's smile had vanished. "He has a lot of planning to do before the party. Speaking of, Ty Lee will you follow me? I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Ty Lee waved bye to the gang behind them and skipped happily after her gloomy friend.

"Cool, now off to see the Fire Lord!" Aang wrapped his arm around Katara. She raised her eyebrow at him but he ignored it. He still couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Zuko was anywhere near Katara. They met up with servants as soon as they entered the palace. They led Katara and Suki to a room and Sokka and Aang to a separate one.

Inside the room were two nice sized beds, a huge wardrobe, and a vanity. Katara plopped down onto the bed and sighed as she nuzzled into the soft sheets.

"Wow, these are really soft." Suki closed her eyes as she lay atop the bed.

"Mmm-hmmm." Katara pulled her pillow close.

_ "No, my pillow" Katara laughed and attempted to take the pillow from Zuko._

Katara's eyes opened wide. _I haven't even seen him again and I'm already starting to think like that. I knew coming here was a bad idea. _She pursed her lips. _But I really wanted to see him again._ She jumped as she heard someone clear their throat. Her brother, let out another cough as Aang and Zuko stood in the doorway. Katara felt uncomfortable at the look Aang was giving her. So why did it not bother her that Zuko was staring at her the same way? _I guess some things never change._

**See? Zutaraness is coming back! (Cheers enthusiastically.) Again, I have the whole next 2 (or possibly 3) chapters floating around in my head so you should at least get another one before tomorrow morning. Please review!**


	18. Relationships

**Okay I promised so I delivered. It may be a minute before I get the next chapter up. Quick note for the chapter: I have absolutely no idea who Suki's dad is, this just seemed to work out well. **

**It was brought to my attention that I wrote a few things wrong in the last two chapters. #1: it's elephant koi, not coy. Sorry about that. #2: the flower on Toph's head band has been switched to silk instead of plastic. Sorry wasn't thinking on them and sometime soon I will redo the chapters to fix those small errors. Thanks Kimberly T for the heads up! You rock for letting me know.**

**(): Sorry it took so long, lol.**

**Loveme: ooh I have more drama (Laughs maniacally)**

**DofD: you know there will always be Zutara!**

**Lovenote4u: why else would he be acting like that lol. I know its so obvious but I think it is just because they are so perfect together.**

**Fuzzninjaassassin777, aipom4, Createelements:thanks for reviewing!**

Zuko was speechless. Katara was laying on her side cuddled up to the pillow, just like she used to when they were together. Images of her sleeping like that flowed through his mind and he became thankful that there were so many layers of clothing covering him. His eyes darted to Aang and noticed a look of pure want was on his face.

"Ahem," Sokka cleared his throat. Katara sat up quickly, and Zuko couldn't help but notice how much her breasts jutted out against her blue clothes. His eyes scanned over her body and flickered up to her eyes. She was looking uneasily at Aang but then she turned toward him. There was no uneasiness in her beautiful blue eyes. Zuko turned his gaze toward Suki who was glancing between Katara and them.

"Aang, what did I say about staring at my sister?" Sokka glared at Aang.

"Huh?" Aang turned toward Sokka, "oh! Don't do it in front of you or…ever."

"Exactly!" Sokka crossed his arms. "Hey, Zuko can we talk?"

"Huh?" Zuko blinked at Sokka, attempting to rid his mind of nude images of Katara. "Oh, I was just going to greet you guys, I'm swamped till dinner time today. I have to prepare for the party tomorrow. "

"Anything I can help with?" Aang asked.

"It's just tedious last minute details. Just hang out and I may have some spare time later tonight. If anything we have the party tomorrow." Zuko smiled at his guests.

"Yeah, Sparky has been busy all week." Toph's voice floated from the hall. "That are he's avoiding me."

"I would never." Zuko frowned, walking out into the hallway, the rest of the group followed.

"I'm sorry, you're avoiding my mother." Toph corrected herself. She was leaning against the wall, wearing the Earthbending clothes that her mother had gotten for her.

"That on the other hand…" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She was kidding." Toph shrugged. They began walking through the hall toward Zuko's chambers.

"No, she wasn't." Zuko grimaced. "She was serious."

"Like I would ever marry you anyway." Toph laughed.

"Wait, What?" Katara moved up closer to them.

"Toph's Mom thought that it would be a brilliant political move for me to marry a daughter of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko shrugged.

"And thought that I would be _just_ perfect for the role." Toph giggled. "Poor Sparky here almost needed a healer; he was choking on his wine so bad."

"You didn't see the death glare I was getting from Mai for the rest of the week." Zuko laughed. "She thought I would actually go for it."

"You pedophile, you!" Toph punched Zuko in the arm.

* * *

Dinner was served in a huge hall. Zuko sat at the end of the moderately sized table, Aang to his right and Sokka to his left. Next to Sokka was Suki then Ty Lee. Mai sat on the end opposite of Zuko. Next to Aang was Katara and then Toph. Mai and Ty Lee seemed to be deep in conversation, whispering quietly about an earlier topic. Katara picked at her food while glancing up occasionally at Zuko and Aang talking. Suki was attempting to get Sokka's attention with food but Sokka was trying to get Zuko's attention. Toph was staring at her plate, but was concentrating on what Mai and Ty Lee were discussing.

"So you did get trade going with King Bumi?"Aang asked.

"Yeah, my people love that creeping crystal." Zuko smiled.

"Sokka, do you want to try some of this spicy chicken?" Suki held up a big piece with her chopsticks.

"Huh? Maybe later," Sokka turned back toward Zuko, "Maybe we can talk after dinner?"

"I will try Sokka." Zuko grinned. "What Aang?"

"I was saying that the Northern water tribe is beginning to give in to negotiation. They may start trade soon."

"That's fantastic. We can export wine, metal, armor and some weapons." Zuko listed off.

"They mentioned something about certain exotic seafood, whale blubber, and sea lion hide." Aang listed back to him.

"Wonderful, I'm glad they are starting to consider it. Chief Arnook seemed extremely distrusting last time we spoke." Zuko said.

"Well to be fair, last time Fire Nation was there the moon spirit was killed and his daughter gave her life for it." Aang pointed out.

"Good point…Sokka, yes we can meet after dinner." Zuko said exasperated.

"Sokka, how about this tempura squash?" Suki held up the food.

"I will try the chicken later," Sokka said over his shoulder. Suki's face fell; she stared down at her plate of food. Slowly her eyes moved up to Katara, sadnes filling them. Katara bit her lip. _Sokka wouldn't really break up with her would he?_ She turned to Toph. Toph ate quietly, her attention obviously elsewhere.

"What's up?" Katara whispered. Toph frowned at her.

"I'm trying to figure out what Gloomy and Giggles are talking about. Giggles is being unusually unhappy." Toph whispered back.

"Any ideas?" Katara whispered.

"Not really, they keep referring to a different conversation. Giggles probably knows that I can hear them and they don't want me to figure it out."

"Dessert is served." A woman said as she carried a tray of bowls fulled with pudding. Katara reached for the chilled spoon that was stuck in the delicious dessert. Her eyes darted back toward the men, Sokka was gesturing with his spoon, Zuko leaned toward Aang to dodge the flying bits of chocolate. Aang was talking happily about trade, smudges of chocolate on his face. Zuko laughed at something Sokka said and neatly took a bite. Katara couldn't help but watch his mouth closing over the spoon, the way his tongue darted out to get the small bit of chocolate that caught in the corner of his mouth. Her lower abdomen lurched. _Great, less than a day with the guy and I'm already wanting him._ Katara stared down at her pudding.

"Damn." She heard Toph mutter. Katara looked up to see Mai and Ty Lee excusing themselves from the table.

"Suki are you okay?" Katara asked. Suki nodded.

"What's up with her?" Toph asked.

"Sokka's been acting weird and paying less attention." Katara said quietly.

"Well, that's not good." Toph blinked. Sokka began tugging on Zuko's robes, whispering something in his ear. He then jerked his head toward the door. Zuko stood and bowed before his guests and began walking toward the door. Sokka jumped up to follow him, he screeched to a stop and ran back to plant a quick kiss on Suki's cheek, before running out the door.

"Sokka, what do you want?" Zuko sighed as they walked toward his chambers.

"Uh, not here, let's wait until we get to you meeting room." Sokka looked over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko peered over his shoulder to see what Sokka was looking at, but nothing was behind them. Zuko opened the door to his chambers. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well it's about…Mai." Sokka stopped. Zuko looked ahead of them to see Mai leaning casually on his desk. Her eyes moved from him to Sokka.

"We need to talk." Mai said quietly.

"Can it wait? Sokka really needs to talk to me about trades. We can talk after." Zuko gestured at the warrior. Mai sighed and walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Zuko said as he shut the door. "It's been weird for a while. When we first got together everything was great but after a while it seemed like we were always arguing over something."

"Like what?" Sokka poked at a few brushes on Zuko's desk.

"My temper. Her emotionless state. My hair. Her cooking. My time management." Zuko sighed. "it just seemed for a while that she was all or nothing."

"That doesn't seem to bad." Sokka shrugged.

"Well, sometimes I didn't want to do anything but talk or sit close by. But she thought I wanted her to go. She would hang all over me in public at first, then it became unacceptable to my older members of my council. I miss how it was in the beginning."

"No cuddling?" Sokka asked.

"In public: yes. When we're alone it's like she wants is three seconds of cuddling and then just straight sex." Zuko crossed his arms.

"At least you're getting sex." Sokka tried.

"Nah, she's on a 'nothing' kick."

"Dude what is with my friends and their relationships?" Sokka asked. "I mean Aang and-"

"I seriously don't want to hear about their sex life." Zuko cut in.

"Oh please, my sister hasn't had sex." Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko raised an eyebrow. _Want to bet?_ "I mean that she's with a guy that's way too young for her. I think they are still in the puppy love stage."

"Usually that lasts a month or two at most, not a whole year," Zuko reasoned.

"It does if you never see each other. Aang's been travelling everywhere, not just here."

"You don't think they'll last?" Zuko asked.

"Oh please. I like Aang and all but I know my little sister. She used to talk all about marriage and children but now she seems like she's lost that spark. It's kind of weird actually." Sokka scratched his head.

"But you and Suki are doing alright at least," Zuko said as he leaned against the window sill.

"Suki! I have to get your help on something!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What do you need?" Zuko raised his good eyebrow.

"You know that garden out there with the pond and the turtle ducks?"  
"You are not having sex in that garden." Zuko grimaced.

"No, not that. Are there gaurds that walk around that interrupt things?" Sokka asked.

"You are not getting a blow job in that garden."

"No, its this." Sokka pulled a large whole clam-muscle shell out of his pocket.

"Seafood?" Zuko asked.

Sokka opened the clam-muscle shell to reveal a disk shaped stone attached to long band. Zuko's eyes widened as he recognized the meaning behind the necklace. He reached out for the clam-muscle shell and brought the casing closer for inspection. Inside the shell every color imaginable moved about with the light. The betrothal necklace lay in the very center, the band tucked underneath the stone. The stone itself was polished smooth except for the engraving: a sword and fan overlapping each other.

"You made this?" Zuko asked.

"Yep. Worked for weeks on it." Sokka's chest swelled with pride.

"YOU made this?" Zuko stared at the warrior.

"It may have been my third try," Sokka grumbled.

"I just can't believe you did something so well." Zuko looked back down at the necklace.

"Or possibly the tenth, but it doesn't matter." Sokka snatched the clam-oyster back. "What matters is that I'm going to ask Suki to marry me."

"And you want to do it in the garden." Zuko stated. "No problem just tell me when and I will make sure no one bothers you."  
"Tomorrow afternoon, before the party." Sokka smiled. "But that's not all that I wanted to talk about. I wanted your opinion on what to do after."  
"You're not having sex in the garden."

"No I mean after the wedding. Like where we would live." Sokka sighed. "My family has been wanting me to come home but Suki's the leader of the Kyoshi warriors and I think it's too cold for her."

"It is beyond cold." Zuko agreed.

"But I am to be Chief one day and I've looked forward to that for a long time." Sokka sighed. "Though, when I went to ask for Suki's hand in marriage, her Dad asked if I wanted to become Chief when he stepped down."

"Suki's Dad's the Chief?"

"Yeah." Sokka looked up toward the ceiling. "I don't know what to do. My family is at the South Pole, hers is in the Earth Kingdom."

"You can be Chief in either spot." Zuko stated. "At least you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think you should go to Kyoshi Island." Zuko said.

"You do?" Sokka turned his head.

"I know that Suki would follow you anywhere but I think you'd be better off following her. She's got a life there that can't be moved, your family can visit, and you can be Chief one day either way."

Sokka began grinning. "Thanks Zuko."

"You already came to this conclusion, didn't you?" Zuko asked.

"I needed another opinion, to make sure I wasn't making a mistake." Sokka stared down at the clam-muscle box. "I really want her to be happy."

"If that girl braved the South Pole I'm sure she wants to be married to you." Zuko grinned.

"I can only hope." Sokka smiled broadly. "I really love her." Zuko grinned at his friend. "You and Aang can fight each other for who gets to be my best man though."

"It'll probably be me," Zuko shrugged.

"You seem confident." Sokka put the box back into his pocket.

"Well, Aang is still young enough to be the ring bearer." They both laughed.

"Ugh, I can't believe he's been watching my sister like that." Sokka grimaced.

"I will let you have sex in the garden if you do not go any further with that comment." Zuko grimaced as well.

"Oh, please as if you hadn't noticed. It's like he's undressing her with his eyes. Monk my Ass." Sokka crossed his arms.

"Seriously, full out sex if you stop right now." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I mean I totally caught him trying to feel her up!"

"Okay now I'm going to be sick."

"I know right? And what's worse is Katara seemed to be really angry about it."

"That's bad? I thought you'd be happy she wouldn't want to do him." Zuko looked up at the angry warrior.

"As much as I don't want to think of my sister doing it with some guy, it makes me that much angrier about her receiving unwanted attention."

"Good point." Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"So I can have sex with Suki in the garden."

"You kept talking!" Zuko said as he shook his head.

"B-but-"

"You are NOT having sex in that garden!"

**Hopefully you enjoyed. Next chapter: Sokka asks Suki! Zuko goes to see his sister! Depending on how long it is I may have it go all the way into the party. **


	19. Conversations

**Randomness has flooded through my head. I didn't think of putting this in last chapter but after being stuck at work all day with nothing but my thoughts: you got this. So hope you enjoy. I will attempt to start on next chapter soon. **

**Sweetgirl23: sorry but there has to be a little more of the Kattang and some Maiko. But I won't go as in depth as I do for the greatness of zutara!**

**Loveme: love your reviews as always! And yeah, Sokka isn't the most artistic guy in the world so I figured he'd need a few tries, lol.**

**Larissa, atla lover, fuzzyninjaassassin777, Kimberly T, DofD, Ava Elizabeth, Shard-01,: You guys get a cookie for reviewing!**

**Scherherazade: The Zutara in the series was so apparent and all I could think of was how easily it oculd all make sense. Also, I changed her age up a little bit because she had always looked a bit older to me and also it makes the story progress a little bit faster as the fact that eventually she's going to be almost 21 and she has to follow the water tribe tradition of getting married before your 21****st**** birthday. I will get to that in just a few chapters. Or possibly a lot more. I first intended these chapters to be just a few and so far-19 and counting. **

**Sunshine16:who doesn't want to have sex in that garden at this point **

**Aipom4: I'm not telling :D**

**Luvnote4u: strange enough I didn't even think about the freudian conotations of the necklace. Which is weird for me. God, I love the fact you pointed that out.**

"I wonder where Sokka is." Aang noted as he opened the door; darkness greeted them.

"I guess I will just talk to him later." Katara shrugged. "Good night." She said as she leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Aang turned quickly and caught her lips with his. She pulled back and frowned at him.

"Katara, Sokka isn't in there." Aang motioned toward the room.

"I know," Katara crossed her arm. "Doesn't mean we should be kissing right outside his room." "What I mean is, that there's no one in there." Aang said happily, a mischevious look in his eye. Then it dawned on her. _He can't possible mean…_ Aang wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"He may come back soon." Katara's heart raced in a panic.

"He's probably with Suki, so maybe we can…have some time to ourselves." Aang grinned at his girlfirend.

"Oh come on Zuko, it's not gonna hurt the garden." Sokka complained.

"No but I'm gonna think about it everytime I sit underneath that tree." Zuko shuddered.

"I should get to bed." They heard a woman's voice from around the corner. Both Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then peered around the wall. Aang had Katara pulled in a tight embrace. Not one of a friend, but of a lover. It was almost as if they were connected at the waist, though Katara was pulling away.

Zuko grabbed Sokka by the arm as the warrior clenched his fists. _I don't like it either Sokka, but she is her own woman. _

"Please, Katara? Just for a little while. It'll be fun." Aang's fingers traced circles along her hips. Katara bit her lip. Zuko grit his teeth at the persistance of the Avatar.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Katara said quietly. Zuko could feel Sokka untense beneath his fingers.

"Ready? Katara we've been dating for almost a year and all we've ever done is kiss." Aang complained.

"I know." Katara fidgeted with her hair.

"I love you Katara. I just want to show you how much." Aang pulled her into a kiss. Sokka grimaced at the hand tightening around his forearm.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little while." Katara smiled lightly. Zuko didn't even notice Sokka tense back up. He didn't notice the candles flare up either. All he noticed was Aang pressing himself into Katara. He noticed how Katara was hesitant, clearly only going along with it to placate him. He noticed Aang's reaching up for her breasts as he began moving backwards into the room.

"Aang, no." Katara started to pull away. "I can't."

"It'll be fine." Aang started to gently tug her into the dark room. They both stopped dead as the crumbling of rock was heard throughout the entire hallway.

Katara turned to see Sokka's feet clenched to the ground by stone, a look of outrage on his face. Zuko was right next to him, his feet also stuck to the ground, he was looking around for the culprit.

"I told you no earthbending in the palace," Zuko yelled. As soon as he had seen Aang tugging her into that room he had let go of Sokka and joined him in a full out run toward the couple. He could still hear the rush of blood in his ears.

"Well I figured it looked better than Sokka killing Aang." Toph shrugged. She pointedly tilted her head at Zuko frowning. Zuko looked away as he clenched his fists.

"Maybe I should go." Aang rubbed the back of his head. He took one look at Sokka's face and hightailed it.

"YOU!" Sokka pointed at his little sister. The stone fell away from his feet and he began marching up to her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Aang is my boyfriend." Katara said angrily. "Why were you spying on me?"

"If you two want to go and make out and have sex, then that's just fine!" Sokka growled. "But you better make sure it's because YOU want to!" Sokka pushed passed the stunned woman. She bit her lip and looked up again to see Zuko staring at her. An angry disgusted look was on his face. He shook his head and walked back the direction he had come.

* * *

"I'm worred about you." Suki said as she watched Katara brush her hair out in front of the vanity.

"I'm fine. Sokka just overreacted." Katara grumbled as she brushed through a knot.

"No, he didn't." Suki crossed her arms. "Katara, no one should ever force you to do anything."

"He wasn't.." Katara trailed off, she could see the reflection of the Kyoshi warrior getting angrier as she sat on her bed.

"I was there, Toph pulled me around the corner telling me that Sokka was going to kill Aang. He was making you feel bad about not being a good girlfriend; that you should be doing more. He was manipulating you!"

"Well he was right, we don't ever do anything." Katara slammed her brush down. She frowned averting her eyes from her own reflection.

"You need to only do it if it feels right. You shouldn't have to force things."

"Oh like you at dinner?" Katara glared.

"At least I can stand to touch the man I'm with!" Suki shot back.

"Oh and what about him being able to stand you?" Katara asked. "Why were you really in that hallway? I bet you dragged Toph to go listen in to their conversation."

"I did. Okay?" Suki stood up angrily. "I wanted to make sure that the man that I LOVE loved me back. Because if both people don't love each other then it's just wrong."

"I'm going to get some food." Katara grumbled out as she pushed past their door. _I love Aang don't I? I mean we do stuff, I can stand to touch him. _Images of holding hands came to mind by she couldn't think of a single time she ever willingly tried to take it further. She sighed. _Can't I?_ _Is the love I feel nothing more than friendship? No, I get jealous…don't i? _She glanced up, surprised to see that she had already made it to the kitchens.

After opening the door it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A lone candle sat on the counter. Moving closer she watched as the flame rose up and down steadily. She could see a silhouette of a man sitting on the counter, his back to her. She stopped and watched as he took a bite out of the apple he was holding.

"Zuko?" she tried to peer over the man's shoulder for a better look at his face.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, just thought I'd get something to eat. What are you doing here?" Zuko waved the apple up in the air, still not turning around. He took another bite, taking a good portion of the apple.

"Keep eating like that and you'll be fat," She smirked.

"Keep bending to his will like that and you'll be pregnant." He shot back sharply.

"What the hell is your problem?" She said angrily.

"You are." He turned around and looked her in the eye. His amber eyes gleamed with anger. He was angrier than she'd ever seen.

"You're just jealous." She growled.

"Yeah I'm jealous of him. He got the girl I wanted." Zuko bit out. "Now I get to watch her be pressured into being his little arm candy."

"I am no one's arm candy'." She growled.

"Just go away, go do what you want." He turned his back to her again.

"Where do you get off? You have Mai! I see you guys making out all the time." She stomped to his front.

"Funny I haven't made out with her lately. And if I had it wouldn't be any of your business." He sneered.

"And Aang is none of yours!" Katara sneered back.

"I'm not worried about Aang, he seems just fine." Zuko chucked his apple to the side.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She turned away from him, ready to leave.

"Don't I?" Zuko's voice made her stop. "I'm with a woman I can at least contemplate marriage with, unlike you."

"Excuse me?" she whirled back around.  
"But she's not my first choice." Zuko shrugged. "My first choice is an arrogant dumbass who doesn't know how to say 'no'."

"I said 'no'. What you can't spy correctly? Some Fire Lord you are." Katara crossed her arms. _Wait, I'm his first choice?_

"And mean it." Zuko grimaced. "So yeah, watching you do his whim makes me mad."

"If you don't love Mai, then why not just break up with her?" Katara asked.

"I don't not love Mai." Zuko sighed. "I love her as the friend I've known all my life and I made her a promise."

"A promise to sex her up?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"A promise to never break up with her again." Zuko said sharply. "The day that we are no longer together, is the day that SHE breaks up with me. Never the other way around."

"You're a fool." Katara scoffed.

"Yeah I am." Zuko turned toward the door. "Because the day that she breaks up with me will be the day you will receive my hawk. Just so you can say 'no' to me again." Katara's eyes widened as Zuko left the room.

**So, It just came to me so next time is Sokka and Suki :D pleae review cuz it rocks! I usually try to mention people who review in my next chapter. hopefully i will have the next chapter up in a few days!**


	20. The Party

**And I'm back! I started working on it last night and just oculdn't bring myself to stop :D.**

**Sweetgirl23: that's a great idea, can't believe it hadn't crossed my mind. I will find a place to work it in, there was too much in this chapter to put it into this one. Also, sorry about all the jumping around but a lot was happening in this chapter. **

**Fuzzyninjaassassin777: I figure Katara wouldn't know what to think. I tried to convey, so hope it worked.**

**Aipom4: Yeah, that was the line that kept flashing through my mind every single time I thought about this chapter.**

**Loveme: Yeah it was kind of like Aang and kind of not to pressure her. I actually made sure to run it by my guy first to see what he thought. Pretty much his response was: most guys believe something should be happening or something is wrong. so, with Aang getting older it seemed right.**

**DofD: Really? I should go on a whim more often **

**Fireice, luvnote4u, untilthemoonrises: you all rock as usual! Love the reviews, they keep me going!**

Suki was asleep when Katara returned. Katara didn't even try to be quiet as she walked in and flopped onto her own bed. If Katara had been paying any attention at all she would have realized that Suki's breathing wasn't even and that she was unusually still. But Katara couldn't see that her friend was still awake. All that she knew was that Zuko had pretty much admitted that he loved her. _I mean you can't say that someone's your first choice in marriage without loving them. And what about Aang? How does he even fit in this anymore? Everyone keeps telling me that he's pressuring me, making me do things that I don't want to do. But I'm supposed to want to do those things. Does that mean that I'm notsupposd to be with Aang? But it's not like I can just be with Zuko. Mai loves him. And he just said he'd never break up with her. What am I supposed to do? _Katara stared at the ceiling trying to free her mind from any thoughts. She stared, hoping that sleep would eventually overcome her. It would be hours before it would.

* * *

"Mai!" Zuko sprinted up toward the woman. She turned toward him, her mouth in a thin frown. Her eyes darted to the sack that Zuko was carrying.

"I went to see if your friend had gone, but you weren't there." Mai spoke evenly. "Zuko we need to talk."

"I'm so sorry Mai." Zuko pulled her close. "But I'm swamped. I promise we can be together tonight at the party, then we have the rest of the week."

"Won't you be busy tonight too?" Mai questioned.

"Not too busy for you." Zuko smiled at her. "But I do need a favor: Can you keep Katara and Toph busy this afternoon?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Mai asked.

"Please, for me?" Zuko kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I could make it up to you tonight."

"I just want to talk tonight, if you would just do that." Zuko nodded and kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to go see Azula today; do you and Ty Lee want to come?"

"Ty Lee would rather you ask Azula how she feels about it first. She may have decided not to kill you on sight, but we may be a different matter." Zuko nodded and kissed her on the lips.

" I got something to cheer her up, so maybe she will be in a good mood." Zuko smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek and walking toward Azula's room.

"See you at the party." Mai called after him.

_Got to keep busy. Got to keep thinking about Mai. Must not think about a certain arrogant waterbender. Must not think about those lips or that fiery temper. Or that pefect ass. Or those breasts…they've gotten bigger. Much bigger. They would fit perfect in my hands…must not think about the waterbender._ Zuko sighed as he began to descend the stairs. At the bottom was the wine cellar. He moved past the crates toward the back of the overlarge room. He stopped at the back righthand corner to lift the trapdoor underneath him. He descended the ladder down into the secret bunker. _I can't believe I admitted that she was my first choice in marriage. What was I thinking? _He walked down the long hallway. _We can't be together, so why admit it? Mai loves me and I would never leave her, so why would I even tell Katara that._ He paused outside of the door to extract a key ring from his pocket. He fiddled with the keys, trying to locate the correct one. _Do I really want to be away from Mai that bad? No, because we were gettting along ok before I even saw Katara again. Why is it everytime I see Katara all I can think about is her? _

Zuko turned the key into the lock and stepped through the door. He was greeted by an almost identical replica of Azula's old room in the palace. A tray of fruit was half eaten near the bed; books of tactical measures were sprawled out on the bed. And Azula was brushing her hair in front of the long mirror.

"You should really knock, you know." Azula said without turning around.

"You can usually hear me at the door." Zuko shrugged. "Though I'd come and see you."

"Trying to get away from all those tedious duties of fire lord? I know of a much easier way."

"You're not becoming fire lord." Zuko said evenly. This wasn't the first time she'd said it, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Oh right, that's because, even if you were killed: someone else would get the throne." Azula turned toward him, a scowl on her face.

"If my death would mean you becoming fire lord then I'd be dead before I made it through the door." He said simply.

"You're right about that." Azula shrugged. She finished pulling her hair into her signature look.

"I brought you something." Zuko held up the sack. "I found some old stuff of Dad's when going through his room. Just now went through some of the boxes." Azula walked up to him taking the sack away.

"Better not be any of Uncle's creepy dolls." Azula reached into the bag. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled out the doll.

"Well, it is a doll." Zuko said. Azula looked back down at the glass doll. It was pale, with amber eyes and a beautiful red dress. The doll's hair looked just like Azula's.

"This was from…" Azula's fingers ran across the smooth texture of the skin.

"Mom." Zuko finished for her. "There was a whole box of stuff like that. I figured you would like this one best. You always seemed to like it as a kid."

"That was a long time ago." Azula held the doll out for Zuko to take.

"I brought it for you; you can torch it if you want. I don't care. But it's for you." Zuko watched as Azula held the doll up, ready to set the doll on fire. She sighed then chucked it onto her bed.

"I will burn it later; it'll give me some entertainment."

"Ty Lee is here." Zuko said quietly. Azula narrowed her eyes at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. _I will take anger over freaked out any day Azula._

"So?" She said angrily.

"She wanted to know if you wanted to see her, Mai too."

"If they want to be fried to a crisp." Azula growled. Zuko nodded. This was the same response he would get whenever Mai would ask. "When can I go outside?"

"It'll be a few more days." Zuko said.

"You usually take me near the full moon, why change it now?" Azula crossed her arms.

"There's a party tonight. In celebration of the end of the war." Zuko said simply. "I figured we could wait a day or two."

Azula sat quietly on her bed. "I guess Mai and Ty Lee can come." She said quietly. Zuko's eys widened. "If they actually care that it."

"They seemed to want to." Zuko smiled at his little sis. _You're not crazy any more but you're still not exactly you. _

* * *

"Are you sure we are supposed to be here Sokka?" Suki held onto his hand tightly. They were in the middle of a pristine garden. He was pulling her along toward a tree that was overhanging over a pond.

"Yeah, it's fine. Zuko said that all of his family and friends were allowed to come out here." Sokka pulled Suki underneath the tree. She moved toward the edge of the pond and smiled at the tiny turtleducks swimming close by.

"Sorry, I don't have any food." She said sweetly as they swam up to her. "Zuko must feed them a lot if they come up to you like this." She turned toward Sokka; he smiled at her, holding a bit of bread out to her.

"He told me to bring it." Sokka smiled at her. She grinned, taking the bread. The turtleducks began holding up their beaks in anticipation.

"They're sooo cute." Suki cooed at the tiny animals, tearing off bits of bread to toss to them.

Sokka took a deep breath. "You look beautiful."

"I'm just wearing regular clothes." Suki smiled.

"I know. I'm talking about everyday." Sokka fidgeted. "I'm talking about just the way you are. You're beautiful when you're taking some guy down and beautiful when you sit there and coo at those turtleducks. You're beautiful in every way that word can mean. You're smart, funny and wonderful. You're perfect. I love you Suki but..."

"But?" Suki asked fearfully standing to look him in the eye.

"But I don't deserve you. I don't think I ever will." Sokka sighed. "But I would love to have the chance treat you like a princess. To make you happy everyday" Sokka kneeled down on one knee. "Everyday, for the rest of our lives." He pulled out the clam-muscle shell, popping it open. "Suki, will you marry me?"

Suki stood frozen. She couldn't breath. She couldn't speak. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. The smoothed stone had a fan and sword etched into it. They were overlapping, meshing as one. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the beautiful necklace.

"I…" She looked into his happy face. "Oh, Sokka!" She fell to her knees, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you so much! Of course I will marry you!" She kissed him deeply.

"Wait," Sokka pulled back. "Let me put it on for you." Sokka smiled. She turned allowing him better access to her neck. She wiped away the tears that were still flowing. They seemed to fall everytime her smile widened.

"I can't believe it. And it's so beautiful! Did you make it yourself?" Suki asked.

"Worked on it for weeks, just for you." Sokka finished tying the necklace.

"It's beautiful." She moved around to kiss Sokka again. "I love you." She kissed his lips, sucking on the lower one, pushing him down into the grass.

"I love you too." Sokka nuzzled into her neck as she lay halfway on top of him, kissing him passionately. "Suki, we can't" Sokka groaned as he felt himself stiffen.

"No one is around." Suki giggled.

"I had to promise Zuko." Sokka groaned.

"What Zuko doesn't know….."

* * *

"Aang!" The Avatar turned to see Zuko taking long strides to reach him. "We need to talk." Aang bristled. _He can't possibly think last night was any of his business._

"What's wrong?" Aang asked. Zuko pulled him toward a corner, watching as officials walked by.

"I was just meeting with Chief Arnook and Hakoda."

"Arnook came? Is he open to trade?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he is." Zuko said distractedly. "Did you know about this whole 'Zuko's comet' deal?"

"Oh yeah." Aang chuckled. "I think the earth kingdom came up with that one."

"You didn't think about mentioning it to me?" Zuko asked. "I just looked like an idiot in there trying to figure out if there was some new comet I wasn't aware of."

"They don't call it that here?" Aang asked.

"Not that I know of. I didn't know anyone called it that. What happened to 'Sozin's comet'?"

"Well it was 'Sozin's' when he used it to start the war. You used it to end it; I guess the people saw it more of your comet as it did them greater good." Aang shrugged. "I think it's helping people see the Fire Nation in a better light."

"Anybody seen Suki?" both men turned to see Katara. "I'm just worried about her. She seemed really upset last night."

"Why was she upset?" Zuko asked. "And aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Mai and Toph?"

"I snuck away for a minute; we were just picking out what we were going to wear tonight."

"Sounds fun." Zuko said.

"Did Sokka mention anything to you last night? About them?" Katara prodded.

"Not a thing," Zuko said quickly averting his eyes.

"Wow, Toph was right, you do suck at lying." Aang laughed.

"I got to go, party to plan." Zuko sprinted away.

"There's a few hours until the party." Aang turned toward her. Katara ignored the look he gave her.

"I know, that's why I was trying to find Suki. We have to get ready." She darted off in search for her friend.

"Why do girls need so long to get ready?" Aang asked himself.

* * *

"Isn't it great?" Ty Lee asked. The great hall had a huge chandelier above them, flickering with hundreds of candles. Each of the four walls were decorated in a different nations' colors, the back one where a ornate chair for the Fire Lord sat, was done in the fire nation colors. Hundreds of people in every color of dress were moving about in the hall. Some were dancing to music, others talking, some just walking about admiring the hall.

Katara sat at one of the long tables that were against the wall for those who needed to rest for a moment. She had her hair done up in a high ponytail, her hair still had her trademark loops. She wore a dark blue dress that was strapless hinting toward the fire nation style. Ty Lee's dress was pink, with frilled ends. Toph was reclining back in her chair; her dress resembled the one that Katara had worn in Ba Sing Se.

Katara turned to see Zuko in his best Fire Lord robes moving through the crowd, nodding toward the other chiefs and kings. Mai was by his side, a small smile adorned her lips as her arm was looped in his. She wore a dark red halter dress with a black shawl. Her hair was in its usual style.

_They look so good together. _She thought bitterly.

"Cute couple, don't you think?" Suki said as she sat next to Katara.

"sure," Katara grumbled. She turned to Suki. "Where have you-" Katara stopped her eyes darted from Suki's broad smile to the beautiful necklace on her neck.

"Just been hanging out." Suki's smile got broader. "What about you, _Sis._"

"SUKI!" Katara squealed and pulled the woman into a hug. "He made that?" Katara asked as she spotted the pretty carving.

"Yeah." Suki blushed prettily.

"And it only took him 10 tries." Toph laughed.

"You said you couldn't hear anything last night." Suki frowned.

"What? And ruin the surprise?" Toph grinned in her direction.

* * *

Zuko smiled. Suki and Katara were embracing each other, obviously gushing over the new engagement. He almost laughed as Sokka walked over to his father and began talking and pointing. Chief Hakoda frowned, probably in confusion, and then did a double take. Zuko did chuckle when the older man pulled Sokka into a huge bear hug.

"Can we talk now?" Mai asked.

"Of course." Zuko smiled as they made it back to his throne-like chair. She sat next to him in an equally ornate chair.

"As you know, Ty Lee is going to be staying with her mom here in the Fire Nation." Mai began.

"Yeah, it's going to be nice to see her, though I think she mentioned she would be going back to Kyoshi Island after a little while. She was acting kind of weird this morning." Zuko cmmented.

"You two spoke this morning?" Mai's eyes' flickered over to the bubbly girl.

"For a minute." He furrowed his brow. "Mai what's wrong?"

"I was going to tell you last night." Mai said quietly. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Mai, are you…" Zuko stopped dead, and looked around. _Yes, Zuko. Ask your girlfriend if she's pregnant in front of every gossping person in the entire world._ Mai stared at him confused.

"Am I what?" Mai asked.

"Never mind." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mai, is this something that can start a huge scandal?"

"Not necessarily." Mai shifted her eyes. "It's not horrible but it needs to be addressed."

"Then this party would probably be a bad time to bring it up, don't you think."

"I tried to tell you last night." She grit out.

"Well…." Zuko stopped. The entire hall had become quiet. _Is everyone listening? _He turned to see everyone staring at the door. No one moved, it was almost as if they saw a ghost. Zuko turned to see the woman coming through the door. _Azula!_ He stood quickly, taking long strides toward her. He breathed steadily, making sure he was ready for what ever she would throw at him.

As he came closer, her face came closer into view. His steps began to falter. _It can't be._ He continued to walk close, stoppin a few feet from the woman. His jaw clenched, his throat tightened, nothing seemed to work properly.

"I couldn't miss the new Fire Lord's party," The woman bowed to him, her fire emblem gleaming in her hair.

Zuko tried to speak; nothing seemed to want to come out. The woman smiled at him, waiting for his response. Zuko tried to breathe, it came out shaky. All he could do was hope she was real.

"Mom?"

**YAYZ! Hope you enjoyed. I reread my last few chapters and they seemes kind of rushed to me so I tried to slow**** it down a bit. I hope it worked cuz I am horrible about rushing. Please review!**


	21. The Lady Returns

**So this took me a little while due to the fact that so much could easily happen. It's short but definitely needed. **

**Untilthemoonrises: I don't know if that would go over so well, lmao. Though funny.**

**Kimberly T.-I'm debating on whether or not letting you know what's up with Mai and Ty Lee next chapter or leaving it a surprise for just a few more. Don't know yet **

**Fuzzyninjaassassin777: I love the fact that you like my story! You are one of the reasons I keep on writing. Love your reviews!**

**DofD: you just rock out loud. Also you are another reason I keep on writing.**

**Luvnote4u: I will tell you either next chapter or in a few**

**Aipom4: but I'm not telling which one :D**

**Loveme: as this is a zutara story you do know that is Mai and Zuko will not stay together forever. But I got the perfect idea of how to do it when I finally get around to it :D**

**Atla lover: "Zuko I have to tell you something," Mai said quietly. "I wasn't born a girl." LMAO!**

**FireIce: I think I just screwed up that rate.**

**Sweetgirl23: Sometime in next few chapters. I promise.**

**My hazel eyes: soon. Soon you shall find out.**

**Scerherazade: Hope you enjoy! And nope not Mai's announcement.**

**Cinemascope8: posting as quick as I can figure it out.**

**Ladyghost92: Yeppers-Mom?**

Katara watched the couple talking, Zuko pinching the bridge of his nose. _Ha! And he gets on to me about being with someone I can't love?_ She watched as Mai got angrier, their conversation getting sour. Katara couldn't help but smirk at the discomfort of the couple. _Wait. I shouldn't feel happy about that. _Katara turned her head away just in time to see the woman entering the massive hall.

Time stopped. She was standing under the comet waiting for the lightning to strike her. Katara managed to swallow the lump in her throat and noted everyone around her had stilled. She could hear the footsteps from Zuko's long strides as he closed the distance between him and his sister. _How did Azula get out? _Katara watched as Zuko's steps faltered, he was no longer the determined Fire Lord that he had become. But rather the boy she had met back in Ba Sing Se. Katara peered closer noting the woman couldn't be Azula, she was older, much older.

"I couldn't miss the new Fire Lord's party," The woman said as she bowed before Zuko.

The room was silent; there was no mistaking his next word. "Mom?"

Katara's heart lurched in her chest. _Of course! She looks just like those paintings he has. She really is alive._ She turned to see Toph's eyes wide. Suki turned toward Katara with the unspoken question 'did you know?' A low murmur of voices began to rise from the crowd as everyone began to find their voice. Katara looked back up to where Mai stood. _Did you know?_ Mai stood rigid, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide.

* * *

"I am so sorry I missed your coronation," Ursa said as she began walking toward the throne. Zuko followed her, trying to remember how to walk like a nobleman. "But it had already passed by the time the news reached my ears. Even your speech at Ba Sing Se had passed. I had wanted to come back so much sooner but waited untill things died down a little bit."

"Where were you?" Zuko's voice was a bit hoarse as it seemed he had forgotten how to speak.

"A very small town on the very eastern side of the Earth Kingdom." Ursa sighed.

"Father never said." Zuko looked down toward his feet.

"Your father intended for me to be in Ba Sing Se." Ursa lifted an eyebrow. "But as soon as possible I ran as far as I could from his controlling reach."

"How?" Zuko asked.

"As you have surely noticed, it isn't hard to escape the Fire Nation undetected." Ursa smiled softly at her son. "And you must be Mai, my you have grown." Ursa walked up to the tall noblewoman.

"Lady Ursa," Mai bowed. "It is nice to see you again." She allowed a small smile.

"Are you staying long?" Zuko asked hopeful.

"A while." Said a grumpy voice behind him. Zuko whirled around to see his Uncle frowning. "Haven't seen you in months and I don't even get a 'hello'" Zuko grinned and hugged the old man. _I don't care if it's not befitting of a lord to hug people in public. My mother and Uncle are both here!_ Zuko's face was engulfed by a huge smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it." Zuko asked.

"I persuaded him." Ursa smiled gently at her son.

"You couldn't have told me?" Zuko frowned at his uncle.

"You would have jumped on the first airship to Ba Sing Se if I had told you." Iroh watched as Mai bowed to them, excusing herself.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Sparky's Mom is actually alive!" Toph exclaimed.

"Wow, she looks as pretty as when she left." Ty Lee watched as Zuko hugged his uncle.

"I don't think I've ever seen Zuko this happy before." Suki commented. Katara looked at the Kyoshi warrior. _I have. _

_Zuko brushed her hair out of her face as she breathed in evenly. Katara shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. He looked down at her, a happy smile on his face. _

"He used to smile like that all the time when Lady Ursa was still here," Ty Lee turned toward them. "He became a different guy after she left."

"I can understand that." Katara said quietly. She watched as Mai excused herself, heading in their direction.

"But I thought that Zuko's mom had died." Suki said quietly.

"That's what Zuko's Dad had always said." Ty Lee shrugged. "One day she was here, next day she was gone."

"I need to borrow Ty Lee," Mai said as she stood behind Ty Lee. Ty Lee jumped at the sudden presence.

"You know I think that I want to finish these fire chips," Ty Lee smiled sheepishly. She had barely begun to lift the food to her mouth when Mai pulled her out of her seat whispering in her ear. Ty Lee grimaced and walked out of the hall with her.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"I'm really not sure." Toph replied. "She only said 'we need to talk now'".

"What's going on?" Hakoda asked as him and his son walked up. He looked around the crowd; everyone was talking, eyes darting toward the Fire Lord.

"That's Zuko's mom. Everyone thought she was dead." Suki said.

"I seriously thought that was Azula when she first walked in the door," Sokka stood behind Suki.

"I did too." Katara wrapped her arms around her as she shivered. Hakoda placed his hand on Katara's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"And these are my friends," They all turned to see Zuko and his mother. "Suki of the elite Kyoshi warriors, just recently engaged." Ursa nodded her head at the young woman, "Sokka a great warrior from the southern water tribe, her soon to be husband." Ursa nodded toward him. "Hakoda: chief of the Southern water tribe." Ursa nodded toward the man. "Toph Bei Fong: The strongest earthbender and only metalbender." Toph smiled in her direction as Lady Ursa tilted her head in question. "And Katara of the Southern water tribe, one of the best waterbenders on earth." Katara blushed at the compliment.

"Hey," Aang pushed through the crowd. "I guess I picked a bad time to go to the bathroom. What's going on?"

"Hello, and you must be the Avatar," Lady Ursa bowed before him, "My name is Ursa. I am Zuko's mother."

"Mother? But I thought you had…" Aang's eyes had started darting as he noticed guests had turned toward their conversation.

"No, I didn't die." Ursa smiled. "But I was banished, and I must appeal that."

"You're un-banished." Zuko stated immediately.

"Where did your fiancee go?" Ursa asked her son. Katara's body went rigid. _You asked her to marry you? After what we talked about. You plan to spend your life with some one you don't even love?_ _How could you condemn yourself to that? _She could almost feel the tears welling up.

"Huh?" Zuko looked at his mother confused.

"Isn't Mai your fiancee?" Ursa asked.

"She's just my girlfriend." Zuko smiled at her. He looked over to Katara and saw the tense expression on her face. The quick glance didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"My mistake, a few of those rumors said you had already proposed." Ursa shrugged in a true Zuko fashion. Her eyes darted toward the waterbender who seemed extremely occupied with her tea. "I do believe all this travelling and excitement has made me weary." Ursa yawned.

"You're not going already?" Zuko turned to her quickly.

"Just to sleep. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me staying here in the fire nation." She gripped his hand and squeezed. "I will just go find my old room and unpack. Iroh, will you help me?" Zuko turned to see his uncle nodding.

Lady Ursa and Iroh made their way out of the hall into the darkness of the night. The hall was a separate building from the rest of the palace, an attempt to keep assassinations down. They walked in silence for a moment

"He has grown so much." Ursa said quietly.

"He has." Iroh agreed.

"I still wasn't expecting…I knew, but…" Ursa looked down.

"His father was a cruel man, as you have already noticed. And Zuko has fully embraced his scar. From what I have noticed, it rarely bothers him anymore."

"Is that one girl, the earthbender…"

"A metal bender? Yes, it seems quite unreal." Iroh stroked his beard.

"I meant blind." Ursa smiled to the man.

"I keep forgetting that." Iroh smiled back at her. "She sees in a unique way, with her earthbending."

"Ty Lee has gotten so beautiful, I heard she ran is a Kyoshi warrior now." They began up the steps of the palace.

"She ran away to the circus first, but I do believe a warrior is her calling." Iroh waved at the guard who immediately retreated back to his post after recognizing the old man.

"And Mai has become quite the noblewoman." Ursa walked through the door being held open for them.

"She truly has." They turned down the hallway that lead toward her old room.

"You were right, by the way." Ursa smiled toward the man.

"I know my nephew." Iroh said simply.

"If he loves her then why does he stay away?"

"Because she is the Avatar's girl."

**I hope you enjoyed. I am still debating on whether or not to let you see inside of Mai and Ty Lee's convo or not. You will find out in just a few chapters regardless. Anyway. Please review it always helps!**


	22. Truths and Lies

**Numero Uno: For the love of god don't hate me! There is most definitely Maiko at the end. It's somewhat graphic but no where near what I do for Zutara. As usual I don't warn in the story I warn here. You may want to skim it though cuz I put Zuko's thought into it and it makes more sense as to the why. And by popular demand:Mai and Ty Lee's conversation!**

**Loveme: Ty Lee is defintely the Katara of their little group. Toph, Ursa and Iroh seem to always be the ones rooting for Zutara and I like to think it's because they see and tell it like it is **

**Cinemascope8: sigh, I know it. But yay for drama!**

**Fuzzninjaassassin777: I bow before your force. I hope you like.**

**Luvnoteu: yeah I'm totally sorry I know my chapters have been getting shorter. Its just I like to use chapters as breaks and sometimes the breaks need to be close, sorry.**

**DofD: have I mentioned how awesome you are?**

**Atla lover: I had to post what you sent me as it literally made me laugh out loud!: ****Iroh runs up to zuko and katara, he yells "both Mai and aang's heads just blew up and they obviously died" "oh what a tragdedy" zuko and katara say in unision. Zuko turns to katara and says "Wana have sex" katara replies "let's do it". As they run of iroh calls after them "what about aang and Mai". Katara turns to zuko "who is he talking about?" zuko shrugs "beats me" he then procedes to rip her clothes off. :)**

**Aipom4: Yeah eventually I'm going to make a point of her not belonging to anyone. So no worries. Though it may take a while. And I also bow before your puppy dog pout.**

**Untilthemoonrises: of course they are. A mom and uncle always know!**

Mai walked back into the great hall looking around for her boyfriend. Zuko was standing near a table talking to the waterbender. Mai pursed her lips. She always felt unease around her, mostly because of the way Zuko's eyes would shift. She walked toward him, head high, back straight.

"-so happy. I mean for her to come back just like that." Katara smiled as she touched the pendant on her necklace.

"You would love her, she's wonderful." Zuko grinned. Mai walked up silently behind him, looping her arm into his. He turned and smiled at her. Mai smiled back at him. It wasn't Zuko the Fire Lord that had smiled at her. It was Zuko, son of the second Fire Prince that used to be so happy. The boy who had rescued her from a flaming apple. The boy who still had a mother.

"She seems a lot like my mother." Katara fiddled with her necklace for a moment, trying to ignore how close Mai was to Zuko.

"I'm sorry Mai, in all the confusion I forgot." Zuko turned toward his girlfriend. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Zuko smiled broadly, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Oh, it can wait." Mai snuggled closer to him. Her eyes darted to the waterbender. _Did I just imagine her grimacing?_

"No, what was it?" Zuko asked, more concerned now. He nodded a quick goodbye to the water bender before moving toward the wall where less people were.

"Um…It's about…Ty Lee." Mai's eyes snagged on the bubbly girl.

"What about her?" Zuko turned to look at the acrobat. She was standing next to a man flipping her hair about. Another man walked up, equally interested in the bubbly woman.

"She's dating Rhan Jon." Mai said.

"Seriously?" Zuko's good eyebrow rose as he turned toward Mai.

"Yes, I told you already." Mai huffed. "The only issue is that she got drunk the other night and cheated on him with this guy."

"Why would I need to know that?" Zuko grimaced.

"Because this other guy wants to see Ty Lee again, and he can't know about Rhan Jon. So, I need you to not mention it." Mai said causally.

"I don't even remember you telling me about her dating someone." Zuko shrugged. "But no problem, my lips are sealed."

* * *

"Wow I'm beyond tired." Toph yawned. "I think I'm headed for bed."

"Good luck," Suki giggled. "I just saw your mom headed that way."

"Oh, No!" Toph yawned even louder.

"Want to borrow some ear plugs?" Suki giggled again.

"I swear that woman can put a walrus-bear to shame." Toph groaned and started on her way. "I think I will just collapse in some room then."

"I wonder what Mai and Zuko are talking about." Katara looked over at the couple; they seemed to be deep in conversation. Both of their heads turned toward the acrobat. Ty Lee flipped her hair and giggled as another guy tried to join the conversation.

"I'm going to get some custard pies, want any Katara?" Aang asked as he got up. Katara watched as Ty Lee shrugged the guys off, heading toward their table.

"No, I'm fine." Katara turned to smile at the young boy. Ty Lee collapsed into the chair next to Katara.

Sokka watched Aang walk up to the long table full of food. "I'm going to go get some fire chips," He whispered to Suki. Suki kissed him on the cheek as a response. Sokka quickly caught up with the young Avatar at the long table.

"Man, is everything meat?" Aang complained, looking at all the food.

"Aang, it's the fire Nation: of course its meat." Sokka laughed as he came behind him.

"I saw Suki's necklace, congratulations!" Aang grinned.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, "I'm going to have a big family of my own."

"Yeah, family." Aang smiled at the thought of Katara in a white gown.

"Aang, you are one of my best friends," Sokka said as he pulled the Avatar closer.

"And you are one of mine," Aang smiled at up at his friend.

"But Katara is my sister," Aang's brow furrowed as Sokka's grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Sokka that hurts-"

"and if I ever," Sokka was grinning and nodding at those all around the table as his harsh whisper was only heard by Aang, "And I mean ever! Hear you try to make her do something she doesn't want to: I will beat you with my bare hands." Aang winced under the pain of Sokka's grip.

"Sokka?" Sokka released his grip.

"Ah, there are the fire chips." Sokka grinned at him, patting him on the now bruised shoulder. Sokka then turned and headed back toward the table.

* * *

"You shouldn't have worried." Zuko said quietly as he sat next to Ty Lee.

"Worried? About what?" Ty Lee asked.

"I just talked to Mai." Zuko smiled at her. Ty Lee whirled her head around looking for Mai. The gloomy girl was looking unhappier than usual; her eyes nearly bulged out when she saw Zuko and her sitting together.

"And you're okay with it?" Ty Lee asked as Mai quickly made her way toward them.

"I mean, I don't agree with it but it's really none of my concern." Zuko shrugged.

"None…of…" Ty Lee stared at the Fire Lord.

"I mean you really shouldn't have worried, I didn't even remember you were dating that guy." Zuko turned to see a pained look on the Avatar's face as Sokka was smiling about something or other.

"Excuse me?" Ty Lee blinked in confusion.

"But you should really just stick to the one guy," Zuko said as he watched closer. _Why do I get a bad feeling that something is actually happening over there?_

"What NOW?" Ty Lee growled.

"Ty Lee," Mai smiled at her friend. "Would you like to walk me back to the palace? I think I'm done for the night."

"Yes," Ty Lee grit out. "Would love to."

"See you Zuko." They both called. Zuko mad a slight wave as he watched Sokka release his grip. _I bet that wasn't a friendly hello._

* * *

Ty Lee stomped into the lounge inside of the palace. It was one of the many lounges around the palace. Like all the others it had several couches, facing toward and away from them, allowing a large group of people to sit and entertain each other if need be.

"So, I'm cheating on someone?" She growled.

"I couldn't think of anything to say, what would you have me do?" Mai began to pace.

"Tell him the truth!" Ty Lee yelled.

"I can't. You didn't see him tonight, not like I did. He was the old Zuko. He was happy."

"Yes, he's happy. His mom just came back. How long do you think this is going to last?"

"I think I should wait, see how it goes." Mai said quietly.

"You told me that 'he's no longer the boy I fell in love with, I think we should break up," Ty Lee said in a monotone voice mimicking the gloomy girl's.

"Um," Both girls jumped as a voice was heard from the couch facing away from them. Toph sat up, her head turning toward the two girls, "You're going to what now?"

"Toph, we-" Ty Lee started.

"I'm not doing anything. He's still my boyfriend and I did see that boy that I fell in love with. Maybe he's changed back." Mai moved swiftly out of the room.

"Mai! Wait, we need to talk about this!" Ty Lee called after her.

"Got to tell Zuko." Toph jumped up and ran out the door. _Maybe he's back in his room._ She ran down the hall. _Days of following those two around, it's only after I collapse in a lounge that I figure it out. Thank you mom for snoring!_ She ran further down the hall when her feet picked up a familiar voice.

"-Zuko because of the politcal turmoil it would cause." Iroh sighed. Toph tilted her head toward the door the voices came from; she leaned up against it to hear the conversation better.

"Does she love the Avatar?" Ursa asked.

"At this point it doesn't matter. It would look bad on either one of their parts to break up with the other and try to be with each other."

"So, if Zuko breaks up with Mai for Katara, it just makes our nation angry and distrustful of their lord." Ursa sighed.

"And if Katara breaks up with Aang for Zuko, the world will see it as a fight bound to happen between the men. And the last time a fight broke out-" Iroh continued.

"There was war." Ursa sighed.

"And the world will never allow that to happen again."

"Would Aang ever break up with her?" Ursa asked hopefully.

"She is his first love. I highly doubt it."

Toph moved away from the door. _If I tell Zuko then he will want Katara and then…it won't end well. _Toph bit her lip. She sighed then turned around, heading back to the lounge. _I'm sorry Zuko, but as much as you want her and she wants you. It would be bad for everyone else right now._ Toph laid back down on the couch. _I wish Aang would realize you don't love him. Katara don't you see, if you don't let him go then he will never be able to find his true love. He can't be with anyone else…like me. _Toph rolled onto her side, too tired to argue with her thoughts that brought up a certain airbender.

* * *

Zuko opened the door to his bedroom to see Mai leaning against his dresser. She was looking down at the ground, her mind clearly occupied.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled of his crown and topknot. His hair fell messily about his face. Mai looked up at her boyfriend. He looked just like he did when he returned and became Fire Lord. He had kept his hair the same length, and allowed it to hang down whenever he was not doing his Fire Lord duties.

"About earlier." Mai began, she was cut off as Zuko leaned in, kissing her neck gently.

"What about it?" He nibbled on her earlobe.

"I-I was going to say." Mai's eyes closed on their own accord. Zuko began undoing his clothes. _Everthing is back to the way it should be._ Mai gave up and began to pull his shirt off. _My mother is home. _Zuko laughed as it was caught on his hair. _My Uncle is home. _He pushed her up against the wall. _I'm with the girl that has loved me my entire life._ He pushed her higher, her dress hiking up. _The girl that I was madly in love with when I left. _He let her slide slowly down, holding her body in place with his. Her feet pushing down his pants. _The way life should have been it I had never left home._ He lowered her onto himself. _If my mother had never left. _Mai gasped out as she began to move up and down on his body. _If that horrible night had never happened. _Zuko growled as he thrusted into her. _If I had never gotten my scar. _She moaned his name loudly as she came. _This is how my life should have been all along. _He gasped, barely pulling out in time. She pushed him back onto the bed. He breathed in steadily.

"I think I needed that," He laughed.

"I think we both did." Mai smiled at him.

"I love you." He whispered to her, his eyes closing gently. He never saw her smile falter. She had heard him say it before, but this time it just hurt.

**OKAY! Before everyone kills me: I would like to clarify. Zuko thinks he is in love with Mai do to the face that this was the life he was trying to achieve since he left home! The love bit, is what he's been saying to Mai for a while and he's in like a cloud nine state. If you have ever been in this state you understand why he acted like this. So don't kill me and please continue to read on.**


	23. The People Left Behind

**Okay I have figure a way to please everyone with the Maiko and Kataang bits. All I got to do is change the idea of Southern Water Tribe women from having to get married by 21 to 20. Any issues, comments, ideas: please review and let me know. Always open to ideas. This one just poured out of me, really hope you like. Also, I didn't add any Taang in this till now because I was still unsure if I wanted it to go that way.**

**Scherherazade: you are one of the reasons I seriously considered changinmy my story a bit. With the change of the age of marriage you will be stuck with a lot less Maiko and Kataang. I hope it makes it a lot better.**

**Blank: YAY! Glad you understood what I was trying to convey! (Does a little dance)**

**Luvnote4u: a flirtatious Toph. Hmmm sounds fun… :D**

**Loveme: I wonder if you could tell what scene I put in specifically for you…hmmm. Sorry not as good as my usual but Katara's getting smarter about the whole thing. And have I mentioned how much I love you for your awesome reviews **

Zuko knocked loudly on the door before pushing it open. This time he kept the little silvr key out.

"And he returns," Azula was flipping through some book, lounging on her bed. "Enjoy your party? It must have been a ball."

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"Cramped. I could really use that fresh air." Azula moved to get up, but stopped as Zuko held up his hand.

"You're not going out today."

"You're going to start treating me like Father aren't you?" Azula bit out. "Well go ahead, see what I care!"

"Do you remember that night we fought? And how I told you Mom could still be alive?" Zuko asked. Azula crossed her arms, sitting on her bed.

"Vaguely, you also mentioned how her dear grandpa was the Avatar." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Do you see Mom anymore?" Zuko prodded.

"I told you, I'm fine. I saw her once because I was having a bad week." Azula tapped her foot in impatience.

"I'm serious."

"So am i. You think I like you coming in here thinking you need to protect me? I'm the prodigy, not you! I'm the one that should be Fire Lord. I'm the one who was always better. You should be bowing before me asking for me to protect you, NOT the other way around!" Azula bit out.

"I think she's okay." Zuko turned toward the door. "Let me just announce you."

"If it's Ty Lee then I'm going to show her a new move for those chi blockers." Azula growled.

"It's Mom." Zuko searched his sister's eyes. "She came back." Azula's eyes darted toward the doorway, it was still open. _How could I have not noticed?_

"Mom died. Father said so himself." Azula's voice sounded panicked. Zuko furrowed his brow. _Maybe she's not ready._

"Sweetie?" Ursa stepped into the room. She wore the clothes of a fire lady, much like the ones she used to wear. A royal crown was placed in her topknot. Azula jumped up from the bed, her eyes dancing wildly.

"No, father said-" Azula's eyes darted between her brother and her mother.

"Maybe we should go?" Zuko bit his lip. _She's starting to act like she did that night._

"No, I want to stay. I haven't seen my little girl in so long." Ursa walked closer, opening her arms, hoping for a hug.

"Don't act sad!" Azula's voice was much higher than usual. "You think I'm a monster!" she began backing away from the woman.

"No, Azula." Ursa's eyes saddened. "I would never think that." Her arms still held out for her only daughter. "I love you"

Azula slumped down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed. "It's not real. Not real! Just like last time. Just breathe and it will go away."

"This is bad," Zuko began walking toward Azula but she jerked away from him.

"Azula," Ursa said softly, hovering over her daughter. "It's ok." She crouched down, pulling Azula into a hug. Azula sat rigid. She hadn't expected to be able to feel her mother. This was different. This wasn't like before. _Maybe she's real? _She looked up at the older woman's face, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Ursa smiled at her and pulled her into a tighter embrace. "I've missed you so much."

Azula's breathing calmed slowly, her tears still falling. "You're real." She said quietly.

"I am." Ursa began a gentle rocking motion. "Can you give us some girl time?" She looked up at her son.

"Take all the time that you need." Zuko placed the little key in his mother's hand. _Maybe soon I won't have to keep you in here, Azula._

* * *

"Ok, I really need to talk to both of you." Sokka paced back and forth in the lounge as Katara and Hakoda exchanged confused glances.

"What's on your mind?" Hakoda asked.

"I'm marrying Suki." Sokka said, slowing his pace.

"I saw the necklace last night," Katara grinned. "I still can't believe _you _made that."

"I'm moving to Kyoshi Island." Sokka blurted out. There was moment of stillness as the words sank in.

"Sokka!" Katara jumped up, "Why?"

"Sokka, what do you mean?" Hakoda asked, somewhat calmer.

"Suki is a Kyoshi Warrior, I can't take that away from her." Sokka explained.

"But you are to be Chief one day." Hakoda reasoned. "Are you willing to give that up?"

"You once told me that being a man is knowing where you are needed the most. And I am needed most at Kyoshi Island." Sokka stood straighter. "I love Suki and I want to make sure she's happy and she's happiest being a warrior and she can only do that there. I can be chief wherever I go."

"It doesn't work that way, Sokka." Katara said angrily.

"Yes it does. Suki's dad is Chief, he's already mentioned about naming me his successor." Sokka explained.

"What about us, your family?" Katara argued.

"I'm going to visit. But I need to start my own family, with Suki where it would be most beneficial to the both of us." Sokka tried to explain.

"I can't…" Katara threw her hands up and stormed out of the room.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Hakod asked sadly.

"I love you both Dad, but this is where I'm needed the most." Sokka slumped down into the seat that Katara had just occupied. "I've thought about it a lot. Even got several opinions."

"The Avatar?" Hakoda asked.

"No, didn't want to bring up the idea of marriage to him," Sokka bit out.

"Is there something I should know?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's fine. I just don't like to think of Katara…growing up I guess." Sokka sighed.

"So, when should I expect grandkids," Hakoda grinned at his son. "You have to bring them to the South Pole every so often."

"Suki and I already talked about it last night." Sokka grinned. "We could bring them down each year for the Winter Solstice."

* * *

Katara stomped down the hall toward her room. _How can he just leave like this? How can he just leave his family behind? _Katara stopped at the doorway to her room. Suki was sitting in the chair in front of the vanity. She was humming to herself as she rubbed the pendant that was hanging from her neck. Suki's smile was stretched across her entire face. Katara backed up slowly. _She really does love him, doesn't she? _She began walking toward Aang's room. _Would I be willing to leave home forever for Aang?_ Almost immediately the answer came to her. _No. I was willing to leave last time because of the waterbending, and then because I wanted to help the world. I would leave home to visit Aang but I can't see myself moving completely away form the South Pole. _She pushed the door room was empty_. If I can't see myself leaving the South Pole, then how can I be with him? Would he be willing to live in the South Pole with me? Do I want him to? _Katara's brow furrowed as she noticed the letter on Aang's bed. As she picked it up she realized it was addressed to her.

_Katara, _

_I'm sorry but I had to go. The world needs me to help it rebuild and I must make sure more trades are opened between the four nations. I also am following a lead that may lead to some remnants of my people. I was going to say goodbye but felt that it would be best if I left quickly. I will meet you back at the South Pole in a month. I love you._

_Aang_

Katara slumped onto the bed. Her breathing uneavy as she lowered her head. She wrapped her arms around herself as loneliness engulfed her.

"Hey, Sokka-" Zuko's head popped in, "You're not Sokka." He blinked.

"No. I'm not." Katara said softly.

"Are you ok?" Zuko walked in front of Katara. She remained quiet. He pushed her chin up with his index finger. "Why are you crying?" his heart lurched at the tears streaming from her red streaked blue eyes. She pulled away, sniffling.

"He left." She gestured to the letter. "Everyone's leaving." She sobbed.

"Katara," he crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Who's leaving?"

"Sokka and Suki are going to Kyoshi Island," she cried. "Toph will be in the Earth Kingdom. Aang's off saving the world. And you…you're here"

"Yeah, I can't exactly come and visit so easy." Zuko smiled sheepishly. "But I could. I could say it was for trade with the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara looked up into his amber eyes. "You would do that for me?" Katara sniffed.

"I just wish I could stay even longer. See how you grew up." Zuko brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I could visit more often," She leaned into his hand. _Could I ever bring myself to leave home for you, Zuko? _An image of a much older, happier Katara giggling with a young dark haired girl with her mother's necklace on came to her. The young girl was laughing in a flower bed, her amber eyes shining with happiness as she ran toward her father: a man in deep red robes, and a scar across the left side of his face.

Katara's heart fluttered. She leaned into his warm hands even further. He smiled at her as he brushed a few more tears away from her cheek leaning in close.

"At least I'm not leaving you." Zuko said quietly. _Is she leaning toward me or am I leaning toward her._

"Me leaving you isn't that much better," She whispered softly. _His lips, I've missed them so much._

"I'm getting used to it." Zuko whispered back. He could feel her breath tickling his lips. His eyes were closing in anticipation. _My waterbender…_

"Hey, Sokka-" Suki practically skipped into the room. Zuko threw himself backward as reality struck him full force. He flailed out his arm in attempt to keep balance, but still landed on his ass. Katara took one look at Suki's face before running from the room. Zuko blinked.

"Um, what just happened." Suki gulped. _Were they about to kiss?_

"I really don't know." Zuko said bewildered. "I have…a meeting…or a beheading…or something." He darted from the room.

Suki bit her lip. _They were about to kiss! I don't think Sokka should find out about this. Or Mai…Or Aang._

* * *

The door clanged open but Ozai didn't move. He grimaced as the light shone into his face. He turned away. "And what do I owe this surprise?" He growled.

"Look how far you've fallen." Ursa said her face placid. Ozai turned sharply, his eyes wide.

"Ursa!" He gaped.

"You sacrificed everything to make it to the top, yet still it led here: a dirty prison cell."

"Ursa, you've come back." Ozai gripped the bars, staring at his wife.

"You sacrificed your dignity, your family, and even me." Ursa continued.

"No!" Ozai shook his head. "Never you!"

"Yes. Even me." She stated. "You sacrificed me the night you agreed to have our son killed for a position of power."

"I was going to bring you back." Ozai said.

"Back to the man who held a knife high, outside of his own son's bedroom? Back to the man who happily agreed to me murdering his own father? Back to the man who married the granddaughter of Avatar Roku but scorned his own children for sharing the bloodline?" She said angrily.

"I love you." Ozai's lip quivered.

"You disgust me." Ursa stated. Ozai's eyes went wide. "The Avatar is too kind. He obviously did not know about the treachery in your life."

"Please Ursa-"

"I am back for my children. Nothing more." She said coldly. "As far as I'm concerned: I have no husband." She turned on her heel, walking swiftly back out the door.

"Ursa!" Ozai yelled. "Ursa! Come back!"

Ursa walked with her head held high throught the dark dank hallway as his pleas rang throughout the prison. The gaurds all stopped, astonished to hear the ex-Fire Lord begging.

"URSA PLEASE!"

**Yes, I know that was cold for Ursa but remember what all Ozai did and how it affected her. "if you mess with her babies she'll bite back". I hope everyone liked. Please review! I love my reviews!**


	24. About Love

**I am totally on a writing kick! Yayz! **

**Akay2: flustered Zuko is always beyond adorable :D**

**Fuzzyningaassassin777: Well I figured Suki was way too smart not to figure it out, I think I dropped a few hints of her being suspicious before.**

**Aipom4: LOL on the Mai thing. I may add a bit more fluff next chapter.**

**Untilthemoonrises: they really do. But I'm evil and I keep them apart Bwa hahahah! Jk**

**Loveme: Yeah I had been seriously debating the Taang as I don't really see Toph playing the second fiddle but I eventually caved. **

**Keke korime: Here you go **

**Kimberly T: I explain the whole 'I was going to bring you back' in this chapter. Also I totally agree with you on the whole Ozai and Ursa thing.**

**My hazel eyes: Yeah I keep writing short ones for some reason, maybe its because they lack lemons. Lol**

**Luvnote4u: thank you for the idea. Begin reading immediately I hope you like.**

**DofD: definitely an ass.**

"You are doing this for Katara," Toph breathed in. She tugged at her breast bindings as they cut into her ribs. _I really hope I did that right. Didn't Sokka say he liked it when Suki's were kind of out there?_ She moved her bare foot across the ground, there was no one anywhere near her room. She blushed as she ran her hand across the bindings. She had tightened them around her rib cage and left them looser around her new curves. She smiled when she realized that it did it's job of making it seem as if she had more. _Wait. Do guys want more? I think I remember Katara messing with her breast bindings before seeing Zuko, but was it to make them bigger or smaller? _Toph bit her lip. Her fingers fumbled over the make up that her mother had used on her the previous night. _Ok, this one goes on the lips, this is…powder…and so is this….and this…._ Toph sniffed each one. _Well, that didn't help. _She grabbed onto the largest one. _I think this is the one that Mom put all over my face. And this small one is the one for the cheeks and this round one for the eyelids. _She quickly applied the face makeup, then used her fingers to paint on her eyelids, and finally used her fingers to smear the last substance on her cheeks.

Toph ran her brush through her long black tresses once again, debating on how to style it. _Maybe I will do it that way we did it in Ba Sing Se. _She quickly began pulling her hair into two braids. _Maybe Aang really likes braids. _Toph felt her face heat up. As soon as she finished she ran her fingers over one of the dresses her mother had laid out for last nights party. It was supposed to be formfitting. _Whatever that is._ She put her arms through the sleaves then began pulling it closed. _OH! That's what it means._ She sucked it in, quickly tying the clasps on the side of the slender dress. Her fingers reached into the porcelain bowl on the vanity that held all sorts of jewels. _This one feels like a neat stone. _She tied it around her neck. She grabbed one of the pairs of shoes, glad that her mother had already taken the soles out. _Now to find Aang!_

Toph walked toward Aang's room, a broad smile on her face. _I can't wait to feel his heart race. Wait, what if it doesn't. What if he doesn't care?_ Toph frowned. _Well, there's always conversa-…Oh my god. I don't know what to say! What on earth would we talk about? Earth? Maybe the party? I could talk about Mai's plot. No, then he'd wonder why it would even matter. How about-_

Toph's head jerked up as she felt the vibrations of someone running full speed toward her. She waited, tilting her head. The vibrations showed the outer form of a woman with a braid. _Katara!_

Katara stopped dead in front of Toph. "Toph?"

"That's my name," Toph grinned smugly at Katara's reaction. _I am drop dead gorgeous after all._

"What did you do to your face?" Katara asked. Toph's smile fell. She blinked in confusion.

"Um, I thought it looked nice. Just a little make up." Toph mumbled.

"I think you accidentally put eye shadow on your cheeks." Katara stared at the brilliant green smeared to blend in with the girl's face. There was a nice pinkish tint behind her eyes though. "I think your blush is where the eye shadow is supposed to be. Come on let's go fix it."

Toph sighed and dragged her feet back to her room. She plopped into her chair in front of the vanity and Katara began washing off the makeup. Toph noticed that Katara seemed somewhat sidetracked, her fingers moving to her lips occasionally.

"You do look really pretty now that the green is gone." Katara smiled. "That's a really beautiful dress."

"You think so?" Toph blushed.

Katara eyed the girl for a second. "Toph did you do something with your breast bindings?"

"Oh NO! I did do it wrong!" Toph wrapped her hands around her breasts.

"Actually, you did it right. You were trying to make them kind of out there, weren't you?" Katara giggled.

"Isn't that what boys like?" Toph asked and then immediately regretted it.

"It is." Katara raised an eyebrow. "Any boy in particular."

"Oh just some dumb guy in a bad relationship." Toph shrugged.

"Poor guy," Katara finished applying the lipstick. "Now go 'Mwah'" Toph frowned but did it anyway. She felt the lipstick even out over her lips.

"Speaking of guys," Toph tried as Katara looked over her hair. "How's Aang?"

"Ugh!" Katara gave up on the hair, as it was perfectly in order. "That jerk just took off without even saying goodbye! Now he's off somewhere and won't be back for a whole month."

Katara put the make up away, her back turned to Toph. She didn't see the hurt look on Toph's face. _I did all this for nothing. _Toph grimaced as a pain lurched in her throat. _I'm such an idiot._ She feigned a smile as she felt Katara turn around. _I bet he wouldn't have cared anyway. Not with Sugar Queen around._

"Did you know about Sokka moving away?" Katara asked softly.

"I thought you should hear it from him." Toph's voice cracked. Katara nodded, mistaking the emotion as a reaction to her brother's departure.

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko pushed open the door, immediately regretting it.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, have you met Jin Su?" Iroh laid on his stomach a mere towel covering his lower region as a young woman massaged his back.

"I need to talk to you…privately." He eyed the young woman who looked him up and down. She bowed before Iroh then walked in front of Zuko and bowed before him.

"I will be back in an hour if you like." She said.

"Oh, that would be perfect." Iroh grinned, pulling the towel to cover himself as he sat up.

"I need to talk to you." He watched as the door closed. "About women."

"Didn't your father talk to you about this when you were younger?" Iroh's eyebrows shot up.

"I meant how to tell if you're in love." Zuko sighed.

"Ah, that's a very difficult question. It is different for each person. Love can be defined in so many different ways."

"That doesn't help me." Zuko growled.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" Iroh patted the spot next to him. Zuko turned his head.

"I have a friend…Kuzon." Zuko lied. Iroh raised an eyebrow. "He's with this girl who he's loved his entire life. Or at least he thinks so. She's beautiful and represents everything that was ever good in his life."

"Then what's the problem?" Iroh asked as Zuko turned his back to him.

"The other girl. He met a beautiful woman who's strong willed, bull headed, passionate and caring. She's funny, cuddly, fiery, and strong." Zuko's felt warmth fill him as he talked about the bender.

"What a woman." Iroh stated, trying not to grin. _Exactly when did you realize she was cuddly?_

"Yeah." Zuko turned to him. "So which one should he be with? Which one is THE one?"

"He should look within." Zuko frowned. "Close your eyes Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko obliged. "Now picture the first woman and yourself-"

"And Kuzon." Zuko muttered as his cheeks reddened.

"And Kuzon together. What do you see?" An image of the two of them, arms looped together as they talked quietly strolling through a garden came to mind.

"They are still together. Content." Zuko said quietly.

"Now what about you and the second girl?" Zuko didn't bother correcting his uncle this time. A new image came to him. He was playing with a little girl, with dark ebony locks and eyes of the bluest ocean. An older pregnant Katara walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as much as her huge belly would allow. They were all laughing about something, as if everything was perfect.

"Can such a passion burn that long?" Zuko asked quietly.

"I can not answer that. My love was mush different. When I met Airi, it was in a small tea shop. She gave me a cup of jasmine tea as I told her one of my tea jokes. I remember how pretty her smile was. Though our passion was not a rush of burning embers, it was a slow romantic love that was felt equally on both sides."

"So, you didn't know she was the one when you first met each other?"  
"I knew she was pretty. But I did not know that I would love her like I did."

"I think the same thing happened with Sokka." Zuko said quietly.

"There is one person you can talk to." Iroh's face darkened. "Your father."

"Why would I ever want to talk to him?" Zuko crossed his arms.

"Because he fell madly in love with your mother the very first time he met her. To the point that he willingly accepted our father's distrust in him so he could marry the girl he loved."

"No, he couldn't have." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Last I knew he was still deeply in love with her. You should talk to him if you trully wish to know."

* * *

The door clanged open in the prison. Ozai immediately peered around the bars trying to make out the silhouette.

"Ursa?" He asked hoarsely.

"No," Zuko said calmly. He was still in his sparring gear, still sweaty from the work out he had given himself trying to talk himself out of coming here.

"What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Ozai sneered.

"I figured I would give you another chance of trying to be a good father." Zuko sat in front of the bars.

"Did Ursa send you?" Ozai questioned.

"Why would she?" Zuko asked back. Ozai sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I need to ask you some questions" Silence answered him. "It's about mom."

"What?" Ozai bit out.

"Do you still love her?" Zuko asked softly. He clenched his fists as silence answered him. "Answer ME!"

"If it wasn't for you then I'd still be her 'husband'." Ozai growled his eyes closed as he leaned back. Zuko's eyes widened.

"She was willing to wait for my rise to power, willing to play the part until my father's demise but she couldn't accept you as an obstacle." Ozai opened his eyes to stare into Zuko's. "I thought it was all going to work out, I was going to kill you with that damn blade and make it look like an assassination but somehow your mother found out." Zuko stared at the man horrified as the story unfolded.

"It was because of you that she attacked me! I thought I'd have her claw marks on my face forever. " Ozai leaned forward, gripping the bars in anger. "She promised me that she'd wait in Ba Sing Se! Promised! And then she went and slit my own father's throat. You call me heartless? It runs in this family!"

Zuko climbed to his feet, his eyes still wide. "When I sent letters to her I didn't receive anything back. I tried to bribe those Dai Lee agents into bringing her back to me! But she was gone." Ozai stared at the dirty ground. "And now she's back and can't stand the sight of me." He stared up at his son, who was slowly backing up.

"Yes I still love that bitch that stole my heart, but she'd rather see me rot." Ozai ground out. Zuko turned on his heel and fled.

* * *

Ursa hummed to herself as she unpacked. She smiled as she placed a painting of her and her children up on the vanity. _I remember being angry at him for missing this painting, but now I'm glad he did._ Her eyes caught her son's reflection. She turned to see him leaning against the doorjam, his face saddened.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" Ursa asked.

"I went to see father." He turned his head away from her. "I don't know what I expected."

"What happened?" Ursa started to walk toward him.

"Do you still love him?" Zuko asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Ursa said quietly.

"Say the truth!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I love the man he once was." Ursa stated. "But that man was consumed by a horrible monster long ago."

"So you don't" Zuko nodded in a grimace.

"You don't understand. I still love that man." Zuko's head shot up. "My heart still aches whenever I see his face but then, then I remember what he has done. How he's ruined all our lives. He is a monster now, wearing the face of the man I love."

"Uncle said that you and Dad met and were immediately in love in a fiery passion." Zuko stared at the woman. "You're saying that if father had not done those things you would still be in love with him?"

"Zuko what is this all about?" Ursa stepped forward.

"I just need to know." Zuko said quietly.

A quick knock was heard at the door, Iroh's head popped in quickly. "Master Katara and her family have informed me that they will be leaving on the morrow."

"What?" Zuko whirled around. He darted out of the room, running for Katara's. His footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway. He threw open Katara's door and darted in.

"Go away." Toph said. She was sitting on Katara's bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her chin leaned on her knees, making her face very hard to see beneath her hair. Though Zuko noted two things: She was wearing makeup and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked. He looked around the room.

"She's not here. She ran after Suki after she couldn't find some hair thing for me." Toph blew her bangs out of her face.

"Why are you crying?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not." She growled.

"You'll ruin your makeup" Zuko attempted at a joke.

"I don't care! If he doesn't then why should I?" Toph nuzzled her face into her knees.

"Who?" Zuko clenched his fists.

"I'm just a joke aren't i? One big blind joke." Toph turned to him. "He probably doesn't even see me as a girl."

"In that dress, it be hard not to." Zuko grinned.

"And here I thought Katara was the pedophile." Toph grinned back. Her brow furrowed. Then she leaned her face back into her knees. "How could he leave like that?"

Realization hit Zuko. "You're talking about Aang aren't you?" Zuko asked.

"I don't like that stupid airhead of an Avatar." Toph growled.

"Yeah and I don't like that arrogant dumbass of a waterbender either." Zuko shrugged.

"I wish she'd leave Aang." Toph said quietly.

"Me too." Zuko said. Toph turned toward him. "I don't care if it's for me." Toph scoffed. "Ok I care. But I want her to leave mostly because I want her to be with someone who makes her happy."

"Plus the idea of the two of them together is kind of gross." Toph commented.

"Please don't." Zuko grimaced.

"I mean can you imagine," Toph began grinning at his discomfort. "I bet it's hard to be with someone who's just going through puberty."

"Toph."

"Those sticky fingers not even knowing what to do when inside of her."

"Toph!"

"He probably says please and thank you before a blow job."

"TOPH!"

"I wonder if he can even handle her being on top, riding him har-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

**I do love comedy ever so much. I have always pictured Toph and Zuko like a brother and sister. Any comments questions? Oh and also: I did say that Ursa was in love with Ozai but it was the old Ozai. I'm sorry but there's no going back after what he has done, so please do not expect a happily ever after for the two. Just thought I'd mention it. Also, no one has made a comment on the whole age changing from Katara marrying by age 20 instead of 21. I'm going to assume that everyone's ok with it. If you're not please review and let me know why. It should make the story move a bit quicker and have less of the Maiko and Kataang.**


	25. Before the Wedding

**I am so ready for a n****ew computer! Instead of doing my editing on the internet (where if you remember, it totally erased all my work that I had done.) I decided to do it on my laptop's word. Yeah, my computer shut down-stupid updates-and then word decided to hide the available files. So sorry its late! **

**Larissa: I totally love to leave people hanging at the end of a chapter. I like endings that make you think so it tends to show up in my writing **

**Createelements: thanks for your input. I'm really glad everyone seems ok with this, it will be a lot easier to rush past the maiko and kataang**

**Loveme: I'm so glad that you enjoy these chapters so much. Had to add a bit of drama for this one but hang in there it gets loads better **

**Luvnote4u: still on that writing kick, so hopefully soon I will have the next chapter out "The Wedding" and thanks for the input on the 20 vs 21**

**Kimberly T: the last scene is for you. I hope it creates a bit more insight to it, if not let me know and I will try my hardest. And Toph is smart, I figured she'd remember what was put on her, the only issue is some make up is in identical containers. **

**Alexandrabetaluna:I'm so glad you like it!**

**Akay2:thanks for the input on th 20 vs 21. It will get better for Toph eventually. I promise!**

**Sodie: Thankyou! I tried my hardest to keep them the most like the way their characters were protrayed on tv. Yeah Kataang is creepy**

**Atla lover: yeah I just heard about the new series. I was grumbling whenever they mentioned "Aang and Katara's daughter" BLEH! But hopefully it's a good watch. But I also went in to The Last Airbender optimisic **

**DofD: I love how you've been with me since the beginning. You totally deserve a mountain of cookies.**

**Firecrackergirl80: Yeah it was kind of a building chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Scherherazade: thanks for the input on the age! Actually I was playing with the idea I may write an Ozai Ursa fic after this one. To show how I think they came to be. See, they never show him with Ursa really in the series. The most interaction out of the two is Ozai staring quietly out into space after she left. I always think heartbreak whenever I see it. Again, I see no way that Azulon would have allowed such a marriage easily. I also believe that Ozai probably came to hate Zuko due to his sister able to surpass him in firebending so easily and the fact that he probably showed traits of Roku more than Sozin. With mai, he's still wanting that gaurantee of happiness. I couldn't completely destroy Toph**

**Also, there is a part where there are two page breaks in a row. I seriously wanted to end the chapter there to keep you guessing but i love you guys too much. **

Zuko walked into the conference room where Hakoda and Sokka were talking. They were deep in conversation about the quickest way back to the South Pole.

"I see I've made quite the impression." Zuko said.

"It's not that," Sokka turned toward the Fire Lord. "It's just Suki and I can't wait. We want to be married as soon as possible."

"But I think we should return to the South Pole and let our people know about what is occurring." Hakoda said.

"Let our people know about what?" Katara asked as she and Suki walked through the door. Katara spared the briefest glance toward Zuko.

"The wedding." Sokka pulled Suki into a tight embrace, holding her back to his stomach. "I want to be married as soon as possible."

"The soonest I can figure is a month." Hakoda furrowed his brow. "It takes a week with my ship to get there from here and almost a week to get back to Kyoshi Island. Also, we must give time for your grandparents to pack."

"A month?" Katara repeated faintly. _Just one?_

"What about your airships?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Without a firebender they're kind of useless. Plus do you really want to go somewhere with a big Fire Nation insignia? People still hate us." Zuko pointed out.

"Good point." Sokka sighed. "Do you think we can get everything ready in a month?" Sokka asked Suki.

"You bet! I will start on it as soon as we get back. In my culture, the father of the bride pays for everything so all you have to do is show up." Suki smiled as Sokka pulled her tighter, kissing her on the cheek.

"Is that enough time?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Why are you asking me?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, seeing as her boyfriend." Sokka jerked his thumb in Katara's direction. "Decided to just fly off, you win by default."

"Yay me." Zuko grinned.

"Win what?" Katara asked.

"Zuko's now my best man." Sokka grinned.

"But wait, I can't just leave so quickly." Zuko paused. "I have meetings, trade propositions, imports, firings, hirings, and paperwork."

"And you deserve a vacation," Ursa walked in. "And you deserve to see your friends' wedding.

"My tea shop will be there after a month." Iroh walked in behind her. "Go!"

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"I can still remember how to run this place." Iroh grinned.

"So a month from now on the night of the full moon will be our wedding!" Sokka kissed his fiance who just giggled.

"But what about Aang?" Katara asked.

"Just pass on the word." Zuko said. "Gossip travels faster than anything else around here, so he should hear about it in time to make it back."

"So, Me, Dad and Katara will go and tell the village." Sokka began. "Suki will go back home."

"With me!" Toph walked in. "Oh and thanks for coming back" She frowned at Katara.

"Whoops." Katara smiled sheepishly.

"And then Zuko will join us a few days before the wedding." Sokka stated.

"With Mai." Zuko added. He ignored the hurt look on Katara's face. "and Ty Lee."

"Tomorrow, we leave!" Sokka grinned at his family.

* * *

Katara sat up in her bed. She was sure she had heard something. She turned her head in the dark, her eyes falling on Suki's bed. _Empty. She went to see Sokka again._ She quietly placed her feet on the floor, moving to where she had left her waterskin. There was a knock at the door. A quiet quick rapping that sounded familiar. _Zuko._

She opened the door slightly revealing the Fire Lord still in his Fire Lord robes, his hair neatly in place with his crown. She opened the door wider to allow him to enter. He quickly strolled in, shutting the door behind him and lighting the candles in the room.

"What's up?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I-" Zuko's eyes widened. Katara stared at him in confusion until it dawned on her. She had been sleeping, which meant…she looked down. _Great, I'm in my underwear._ She looked back up at him and shrugged.

"It's nothing you haven't seen," she blushed. She let her arms fall as she realized that she was mostly just pushing up her breasts.

"Haven't seen it in a while." He gulped. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I just came to give you something." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" She looked closely at the small trinket in his hands. It looked like a small golden string with blue dots along the top.

"It's a bracelet." Zuko said quietly. "This is braided gold; the five stones on the top are saphire."

"I can't." Katara's eyes widened. She looked closer at the bracelet. The whole thing was braided gold, five tiny saphires woven into it at the top, each one a centimeter apart from the other.

"Yes, you can." He reached for her left hand.

"Give it to Mai." She held her hand away from him.

"Mai hates this kind of thing. And I got it for you." Zuko reasoned. "I'm not giving her something I intended to give another woman." He quickly wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, tying the clasp securely in place. "I want you to have it to remember me."

"I could never forget you." Katara smiled as she fiddled with the bracelet.

"It's just a reminder of the time we had together." He said quietly.

"I….." Katara hesitated. "I didn't mean what happened earlier. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm not that kind of boy." Zuko agreed.

"So why do I want to do it?" Katara whispered inching closer; she could feel her breasts begging for his touch.

"Because we can't." Zuko shrugged.

"Can I…Have one last kiss?" She asked. They were just inches apart. She could feel a heat rising from her core; pleading for Zuko to give in.

"I already gave you one." Zuko smiled sadly. "I have to go." He turned to leave.

"No you don't." Katara reached for him, but he pulled away.

"Yes I do." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Mai is waiting for me."

* * *

Zuko walked into the meeting room that led to his bedchambers. He looked around noting that Mai wasn't there. He walked quickly into his bedchambers. He sighed as he realized she wasn't there either. He moved over to the dresser, opening the top left drawer. He pushed aside all his socks and underbindings. He slowly lifted the box out of the dresser and looked aorund to make sure no one was looking.

"I'm sorry Katara." He opened the box. A single gold ring lay inside. "But I can't wait for you forever."

* * *

"Something new." Gran Gran listed off.

"The dress!" Suki giggled as she twirled around in her beautiful white gown. It was form fitting at the top, where it tied behind her neck. The back started just behind her shoulder blades, and as the dress reached her hip, it flowed outward.

"Something old." Katara smiled.

"The Silk threads." Suki shook her head so the golden silk swished around. It was attatched to a white head band to match the occasion.

"Something borrowed." Toph said from her seat.

"I thought it was something blue." Suki turned frowning.

"Borrow something blue then." Toph shrugged.

"One moment." Gran Gran began digging through her bag. She began holding up different assortments of jewely and scarves. "The headband gets in the way of any hair accessory, you sure you want to keep it?"

"I met Sokka as a warrior," Suki ran her fingers over the threads; "I want to marry him as one too."

"Can't do much in the way of necklaces with that halter." Gran Gran shifted through more jewelry.

"Not really." Suki looked down at the top of her dress.

"How about these?" Gran Gran held up huge blue disc earrings, each the size of a fist.

"Um…" Both Katara and Suki stared wide eyed at the huge earrings. "My ears aren't peirced."  
"No problem." Gran Gran pulled out a large needle. "Which side first?"

"I have a better idea!" Katara jumped between the needle and Suki.

"Thank god." She heard Suki whisper. Katara tried to think of what her 'better' idea was. As usual she fiddled with the tiny bracelet adorning her wrist. She looked down when the idea struck her.

"My bracelet." Katara ran her fingers across it.

"No, we can find something else." Suki reasoned.

"It's fine. I trust you. Just promise to give it back after the ceremony." Katara said, turning to look at Suki.

"Of course!" Suki smiled back at her. Katara undid the clasp to the bracelet and put it on Suki's left wrist.

"Just be careful ok?" Katara held her wrist as it felt bare.

"Katara, are you sure?" Suki looked at the braided gold. Katara smiled at her as she nodded.

"Hmmmm. I've been meaning to ask: did Aang give that to you?" Gran Gran asked as she put away the huge earrings.

"No." Katara said quietly as she looked out the window. _Where are you Aang? Both you and Zuko still aren't here and the wedding is tomorrow!_

"I think I'm going to go check on Sokka." Toph stood.

"You shouldn't see the groom before the wedding." Gran Gran stated.

"I thought it was the groom who couldn't see the bride." Katara turned toward them.

"Does it really matter?" Toph waved her hand in front of her face. Then she hastily walked out the door.

"How do we always forget?" Suki asked.

* * *

"What if she says no?" Sokka ranted. "What if it rains? What if the Fire Nation attacks and starts a whole new battle? What if Suki was killed in that battle? I shouldn't have cut my hair it looks so stupid. She liked the Fire Nation look. Did she even like my wolf tail before? Ugh! How can she even say yes if I look like this?"

Sokka paced back and forth in front of Hakoda and Bato who just exchanged glances. They had been in here with him for over an hour. At first it was to make sure his clothes for the wedding fit correctly. Then it was just to calm him down. After a few rants they had given up.

"I mean it does look stupid doesn't it?" Sokka whimpered as he pointed to his wolf tail.

"It fits you though." Said a smug voice. All three men turned to see Zuko in his Earth Kingdom clothes leaning against the doorframe.

"ZUKO!" Sokka ran up to the firebender and gave him a huge bear hug. "You made it!"

"Of course I did." Zuko tried to breathe. "Sokka put me down."

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it." Sokka let go of Zuko. "Iroh said you were trying to do last minute details as you were walking out the door." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Iroh sent a hawk our way." Hakoda told Zuko.

"Sorry," Zuko finally caught his breath. "But I'm free for a couple of days now."  
"Where's Mai?" Sokka asked peering around Zuko. There were only bags at the doorway. "What's with all the bags?"

"Mai's not here." Zuko sighed. "She wasn't feeling well at all and said she didn't want to get Suki sick. Ty Lee stayed behind to take care of her. And I brought all these because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to wear Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom clothes."

"OH NO! What if Suki gets sick?" Sokka began pacing again. "She could miss the wedding and then have to do some weird thing and end up as the moon! I can't have another one end up as the moon!"  
"I'm pretty sure there can only be one moon," Hakoda reasoned.

"What on earth is he talking about?" Bato whispered to Hakodo.

"She'll end up as the sun!" Sokka sobbed.

"Um, any ideas?" Zuko pointed to the pacing man.

"We've tried everything. Nothing works." Hakoda shrugged.

"We even told him that Aang and Katara were getting married." Bato shrugged. Zuko flinched.

"Are they?" Zuko asked.

"Not yet." Hakoda sipped his tea. "Sokka didn't believe us either."

"She still has time. And Aang isn't 16 yet. Women in our tribe only have to be married at age 20." Sokka stated as he paced by.

"Only?" Zuko blinked.

"Especially the chief's daughter." Bato said. "Sometimes the rules can be bent but not for her."

"I know a way to occupy his thoughts." Zuko stroked his chin. "And I was planning on telling him anyway."

"Telling me what?" Sokka asked as he paced right past Zuko.

"Can you keep a secret?" Zuko asked Sokka. "And I mean, no one can find out." He eyed the other two men who nodded.

"Of course I can." Sokka stopped pacing. Zuko grinned.

"I'm marrying Mai." Zuko said.

"Seriously?" Sokka grinned. "Wow, you already asked her?"

"No, I'm asking her as soon as I get back." Zuko smiled. "I had originally planned to ask after the wedding but she got sick."

"I can't believe it!" Sokka fell back into his chair. "This is great!"

"Yeah," Zuko slumped into the chair next to him.

"Can I be your best man?" Sokka asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Sure." Zuko grinned as he could already see Sokka concentrating on what to say at his wedding.

"Why couldn't you arrive an hour ago?" Bato asked staring at the now silent and still groom.

"Sparky?" They all turned to see Toph walk in. "You're back! And here I thought you guys weren't going to make it."

"Well Mai didn't." Zuko shrugged. "Or Ty Lee."

"She means you and Aang." Sokka turned to him.

"Aang's still not here?" Zuko asked.

"No, I don't know if he'll even make it." Sokka said sadly.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Aang asked quietly, the smoke was making it hard for him to see well.

"It's the same as before young Avatar. I can't see anything in your love life." Aunt Wu picked up the bone. She frowned slightly as her fingers ran across the length of the bone.

"What's wrong? Aang asked.

"I couldn't see these, but I can feel them plain as day." Aunt Wu closed her eyes. Her fingers roamed over the bone. "There we are. You will marry, several years from now, possibly 5. I see children. Family. Many brothers and sisters." She opened her eyes and stared at the bone.

"But she doesn't have any sisters." Aang crossed his arms.

"Maybe a different type of family. You can never know for certain." Aunt Wu felt along the bone.

"And five years? I turn 16 in 3, and that's when Katara turns 20. She has to be married then." Aang frowned. "It has to be wrong. Maybe you saw my love line wrong."

"Love is truly blind." She held up the bone that seemed to be in perfect condition, still mesmerized.

* * *

The whole town had joined in for the huge picnic that had started at dusk. Villagers sat side by side with officials, all enjoying the eve of the wedding. There was a huge campfire in the center, in front of the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, illuminating her for the world to see.

"I'm so excited." Suki blushed. Her eyes caught with her soon to be husband who was sitting a few people down, next to her father.

"Wow, can you believe that tomorrow we will be sisters." Katara grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Suki smiled, holding on to Katara's hands. Zuko turned toward them as something caught his eye; a glimmer in the firelight. He turned away from the conversation of chiefs and their duties to look for the glimmer.

Katara and Suki giggled and held their hands together. The thin bracelet on Suki's wrist shined again as firelight caught it. Zuko felt his heart plummet. _You just gave it to her?Why would you give her that bracelet?_

"What's that on Suki's wrist?" Zuko turned as Sokka asked his question, his brow furrowed.

"Isn't that Katara's bracelet?" Hakoda peered over his son.

"It is." Bato looked over at the two girls.

"Why is Suki wearing it?" Sokka asked.

"I do believe Kanna mentioned something about women needing certain items for good luck on their wedding day." Pakku shrugged.

"How does that go?" Hakoda asked.

"Not a clue." Sokka shrugged.

"I think one of them is something borrowed." Pakku said.

"And then one's something blue." Suki's dad added.

"So Katara let Suki borrow the bracelet." Zuko said. He breathed in a little easier.

"Yeah, because usually I never see Katara without that thing on her wrist." Sokka shrugged.

"Where did she get it?" Bato asked.

"The Avatar?" Hakoda asked. Zuko stared into his soup.

"She never said." Sokka shrugged. "But she's always playing with it."

"Playing with what?" The men jumped as Aang popped up behind them.

"AANG!" Sokka jumped up to bring the boy into a bear hug. "I didn't think you could make it."

"I almost didn't." He grinned at the men as he took a seat between Zuko and Sokka. "I heard of the wedding only a week ago."

"Glad you could make it." Zuko grinned at the younger boy.

"Glad to make it." He turned to Sokka. "Also stopped by Aunt Wu's on the way here."

"Not that old fraud." Sokka pouted.

"She says she sees all sorts of babies and happiness in your future." Aang said.

"She did?" Sokka grinned.

"I may be paraphrasing." Aang laughed.

"Who's Aunt Wu?" Zuko asked.

"She's a fortune teller." Zuko turned to see Katara smiling at him and Aang. "We ran across her a long time ago."

"Yeah, she re-read my fortune. Much better news this time." Aang smiled at his girl. _She actually saw love in my future._

"Mine was pretty good the first time." Katara smiled. "Glad to see you made it Aang."

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"Well, first I will stand at the altar." Sokka began going through the plan. "Then Zuko and Katara will come up the aisle."

"Wait what?" Aang asked his eyes wide.

"Well we didn't know if you could make it." Sokka said sheepishly.

"You kind just ran off." Katara said bitterly.

"So I'm the best man." Zuko shrugged.

"And I'm the Maid of honor." Katara smiled.

"Generally they walk up the steps together." Sokka said.

"Well I'm back now. I can do it." Aang said somewhat panicky. _I don't want them together._

"We can't change now." Katara frowned.

"It's the night before." Hakoda frowned as well.

"You get to walk up the aisle with Toph." Pakku mentioned.

"Because you are a groomsmen and she's a bridesmaid." Katara explained.

"I don't want to walk with Toph; I want to walk with you." Aang complained.

"It's too late." Sokka said. "Zuko's already made a speech and everything."

"I…uh." Aang turned about him, everyone frowning. "Ok" Zuko turned away from the avatar, slightly angry. His eyes caught on the retreating form of Toph.

* * *

Toph sat on a large boulder; it seemed almost as if she were staring out toward the ocean, her head tilted to the sounds of the crashing waves.

"You ok?" Zuko walked toward the boulder.

"Yeah." Toph's bangs fluttered in the wind.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Zuko said quietly.

"Yes he did. He wants sugar queen so he's not just going to be stuck with me." Toph sighed.

"Yeah he's an idiot." Zuko grinned.

"No he's not." Toph sniffed. "He's smart."

"He laughs at Sokka's jokes." Zuko reasoned.

"I'm just a fool." Toph held her knees close.

"What do you even see in the guy?" Zuko asked.

"He's brave, he can usually stand up to even me. He's smart, always thinking of ways to help people. He's funny, caring, strong, and happy and never even sees me as being blind. Never thinks that I need help. Never thinks that I'm weak."

"So, that's why you want him and Katara to split up." Zuko leaned against the boulder.

"I wanted them to split up even before I figured out I liked him." Toph stated. "They seem so wrong for each other."

"They really do seem that way." Zuko agreed.

Silence encompassed them as Toph listened to the waves while Zuko stared up at the clouds gliding over the hundreds of stars.

"Toph, can you do me a favor?" Zuko asked quietly.

"It'll cost ya." Toph grinned at him.

"I'll find a way to get Aang to dance with you tomorrow if you give this to Katara after I leave." He handed over the parchment. "Keep it hidden till then."

"Either you really trust me or you don't want anyone to read it." Toph smirked as she tucked the parchment into her pants.

"Both." Zuko stared up to the stars.

"You think twinkletoes would actually want to dance with me?" Toph blushed.

"If he doesn't then I will." Zuko nudged Toph. She grinned back at him.

**In two (unless I think of some random Zutara fluff to put in) chapters, things will get better. I PROMISE :D**

**Love the reviews and the age is officially changed to 20**


	26. The Wedding

**Ok. Numero uno: Happy Halloween Hope everyone had as much fun as me! (totally the reason why this took so long) Second: the bold at end of story is lyrics. Not a big fan of songfic but I kept to minimum and only did it because I seriously kept thinking of this scene everytime I heard it. (Neon trees-animals: listen via youtube cuz its an awesome song. .com/watch?v=chJgaksG4sg&feature=related ) numero tres: this first scene is something I thought up randomly and just threw in there…it seemed awesome so I'm leaving it :D I hope it doesn't seem completely random. **

**aegisZero: yeah totally in a different place. initially all of these chaps were going to be random flashbacks (obviously not as thorough) and i kind of just went with it. i'm totally not even where i was going to start initially. lmao. i'm about a year off.**

**MyHazelEyes: yeah Aang is all of 13, which means he should be quite self centered still.**

**FireIce: funny enough: the fortuneteller was completely random and just thrown in...apparently thats my best stuff lol**

**Sokkantylee: It seemed right to make it where it would be bad for Zuko to be with Katara i mean think about it. if you were part of a nation and someone overthrew your ruler and suddenly told you that everything you were taught was wrong, how'd you react? So he can't take away more from them like kicking out the 'ideal fire lady'. And next chapter you will see :D !**

**Aipom4: wow you totally hate Ms. Lifeless. lmao. i promise next chapter will make everyone happy.**

**luvnote4u: i mean technically Wu didn't 'see' anything in his future for love :D and totally promise next chap!**

**kekeKoorime: Toph gets all dancy!**

**DodD, sjknightly and akay2: you guys rock out loud!**

**loveme: not quite what you thought but hope you still enjoy :)**

**atlalover: uh big oops i didn't mean to make him act gay. lol. i was attempting to try to have him be the good best man.**

**sweetgirl23: no not wrong at all. god i love you guys!**

**officials3xcs3xc: actually i totally love long reviews! they make me write sooooo much more!**

**NewReader: here's the update :D :D :D**

**fuzzyninjaassassin777: sounds like a plan!**

"I'm going to be right back." Aang interrupted the dark quiet of the single room house. He slowly dragged himself up off of his matt, the moonlight shining against him.

"Where are you going?" Both Sokka and Zuko asked. Aang could see the grimace on Sokka's face even from across the room. Aang peered over to Zuko to catch his expression but the Fire Lord was lying on his stomach.

"Why does it matter?" Aang asked.

"Because there are only two reasons-" Sokka began.

"-three," Zuko interrupted.

"-That you would be leaving at this time of night" Sokka groaned. "Bathroom. My sister. Or…" He looked at Zuko.

"Running away for some random Avatar thing." Zuko's muffled voice came.

"Well," Aang's stomch gurgled loudly. "Bathroom." He ran out of the room blowing everything about. Sokka shook his head and snuggled back into the covers. He grimaced and began tossing and turning.

"Damn it." Sokka growled giving up. "I'm….uh…going to be right back."

"You're not allowed to see Suki till tomorrow." Zuko rolled over to face him.

"I know. I haven't been with her for a month!" Sokka groaned. "We don't want her dad to find out. But….i gotta…uh….cold jump in lake?" he tried.

"Stay here, I'll go." Zuko groaned as he sat up.

"Um, kinda needs to be me." Sokka blushed.

"No, I'm going so it doesn't look bad for you if you're caught. Or look like you're running. Aang should be a while so you have the room to yourself."

"Wow. I guess I never thought about it looking bad." Sokka rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, it becomes second nature once you get into power. And you should have a good while; Aang was chowing down on those beans." Zuko grinned as he left the room.

"Tomorrow, no more hand." Sokka whispered as he moved his hand down his stomach.

* * *

Zuko walked toward the beach, the air quite warm for this time of year. He sighed as he walked toward a more deserted and concealed part of the beach. _Maybe Sokka has the right idea._ He pushed past some bushes when he saw the head bobbing in the water. Zuko narrrowed his eyes while moving closer. He grinned as he realized it was Katara. He began to move closer when something stopped him; Katara's expression. Her lips were parted, her eyes hooded, her head tilted to the side. He had seen this expression before, when she was going to orgasm. He gaped as he noticed her right shoulder moving rythmetically with her arm that disappeared into the water. A small moan escaped her lips.

"I have missed that noise." Zuko grinned, sitting down on a stump. Katara jumped, her hand suddenly visible in a defensive stance.

"W-were you spying on me?" Katara sputtered staring at the firebender. His pale skin shined in the moonlight, he was only wearing his sleep pants.

"No, just happened to walk by." Zuko leaned his arm against his knees.

"Walk by a secluded part of the beach? I don't think so." Katara glared.

"Ok. So I had an alterior motive. But I didn't expect this." Zuko grinned gesturing at her.

"What motive?" Katara sunk underneath the water, blushing at being caught.

_Do I dare? _"The same reason you are out here." Zuko shrugged. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face. He peered around him and looked back at her. "Any chance you'd do that again?"

"Excuse me?" Katara's eyes widened. "I'm not doing _that_ in front of you!"

"Why not? It's not technically cheating." Zuko leaned his chin against his hand.

"I…" Katara stared at the firebender. _He's messing with me. He doesn't actually expect me to do this…does he? Maybe I should mess with him…I mean it's not technically cheating._ She raised an eyebrow, as a smirk crossed her face. She raised her hand up to her neck, moving up out of the water so that her breast bindings were showing. Her hand moved down, rubbing over her breasts slowly, raking her nails over the tender flesh. She allowed the pleasurable sensation to flow through her, her eyes hooding over, her back arching. She peered over to Zuko who was staring at her, his eyes wide, mouth gaping.

Katara grinned at him as her hand moved underneath the water. Her fingers toyed with her lower lips. She closed her eyes as she imagined it was Zuko touching her. She moved one of her fingers inside of her and began strumming her clit. Her body rocked as she massaged the small bud. She let out small moans, a thrill rising in her knowing that Zuko was watching. Her fingers moved closer, knowing her way to her quickest orgasm. She breathed heavily, close to her peak.

Katara gasped as something forced itself into her folds, pushing her off of her feet, her weight completely centered onto what was inside of her. She cried out as the orgasm ran through her, her toes curling. Opening her eyes she saw Zuko in front of her, bent so that his hand had better access to her. It was then that she realized it was his thumb holding her up.

"Leave him." Zuko gritted out as he moved his thumb inside of her.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped as his other hand began to rub her clit.

"Leave him." Zuko repeated. His thumb was moving up and down, pushing against her walls. Katara moved against him, pushing her breasts against his chest. His warmth was intoxicating her.

"I….." Katara arched her back. "Bad…politics…."

"I don't care. Leave him." Zuko growled as he slammed his thumb back into her. He felt her walls grasp his thumb tightly as she grasped his shoulders, and bit her lip.

"I need you." Katara whimpered, her hips moving quickly, riding her orgasm over his hand.

"Come home with me Katara." Zuko pleaded as he pulled her legs against his waist. She wiggled toward his erection but he pulled her back up continuing to use his hands.

"But…." Katara gasped as another orgasm built inside of her.

"Forget about Aang." Zuko rubbed her clit harder.

"Zuko!" Katara scream was silenced by his hand.

"Leave him." Zuko said as he pulled his other hand away. "Let me know your answer before the end of tomorrow night."

"Zuko," Katara whispered as she clutched to him.

* * *

"So, are we ready?" Sokka asked, his dark green robes slightly ruffled.

"Kind of." Zuko laughed. He was also dressed in dark green robes, his golden crown in his topknot.

"Ready!" Aang laughed. He was wearing dark green robes and his air necklace. Aang moved up toward Sokka to unruffle his clothes.

"You took a while last night." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of got sick." Aang shrugged.

"You didn't eat that big purplish blue vegetable did you?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah I had a ton of them." Aang grinned.

"Yeah those are good for cleaning out the colon…like only one of them." Sokka grinned.

"Well, worked out for you didn't it." Zuko leaned against a wall.

"Where were you?" Sokka turned toward him. "I assume it couldn't have taken that long."

"What?" Aang asked.

"Needed some cuddle time." Zuko shrugged. They both laughed.

"Huh?" Aang stared at the men.

"Nothing." Sokka laughed.

"Are we ready?" Hakoda walked into their small one roomed house.

"Is it time already?" Sokka began fidgeting.

* * *

Sokka had his knees locked as he looked across the sea of faces that sat waiting for the wedding. A small orchestra was located behind the people; they were starting to position their instruments. Sokka gulped as the leader of the orchestra began to adjust his sunghi horn. The orchestra then began playing a slow march. _Here we go._

He smiled as he saw Katara and Zuko walking toward him. Katara was wearing her hair up in a few braids, her robes a light green. _They actually look kind of good together. _Sokka smiled at the two of them. They split in front of him, Zuko standing to his right and Katara moving over several feet from his left. _And soon Suki will be standing between us._ Sokka gulped his palms becoming sweaty, his heart racing.

"Breathe." He heard Zuko whisper. At that moment Toph and Aang were coming down the aisle. Toph was blushing prettily as Aang's arm was looped around hers. Her robes were also light green, her hair matching Katara's. As before, they split before him and Aang headed to Zuko's right while Toph headed to Katara's left. As soon as they stopped, the music stopped as well. Sokka could feel his heart racing.

An elegant tune began playing. It was the song that Suki had picked to walk down the aisle to. He clenched his hands, fear running through him. _Suki! Please hurry. Please don't just leave me standing here._ He gasped as a woman in a beautiful white gown headed toward the aisle. All the guests stood, turning toward her. _I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. _Sokka smiled as she started down the aisle. She wore a white halter top dress, her golden tassles hanging from a white head band. Her hair framed her face as always. A see through fabric was pulled over her head and was trailing behind her. In front of her was Koko in a white dress throwing flower petals everywhere.

Sokka's breath hitched as she stood beside him, her smile flashing though the fabric.

"Today we are here to bring these two together in holy matrimony, also bringing together two great cultures." The sage began. "They have requested to do their own vows."

"Suki," Sokka pulled the betrothal necklace out of his pocket. "When we first met, I couldn't believe you had bested me. But now I see that you are better than me. You have taken my heart and I'm here to tell you to keep it. Suki, I give up everything I have ever known easily. I do it because I know with this sacrifice i can be by your side forever. And that you will be happy."

"Sokka," Suki smiled. "I know that in the beginning you didn't care too much for me because I had 'taken you by surprise'. But I couldn't help but fall for you. I never thought I would see you again after you flew away toward the North Pole but there you were. I chased after you toward a war that we had tried to stay away from. You brought me into this war and made me a better person. I thought there was no hope in that inescapable prison. But there you were again. You were always there when I needed you. And now I will always be by your side."

"Suki, will you be my wife?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Suki lifted up her veil. "Sokka, will you be my husband?"

"I will." Sokka placed the necklace on her neck.

"This union is now complete! You may kiss the bride!" The sage declared. Sokka grinned broadly before kissing her passionately. Sokka broke away to lift her into his arms in true bridal fashion. She giggled as he spun her around. Sokka carried her back down the aisle, kissing her on the lips as he went.

* * *

"That was beautiful!" Katara exclaimed. Suki blushed as she leaned into her husband. Sokka smiled at Katara. Dusk had just set casting a pink glow over them as the party went on in the meadow. The orchestra played to the side, a few people were trying to sing with the music.

"Can't wait to see a wedding from the outside." Sokka said offhandedly.

"Be a while," Katara smiled. She looked down into her drink missing the look that Sokka gave Zuko.

"Yeah." Zuko sighed. He looked at Sokka who mouthed 'Can I tell her?' nodding toward Suki.

"Tomorrow." Zuko said.

"What's tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"First day of the honeymoon!" Sokka declared.

"Are you going anywhere? The air nomads always went to exotic places after a marriage." Aang said.

"We do to." Zuko said. "Actually the beach house we went to is the honeymoon spot. They refurbish and clean the room that you are going to be in. So it won't smell like my grandfather." Several men moved behind Zuko and Aang.

"We just stay put." Suki said. "But that may be because we are on an island and nowhere is nearby." The men behind them poured drinks, toasting to health.

"We stay put because if we left, we'd freeze." Katara laughed. She looked over at Zuko who smiled at her. Suki's father waved their way from behind Zuko. Suki waved back.

"Yeah, well it's hard to freeze in the fire n-" Zuko began.

"For O-" The man held up his drink toward Suki's dad. Zuko whirled around immediately in fighting stance. "yaji" the man finished quietly, the entire group stared at Zuko quietly. Zuko blinked and quickly made a full bow toward the two men,

"I apologize. I should not have reacted as such." Zuko quickly turned back toward the group his face beet red.

"What was that all about?" Suki asked her brow furrowing.

"It's nothing." Zuko shrugged.

"So you almost attacked that guy for no reason?" Katara crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it." Zuko averted his eyes.

"Um, you almost attacked her dad," Aang raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he was saying 'For Ozai', ok?" Zuko frowned.

"Why would anyone say that?" Suki asked as Sokka's eyes widened.

"Has someone tried to assassinate you?" Sokka asked concerned.

"Please, someone tried to kill him before his coronation." Toph shrugged.

"What?" Katara gasped.

"It comes with the job." Zuko shrugged.

"It comes with the job?" Katara asked incredulously.

"It's why Uncle wanted me to take a break. And leave without telling anyone." Zuko said quietly.

"Tell him you're a big boy and that you won't get hurt." Toph grinned.

"Be easier to say if he hadn't witnessed it." Zuko averted his eyes.

_Zuko punched out in front of him, fire bursting out. He whirled around, creating an arc of fire in his wake. He was stomped his bare feet and began to kick out fire blasts. He could feel the heat intensify around his bare chest and concentrated on bringing the swirling fire to a greater temperature. The flames flickered violently. _

_"Zuko!" Iroh hollered toward him. Zuko turned to see the older man standing near one of his guards. Zuko breathed in and out in a power down stance, the flames fell away. He nodded toward the guards as he headed toward his uncle._

_"I'm going back to Ba Sing Se." Iroh began. "It has been fun but I do miss the tea shop."_

_"I'm just glad you came back with me." Zuko grinned. "I'll be fine."_

_"Can I talk to you about Mai?" Iroh asked. Zuko turned to his guards motioning fot them to hang back. 'No need for gossiping guards.'_

_"What's wrong?" Zuko asked. They began walking toward the main palace. The shadows of the eaves felt cool on his bare skin._

_"The council has already made it clear that you need an heir. And I have to agree.i know that it's a lot to force on you Zuko but if you were to die, who would get the throne?" Iroh asked. Zuko turned when something caught his eye. He frowned when he saw nothing on top of the roof. 'Probably a coin got stuck up there.' Shrugging it off he turned back to his uncle._

_"Azula is doing much better. I've been thinking about letting her out actually."_

_"Zuko!" Iroh stared at him. "She could kill you in your sleep and inherit the throne."_

_"She wouldn't. she's want the satisfaction of besting me." Zuko stopped, turning toward Iroh. "I've put it in my will that she is to never inherit the throne."_

_"But who will inherit it?" Iroh asked. The gaurds were laughing at each other's jokes a few yards away._

_"Actually if it calls for it, I put you down to inherit it. I hope that's…." _

_"For Ozai!" came a yell from a distance. Iroh looked toward the gate expecting another protester._

_"Fire Lord Zuko!" the gaurds were yelling as they ran toward them. Iroh saw a man being shoved to the ground. He frowned in confusion. It was then that he noticed the strange look on Zuko's face. Zuko frowned, his mouth twitching, his breathing erratic. He looked down. Iroh followed his gaze to see the end of a sword coming out of the side of his stomach._

_Zuko fell to his knees gasping for breath. Iroh fell down with him, grasping his shoulders, tears running down his face. Images of Lu Ten's dead body flashed through Iroh's mind._

_"Someone get a healer!" Iroh screamed. He saw the horrified expressions of the gaurds and the satisfied smirk of the assassin. Iroh rose and hurried toward the man, his hands becoming engulfed in fire. Rage boiled inside of him as images of his own son bleeding out came back to memory._

_Suddenly everyone's eyes widened, the assassin's face turned to terror as he looked past Iroh. Iroh turned, fire whipping around him and stopped. Zuko was pulling out the blade from the hilt sticking out of his back. As soon as the blade was out, Zuko rose and turned. Blood dripped from the blade and the wound to the ground. There was a determined look on Zuko's face as he walked toward the assassin leaving a small trail of blood. The man began to struggle against the guards; he fell to the ground, sprawled out on his butt. Zuko stopped in front of the man, he tilted his head, looking down his nose at the man in anger. Iroh could swear he was staring at a younger Ozai._

_Zuko swung the blade out at the assassin's neck. The man screamed as blood splashed his face. The man opened his eyes to see Zuko holding the blade to his neck. The blood splattered on the man was Zuko's blood that was flung from the blade by the force._

_"Take this thing to the boiling rock." Zuko looked down on the man. "And just so you know. I do not go down easy. I will not succumb to your fetal attempts on my life. And my death will not help you."_

_"Fire Lord Azula should reign!" The man spat at Zuko._

_"Her birthright has been revoked. Enjoy prison." Zuko turned on his heel. He stood straight and walked with a determined step as blood dripped from his side. Iroh quickly ran after him._

_"We need to get you to a healer." Iroh said worriedly._

_"I am fine." Zuko turned toward a palace door._

_"The healer is that way." Iroh chased after him quickly shutting the door behind Zuko._

_"Iknow…" Zuko collapesed onto the ground holding his side. Then everything went black._

"Why didn't you say something?" Katara gasped.

"What and ruin the party?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing. Another day another scar."

"Glad you made it through." Sokka said. "When did that happen?"

"Right after the speech at Ba Sing Se." Zuko shrugged.

"I could have helped you." Katara said angrily. "You should have sent for me."

"I was fine. And sending for you would have shown weakness to those wanting to assassinate me." Zuko said.

"Well hopefully you won't get killed anytime soon." Sokka grinend. "We'll need to get rid of the kids occassionally."

"How can you act like this." Katara turned to her brother. "He's having people try to kill him."

"Uh, yeah. He just took over a nation of angry fire bender….no offense."

"eh." Zuko shrugged. Katara frowned. She turned as the music became quicker and rougher.

"Ooooooh Katara! Dance with me!" Aang grabbed onto her hand. "It's an elemental!"

"A what?" Sokka turned to him. Zuko sighed in relief as the topic was changed.

"An elemental! The dance goes through all the motions of element moves. So you get bending thorughout it."

Aang pulled Katara on the dance floor. The rest of the group shrugged and followed.

"Don't forget your promise." Toph whispered as she passed Zuko.

The orchestra beat the drums as everyone began slamming their feet onto the ground. There was a grinding sound as rocks lifted up and down at the edges of the dance. The dance movement began moving toward a more violent stomping and throwing arms into the air. Flames rose and fell on the torches. The movements began more toward the air with everyone staying put as arms whirled about. Wind began flowing through the crowd. The movements continued to flow but toward the ground as the crowd began to make sliding steps. The dew off the grass rose and began to flow through the crowd. The movements died down and the steps became more determined as rock began to move again. They danced around each other, going through the movements several times, feeling the elements whirl around them.

The song ended and there was a communal groan. A new song emerged, a quick paced frantic beat that had to have come from the fire nation. Aang began dancing with Katara in a pheonix flight. Katara began to move to the beat. Her eyes closed as she let the music flow through her. Her hips rolled to the beat, rolling and rocking and her arms flowed around her like waves.

"Oh my god." Zuko stopped dancing as he saw the languid movements of Katara.

"Hey, where's my dance?" Toph crossed her arms.

"Hang on." Zuko grabbed her hand and tugged her through the crowd. "Hey Aang!"

"What?" Aang turned to see Zuko with Toph in tow. Zuko pulled Aang close to him.

"Toph asked me to dance with her but I'm getting funny looks because she's so young. Want to switch partners?" Zuko whispered.

"What? Why me?" Aang glared.

"Because Sokka's married and I don't want to just toss her off on some jerk." Zuko reasoned. "Plus you're more her age."

"One dance." Aang agreed. Zuko nodded. He turned to look at Katara.

"Keep your hands off." Aang muttered quietly before grabbing Toph's hand.

"Wait you want to dance?" Toph asked shocked.

"Yeah. Couldn't you hear us?" Aang asked.

"With this music and all these vibrations from dancing it's kind of hard to hear any conversation. I can see everything though." Toph grinned. Aang began the pheonix flight around her as Toph giggled, doing a dance like Katara's though somewhat more foot centered and less languid.

"What's with you?" Katara asked Zuko as she danced.

"Let me guess. This is how you dance at the festival with all the furs." Zuko grinned.

"Yeah. So?" Katara whirled her body about.

"It probably comes out with some movement under tons of furs." Zuko nodded. "But here It looks like I need to pin you to the ground."

"What?" Katara's eyes widened.

"I like it." Zuko moved closer, he began moving side to side with the beat. Katara turned her back to him, rolling her hips. A part of him came to attention.

"Hmm you really do like it, huh?" Katara turned to grin at him.

"You can see?" Zuko looked around.

"No." Katara laughed. "I just guessed."

"Have you come up with an answer?" Zuko whispered into her ear.

"Zuko, it would be bad. Think of how the world would view it." Katara whispered back.

"I don't care. Leave him," He whispered back as the song ended.

"But if I left him and immediately-" clapping sounded in the background.

"If you left him I would wait until the time was right. I would wait for you if you would just leave him." Zuko said. "Please Katara." **Here we go again.**

"Let me think about it." Katara turned to see Aang heading their way. **i kind of want to be more than friends.**

* * *

"This is fun!" Toph laughed as Aang spun around her.

"Yeah," Aang stood and pulled the young girl closer, moving side to side with her. "Katara hates dancing this close."

"Yeah, I don't mind." Toph smiled.

"Your eyes look pretty." Aang smiled.

"Glad they're good for something." Toph said as Aang twirled her.

"Well actually you look really good today. All of you." Aang blushed.

"Really?" Toph turned pink. She pulled Aang closer, leaning on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish I could see. Just so I could see colors." _Like blue arrows._

"I wish you could see the sky. Then I could take you flying." Aang grinned.

"Well if you went slow and it was you holding me tight…" Toph ventured.

"Sounds fun, maybe to-" Aang's voice trailed off. Katara was leaned back to hear whatever Zuko was whispering in her ear.

"That bastard." Aang growled. The song ended behind them.

"What?" Toph asked, moving her foot. Her eyes widened. **Here we go again.** Aang began to move toward the couple. Toph bit her lip watching Aang move away. **I kind of want to be more than friends.**

Aang pushed past several people. **So take it easy on me. **Zuko moved closer to Katara whispering in her ear as she pushed him away motioning toward Aang. **I'm afraid you're never satisfied. **Zuko turned toward Aang. **Here we go again, We're sick like animals. **

"I need an answer." **We play pretend.**

"I can't give you one." **You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive.**

Zuko turned on his heel toward Aang. **No I won't sleep tonight.** The Avatar headed straight for him. **Oh oh. I want some more.** Zuko didn't move from his path. **Oh, oh. What are you waiting for?** They were just feet from each other. **Say goodbye to my heart tonight.** Aang and Zuko forcefully pushed past each other. **Oh oh I want some more. **Aang turned looking angrily at the Fire Lord. **Oh oh what are you waiting for? **Zuko glared back. **What are you waiting for? **

"What was all that about?" Toph asked angrily, ignoring the music blaring in her ears.

"One last shot." Zuko growled.

"I thought you were smart enough to not fight with Aang." Toph crossed her arms.

"No. never got the chance to fight with him."  
"What are you talking about?" **It's just the world is quiet.**

"If Katara would go for it I would fight for her." **So hush we both can't fight it.**

"What?" **It's us that made this mess.**  
"I would fight for her till my dying breath. But i just need her to say yes and she won't" **Why can't you understand.**

"She's too smart for that."** Woah I won't sleep **  
"No, she's too scared to hurt someone." **Tonight!**

"Whatever."

"Please give that letter to Katara tomorrow." **I won't sleep tonight!**

"I thought you said you wanted me to give it after you left."

"I did. You take care, ok." Zuko walked off. **Here we go again.**

**Anyway. Zuko's off to ask Mai to marry him next chapter. (evil grin) hopefully i will get a chance to write some more sometime soon. no holidays for 4 weeks anyway :D please review reviews=quicker chaps! YAYZ! also anyone like youtube vids? .com/watch?v=FS9itv12m8Q most my friends dont watch atla so i was wanting an opinion from a fan of atla**


	27. Zuko's letter

**Kimberly T: yeah, you're pretty much on the mark with the whole letter thingy. And Toph will have her chance :D and sex on the beach sounds like a good idea….how can I work that in….**

**Luvnote4u: hmmmm possibly a trick up my sleeve **

**DofD: I love you. I love your reviews. you just are awesome!**

**Officials3xcs3xc: You liked the clip! Ooooh! Makes me uber happy. I hope I don't dissapoint you. There will be another chapter coming up pretty quickly I promise. I totally have to be up early tomorrow to register for classes. **

**IceFire: yeah I don't see it happening either. He loves her way too much. And I mean I don't see Aang as a total ass. He's been with a girl forever who isn't willing to be close to him. He would want to move closer. I also see the childness of him being ok with Toph because-dude their both the same age**

**Love me: yeah everytime I heard that song I would think of Zuko and Katara. And I'm glad I can keep you guessing. It's always a good thing to do that when writing. I'm glad I make it enjoyable for you.**

**AJ: dude! You totally are! I can't believe I've had 200 reviews! a new chapter for you!**

**Keke Koorime: soon…soon :D**

**Akay2: yeah, it wouldn't be great drama if Zuko and Katara just went hand in hand immediately. But hey: lemony dreams while yall wait **

**Hayden elizabeth: okay okay I'll update. Lmao**

**Xxfalloutgirlxx: the review thingie said new reader. Sorry! **

**Untilthemoonrises: actually…I have many a friend who are random like that. I quite enjoy it :D**

**Atla lover: yayz! Totally loved the song and had to add it.**

**Lara: I totally love the fact that I have so many favs!**

**Scherherazade: fear of the unknown? Oh well hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**MADdam Hatter: I am.**

**Shard 01, Mishi20: you rock for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

**Animallvr: So glad you liked it that much!**

_Katara backed against the wall as he came toward her. A hungry posessive look gleamed over his face. But she didn't fear him. She could never fear him. She loved him. _

_Zuko pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head, as he grinded into her. She moaned loudly, pushing out against him; everything in her begging for him. She felt the heat encompass her as her clothes fell away, fire was all around him. She only grinned. She wanted his fire, she wanted all of him. Zuko lifted her up and slammed into her. Katara gasped at the sudden intrusion, biting her lip at the pain. Zuko didn't give her a moment to adjust but instead began to thrust into her. She cried out as the pain quickly turned into pleasure. His fingers raked over her outer thighs as he pounded into her harder. She began moving down to meet him, riding him harder, trying to reach her peak. He pushed her harder against the wall as he began to growl in her ear; he was close. Her breasts tensed as a tightening filled her lower abdomen; she was about to come. She was so close; the tightening became an ache as he thrusted harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His fingernails dug into her waist as sudden warmth filled her. She gasped as she was sent over the edge, pushing him further into her. He gasped into her ear as he caught his breath._

_"Leave him."_

Katara gasped as she sat straight up. She breathed heavily as the dream replayed in her head. She placed her hand over her heart in an attempt to slow it. She looked down to see her sleeping bag in a twisted mess. _Oh God, I didn't do anything did I?_

"Good Morning!" Toph said cheerily from the small breakfast table. She was wearing an evil grin. "So, I think I'm going to call you Moana from now on."

"I didn't moan did I?" Katara turned beet red.

"Moaned, tossed, turned….thrusted." Toph began laughing as she felt Katara's heart stop.

"You're lying!" Katara crossed her arms.

"Well, you did actually lift your hips off the ground at the end. Must have been one intense dream." Toph giggled.

"I did?" Katara sat next to Toph. "I guess I was dreaming about him because…" _Because I want to be with him. Maybe I should leave Aang._ Katara smiled at the thought of being in Zuko's arms, dancing with him. _I can't keep thinking about him, not while I'm with Aang. Maybe I'm just not right for Aang. Would Zuko really wait for me? _Katara smiled broadly.

"What's up with you? More dreams?" Toph grinned.

"I'm going to go find Zuko, I will be right back." Katara jumped up and ran toward the door.

"Katara! Wait!" Toph called after her but she had already left. Toph sighed and pulled out the rolled up parchment. "Eh, you'll be back." Toph set it on the table as she helped herself to some fruit tarts.

* * *

Suki snuggled up to her husband, her fingers twirling over his chest. She sighed in contentment. _I could get used to this._

"Something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Not a thing." Suki kissed him on the cheek. "Just thinking about the wedding."

"I'm still thinking about the honeymoon." Sokka flicked a finger over her nipple. Suki giggled as she took his hand. She pulled it to her and kissed his index finger. She licked the tip of it before taking it all into her mouth, sucking on it. Sokka moaned. "You know you can do that somewhere else."

"I know." Suki giggled. "It was a perfect wedding wasn't it?"

"Possibly I could do it to you."

"You looked so handsome standing there."

"Or we could both do it at the same time."

"And Koko made such a cute little bridesmaid."

"Or we could just do it. I'm just saying."

"I can't believe my father cried."

"It was soooo great not to pull out."

"It was sooo beautiful; I wish I could have seen it from the outside."

"Well soon you'll get your wish. Now lets…" Sokka reached below the covers.

"Wait, what?" Suki raised an eyebrow.

"OH! I haven't told you. I have to wait til….now! I can tell you now!" Sokka sat up in excitement.

"Tell me wh-"

"Zuko's getting married!" Sokka grinned. "Isn't that great?"

"M-married." Suki stammered.

"He's proposing to Mai as soon as he returns to the Fire Nation!" Sokka's face fell when he saw Suki's stunned look. "What's wrong?"

"I thought they were having problems." Suki said quietly.

"Well I guess they worked them out." Sokk pulled her close. "Don't worry about it. Zuko's got it under control. I mean how often does a girl turn down a guy?"

* * *

"I can't find that royal pain in the ass." Katara grumbled as she walked into the small room she and Toph shared.

"Yo." Toph held up the letter. "This is for you. Tried to tell you earlier but you ran off."

"What is it?" Katara asked as she took it.

"Well I already read it; its from Zuko asking you to marry him." Toph grinned.

"What?" Katara felt her heart lurch then she grimaced as she remembered Toph couldn't read. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Whatever Moana." Toph grinned. "_OH ZUKO PLEASE!" _Katara glared at the earthbender.

"I do not sound like that!" she opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Toph smirked.

"It says '_Dear Katara,_

_I hope you're not reading this. If you're reading this that means that you told me no. That I have already gone back to the Fire Nation. I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could wait forever for you but I can't. I'm being pressured by all of my council, my officials and my people to marry. I have to have an heir to make them happy. But you must have told me no. I really hope this letter doesn't even make it to you because if it has then I'm back in the Fire Nation proposing to Mai. I'm going to marry her. I can't wait any longer Katara. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm content with Mai. We can be happy together. I hope that you can be happy too. Please be happy, don't let anyone walk all over you. Don't let anyone take advantage of you. I love you and I will miss you. _

_Love Zuko."_

Katara's voice had become deadpan halfway through the letter. The parchment shook in her hands as tears threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe.

"He's marrying mopey?" Toph's eyes were wide.

Katara fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He said he'd wait. He'd wait if I would just leave Aang. He promised to wait till it wouldn't look bad to everyone else. All I had to do was just say yes." Katara sobbed.

"But you didn't." Toph said quietly.

"That's what I was trying to find Zuko for today." Katara wiped her eyes as more tears came.

"Y-you were going to break up with Aang?" Toph's eyes were wide.

"I-I…" Katara began sobbing again.

* * *

Ty Lee knocked on the large metal door as she sat to the left of it. Silence answered her. She sighed and knocked again.

"Enter already!" Azula yelled from inside.

"I can't." Ty Lee called back. There was silence for a minute.

"Ty Lee?" Azula's voice was much closer, she probably was right next to the door.

"Yeah it's me." Ty lee held her knees to her chest.

"What are you doing here? Go away!"

"I'm sorry." Ty lee stared at her toes "for hurting you."

"You know what you did. Don't apologize. I won't forgive you."

"What were you planning on doing to Mai?"

"What?"

"That day at the prison. What were you planning on doing to her?"

"She defied me and the nation, what do you think?"

"I think you were going to kill her."

"So what?"

"I knew that Mai wouldn't kill you. So that's why I took you down. Because I knew you wouldn't stand down."

"I'd never stand down."

"Yeah. I know." Ty Lee smiled.

"You didn't do it because you like her better?"

"You both are my best friends!"

"Really?"

"Of course! You remember when you set fire to Zuko's room and were locked in yours?"

"You spent hours writing to me under the door."

"And when the pencil broke…"

"We just talked like this." Azula sighed.

"Mai's afraid to come down here, but she needs to talk to you soon."

"Mai doesn't have an excuse for what she did."

* * *

Zuko pulled the hood tight as he walked through the town square. It was amazing how people payed no attention to him when he dressed as a peasant. He nodded at a guard, pulling at his hood to show his face. The guard nodded back allowing him to enter. Zuko quickly strolled up the path toward the palace.

The palace was bustling with people. Servants pushed past other servants as they tried to run about their chores. Zuko lowered his hood and the servants bowed at him.

"You have returned." Lo and Lee nodded toward him as he passed.

"Uncle doing well?" Zuko asked.

"He's drinking tea with Lady Ursa as we speak." Lo nodded.

"Can you tell Uncle to bring some wine to my chambers in about an hour?" Zuko grinned. The ladies nodded.

Zuko walked toward his chambers. _I'm going to propose to Mai. The girl that I loved since I was a child. The girl who risked her life for mine. The girl who has loved me forever. _

Zuko opened the door to the meeting room, he looked around. He continued to his chambers as he noted everything was in place. _The girl who doesn't push me to smile or joke. The girl who is beautiful and smart. The girl who will always love me._

Zuko opened the door. He grinned as he saw Mai sitting on his bed. He let his bags fall from his shoulders to the ground next to the door. He stepped forward but stopped when he noticed something different: the room felt empty. He looked around, bookshelves were emptier, the dresser was missing things, and the bedside table was missing a picture of them. Everything that was missing belonged to Mai. Zuko turned to her, confused.

Mai looked up at him frowning. "We need to talk."

**i know it's horribly short! i'm sooooo sorry but I totally have tomorrow off! Which means….Another chapter! WOOT WOOT! please review. I'm in love with reviews. They make me sooooo happy!**


	28. Loss and Betrayal

**Luvnote4 u, MADam Hatter, texassparkler, Shard01, FireIce, My Hazel Eyes, Scherherazade, officials3xcs3xc, love me,akay 2, aimpom4, untilthemoonrises: you all rock out loud for reviewing/ everyone was concerned about the length of the chapter which probably seemed even shorter due to the length of the chapter before it. Here's the conclusion of the Mai and Zuko'ness I set up last time. And yes. I am uber evil with the cliffhangers. **

**Also aimpom4: I figure that Zuko would have to see Mai as somewhat attractive.**

**Also rereading this: do not kill me! Anyone here ever been on rebound? If you have then you will understand but if you haven't been rebound let me clarify: if you trully were in love with the person before you tend to feel numb and you tend to 'fall' for the next guy that gives you any attention. You don't even realize you are on rebound at the time (normally.) and tend to make tons of bad choices. I repeat=don't kill me. Don't hate me. Keep reading it gets better.**

"We need to talk." Mai said as she frowned at Zuko.

"I guess we do." Zuko said as he looked around the room. Silence engulfed the both of them. Zuko shifted uncomfortably, the small wooden box felt heavy in his pocket.

"Zuko…" Mai tried but faltered.

"You took down our picture." Zuko said quietly nodding toward the nightstand.

"There's one in the nightstand for you." Mai said quietly.

"I'm guessing this is it?" Zuko looked around the room. He breathed in deeply as the emptiness stung him.

"Zuko, it's just that….I love you. I really do."

"Funny way of showing it." Zuko crossed his arms.

"When we were kids I was in love with you. I loved you with all of my heart." Mai held her hand to her heart. "But when you came back…you were a different person."

"People change, Mai." Zuko glared.

"I thought that maybe it was the new relationship. And then I thought it was because you were planning to join the Avatar. After that I thought it was you just adjusting to becoming Fire Lord. I thought you just needed time to get back to the way you once were." Mai sighed.

"You changed too, Mai. You became an all or nothing person. What happened to the little girl who blushed and smiled? Who could just kiss me and be happy with just that? Who wanted to hold onto me in public?"

"What happened to the boy that would do anything to please his family? Who would never go against people? The boy that was happy?" Mai threw back at him.

"I grew up." Zuko grimaced.

"So have I. We aren't right for each other Zuko. I can't live this lie anymore."

"Anymore? How long have you felt this way?" Zuko asked, then his eyes widened. "Ty Lee's not cheating on anybody is she?"

"She's not even dating anyone." Mai turned her head away.

"I see." Zuko looked at the ground.

"I still want to be friends." Mai said quietly. "That is if you want to."

"Yeah." Zuko said quietly.

"I'll be at my parents with Ty Lee for a little while."

"You shouldn't do that." Mai looked at Zuko confused. "They will probably try to get you to reconsider being with me. Your parents did seem pretty set on you being Fire Lady. I'm assuming you don't want that."

"No." Mai sighed.

"Go to my estate on Ember Island." Zuko said. "Take a vacation for as long as you need. Take Ty Lee with you."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. We're still friends, right?" Zuko gave a sad smile.

"Yeah." Mai stood up.

"I…you should go." Zuko said.

"Yeah." Mai gave Zuko a light hug. "There's a girl out there for you." She pulled away, a strange smile on her face. "I know there is."

* * *

"Zuko?" Iroh came into the meeting room looking around while holding the huge wine bottle. He frowned as he walked toward the bedchamber. He peered into the room, and then did a double take. _Why does it look so empty?_ Iroh turned back to the meeting room and noticed someone sitting behind the desk on the floor. The person had their knees pulled up to their chest and their arms on top of their knees with their head buried in their arms. Iroh walked over to the person quietly.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked quietly. The Fire Lord silently shook. "Are you ok?"

"she…ft" came a muffled reply.

"She what?" Iroh set the wine down and sat in front of Zuko.

"She left." Zuko raised his head. His eyes were red from the tears. Zuko held his forehead while propping his arm on one knee. He allowed the other knee to fall. As his leg hit the floor a sharp pain hit his outer thigh from his pocket. He grimaced as he dug into his pocket. He threw the box against the wall. Iroh frowned as the small object broke. He turned his head as he heard metal rolling across the floor. The small golden ring rolled in front of Iroh and fell onto its side. Iroh's eyes widened as he picked up the ring.

"You asked her to marry you?" Iroh asked astonished.

"I never got the chance." Zuko bit out. "She already had her stuff packed when I got back. I mean is it me? Is my scar seriously that repulsive? Am I that hard to be around?"

"Zuko just because Mai-"

"No! Not just Mai!" another tear slipped down Zuko's cheek. "And Mai knew." He turned his head away from his uncle. "She knew and I screwed it up with her."

"You didn't screw it up." Iroh tried.

"I should have waited." Zuko sighed.

"Marriage is a big step." Iroh nodded.

"If only she said yes." Zuko wiped away a tear.

"I thought you never asked." Iroh frowned in confusion.

"Maybe it's not too late!" Zuko's eyes widened. He jumped up and ran toward the door. Zuko threw the door open and ran, leaving his Uncle confused.

_Why didn't I think of it sooner? _Zuko ran through the hall toward the hawk room. As soon as he could Zuko quickly wrote a small note on a piece of parchment and placed it in the carrying case of a hawk.

"Get this to Katara. She's either at Kyoshi Island or heading back home to the South Pole." Zuko whispered to the bird. The hawk opened its wings and took off toward the sky.

_Please Katara; please don't let it be too late!_

* * *

Katara sat on her bed. She felt numb. Her body didn't even seem to be her own, and hardly took direction. She couldn't bring herself to cry. She had already cried herself out. She blinked her heavy eyes, breathing in against a constricted chest. _I'm such an idiot. He's gone now. Gone forever and I could have prevented it. All I had to do was say yes. _The pain in her chest was unbearable. Her lips trembled.

"Katara?" Aang slowly opened the door, peering from behind it. "Toph said you weren't feeling well. Are you ok?"

Katara looked at Aang. _I left Zuko for you. I thought I could love you because you loved me. You love me; you'd do anything for me._ Katara walked toward Aang. _You could make me feel again. _Katara kissed Aang gently on the lips. He kissed her back; she could feel the smile on his lips. _You can make this pain go away. _Katara kissed him deeper as he moved into her. She could feel him against her leg. A part of her mind was telling her to stop, that she didn't love him, but her brain felt sluggish. They kissed as they kneeled down to her sleeping bag. _Please make the pain go away. _His fingers awkwardly grasped at her breasts, as he wriggled between her legs. He moved between them, their clothes keeping them from going further. Aang's hand moved underneath her robe and past her dark blue pants. And image of Zuko pushing past her clothes came back to her. She bit her lip. _I just want to feel._

Katara sat up in the dead of night. She felt empty. Aang lay next to her, snoring softly. Tears threatened to fall as she thought of what she had done. She should have never let him do that. He shouldn't have touched her. _At least we didn't have sex._ She sighed as she rose from the sleeping bag. _I can't live this lie anymore. I can't keep hurting like this. When we leave Kyoshi Island, I'm breaking up with you._

* * *

"You feel up to this?" Iroh asked as they stood before the red curtains that led to the balcony.

"The people are wondering about me. I must make an appearance." Zuko said stiffly.

"Zuko are you all right?" Ursa asked.

"I'm fine." Zuko said quietly. Ursa frowned at her son's quiet demeanor.

The crowd outside cheered as Lo and Lee introduced the three of them. Zuko stood in front of the other two.

"My people." Zuko nodded toward the crowd. "It was over a year ago that this war ended but we knew that we had a long road ahead of us. I am here to announce a new policy. I want your voices heard! I want the people to be able to have a say in matters. To implement this I'm appointing officials in each city that you may talk or send message through so your voice can be heard."

"You actually want to hear what we have to say?" an old man asked.

"I want this to be a great nation and great nations are built from great people.

"Were you hurt by assassination?" A man with a dark red hat asked. "Is that why you haven't been here all week."

"No. I was actually visiting the Earth Kingdom to see my best friend's wedding." Zuko said loudly. A few smiles were spotted in the crowd as he knew would happen. The people always reacted happier when he acted more like a normal person.

"Did you banish Mai?" Zuko turned surprised to see Mai's father looking angrily at him. The crowd shifted to look at the man.

"Mai is on Ember Island with her friend enjoying herself. Did she not mention it?" Zuko questioned, well aware of the eyes watching him.

"She was quite upset when she left in a hurry last night." The man said angrily.

"Funny, _she_ hardly had any reason to be upset. Mai is staying at my lodge at my expense for a well needed vacation." Zuko glared.

Suddenly the crowd began to murmur. _I shouldn't have lost my temper. _He could hear the excited voices of women as they looked up at him.

"Are you and Lady Mai still together?" a beautiful young woman asked.

"I think that's enough questions." Iroh said as Zuko turned away. "Be sure to-"

Iroh stopped as he heard the whirring sound of an arrow. Out of reflex he ducked bringing the closest person down with him. Ursa was pulled down quickly by the arm. Iroh looked up to see Zuko standing, an angry determined expression on his face.

Zuko heard the arrow. He turned in anger, a look of determination on his face. Blood rushed in his ears. He could see the arrow heading toward him. He reached out just as the arrow reached him. He heard screams in the crowd as his fingers gripped the arrow that was just inches from his chest. He glared toward the crowd. The man who had asked about assassinations still had his bow out; his eyes were wide as he stared at the angry Fire Lord. Gaurds were rushing toward the man.

"I am tired." Zuko stared at the arrow. "Tired of these senseless attempts on my life." he lifted the arrow up. "Because that is all they are: attempts!" Zuko broke the arrow in half before tossing the pieces to the ground. "I am not going to succumb to these _attempts! _I will fall! I will not go down! But you will go down." Zuko stared at the man. "Throw this man into prison."

"Sir."One guard spoke up. "He deserves death for this treason."

"He does." Zuko agreed. "But I will not become my father."

* * *

Aang sighed as he watched the sunset. He was waiting outside Katara's room, hoping that he could see her sometime today. She had avoided him all day today and then spent the last part of the day in the room talking to her Gran Gran. He sighed. _I wonder if she'll want to do those things again._ A smile graced his features. He yawned as the last bit of light left the sky. He floated a few rocks in front of him in boredom. _What on earth could they be talking about?_

He turned as he heard wings flapping. A hawk landed on the ground outside of Katara's room and pecked at the door. Aang tried to shoo it off but it chirped at him. It was then that Aang noticed the letter and Fire Emblem seal on the letter holder. He carefully pulled the letter out.

"I'll get it to her, I promise." Aang told the bird as it bit at him. The bird ruffled its feathers and flew off in search of water. Aang twirled the scroll between his fingers. He whistled as he waited for a few more minutes. _I wonder what it says._ An image of Katara dancing with Zuko a few nights ago ran through his mind. Jealousy flowed through him, and he turned to see if anyone was around. He moved out of sight of the door and opened the letter. It was short but the few words on it made Aang's heart stop.

_Mai broke up with me._

Aang stared at the words. _He's only telling her because he wants to be consoled. Yeeeaahhh. That's right. And I'm a 3 ton purple dragon._ Aang stared at the letter for a moment. He looked back at Katara's door before running to his room.

Aang pulled out a fresh parchment and an ink brush. He also pulled out a letter Katara had sent him. Aang studied Katara's letter for a moment before dipping his brush into the ink. He began to write in a close imitation of Katara's handwriting.

_Zuko,_

_That's horrible that Mai would break up with you. I hope that you are doing okay and that you are taking care of yourself. You deserve better anyway. I hope that soon you will find someone that you love. I hope that you find someone you can love as much as I love Aang. Please take care._

_Your friend, Katara_

Aang walked back to Katara's door, she had still not emerged. Aang noticed the hawk was back just flitting around her door. He caught the bird and quickly put the letter into the letter carrier.

"Take this back to Zuko." Aang whispered. The bird nipped at him before flying off into the moonlight. Aang stared off in the direction the bird had flown for a while. _If you write back then I was wrong. _

**Yeah, yeah. I'm horrible. I have had this planned for a while. I'm actually only a couple of chapters away from what I initally was going to start this thing at. Will upload another chapter soon! **


	29. Truths Ignored, Lies Believed

**What up? So this chapter is short-you've been warned! I hope you like it though. Also, Sangkok is the waterbender that Katara totally defeats after learning to waterbend from Master Pakku.**

**Cinemascope8: yeah Aang is bad but I promise things will work out.**

**Akay2: hmmm what trouble to cause (evil grin)**

**Scherherazade: I'm not losing you as a reader am i? I hope I haven't made you too angry with the plot line ****and there will be love **

**Hellokittyirrpwincess: Glad you like :D I hope you continue to enjoy and ( hands cookie to awesome reader)**

**Love me: yeah I can see Mai and Zuko being friends after a while again and I'm thinking Rhan Jon as a love interest for Mai: any opinions?**

**Pclark: Totally! Zutara Forever!**

**Untilthemoonrises: you rock. Enough said.**

**Zutarafan: have to admit I love the cliffys :D**

**Aegiszero: there will be one! I have it planned out in my head and its epic! It's also very far in the future **

**Officials3xcs3xc: now would I make it hurt their relationship **

**Kimberly T: that's actually where I got the idea from. You're the only one to either notice or comment on it. It's definitely going to have some issues later on but it will all work out **

**Fanaddict15: updating like now lol. God I loved that made me smile and laugh**

**DofD: Wow! Everyone is totally hating Aang right now lol**

**KenziikenZ79: eventually Zuko will get that day. And possibly do more than punch :D**

**FireIce: yeah. I mean yousee Zuko taking on Sokka with a spear so easily it seems like something he could do. **

**Jess: well I'm thinking on something with Toph so I don't know yet.**

Katara sat on her sleeping bag staring out the window. She had spent all yesterday talking to Gran Gran and learned that they both agreed. It was time to end things with Aang, but Katara should wait till after they left Kyoshi Island so she wouldn't mar her brother's wedding. She had left out the more recent issues with Aang not wanting to upset her Gran Gran, but Katara had a feeling that Gran Gran could guess what had happened.

Katara sighed as she ran her fingers over the slim golden chain; her heart still ached. She stared fondly at the bracelet. _A token to remember you by? How could you think I would ever forget?_ She leaned back into the bag. _I wish I could turn back time. I'm such an idiot. You were begging me, and i couldn't even tell you to wait. I can't be with Aang. He may have loved me since he met me but he's nothing more than a little brother to me._ An image of his fingers searching for her entrance came back to her. _What have I done? I can't believe I let him do that. _Katara wrapped her arms around herself. _In a few hours I will get on that boat and then after dinner I will tell Aang. That way if he wants to leave, him and Appa can just take off. _

"Hey little sister," Sokka walked in. his face fell as he noticed Katara's cuddled up position and her expression. Sokka's eyes narrowed at her. "What did he do?"

"Sokka?" Katara's eyes widened as Sokka's brow furrowed with anger. "He didn't do anything!" the lie felt bitter on her mouth.

"Yes he did. I can tell by the way you are acting!" Sokka whirled around and stormed out of the room. Katara jumped up running after him.

"Sokka stop!" Sokka turned to face her.

"I am tired of standing by while you are with the wrong man. Katara, I can't watch him hurt you anymore and if you won't stop letting him walk over you then I'm going to prevent him from it." Sokka turned on his heel again.

"Sokka I'm not going to let him walk all-"

"Katara I'm tired of hearing that." Sokka growled over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving him." Katara stated. "I was going to wait till we left the island." Katara averted her eyes.

"You are?" Sokka asked turning to face her.

"Yeah. I didn't want to make a scene here right after your wedding." Katara shrugged.

"I'm glad." Sokka pulled his sister into a hug. "Aang is my friend but you will always come first."

* * *

Sangok ran toward through the little village, his eyes searching for his old master. He hoped he would catch him before he departed back to the South Pole. He stopped as he noticed Master Pakku standing on a small sliver of ice 20 yards into the ocean.

"Master Pakku!" Sangok yelled waving toward the Master. Pakku turned toward him his brow furrowed. The moment he turned a large wave lifted behind him. Pakku swiftly turned back throwing his arms apart, making the wave part. As the wave parted a woman dressed only in underbindings flew into the sky with the help of a long whip of water.

Sangok could only stare. _It's her._ He had dreams of the woman before but that was when he was much younger, when she was still at the North Pole. He watched as Katara shot icicles at the older man who deflected them. Sangok ran toward the beach. _I'm not that scared student anymore, Katara. I can take you now. _He remembered the last time he had faced her. He had been that last student in a long line that was taken down by the talented woman. She had easily stuck him in the air by bending a wave of ice. Now he had grown into a more talented man. He watched as Katara flipped back into the water, barely creating a ripple.

"A bit lost aren't we?" Pakku smirked as his ice trail easily led him to the beach. Sangok looked around for the young woman but couldn't see her. "She'll be a minute, she wanted a little more of a swim." Pakku said as he noted the man looking.

"I…" Sangkok couldn't finish his sentence. He watched as the woman pulled herself out of the ocean, tossing her long brown locks behind her. She was beautiful. The years had turned the young girl into one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Sangkok, isn't it?" Pakku asked. Sangkok nodded.

"I have been sent to request your return home to the North Pole." Sangkok bowed to his old master.

"My home is the South Pole now, where I intend to stay with my wife and grandchild." Pakku bent the water from his clothes. "If that is all you have come to say then I suggest that you leave." Sangkok frowned.

"Hi." Katara smiled at the man. "We've met haven't we?" She recognized his wolftail that allowed hair to fall past his chin and his bangs that fell to the sides of his face.

"Yeah. We were students at the North Pole." Sangkok attempted to not watch the water droplets trail downward on her body.

"I remember." She laughed.

"Well I have gotten stronger, maybe a rematch." Sangkok raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say to do it on the full moon." Pakku remarked. "Or possibly in front of the Avatar."

"Full moon helps all waterbenders equally," Sangkok shrugged. "And why in front of the Avatar?"

"Her boyfriend does like to watch his old master." Pakku almost laughed as Sangkok's face fell. "And when you perfect the art of bloodbending then you can say that it helps all waterbenders equally."

"Bloodbending?" Sangkok turned to the woman. "He's kidding right?"

"I really don't like to use it," Katara smiled with a small blush. _Is he checking me out?_

"Katara!" Aang's voice proceeded the young Avatar.

"Guess it's that time." Pakku started heading for the boat.

"Let me grab my clothes," Katara grabbed the blue garments from a nearby rock.

"Hey," Aang jumped over to Katara, hovering in the air a few seconds. "We've got to go."

"It was nice meeting you." Katara smiled at Sangkok.

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" Sangkok asked Aang.

"That's me." Aang grinned.

"You're friends with Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Uh…yeah." Aang nodded.

"Have you heard the news about him and Mai?" Sangkok asked. Aang's eyes widened.

"We already know about Zuko." Katara said as she bent the water from herself. A lump was caught in her throat. _I can't hear it again. I can't hear about you marrying that awful woman. _Aang breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Did you hear about the arrow?" Sangkok asked.

"What arrow?" Aang asked.

"The Fire Lord was addressing his people when this guy shot an arrow at him!"

"Arrow? Is he hurt?" Katara turned to the waterbender.

"NO! He caught it! He just reached out and grabbed it out of thin air!" Sangkok exclaimed.

"He caught it!" Aang gaped.

"It's said that he wouldn't even sentence the man to death because he refused to be like his father." Sangkok grinned.

"Zuko did that?" Katara said faintly. She could almost see Zuko standing before a crowd of people grabbing the flying arrow. In her mind it was him standing shirtless with a presence of power as he caught the arrow easily. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's go." Aang whispered to her. Katara nodded. She gave a small wave to Sangkok before racing off to the boat. Aang attempted to grab onto her hand but her fingers easily slipped from his.

Aang felt the tenseness of Katara. He hoped it was nothing more than her worrying about her friend. Dinner passed with talk of taking on more waterbending students at the South Pole. He mostly played with his food throughout the meal. When he finished he went back out on he deck of the ship. He petted the sleeping bison on the head as he walked past him toward the railing. The sun had already set and he scanned the horizon. _It takes a day for a bird to reach Zuko, he should be getting that back anytime. Will you write back Zuko? Or was I right?_

"Aang?" Katara walked onto the deck. "Are you out here?"

"Katara?" Joy swept through the young Avatar. For once she had sought him out.

"It's a pretty night." She glanced up.

"Yeah the Yue is sure shining brightly. She must be happy that Sokka is finally happy." Aang commented.

"Yeah. That he's finally with the person he belongs with." Katara watched the waves hitting the boat. "Aang, I think we should talk."

"What about?" Aang's heart raced.

"Us." Katara said simply.

"I mean did we move too fast? Too slow? I mean whatever it is I can fix it."

"Aang…" Katara tried.

"We can work whatever it is out!"

"I'm not in love with you." The words seemed to echo through Aang's mind. The world seemed to stop around him.

"B-but." Aang could only sputter.

"I thought I was. I kept telling myself that I should be with you because you loved me." Katara's hair blew with the wind, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"We can work this out." Aang tried.

"No we can't. I was wrong, I shouldn't have let it get this far." Katara moved closer to him. "It's over."

"You're breaking up with me?" Aang asked angrily. "I thought things were just going right!"

"They weren't. I love you Aang but just as a brother." Katara said sadly.

Aang grit his teeth as he remembered the actors saying the same thing.

"I would have it another way." Aang said quietly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"No!" Aang stared at her. "We just need a break." Aang headed for Appa who was sleeping on the other side of the ship.

"Aang, get back here. This isn't something you can just ignore." Katara said angrily.

"Just think about this Katara." Aang said from Appa's head. "Yip Yip!" Appa stood with a groan and flapped his tail outward.

"AANG!" Katara screamed at the boy. "YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE THIS!"

* * *

Zuko laid on his bed blowing out bits of fire above his face. He attempted to make rings of fire, frowning as they came out lopsided. He blew harder creating a small ball of fire. He coughed as the ashes fell onto his face. He wiped away the ashes and began blowing fire again. A pecking noise came from the window and Zuko immediately ran toward it. He grinned as he saw the Hawk he had sent out before.

"You're back already?" Zuko grinned. He pulled the parchment out and read over the letter. His heart plummeted. His nose began to tighten, his chest constricted as tears welled behind his eyes. He grasped the parchment between his hands as he bared his teeth. He felt the heat underneath his fingetips as part of the parchmnet blackened. He breathed in wanting to torch every word, every letter of her words.

"Why?" Zuko fell to his knees. He threw the parchment down instead, dropping to his palms. "Why Katara? I love you! Why won't you let me fight for you! Why wont you let me…" tears streamed down his face. "…be with you."

**It's short but needed. Next chapter is actually the chapter I planned on beginning this entire story. Lol.**** Please review. Hopefully I can get this one out pretty quick but I have work. I know it sucks. Okay I know that a few of you made the comment about Zuko noticing the differences. I may go back on it later but no promises. Also, i will point out later, Katara hasn't written Zuko many letters so he doesn't really know her handwriting.**

**Okay been reading those reviews: I give you choices! Do we want my lil TAANG chapter now or as a flashback?**


	30. Happy Birthday

**Okay you asked for it so I have delivered it. You're very own TAANG chapters. I hope you enjoy. Now reminders of age and birthdays: ****Toph and Aang-15 (born in fall), Katara-18 (born in Spring), Suki-18 (born in winter.), Sokka-19(born early winter.). ZUko-20 (born in Summer (a few weeks after the comet is his b-day)**

**: hopefully this will help with the view of Aang.**

**Areej: it shall live and flourish just give me time **

**Konaha's nightmare of dreams: dude it's awesome that you think I'm awesome. I'm going to try to make Aang not so much the villain though he is kind of a jerk.**

**Akay2: Taang it is! Though as for the wedding…god I'm evil**

**Codenameb2st: I am totally sorry. I actually rewrote that sentence several times. I knew it wasn't right so I apologize. On a side note: I'm not a big fan of shortening Katara's name though if I do: Kara it is…though that sounds like a good name for her daughter…hmm**

**DofD: I will bring them back but sorry not this chap. I could throw some one sided zukoness in next chapter.**

**Luvnote4u: Taang it is :D updating as quickly as I can**

**My hazel eyes: lol he is. Though I'm going to try to make him more mature as he grows older.**

**Love me: the chapter has definitely been thought over immensely. But the public wanted Taang so one more chapter to go through. Also I look up reviews by chapter and email so I always catch the review so no worries. Your comment about the holiday thing is at the end!**

**IceFire: for the fact that no one likes Aang right now: there is a reason and it's going to become apparent soon! Like next chapter. I've actually had an issue with this before. When two people who are your friends date and they are all wrong for you, sometimes you are forced to take sides. Usually when the break up does happen, things tend to go back to normal. Also, I don't think I explained enough but he only burned the edges of the letter. I will try to go over it again next chapter. And mimic icebending…you a science major? Lol. I dunno I will think it over. Also you are the only one to mention the other guy….there may be a fight scene….somewhere….and one with aang….somewhere (extremely evil grin)**

**Pclark:you're not young anymore. I'm not! Lol. I've been feeling old as crap…I think its cuz I know what a cassette player was…**

**Madam Hatter: I'm like uber retarded…what does that mean lol**

**Keke koorime: writing…well typing as fast as possible! Hope you enjoy**

**Hayden elizabeth:: Taang action it is! Hope you aren't too dissapointed.**

**Elle obermeyer: Now if it was that simple would you be so interested in this story?**

**Untilthemoonrises: um in Omashu….here's a bat, enjoy!**

**Ninjakoi: and here's another chapter to enjoy! Glad you liked it so much**

**Hellokittygrrpwincess: Hey it's what a brother's for!**

**Xxxfalloutgirlxxx: really? Coolness. Uber drama in high school :D **

**V-Fawkes: I'm sooo sorry. I can't pull off the twelve page ones everytime ****wish I could. Next chapter should be longer. This one was one for the fans who wanted Taang. As for the student: next chapter.**

**renAyameAmaya: Shall do my best to keep you going!  
aipom4: yeah. I'm evil to Zuko I know**

**atla lover: Aang is very much the douchey-ist of douches!**

* * *

Aang stared down the mail chute while one foot balanced on the mail slate. He grinned as the air blew over him. He moved the slate forward an inch and felt a tightening in his lower stomach. It was a mixture of fear and exhileration.

"So you going to do it or what?" Aang nearly jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to see his old earthbending teacher.

"Toph! What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"Sugar Queen wanted me to deliver a message." Toph shrugged as she walked closer to Aang. Her hair was worn in a long ponytail instead of her neat bun; a silk green flower was placed where her hair was tied. She was wearing the tighter earthbending clothes that her mother had bought her.

"I take it Katara's not coming." Aang sighed.

"Well she did say something along the lines of 'not her place' and 'he needs to find his own date'." Toph shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Aang sighed.

"So how long's it going to take for you to get it?" Toph placed one foot on the slate. "I mean I know it took a while for it to set in. I mean with you running off for four-"

"Five." Aang chuckled.

"Yeah, five months. You ran away from Katara! She didn't hear anything from you that entire time!"

"Yeah, well I thought she might change her mind," Aang rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't help, did it?" Toph asked.

"No. She still broke up with me. Still it would have been nice for her to be here for my birthday." Aang frowned.

"She didn't want to create issues. She says 'happy birthday' though!"

"Yay." Aang sighed. "So now I don't have a date."

"Whoop de doo. I didn't have I date for my birthday." Toph raised an eyebrow as she frowned. "I was completely stuck with those Yan twins that are always talking about boys."

"Sorry I missed it. I was following a lead that Zuko gave me." Aang nudged the slate further.

"What lead?" Toph asked.

"I'll tell you later." Aang grinned as he put more weight on the slate.

"Whatever…So feel any older?" Toph nudged it back.

"Yeesh I'm only 15." Aang said as he tried to nudge it further.

"Want me to go with you?" Toph asked.

"You want to ride the mail chute?" Aang asked as he turned toward her.

"Actually I was offering to go to the big party with you." Toph shrugged as she tried not to blush. Aang smiled at the girl.

"All right!" Aang grinned happily. "But only if you ride this thing with me."

Toph grinned as Aang stepped onto the mail slate. Toph immediately stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled as she held him close knowing that she really didn't need to hang on to him.

"Here we go!" Aang threw back his arms using the air to push them forward. They both yelled out as they plummeted downward on the slide. The world was moving so fast for Toph, she could only see the slide but most of her attention was on the new muscles that Aang seemed to have developed. She laughed as Aang yelled when she made the slate skip the chute; luckily it landed on another one underneath. She yelled out when she realized that they were now going backward.

"Turn around!" Aang yelled over his shoulder.

"Got it!" Toph answered as she turned. She frowned already missing the warmth that Aang provided. She almost yelped when she felt arms wrap around her. She could feel Aang's breath in her ear and it made her knees weak. She smiled as she noted that his hands were low on her hips. _Doesn't that mean that the guy likes you? Oh I wish I had actually listened to those idiot women. _She frowned as she felt a mailman moving on some spears ahead of them. She moved her arms violently to the left shooting them off the chute.

"TOPH! WATCH OUT!" Aang yelled. Toph heard the loud crunching noise as the slate hit something. Her vision came back in a flash: the tip of the slate was hitting a cart and she was about to hit face first. Her body was pulled backward as arms moved her. She flew backward and landed on her feet a few feet away. She turned her feet seeing Aang rubbing his head as he laughed from the wrecked cart.

"MY CABBAGES!"

* * *

Toph could hear the whispers, the murmurs and realized how she must look. She wore her hair in her long ponytail, a silk flower pin right where her hair was tied back. She wore a Yellow halter that was in the fire nation style and a green flowing skirt. Toph also had her arm looped with the Avatar's; which was scandalous considering that most of the world was not aware of the break up yet. Toph smiled at the onlookers, ignoring the words of scandal. She just held onto Aang's arm more.

"Aang! Happy Birthday!" Bumi greeted them in a brilliant orange robe.

"Hey, Bumi!" Aang let go of Toph for a moment to give the old man a hug. Toph couldn't help but smile when Aang immediately took her arm again.

"Katara couldn't make it I see." Bumi nodded to the earthbender. Toph grimaced, she immediately let go of Aang. _I am not going to be second best. I am not going to hear about her all night._

"No. She couldn't." Aang reached for Toph again. "But I found someone better to tag along."

Toph blinked in surprise at Aang's words.

"You didn't choose me just because Katara wouldn't come?" Toph asked as Bumi began telling a few older men some jokes.

"Toph," Aang sighed. "Katara was my first love…she will always have a place in my heart but it's time I let her go." Aang looked up at the young girl. "Want to dance?"

"You're off the hook for now twinkletoes." Toph walked with Aang toward the dance floor. "Guess the cats out of the bag about you being single."

"Yeah…" Aang said softly. "I hope Katara won't mind. We both wanted to keep it quiet so we wouldn't have to deal with people." They both began to dance the slow dance.

"Who would Katara have to deal with?" Toph asked.

"She's 18. In her culture women are supposed to be married by age 20." Aang twirled Toph around.

"Wow, really?" Toph frowned. _Why hasn't she looked up Sparky then?_

"That's if they even have a choice in marriage." Aang sighed.

"Speaking of marriage," Toph bowed to him as the dance ended. "What's up with Sparky? I heard that Mai is dating some other guy."

"Yeah some guy named Ruon Jian. Mai and Zuko been broken up for a while now." The music started up again.

"But I haven't heard anything." Toph frowned.

"Well she broke up with him and it was pretty straightforward so no scandal. It was never a big gossip thing."

"How did the girls not gossip?" Toph asked as they both circled each other in a native air dance.

"Well they gossipped more on his assassination attempts. Zuko was about ready to kill people last time." Aang laughed.

"How is that funny?" Toph asked as they twirled next to each other, clapping their hands

"I'm thinking about how Iroh had to literally pick him up to keep him from leaving the room to kill the guy." Aang laughed. "Zuko's face was priceless."

"Iroh picked him up?"

"Like a rag doll. He was beyond mad because the arrow that came through the window almost hit Iroh not him." Aang explained.

"I would have knocked the guys head off." Toph grimaced. "Poor Iroh." Toph held her hand out and they held wrists together as they circled again. "Why were you at Zuko's?"

"Actually that's the thing I was talking about earlier." Aang grinned. "It was Sokka who brought it to my attention."

"Way to go Snoozles." Toph grinned.

"He was telling me about this problem that he was having with honey bornet hives nearby. And how he would take out the hive but they would always come back."

"Yeah those things are almost impossible to get rid of." Toph said over her shoulder as they danced back to back, only their palms touching.

"Because there are always some out collection honey." Aang grinned. "So there's always some left alive to make a new nest."

"Your point?" Toph bowed again as the song ended.

"The air nomads." Aang explained. "There were always some of us travelling the earth. Which means there might be some of us left."

"I thought they were all wiped out." Toph lead Aang over to the table that held the food.

"I'm thinking that even if all the temples were hit at the same time then it's still possible for those gone to have survived."

"Wouldn't they have attacked back?" Toph asked as she helped herself to some food.

"No. we were always taught that all life was sacred. So my people would have fled and hid." Aang took a bite of a carrot.

"So how did Zuko help?" Toph asked.

"He went through all the previous Fire Lord's stuff and looked for any indication of Air nomads." Aang said.

"And?"

"He found a lot. Most were about how they exterminated them or were looking for me but some were about sightings and leads."

"That's awesome." Toph grinned.

"I may not be the last airbender after all." Aang grinned.

"Time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles!" King Bumi called.

"Go on and make a wish," Toph grinned pushing him toward the cake.

"A wish? What do I wish for?" Aang turned to look at the crowd as they gathered around him and his cake. He looked over to his old friend Bumi and then toward the crowd. Pale green eyes shined through. _What do I wish for? _Aang took a deep breath. He smiled toward Toph and then blew out the candles.

* * *

Aang sat up in his bed. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the dark room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the soft moonlight.

"Who's there?" he growled toward the shadows,

"It's me." Toph said quietly. She moved closer to the young man. The moonlight spilled over her body; she was still wearing the halter top and skirt. "I didn't give you your birthday present."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Aang yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes.

"It can." Toph didn't move, she seemed to be concentrating.

"Toph?" Aang looked at the girl as she walked closer to him.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Aang paused for a moment in shock. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He pulled her closer as he kissed her deeper.

"Aang I'm going to fall," she giggled as she breathed against his lips.

"So what?" He pulled her all the way off her feet and she landed on the overly soft mattress.

"AANG! I can't see!" She squeaked trying to rise to her feet but he pulled her back into his arms. She blushed furiously as she could feel his bare chest against her bare arms.

"What's wrong with being blind?" he whispered.

"I don't like not being able to see." She said indignantly.

"Why?" Aang asked still not letting go.

"Because I don't like being helpless." She growled.

"You're anything but helpless." Toph stopped squirming. "But would it be so bad to let someone watch over you just because they want to? To be your protector just to be, not because they think you're weak?"

"I guess not." Toph said quietly, she moved slightly attempting to feel her surroundings. The softness was unnerving; it was almost as if she was sleeping on air. She turned and pulled Aang close to her, burrying her face in his chest. _Maybe letting him watch over me wouldn't be too bad._

"You're not weak, Toph." Aang whispered over her. "You could never be…but I'm glad to see you have a softer side." Toph smiled shyly while snuggling deeper into his chest. She closed her eyes as her body took in the vibrations. Their heartbeats radiated out from their cores, making it seem as if they were the only things in existence.

**

* * *

**

So yeah. This was all TAANG but next chapter is the one that was supposed to start of the story…wow only took like 30 chapters to get to it. Lmao. Okay love me specifically asked me to write a holiday themed story. So cast your vote: you want a holiday story in exchange for this story being a little bit later? (If its closer to thanksgiving I have three days off in a row so hopefully not too much later) and if you do what do we want? Lemony goodness orjust fluffyness?


	31. The Lives We Lead

**Hey sorry this one took so long. I did know the basic outline for this chapter but got writers block near the end of it. I was plannin on putting a lemony scene in it but I ended up leaving it out because I felt it took away from the chapter. I will make it up to you guys later. I don't have another day off till Wednesday and I gotta drive 3 hours ****so hopefully I get a chapter up next week. I will try.**

**Scheraherazade: totally understand the want for love first. I also apologize. When I first thought of this story this was supposed to be the first chapter (no joke) and the ones before hand were supposed to be flashbacks. In other words Aang wasn't supposed to be as big of a villain as he is, it just kind of turned out that way.**

**Pclark: all righty so no holiday story? Gotcha**

**Kimberly T: well finding happiness is likely :D**

**Hayden Elizabeth: I'm trying on the updates I promise. As soon as possible there will be lemons. Mostly one sided because they aren't together yet.**

**Love me: most people have voted down the holiday story…maybe I can incorporate it into a later chapter. A christmasy kind of thing. I will try. :D**

**Sweetgirl23: well would you? I may make mention of it soonish**

**My hazel eyes: everyone seems to love the ones I just pull out of thin air lol.**

**Untilthemoonrises: lmao. Watch out she's on the warpath with the bat.**

**V-Fawkes: I'm trying to show that he's maturing as he gets older. I hope its working**

**Officials3xcs3xc:I see TAAng more fluffy than smutty and zutara has to have the fluffy**

**Akay2: but don't worry. Toph can take care of herself. So he may make her happy but she's not going to turn into one of those girls that let the guy walk all over her**

**Luvnote4u: will work on this story first :D and I explain the reasons in this chapter.**

**Laraa christine: and here you go. Will try to update soon but as I said before-I have busy week planned in front of me.**

**FireIce: iknew you had to be some type of science major/minor ****may not technically be an agni kai but oh well. So far no idea how I would incorporate idea into story yet. Will think about it.**

**MADam-Hatter: wow…I feel retarded. Lmao**

**HellokittygirrXpwincess: thanks. It seemed appropriate. I like the couple but I can't bring myself being all lemony about them**

**Kenziikinz79: I think there is a way to email just me…I'm not sure how though…but I would love to hear your ideas.**

* * *

The people of the Southern Water Tribe stop to watch the young men walking through their city. There were fourteen young men in all, each walking stiffly with shoulders back. They filed toward the center building that was used for the Chief's duties. They pushed past the huge fur that was used as a door, and stood before the Southern Water Chief.

Hakoda frowned in confusion at the arrival of so many young men from the Northern Tribe, while Pakku raised an eyebrow. They both sat at a long table, Hakoda at the middle while Pakku sat to his right.

"The Southern Water Tribe welcomes you." Hakoda opened his arms wide.

"It is our pleasure to be here in the Southern Water tribe," all of them chanted as they bowed.

"I must ask: why have all of you come here, so far away from home?" Hakoda peered at the men. _Have all these men ventured this far to train with Master Pakku?_

"We have come," All the men dropped to one knee as they each pulled out a necklace, "To try to win your daughters heart." Hakoda's smile quickly changed to a frown as the different carvings glimmered in the light.

"Is that so?" Hakoda frowned.

"Sangkok, is that you?" Pakku raised an eyebrow to a man in the middle. "Aren't you afraid of a wife that could easily beat you?"

Sangkok frowned. "I have become much stronger now. And I would welcome Katara as a wife."

"You have all come just to try for my daughter's hand?" Hakoda asked.

"We came as soon as we could upon learning that Master Katara was not promised to another. She is 19 and must be wed within the year." Another man said.

"You may try to win her heart." Hakoda said. "But I will not choose a husband for her."

"If she won't choose then you must." Pakku whispered to Hakoda.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Hakoda whispered back.

"Tonight is Katara's birthday, is it not?" Asked another man. "We wish to meet her tonight at her party." Hakoda nodded to the men.

"You may all stay for the time being." Hakod looked toward Pakku. "Can you find a place for these men to stay?"

"Please follow me," Pakku rose to his feet, "I will find some bender who knows a bit about architecture to construct you a home in the meantime."

Hakoda watched as the men filed back out of the room. He sighed rubbing his temple before standing up. His feet quickly carried him to his home where he began knocking on the door. He sighed as silence greeted him.

"Katara?" Hakoda asked loudly. "I need to talk to you!" the ice door slid open to show Gran Gran staring back at him.

"Katara's not here." She said quietly.

"I will try the sparring ground." Hakoda turned away.

"She's not there either." Gran Gran called.

"Where is she?" Hakoda turned toward the old woman.

"Gone." She said quietly.

* * *

Katara sat down on the small sheet of ice, staring over the vastness of the ocean. She looked behind her; she could only see ice. She smiled knowing that the city was far behind her. A part of her heart clenched as she thought about the family she had left behind.

"If I bend for an hour and rest for an hour, I should reach land in just a couple of days." She said to herself. She looked behind her again. "I'm sorry dad. I just couldn't stay." She frowned. _I'm 19 now, which means in one year you'd have to choose me a husband. Because I can't choose myself. _She looked up toward the flock of birds that flew overhead. _Zuko? Why didn't you ever write to me? You promised you'd write the day Mai left you. But apparently that was forever ago. I thought you were in love with me. _Katara lay on her back and watched the clouds go by. _Sokka has Suki, Toph has Aang, and even Mai has some elite guy. But me? I'm laying here pining after a guy that doesn't even care enough about me to write some letter 'oh yeah by the way we broke up.'_ She sighed again. _I need to move on. I need to put the past behind me._

* * *

Zuko rested his forehead on the massive desk before him, his eyes crossing as he stared at the documents in front of him. He sighed at the thought of more paperwork to go through. The desk was covered in laws to look over, guard applications, trade-routing, council positions to fill, and council men's letters of daughters to be married. The last one was the part that Zuko was dreading the most. He was turning 21 this summer and the council men were growing angrier at the fact he had not taken a wife. He sighed again, lifting his head to bang it on the table slightly.

"Time to wake up my dear brother." Zuko raised his head to see his sister walking through the door.

"If you're going to kill me, do it quickly." Zuko's head slumped back onto the desk.

"You're no fun." Azula leaned on his desk.

"Why is it that all the women I know, choose to lean on my desk like that?" Zuko muttered.

"Who knows? So back to killing you."

"Just frame a councilman." Zuko muttered again.

"Aww. Are they trying to find a bride for Zuzu?" Azula picked up one of the letters. "She looks like a pig doesn't she?" She threw the letter back down. "Anyway it's much more fun to watch you suffer than kill you."

"Of course that has nothing to do with Uncle inheriting the throne." Zuko grinned as he sat up.

"His tea loving kookiness would probably lock me up the second he got into power." Azula frowned.

"Not if you framed someone." Zuko shrugged.

"But then the second I did something manipulative he'd probably toss me in a cell."

"Manipulative? You? No!" Zuko leaned back in his chair. "Speaking of, what do you want?"

"Mom needs you to sign off on this." Azula handed him a rolled up scroll.

"She's supposed to sign off on all your stuff." Zuko opened the scroll.

"She wasn't sure, so she wanted me to talk it over with you." Azula played with her bangs.

"You want to send an assassin to the Earth Kingdom?"Zuko stared at her.

"Keep reading." Azula rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, _two_ assassins." Zuko frowned.

"Keep reading."

"To Ro Yung? Isn't that the colony that was attacked recently?" Zuko looked up to see her nod.

"We shouldn't send more troops because the idiot people of the Earth Kingdom will freak, and this way we will have our city protected."

"The Earth Kingdom people will fear us more if they find out assassins are there." Zuko frowned.

"Actually I wanted them to wear the uniforms of regular soldiers, a small elite team in disguise. The Earth Kingdom would assume we just sent a few more troops to protect our people and would be fine."

Zuko looked up at her and then back to the scroll. He frowned as he thought about it. Sighing he dipped the ornate ring on his right hand in the ink and then stamped the parchment. "I want weekly reports on the town though." He handed the parchment.

"Yeah yeah." She grinned at him. "So you see who was trying to get the new council position?"

"I assume you mean Mai's boyfriend." Zuko looked over the applicants. "Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him about it anyway."

"You're actually considering him?" Azula asked surprised.

"It was his father who retired. I figured I would give him a chance." Zuko stood.

"I know where he is but I don't think you want to talk to him right now." Azula grinned as they walked out the door together.

"I'm holding a meeting with all the applicants in a few hours, so I kind of need to." Zuko frowned at her.

"He's down the hall in the 2nd meeting room on the right." Azula pointed. "I'm off to get this taken care of." Azula strolled in the opposite direction.

Zuko walked down the hallway quickly finding the room. He nodded at a few councilmen that walked past. Zuko knocked lightly on the door as was protocol, before opening it.

Instead of finding a meeting in place, Zuko looked up to see Mai sitting on the meeting table, her blouse open while Ruon Jian kissed her neck and his hands roamed over her front.

"Well never thought I'd get to see those again." Zuko muttered as he turned his head and put his hand over his eyes. He could hear the two scrambling to set themselves in order.

"Sorry, we didn't think you'd be using this room." Ruon Jian bowed before the Fire Lord.

"He wasn't." Zuko opened his eyes to see a fully dressed angry Mai.

"I was actually looking for you." Zuko turned toward Ruon Jian. "I was hoping to interview you with the new position on the council."

"Right now?" Ruon Jian grinned excitedly about the prospect. Mai sighed as she leaned against the table.

"If you're not too busy." Zuko looked over to Mai.

"Of course not!" Ruon Jian walked toward the fire lord.

"Gee thanks." Mai crossed her arms.

"Sorry. I will see you tonight." Ruon Jian smiled at her sheepishly.

* * *

"You think Zuko will be excited?" Sokka held Suki close to him.

"I don't see why we had to travel across the sea to tell him. Especially considering how sick I've been." Suki glared at Sokka as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I wasn't going to write a letter and Zuko can't just take off of work." Sokka nodded at the two guards outside of Zuko's meeting room. They both nodded back at the warrior before allowing him to pass through the double doors.

"I assume we have to travel to see your sister and father too?" Suki grinned at her husband. Sokka grinned back as he turned toward the huge desk in front of him.

"Well what do you know?" Azula smirked. "If it isn't the two lovebirds."

"AZULA!" Sokka pulled Suki behind him with his left arm as he pulled the space sword from its sheath on his back. He glared as he pointed the sword to her.

"How did you escape?" Suki sneered at the princess. Suki held her belly in protection as she shifted her weight so her unborn child was pointed away from the woman.

"I walked out the door." Azula smiled as she clasped her hands together. "My dear brother wished for me to take care of our war decisions."

"You're lying!" Sokka grimaced.

"Actually I'm not. Dear Zuzu wanted me to walk free." Azula laughed.

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard the door swing open. A man entered with several pieces of parchment in front of his face he sighed loudly.

"Get out of my chair." Zuko's voice came from behind the parchment.

"Should have been my chair." Azula inspected her fingernails.

"You lost the Agni Kai." Zuko shut the door behind him.

"Technically you cheated, that waterbender intervened." Azula pouted.

"And you cheated first; you shot her with lightning." Zuko looked up from the parchments. His glare changed to one of surprise as he took in the scene in front of him. His eyes darted from Azula's pouting face to Sokka staring at him bewildered while pointing his sword at Azula. Suki was strangely away from the fight holding her stomach. "Um…what's going on?"

"Azula's free!" Sokka pointed with his sword.

"I know. I let her out." Zuko said. Sokka gaped at him.

"So you did free her?" Suki gasped.

"Dear Zuzu wished for me to run the war department." Azula grinned as she stood.

"Department of defense." Zuko corrected.

"You're letting her run something with weapons?" Sokka gaped.

"She's supervised." Zuko used the parchments to point toward Azula.

"Is that the choice for the councilman?" Azula walked toward him.

"No, I've already decided. Yang continued to bring ideas to the table."

"Ruon Jian will be so dissapointed." Azula pulled the parchments from his hands. "Oh the new weapons specialist for the war."

"Defense!" Zuko corrected again. "And yes, those are all the applicants. And Ruon Jian should have at least opened his mouth once if he wanted to be a councilman."

"Got intimadated I imagine." She began tossing parchments aside. "Too loud. Too dumb. Stupid. Irritating. Hate him. Hate him. Hate her. Smells bad. Ah this one should do." Azula handed back a single sheet of parchment. Zuko furrowed his brow at the applicant.

"Mai?" He looked toward Azula. "You want Mai to be the weapons specialist?"

"She'll do, I mean the rest of them are so very horrible." Azula sighed. Zuko shrugged and walked toward his desk.

"It's your decision." He dipped his ring in the ink and stamped the parchment. "Go tell her then." He held out the parchment and Azula grabbed it from him.

"I'll pass on your apologies to Ruon Jian." Azula smirked as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that." Zuko turned toward Sokka who still held his sword out.

"You're letting her just walk around?" Sokka stared in deibelief.

"She has no way of becoming Fire Lord." Zuko reasoned. "She also knows plenty about defense, well war. But she's helpful. My mother has to sign off on anything she does."

"Then why not just let your mom do it?" Suki asked.

"Because my mom can recognize a good idea but can't come up with it." Zuko shrugged. "If my mom's not sure then she sends Azula to me to sign off on."

"That actually kind of makes sense." Suki moved past Sokka. Zuko smiled at her before he noticed the bump. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Sokka sheathed his sword. "Guess what!"  
"Oh I'm sooo not guessing, because if I'm wrong I'm gonna be killed Kyoshi style." Zuko's eyes never left Suki's stomach.

"We're having a baby!" Sokka jumped up iand down excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe it? I'm surprised you haven't had one yet." Zuko grinned. He smiled toward Suki, his eyes lingering on her belly. He began to raise his hand but then put it back to his side.

"Want to feel it kick?" Suki smiled at him. Zuko nodded while smiling. He place his hand gently on her belly and waited.

"When did you get your sword back?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, Toph found it when she and Aang were looking for some airbenders." Sokka grinned.

"Is she really dating Aang?" Zuko asked as he shifted his hand.

"Yeah, they are always together." Sokka shrugged. "Why do you need a weapons specialist? The war is over."

"When the war ended, the Earth King and I were faced with some hard decisions. One of them was about the Fire Colonies. Some of them had been established at the start of the war and many families wanted to continue living there." Zuko moved his hand again. "While the Earth King and I came up with the solution of them still being Fire citizens just on Earth soil, some people wish to make them leave."

"You mean they'll attack them?" Sokka asked.

"Attacking even the women and children." Zuko frowned. "Azula just came up with the idea of sending some elite warriors there to protect them. But of course, hidden weapons will keep the fear down."

"So it's just to keep the peace." Suki smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Zuko sighed as he shifted his hand again. "I guess he doesn't want to." Zuko smiled at her sadly.

"She." Suki smiled.

"He." Sokka frowned.

"So how long are you guys going to be here?" Zuko rubbed Suki's belly, sighing at the unresponsive child. "You guys are welcome to stay as lo—He kicked!" Zuko's eyes widened and he grinned broadly as he rubbed the belly some more.

"See even Zuko thinks it's a boy." Sokka grinned. A small knock was heard at the door.

Ursa opened the door slightly. "Dinner is almost ready and I thought I would warn you that a few people of your council are on their way."

"What's wrong?" Zuko turned toward her in confusion.

"They were dicussing a royal marriage." Ursa frowned. Zuko's eyes widened and he nodded toward her.

"Time to go," Zuko moved toward his room, "Unless you want to hear all about how I should marry some random fire nation woman then I'd follow me."

Sokka shrugged as he and his wife followed Zuko into his room. Sokka looked around the room quickly. There was a huge bed that looked as if 6 people could sleep in it, a large dresser and a wardrobe. The walls were decorated with Fire Nation emblems, swords and a recent family portrait that contained Iroh, Ursa, him and Azula. Zuko walked toward the Wardrobe which Sokka noticed was low to the ground. Zuko pulled the doors open and moved the fire robes to the sides, kneeling lower he pulled on the wooden bottom of the wardrobe. It lifted easily and revealed a trapdoor in the floor. He undid a clasp and the trap door fell into the darkness.

"Sokka, you first so you can help Suki." Zuko nodded toward the wardrobe.

"You know you could just get married." Sokka joked as he climbed into the wardrobe. The opening dropped three feet. As he stepped forward he almost fell over some stairs. He looked up as Suki was lowered into the hole. As soon as Suki was moved to the side Zuko jumped in with them. He pulled the wardrobe shut and moved the robes over his head. Sokka heard wood clunking before a flame came to life in front of him. Zuko held the torch low so he wouldn't burn the clothes. He nodded toward the stairs. Sokka and Suki began walking down the stairs, Sokka turned to see Zuko placing the board back in place. He then pushed the door back up and redid the clasp.

"So onward toward dinner." Zuko smiled to them as he began down the steps.

"All this to get away from the prospect of marriage?" Suki asked.

"Marriage to someone I don't love." Zuko said as he began to lead the way.

"You won't even give it a shot?" Sokka asked.

"Do you already love someone else?" Suki asked. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what part of fleeing through my wardrobe means that I want to talk about this." Zuko asked over his shoulder.

"Are you still upset over Mai?" Sokka asked.

"No. Mai and I had a mutual break up." Zuko shrugged.

"And there's no one else?" Suki asked. Zuko looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't met anyone new." He said quietly.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he lay in the enormous bed. _Questions, questions, and questions. _He frowned. _Why can't people just leave me alone?_ His thoughts turned toward the waterbender. He sighed again. _I wish I could stop thinking about you. But soon. Soon I will travel to the South Pole and see you. Soon as I'm sure that I'm not the rebound. I don't want to be your second choice. I want you to want to be with me._

**

* * *

**

Yeah. If you can tell I was totally going to put the lemony one sided scene right at the end but it seems to take away. So comments, suggestions? Please review. I love my reviews :D


	32. The Things We Fear

**Heya! Well I had the flu today so you got a chapter today. Hope you like it. I'm on nyquil! WHEEEEE!**

**Okay I also know that I usually write to each of my reviewers but Its starting to get soooooo long. I will just answer the q's and thank the rest. Sorry guys. It's starting to become a page of answering each time. Special thanks and chocolate chip cookies go to:Maddam-hatter, luvnote4u, areej, aipom4, hayden elizabeth, V-Fawkes, officials3xcs3xc, my hazel eyes, love me, hellokittygirrXpwncess, DofD, KekeKoorime, akay2**

**Scheraherazade: it seems many people were surprised by my choice in weapons specialist. I just felt it was right. I dunno. I was planning on making a comment on it but forgot…damn nyquil. It will be in there eventually.**

**Atla lover: i'm sorry that you didn't like the chapter. I'm not trying to do filler chapters, this was just the way I had it planned. Sorry if you don't like the story like this but knowing Zuko's job is kindof essential.**

* * *

Toph sighed as she stretched her toes toward the end of the bed. She wriggled them in the crisp air that she knew to be morning. She opened her eyes to the usual darkness that engulfed her vision; she wriggled slightly feeling her underbindings rise slightly. She could feel gunk at the edges of her eyes and lazily rubbed her eyes. She sighed loudly, the noise expanding her view only inches. She frowned and threw her arm out to her left.

"OW!" Aang yelped. Toph grinned as she felt the vibrations radiate from the slap and his voice. He was curled up in the fetal position, covers pulled tightly over him. It was only for breif seconds that she could see the ends of the bed.

"Twinkletoes, you not awake?" Toph giggled as she pulled at the airbender.

"No!" Aang grumbled as he snuggled further into his blanket.

"But it's morning." Toph stretched out her arms, basking in the warmth of the sun.

"I don't want to go….wanna sleep." Aang muttered.

"Where's the boy who would be up before us all?" Toph grinned.

"He grew up." Aang sat up and yawned.

"I hardly think 15 is grown." Toph poked him in his side.

"Well since I'm up…"

"I get the rest of the bed." Toph slumped into the pillows. Aang frowned at her before pinching her on the arm.

"Not what I meant." Aang grumbled as Toph yelped.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin the Avatar's virtue, now do I?" Toph laughed as Aang pushed himself on top of her.

"It wouldn't ruin it." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh, really?" Toph kissed him back. "What if I didn't want to ruin mine?"

"Damn." Aang frowned as he sat back on his haunches. "Not even if you knew that you wouldn't see me for a while?"

"It's your idea to go without me, so get!" Toph smacked him in the arm. Aang stuck his tongue out at her and crawled off the bed.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, I'll send a letter if I'll be longer." Aang stretched out.

"No, you'll send directions if you'll be longer." Toph crossed her arms. "I still don't see why I can't go."

"Because it'll be faster by glider." Aang pulled on a shirt. "You want to travel on my glider?"

"Oh, go already." Toph jumped off the bed. As soon as her foot touched the floor the room expanded before her, it was a square room that held only the bed, dresser and a small meditation area. There was a balcony that Aang would just as soon use for meditation. She moved her feet more and could see out the door down the hallways, she knew if she tried hard enough she could see most of the palace of Omashu. She was thrown off guard by a familiar footstep.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked. Toph mearly pointed at the door which had someone knocking within seconds. Toph strolled over to the door and opened it revealing the waterbender.

"You're in trouble." Toph said immediately.

"Nice to see you too." Katara frowned at the girl. Toph was still a little bit shorter than Katara. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which had strands sticking out at the moment. Katara blinked at the young earthbender who was wearing only her undergarments.

"Hey, Katara." Aang waved at her as he pulled on his shoes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Katara asked uneasily.

"Twinkletoes wishes." Toph grinned. Katara looked past the earthbender to see Aang rolling his eyes. "Stop that!" Toph turned her head slightly.

"You can see him rolling his eyes?" Katara blinked in amazement.

"No, just used to the idiot." Toph smiled.

"And on that note, I'm off." Aang stood and walked over to Toph. He planted a small kiss on her lips which she deepend. They both smiled at each other as they parted. "See ya Katara." He waved as he left.

"Another lead?" Katara asked.

"He heard about some sighting of flying people of in the eastern parts of the country." Toph shrugged. "He wants to try to follow it quickly so he's going by glider."

"Well that's interes-"

"OK. What's the deal between you and Zuko?" Toph cut her off.

"Uh…" Katara stared at her.

"Aang's out of earshot." Toph said. "Now why aren't you there? We heard you ran away to find a lover. And it better be Zuko." Toph's brow furrowed at the older woman.

"You think I want Aang?" Katara sputtered.

"Why are you here?" Toph tilted her head in irritation.

"For you actually." Katara crossed her arms.

"I'm touched but I think Aang holds my heart." Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha." Katara frowned. "I actually came to talk to you about Zuko."

"Go talk to him!" Toph threw up her arms. "Go rape the idiot!"

"Oh that should do it." Katara rolled her eyes.

"He's 20 years old without a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure the first thing that offers him sex is going to get a sore-"

"TOPH!"

"I'm just saying" Toph shrugged.

"He was supposed to write to me." Katara crossed her arms. "When him and Mai broke up. He promised that he would write to me to ask if I would be with him."

"So?"

"He never did." Katara walked toward the bed. "I had to find out from Sokka that they broke up."

"Maybe he didn't want to break you and Aang up." Toph shrugged.

"I'm sure that's why he begged me several times to leave Aang." Katara sighed as she sat on the bed. "And now that I have, he doesn't want me."

"So, you are here because?" Toph turned toward her.

"I don't want to go to the Fire Nation by myself." Katara smiled weakly at her.

"You want me to go with you?" Toph asked.

"To make sure I don't look like an idiot." Katara said.

"Why not just write the guy? You can actually put raunchy stuff in a letter." Katara raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to read mine to me." Toph waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid to read another letter of his." Katara sighed.

"Oh suck it up. We'll write first then visit. That way you won't find him screwing a hooker." Toph shrugged.

"Do you believe all men are pigs?"

"No, just walking bags of hormones."

* * *

Zuko held the letter in his hand; the letter that he had written months ago but was too afraid to send. He sighed as he reread the letter yet again.

_Katara,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write this letter. I know I have already written to you once and that you didn't want to be with me. But I wanted to see if you had changed your mind. I wanted to know if you would come and visit me, or if you would like, I will visit you. I want to see you again. Please write me back. I await your letter. _

_Love, Zuko_

Zuko sighed again as he looked it over. _She's going to send me back another letter saying she loves someone else._ Zuko frowned as he bit his lip.

"Top of the morning!" The door swung open as Sokka walked in.

"It's afternoon." Zuko grinned as he folded the letter. He quickly stuffed it into his desk.

"Ooh. Is that a love letter from your girlfriend?" Sokka grinned as Suki walked into the room.

"Uh…" Zuko's smile fell.

"Let me see!" Sokka ran toward the desk. Zuko slammed his foot on the drawer and hooked his other foot on the bottom of the desk. Sokka grabbed the drawer and began pulling as hard as he could.

"Sokka, quit it!" Zuko pushed harder.

"Ah ha!" The drawer flung outward as Zuko flew backwards. Letters, parchment and brushes went flying through the air. Sokka grabbed the letter out of the air quickly. Zuko scrambled up and tackled Sokka. They both fell to the ground as they tried for the letter. Sokka ripped the letter away and quickly unfolded it.

"OH!" Suki cried out as she held her stomach.

"SUKI!" Sokka dropped the letter and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she gripped her belly. She breathed heavily as she doubled over.

"Can you go get me a cool rag?" Suki gasped. Sokka ran out the doors at breakneck speed.

"Are you okay?" Zuko stood up quickly.

"You owe me." Suki glared as stood up straight. She easily walked over to him and picked up the letter. She thrusted the letter into his hands. "I have a pretty good idea who that letter pertains to, and I'm sure Sokka wouldn't take it too well."

"Wha-" Zuko's eyes widened. Suki held her stomach again as they both waited for Sokka to return.

"Suki!" Sokka ran back in with three wet rags. He immediately grabbed Zuko's chair and brought it over for Suki to sit in. He then placed the rags on her stomach, head and back of her neck.

"Thank you sweetie." Suki smiled at her husband. "I think I feel better now. It may have just been some muscles stretching."

"Maybe we should wait to leave." Sokka smiled weakly at her.

"Leave?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, we kind of need to get back." Sokka kissed his wife.

"Are you going home or to the South Pole." Zuko asked. _If you're going to the South Pole, I'm going too._

"Uh, home first." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I have to meet up with Dad."

"Wait. You're going to see your dad." Suki asked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Zuko started picking up his drawer and papers.

"Well, we were trying to keep this a secret but it seems to be getting out." He sighed. "Katara ran away."

"What?" Both Suki and Zuko asked. Zuko dropped the papers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Suki demanded.

"I didn't want to upset you. I thought she'd come straight here actually." Sokka shrugged.

"Why?" Zuko gaped at him.

"You guys are such good friends. And otherwise it would be Aang and Toph but I thought that would be a sore spot for her." Sokka shrugged. "Then we heard the rumors that she ran away for a lover."

"Lover?" Zuko repeated slowly. His heart sank.

"It's bad though, if she doesn't return soon, Dad's going to have to pick her husband for her." Sokka sighed.

"I thought she had till she was 20." Zuko asked.

"Till she gets married. But because she's the chief's daughter, they want to make a big wedding. Which needs to be planned out. If she does not choose a husband by the time she's 19 and a half, dad has to choose one for her." Sokka sighed. "She either ran away because she wants to not be married or she ran away to some guy."

"She didn't come here." Zuko said quietly.

"Yeah, I figured it wasn't a guy so I assumed she'd run to a friend." Sokka smiled at him.

"When are you heading out?" Zuko asked.

"Tomorrow." Sokka held onto Suki. "She shouldn't be travelling."

"Sokka I'm fine." Suki said forgetting the fake pain.

"Mind if I come with?" Zuko began picking up the papers again. "I need to get to Ba Sing Se without notice."

"General Iroh?" Suki asked.

"Yeah." Zuko placed all the papers into the drawer.

"Sounds good to me!" Sokka grinned. "Just let me know if you run into Katara."

"Yeah." Zuko stuffed the drawer back into place as Sokka exited the room.

Zuko sat back into his chair, leaning onto his desk. He felt numb. He sighed as he pulled the drawer out and dug through the papers. He pulled out the folded piece of parchment. He opened it up carefully. The sides were burned badly, the writing was smeared and the letter was wrinkled as if it was read overmuch.

_Zuko,_

_That's horrible that Mai would break up with you. I hope that you are doing okay and that you are taking care of yourself. You deserve better anyway. I hope that soon you will find someone that you love. I hope that you find someone you can love as much as I love Aang. Please take care._

_Your friend, Katara_

* * *

Katara frowned at the letter. She sighed as she thought about tearing it up and starting anew. She looked over to the trashcan to see the mess of letters already crumpled up. Her messenger bird picked at a few that had fallen onto the floor.

"Oh just send the damn thing already." Toph hollered from the bed.

"I think we need to get you a fluffy mattress for this room too." Katara said dryly.

"I do like to see you know." Toph frowned.

"Then why do you like that fluffy one of Aang's?" Katara asked.

"Because Aang's in it." Toph blushed. "So what do you have so far?"

"Dear Zuko," Katara began to read. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I came to visit you. I haven't seen you in so long. I heard about you and Mai. I wish you would have written me about it, I wish I could have helped. Please write me back if you want me to visit. Love, Katara."

"oooh. 'love, Katara.'" Toph giggled.

"I should seriously write a different one." Katara sighed.

"Nah, send that one. It sounds good to me." Toph sat up.

"You think so?" Katara rolled up the parchment.

"Just send the man the last bit and he'll write back." Toph sighed.

"I hope he does." Katara stood. "I will send this tonight…which means he will get it tomorrow night."

"And we wont get his answer till the night after next." Toph reasoned.

Katara put the letter in the letter holder on the hawk's back. "To the Fire Nation. To Zuko."She watched as the bird flew up in the air quickly. "Please write me back." She whispered as the bird flew out of sight.

**

* * *

**

Yeah. Don't expect them to be that quick. I was home with the flu and couldn't sleep anymore. But I was able to move past my writers block…mostly. Sorry if this chapter didn't meet the usual standards…I blame the flu! Lol. It seemed good to me when I went back over it but I was lightheaded. Let me know and I will be wary about writing when sick again. As always: comments, ideas, or just randomness please review.


	33. Off We Go Again

**I was on dayquil today instead. So yayz. Ended up calling in today as well. I should write another chapter over thanksgiving break. I hope you liked. **

**Official3xcs3xc: omg. I never even thought about that. I was thinking of the funny….omg. (Droolz)**

**FireICe, I mentioned that Zuko knew they had broken up the last chapter…it was just to be assumed that someone told him. I sorry if it wasn't conveyed very well.**

**Kimberly T: yep its picking up again. I will tell you that Aang hasn't forgotten. I just haven't gotten a moment to pick up on those thoughts. It may be a chapter or two, I don't want it to just be thrown in.**

**Love me: I tried to put some in here for you. Idon't know if it was just me when I was in high school, but every guy I knew wanted sex. Like a lot. Then again I had a lot of guy friends and they felt comfortable enough around me to mention their wonderful ideas and fantasies (rolls eyes). But anyway, if you noticed, Toph didn't want to and Aang let it be. :D **

**Reverie Wilde: yay for good frustrating!**

* * *

Aang's glider swept through the clouds as he flew toward the small city. It was the in a small valley in between many mountains. There had been several rumors of flying people near here, and Aang knew it wasn't the first time. Zuko had gladly given him all the parchments he could find on rumors, leads, and executions of airbenders. Compiling all the data, Aang knew this was a hot spot. He landed outside of the city, easily twirling his glider back into a staff.

Inside the city it was busy. Aang craned his neck up to see it was a little past noon. The sun was on its downward decline; he had a few more hours before dark. He peered about him, looking for the gossip of the town when he spotted an elder woman selling sweet fruits.

"Hey there." He waved to her as he walked up.

"A silver piece for 20 strawberries, everything else is 2 copper pieces." The lady stated.

"Uh, give me a mango." He handed over two copper pieces. The lady nodded and handed him the fruit.

"Interesting tattoos." She commented.

"They are airbending tattoos." Aang grinned as he took a bite of mango. "I'm actually here because I heard rumors of people flying near here."

"Hmph! There's always something strange going on here." The lady grinned at the chance for gossip. "Just a few days ago, old lady Lin was up on the mountain picking strawberries for me. She looked up in the air and what do you know: a person was just flying about!"

"That mountain?" Aang pointed toward the closest mountain. There were a few more in the distance behind it.

"That be the one." The lady nodded.

"Thank you!" Aang stuffed the rest of the mango in his mouth as he twirled the glider back out. He began running as he tossed the glider in the air. He jumped and caught onto it, bending air underneath him so the glider flew straight up.

"Oh My!" the lady grinned. "Wait till Lin hears about this!"

* * *

Zuko breathed in and out. The tiny candle in front of him flickered. He took a deep breath and the flame became bigger. He frowned as he breathed out. He stared into the dancing flame, concentrating. He could see the colors, the red, orange and yellow. He stared at the wick of the candle as blue emerged at the base of the wick. He stared, straining himself. The blue began to grow larger, while the flame stayed the same size. After a moment, the whole flame turned blue.

"I thought only Azula could do that." He heard Suki behind him. He breathed in, trying to hold the flame longer.

"She perfected this technique at a young age, it's usually not done until youhave perfected your bending." He made the flame slightly larger. "It's intensifying the heat, not the flame."

"Why did she learn it?" Suki asked.

"She was miles ahead in her studies. She was bored." Zuko shrugged. He furrowed his brow; there was something dancing near the wick. He leaned forward.

"You seem to be good at it." Suki said.

"You just have to practice each morning. After you get your head around it, it's really easy to do." The flame near the base was white. He frowned in concentration. He breathed in and allowed the flame to grow as he watched the new color.

"Pretty fire, does it go with the dance?" Sokka laughed as he walked toward them. Zuko turned toward him swiping his hand over the fire, immediately extinguishing it.

"Nice purse, does it go with the belt?" Zuko grinned.

"This is a handbag!" Sokka pointed at it.

"Don't laugh; he used to have a belt that matched it." Suki grinned.

"It was an Earthbending Rumble belt." Sokka crossed his arms.

"Toph took it back." Suki giggled.

"Well the cook said dinner would be done in a few moments." Sokka tried to change the subject.

"I told you to stop bugging him!" Suki scolded.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka pouted.

"Shocking." Zuko grinned as he stood up. He looked over the huge expanse of sea that was in front of the wooden ship. "It's so weird to be back on a ship."

"Well soon you'll be on your way to Ba Sing Se." Suki smiled. "Pass the news on to Iroh for me?"

"Be warned, he buys useless things. And this would be the perfect oppurtunity." Zuko smiled.

"So what do you need to see your Uncle about?" Sokka asked.

"What I'm supposed to do next." Zuko sighed.

"You're not going evil on us again are you?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"No." Zuko smirked. "It's just…I'm tired of putting everything I have on the line for my country." He looked down at the water crashing into the ship. "Would it be so bad to do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is." Sokka said. "If it's starting a new war-then yes. Yes it is."

"Or if it's dealing with a scandal for a woman…" Suki began.

"Ok. Is there something I'm missing here?" Sokka looked between the two.

"Then I'd say you should go for her." Suki said.

"Does it have anything to do with that letter?" Sokka tried.

"You think so?" Zuko asked Suki quietly

"I think so." Suki confirmed.

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Sokka demanded.

* * *

"Now this is nice." Katara stepped into the huge tub of hot water.

"I almost never use it." Toph shrugged as she peeled off the last bit of clothing aside from her underbindings. "Bumi got it for Aang's birthday. A hot tub for soaking."

"How did you end up with it?" Katara dunked her head.

"There was more room in my room." Toph grinned.

"So, you think Zuko got the letter yet?" Katara asked.

"Oh for the love of god! Shut up!" Toph stepped into the hot water.

"So do we bathe?" Katara looked around for soap.

"Nope, we just sit and relax." Toph put her arms behind her head.

"I like your ponytaill." Katara commented.

"Mom did it for me and Aang seems to really like it." Toph blushed. "I actually like it a lot. It's out of the way, yet feels neat." She moved her head as the wet ends of her hair moved.

"So how are you and Aang?" Katara made a small bubble.

"Well now that he's over you, great!" Toph smiled. "It took him forever but now we do everything together."

"Including sleeping?" Katara cupped her hand, bringing out a handful of water.

"And snuggling." Toph giggled.

"Nothing else?" Katara blew at the edge of water, emitting bubbles everywhich way.

"We haven't gone that far." Toph shrugged. "I mean, Aang wants to. But what 15 year old guy doesn't. I do love tormenting him though."

"You're such a tease." Katara laughed.

"Well excuse me for not going all the way the first time." Toph stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't go all the way!" Katara exclaimed.

"You went halfway. Zuko cannot tell a lie." Toph smirked. "At least not very well."

"Oh shut up." Katara crossed her arms. A knock came from the door.

"Come on in! We're just hot tubbing!" Toph yelled out.

"Uh, you sure about that?" Katara asked uneasily.

"Oh it's just-"

"Haru!" Katara grinned as she saw her old friend.

"Uh…" Haru took in the scene before him. He had seen Aang, and his friends in the tub before but he wasn't expecting to see both Toph and Katara. Katara waved at him smiling as Toph just turned her head in his general direction. He tried to stare at their faces but several factors prevented him. Most of them were lying right underneath their almost see through underbindings. He gulped.

"I have a letter for you on my desk." Toph pointed in the general direction of it.

"Anything else? I'm leaving for Ba Sing Se tonight." Haru asked as he picked up the letter.

"Nah, just drop of the letter to my parents on your way if you would." Toph stretched out her arms.

"Um...I was also going to let you know that Chief Hakoda is at the front gate of the city."

"WHAT?" Katara jumped out of the tub, splashing Toph in the process.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled. Katara stared out the window to see a crowd of people entering the city. She could barely see them in the moonlight.

"Who are all those people?" Katara trying to count them all.

"Those are your suitors, I think." Haru moved to look out the window as well. "They say that many men from the North Pole were going to try for your hand but they had to narrow it down. These men are the top waterbenders in all of the North Pole. I think there are fourteen of them."

"How did they find me?" Katara began pacing.

"They're probably here to see if I know where you are." Toph was out of the tub drying off with a towel. "Haru, change of plans: you're taking us with you."

"But the letter!" Katara stared at her wide eyed.

"Who cares! He'll want to see you and we'll make it to him soon enough! LET'S GO!" Toph began throwing things into a bag.

"You want me to take you to Ba Sing Se then?" Haru asked as Toph threw Katara's bag at him. He dropped the letter as he grabbed onto the bag. He frowned at Toph.

"Yes." Toph began sealing up her bag. She threw her bag at Haru as well He quickly ran out the door.

"But-" Katara began.

"We will catch a ship to the Fire Nation from there!" Toph grabbed her hand and tugged her out the door. "Or we can just wait for Daddy Dearest and explain to him how you're in love with the Fire Lord."

"Where'd Haru go?" Katara turned to look behind them.

"He went to get the cart. We'll stow in it until we are out of the city." Toph pulled her back to her.

"What's wrong?" Katara gasped for air.

"It be best if no one saw you." Toph waited till the people walked past the corridor. "Or they'd think you're after my man."

* * *

Aang had been flying over the mountaintops for hours. He was losing hope fast. No one was out here. There weren't even any birds at the moment. _Maybe I should just set up camp._ He turned his head when something caught his eye. He flew in the direction of it. Peering down he could make out the campfire of a tiny town. Aang flew to the ground and landed discreetly a mile away from the town. _I should rest for the night and see if they know anything in the morning._

* * *

"I am looking for the Avatar!" Katara could just barely hear her Father's voice as she hid underneath the canvas of the cart. The cart rumbled past the huge group and bounced toward the city gate.

"The Avatar is not here." A guard announced to her father.

"Have any of you seen Master Toph Bei Fong or Master Katara?" Katara heard Pakku's voice.

"Master Bei Fong is in her quarters, I doubt she is seeing anybody at this late hour." The guard said. The rest of the conversation was lost as they moved further away.

"Wow, they're not playing around." Toph whispered.

"I'm the chief's daughter." Katara sighed.

"And a war hero." Toph added.

"And a waterbending master." Katara smirked.

"And the prettiest girl from the South Pole." Toph grinned. "Or at least that's what I hear."

* * *

Aang walked into the small town a little before midday. As he entered the town he noticed adults pushing children into their homes. It became quieter with each step that he took. Soon he was in the small square staring at a group of older men. A small boy was playing with a ball nearby. A woman quickly hurried over to him.

"Why are you here?" One of the men asked. He had long white hair, his eyes spoke of long hard years and he leaned on a long pole for support.

"I was just passing through." Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"No one just passes through here," a woman said from behind him, she was standing beside the small boy who was bouncing the ball.

"Well, then I was following a rumor." Aang shrugged. "I'm looking for airbenders."  
"They're extinct." She said. "The Fire Nation killed them all."

"Not completely extinct." Aang turned to look at the crowd. "I'm an airbender."

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" The elder man asked.

"That's me!" Aang grinned.

"Well isn't that great." Another man sneered.

"You should leave." The woman said.

"But..." Aang looked through the crowd.

"Yeah, run away. You're good at that aren't you?" Another man glared.

"I'm just trying to find the airbenders." Aang tried to explain. He was met with glares. Aang sighed as he twirled the glider out. He nearly jumped when he felt the ball touch his foot. He turned to see the small boy holding on to his mother's leg.

"Here you go." Aang held the ball out. The boy blinked for a moment, then ran for the ball.

"Jay!" The mother scolded. The little boy turned his head but still reached for the ball.

"Thank you." The little boy looked up smiling. Aang stopped. Silver eyes shined up at him. Aang was hit by a vision of him laughing with his friends back at his temple; silver and gray eyes staring back at him.

Aang turned to look at the crowd; silver and gray eyes looked back at him. He looked back at the boy. _Do I dare?_ He inhaled deeply letting out a breeze that rose up the dirt. The little boy blinked, and then his nose twitched.

"You should leave." A man lifted up a long stick threateningly.

"Now." Another man raised another long stick.

"Ahh…ahhh." The little boy was trying to hold back his sneeze. His mother ran to his side.

"I'm not leaving till I find the airbenders." Aang said sternly.

"CHOO!" The little boy propelled backward ten feet.

"You found them." Was the last thing Aang heard before all the men of the village swung their sticks and poles; the violent gusts of air throwing Aang backward into a building.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked! Let me know what you though or what ideas you have. Always love the reviews.


	34. Pasts Not Forgotten

**Holy crap, how many chaps have I written in the last few days? Anyway, This chapter kind of jumps around a lot, but then again the series can do that pretty well too. Anyone watch the 'Avatar state' today? That's all I did, type and watch avatar. Lol.**

**My Hazel Eyes: think about it though. The water tribes are soo rooted into tradition, Pakku didn't even want to train her. **

**Official3xcs3xc: first one is answered in this chapter. The second one, I will answer now just in case its not answered fully. Pakku is there (mostly cuz I need him lol) because he knows the men and he is now Katara's grandfather. The suitors weren't going to just wait for Katara to come back. They would travel across the globe for her so they would trail her too.**

**Kimberly T: YOU ROCK! Because of you I came up with a great idea! (bows before the greatness of Kimberly T) and thanks for the name ideas, I'm thinking about doing a short intro to some of the suitors next chapter.**

**Maddam-Hatter: I love the fact that you love this story! :D**

**Pclark: it wouldn't be Toph if she didn't :D **

**Kenziikinz79: is this soon enough. And don't worry. I have the perfect Zutara scenes (very evil grin) they should be appearing soonish.**

**Untilthemoonrises: feisty to the core. But there are reasons.**

* * *

Haru was going to die. That was all he could surmise from the predicament he was in at the moment. At some point earlier in the night they decided to pull the cart off the road so they could get some sleep, mostly for the two girls. He only relented because Toph had earthbended the wheels to the ground. That was how he ended up sleeping for the night. Or at least laying on his back. How he ended up in between the two women sleeping, he still wasn't completely sure.

Katara had her back to him which was fine except he could feel her ass against him; while Toph was snuggled up to him. _I'm guessing if Aang sees this I'm beyond dead._ She sighed against his shoulder. He could hear her muttering the Avatar's name. _Why me? How did I even get into this predicament?_ He looked to his right to see the back of Katara. _Why can't it be you snuggling into me? At least I don't have to worry about some crazy boyfriend killing me!_ The image of Katara snuggling up to him sent shockwaves down him, settling in his groin. _How would I explain to Aang that his girlfriend is snuggling with me, his ex is sleeping next to me and I have a hard on? God help me._

_

* * *

_

God help me!

Zuko had just woken up in the small ship cabin. The dream that he just had still had him sweating. He closed his eyes for a moment as the images floated back to him; Katara moaning his name as she rode him hard. He looked down to see the obvious tent he was pitching. He breathed in surmising from the heat in the air that it was early morning. A small grin came to his face as his hand crept down his stomach. He moved down the small trail of hair that lead to his cock. His fingers wrapped around his swollen cock. He groaned softly as he began to move his hand up and down. He couldn't help imagining Katara's mouth over his cock, sucking gently. He turned his hand slightly as he pumped, not holding back trying hard for his release. He lifted his hips up as his toes curled. He growled low in his throat as he moved his hand faster, he gasped as he neared the peak. He placed his other hand over himself as he felt his heart hitch and his breath catch. He felt himself spurt into his hand. He gasped for breath as he his head fell back into his pillow.

It was hours later before Zuko emerged from his cabin. He breathed in the salty air and leaned against the railing of the ship.

"So who is she?" Sokka's form appeared behind Zuko.

"Who?" Zuko frowned.

"The girl who you're in love with." Sokka grinned.

"He hasn't given up on this." Suki giggled as she walked onto the deck.

"I'm in love with no one." Zuko averted his eyes.

"You seriously are the worst liar I have ever met." Sokka shook his head.

"Well we should be at Kyoshi Island in about a week." Suki looked up to the sails. "We have a good wind behind us."

"Then I will take off with the war balloon tonight." Zuko looked over to the lump of canvas and basket on the other side of the ship.

"How long do you think it will take you get to Ba Sing Se?" Suki asked.

"A day or so." Zuko shrugged. Depends on the wind."

"How did the whole fleet of warships make it so easily?" Suki asked.

"Tons of boilers." Sokka and Zuko said.

"So who is it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko sighed.

* * *

Aang groaned as he shifted the mass of wood and dirt that had fallen on top of him. He groaned as he stood.

"I'd stay down if I were you." The old man said. Aang looked over to his right to see the old man leaning on his staff.

"Why did you attack me?" Aang demanded. "I'm here to help."

"Help?" The old man sneered. "Like you helped us before?"

"What are talking about?" Aang asked angrily.

"You abandoned your people! You left us to be slaughtered!" The old mand growled.

"I never meant to-"  
"You may have not meant to but you did. You ran away and within the year every single temple was attacked at the same time." The old man narrowed his eyes.

"I was confused!" Aang yelled. "I wasn't supposed to even know that I was the Avatar!"

"But you knew…and you ran away." The old man pointed the staff at him. "How do we know that it's safe to come out of hiding if we don't even know if you'll stay by our side?"

"Wait…." Aang stared at the old man. "I know you don't i?"

"You don't even remember do you?" The old man spat at him.

"You're the little boy that I showed how to use the air scooter." Aang's eyes widened. "The one who told me about the game."

"I was." The old man nodded. "A long time ago."

"But then you understand. You all treated me so differently-"

"I was 7." The old man glared. "Do you think a game matters that much? You should have been there! I had to watch them all. Gyatso tried to send them away but they all ganged up on him. I was hiding under the bed."

"Gyastso…"Aang looked down.

"They killed them all. No mercy. Jee was only 5. He had only been there for a few months…they sent a fireball straight to his face."

"No." Aang felt the hot tears roll down his face. "I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to be gone for so long."

"Well you were. And we were the ones who suffered for it."

"Please, there's a new fire lord, Zuko. He can-"

"I know all about Zuko." The man sneered. "I trust Fire Lords and Avatar's the same so he has no higher ground to me."

"Well he is Fire Lord but he stopped the war." Aang reasoned.

"Maybe someone told the idiot about his past." The man rolled his eyes.

"Zuko saw what was happening to the people, not what happened before."

"I meant his great grandfather." The old man shook his head.  
"What does this have to do with Sozin?"

"His other great grandfather." The old man leaned against one of the remaining walls.

"Uh…." Aang stared at him confused.

"You don't know?" The old man began laughing. "And here I thought he was your friend."

"What now?" Aang frowned.

"I hated that bastard more than any other Fire Lord because to me he had a part of you in him." The old man cackled.

"Huh? I think you've been in the sun too long." Aang raised an eyebrow.  
"Zuko is the great grandson of Avatar Roku." The man began laughing harder as Aang's eyes widened.

"That's impossible." Aang backed away. "Zuko would have said something."

"Because you two are so close?" The man grinned.

"He would have said something." Aang repeated more to himself than to the old man.

* * *

"Well, looks like someone left in a hurry." Pakku stroked his beard as Hakoda walked around the room.

"Why have a tub in the middle of a room?" Hakoda prodded the thing with his foot.

"Who knows…what do we have here?" Pakku picked up the letter from the floor.

"It's a letter." Hakoda shrugged.

"Yes and the servant girl mentioned that Toph sends letters to her parents through an earthbender named Haru. The same man that seemed to have left last night to Ba Sing Se."

"You think they went to Ba Sing Se?" Hakoda asked.

"I think we should head there next." Pakku placed the letter on the desk. "What are we going to do about Katara?"

"Find her." Hakoda replied simply.

"I meant about her marriage. She has either ran from it or she has run to another man."

"I want my daughter to be happy. If she chooses a husband I will respect her choice."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't know." Hakoda sighed.

"There are fourteen men standing out there," Pakku pointed out the window. "Each one a fine man. I think you should pick one, and if you ever catch up with Katara, betroth her."

"What if she has already found a man?"

"Then no need for the suitor. But if she hasn't we cannot keep chasing her and waiting for a decision."

"I don't want to choose for her." Hakoda sighed.

"But if it must be done." Pakku started

"Then it must be done." Hakoda finished.

* * *

"Avatar Roku, Please answer me." Aang sat crosslegged in a meditative pose. The elder man, Tam, was right outside the door.

"Aang, what is it?" Avatar Roku's form appeared before him.

"I need to know about your descendants." Aang started.

"My past life should not matter, young Avatar." Roku said.

"Is Zuko really your descendant?" Aang asked. His brow furrowed with determination.

"Fire Lord Zuko is the great grandson of my best friend Fire Lord Sozin." Roku explained.

"I know." Aang breathed a sigh of relief.

"He did not know of me being his ancestor till a few months before the war ended." Roku continued. Aang's smile vanished.

"You're Zuko's ancestor? Why didn't he say something? And how is that even possible?"

"I am Zuko's great grandfather.. Zuko is still coming to terms with this information and has only shared this with a few people. As far as coming to be: Ozai fell in love with my granddaughter years ago. They had a passionate love that only died down when Ozai slipped into a greedy madness."

"So it's true." Aang hung his head as Roku's body drifted into the air and vanished.

"I've been talking with the rest of the village." Tam entered the room again. "Some of them do wish to stop living in secrecy, they are tired of hiding and wish to live out in the open again. They are willing to move back to one of the air temples." Aang looked up, Tam looked anything but happy about this news.

"We can go to the one I grew up at. The northern air temple has new people living there and the western air temple is in the Fire Nation." Aang offered. His smile was weak, he knew this. But the news was still weighing on him heavily.

"Whatever you wish." Tam sneered. "_They_ wish to be protected and taught the ways of the air."

"I will stay with them." Aang nodded. "But first I must get some supplies."

"If you return with anyone else, we will leave." Tam warned.

"I will return with one other person." Aang stated. "An Earthbender. She can help us rebuild, and I can't leave without her."

"We will wait here." Tam turned to leave. "Bring the woman if you must, but no one else."

"Will you be coming to the temple?" Aang asked.

"I cannot go back." Tam walked out the door.

* * *

Zuko walked through the lower ring of the city. It was amazing how much the city had changed in such a few short years. It wasn't hard to get through security now, though he noted that the walls stood tall and daunting still. They could be easily closed if an attack came.

Afer scaling a few walls and sneaking past a few guard he made it to the inner ring. He grinned as he saw the huge line outside of the jasmine dragon. It took him twenty minutes just to get a seat. He picked up the menu and began to look over the different tea drinks and sweet cakes.

"What can I get you?" He heard his Uncle's voice ask.

"I was wondering if I could get some advice." Zuko lowered the menu. Iroh's huge smile turned to surprise.

"I think we have some of that in the back." Iroh pulled Zuko up and pushed him toward the kitchen. Zuko was thrust into the kitchen where only one other person was working, the tea boy.

"Oh! Fire Lord Zuko!" Yun smiled at Zuko. He was about 16 with dark green eyes. The young man was stirring a large pot of tea at the moment.

Zuko was caught off guard as Iroh pulled him into a huge hug. He pulled back to smile at the young Fire Lord.

"It is so good to see you, my nephew." Iroh grinned as he had Zuko sit at a small round table.

"I really needed your advice." Zuko took a cup of tea from Yun. "And of course I missed you."

"I heard you let Azula out." Iroh frowned. "I'm not sure it was a wise decision."

"I think it will work out. Azula knows that she will not inherit the throne if I die."

"What if I die?"  
"Then mom inherits the throne."

"And if she does?"

"I think mom said it was either Mai or Yun." Zuko grinned as Yun dropped his tea cup.

"But she has power."

"She has the appearance of power. She has to have me or mom sign off on everything."

"So then what's the problem?" Iroh grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I need advice about marriage."

"Uh…" Iroh looked around. A loud call for Iroh sounded from outside the doors. "We should have this talk when I don't have to worry about guests. You are staying the night?"

"I'm staying as long as I have to." Zuko smiled as his Uncle ran out the door to his guests.

* * *

"How much longer?" Toph groaned as she sat next to Haru on the cart bench. "This seat totally hurts my butt."

"Should be about a day before we make it in." Haru adjusted the Ostrich-horse's reins. "That is if you'll both can handle not stopping again."

"Well next time I will make sure we set an appropriate camp." Toph shrugged. "Haru, would you mind setting up our tents?" Haru blushed.

"I can do that," Katara smiled from the back of the cart.

"Oh I know _you_ can." Toph grinned at her.

"We are talking about camping, aren't we?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh look! What a pretty bird!" Toph pointed straight up.

"Where?" Haru looked toward the clouds.

"You are so evil." Katara laughed.

"So anyway, we should chill for a day in Ba Sing Se and then head on out to the Fire Nation." Toph said.

"Why are you going to the Fire Nation?" Haru asked.

"To follow a lost cause." Katara sighed.

"So the guy never wrote you, big whoop." Toph crossed her arms. "No one ever writes me."

"You can't read." Katara frowned.

"Regardless. You need to get over this. It must have slipped his mind."

"So you are running away to a lover." Haru said quietly.

"Sort of." Katara blushed.

"Yeesh, you're like snoozles at an empty buffet."

* * *

"So what's on your mind?" Iroh sat at the table. The last of the guests were being shooed off by Yun.

"I'm in love with this girl." Zuko sighed.

"I see." Iroh raised his eyebrows. "I say you marry her."

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Zuko frowned.

"What do you mean?" Iroh poured them both a cup of tea.

"I wrote to her, asking to be with her but she turned me down for another man." Zuko sighed. "She's not even with this guy anymore but I'm afraid to cause a scandal. Is it bad to put my needs first before my country's?"

"Is the country going to suffer?"

"They may get angry at her heritage and the fact she's not one of their own. And also the fact that she was dating…this guy." Zuko finished lamely.

"I think that the Fire Nation can get over a nontraditional Fire Lady, especially seeing as they went without one for so very long. I think that you deserve this happiness in your life." Iroh smiled at him.

"I'm just afraid, Uncle."

"The worst she can tell you is no." Uncle smiled cheerfully.

"Like she hasn't done that before." Zuko sighed as Iroh's smile fell.

"I think you should go for it." Iroh grinned. "I need Grand nephews and Neices."

"Grandchildren," Zuko corrected. "When I actually get around to having kids, they will call you grandpa."

"Zuko." Iroh blinked.

"You were always more of a father to me than my own." Zuko smiled as he saw Iroh's eyes gleam.

"Is this peppermint?" Zuko looked toward his cup, trying to move away from the awkwardness.

"You don't like it?" Iroh sniffed.

"I just keep thinking about how Lu Ten once dropped a pitcher of it on my head." Zuko grinned.

"I think a pot is boiling, I'll be right back." Iroh sniffed again.

**

* * *

**

So I have work tomorrow, the next, and the next….then off to cook thanksgiving three hours away! The good news? In that long three hour drive I usually come up with a storyline :D so hopefully I will have one for you around Thursday. Please review.


	35. Shame

**Ok I'm uber sorry. Didn't get any sleep over thanksgiving weekend. Had to drive three hours, then cook (don't even know how that one happened), then tackled black Friday and drove home…all in three flippin days! Okay this was supposed to be a mega long chapter but i cut it short (just gave the first part of it) so that you guys wouldn't kill me :D. I will give the acknowledgements next chapter, but everyone deserves a cookie!**

Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Pakku had just spent the night sitting down with all fourteen men talking. In his opinion, no one was good enough for his daughter.

"Looks like we're down to Nanuq, Pakiq, Sangkok, Asloo, and Miki." Hakoda sighed. He watched as the nine men walked back toward their ship. "Five strapping young men."

Hakoda sighed again before noticing that Pakku wasn't by his side. He looked around for the old waterbending master. He saw Pakku was several yards away, he held out a piece of parment as an artic hawk perched on his shoulder. Hakoda watched as Pakku's frown deepened.

"We have a problem." Pakku tossed the parchment to the ground. "A big one."

* * *

Katara looked up at the enormous wall that surrounded Ba Sing Se. The walls seemed to loom over her; for a moment she wished she was riding on Appa high above the city. She followed the worn path that led to the small gap in the wall. It couldn't have been more than twenty feet wide, with Earthbenders guarding the gate. There was a line in front of the gap where several other travelers were slowly making their way in after breifly stating their purpose of visiting.

"What's everyone staring at?" Toph asked turning her head in several directions.

"What do you mean?" Katara looked around to see several women and men staring at them.

"I mean whenever we get close to anyone; they turn our way and seem to stop talking, what's the big deal?" Toph blew her bangs outward.

"I don't know." Haru looked around as the line moved forward. He noted that one of the Earthbenders had looked their way. The man elbowed another one of the guards and nodded in their direction.

"Maybe it's your clothes." Haru tried. "There hasn't been many of the Water Tribe out here. There's actually been more Fire Nation."

"Why would clothes matter?" Toph asked as she stepped forward. There were only two more parties ahead of them.

"Well they are a different style and color." Katara shrugged. "But I didn't get this many stares last time I was here." She crossed her arms uneasily as she stepped forward.

"State your business." The guard stated.

"Here for trade." Haru stood straight as he answered.

"And to travel." Toph smiled.

"And you?" The guard loomed over Katara.

"I'm with her; to travel." Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm afraid you can't pass." The guard smirked.

"What?" Katara gaped. "Why not?"  
"We have enough of you women in this city and I don't feel like adding to the trash." The other guard snarled.

"Trash?" Katara's hands turned into fists.

"How can you think that?" Haru stepped toward the guard, he moved toward an earthbending pose.

"Well she couldn't be any more obvious…let me guess…your name is Katara?" Both men howled with laughter. Katara uncorked the cap of her waterskin, quickly whipping out the long stream of water.

"How do you know my name?" Katara glared as the water surrounded her ready to whip.

"Oh shit!" One of the guards gaped. "I think it's actually her!"

"Uh…." The other one back up, eyeing the water whip. "You may pass." They both moved out of the way.

"Wait a minute," Katara stepped toward them.

"C'mon Sugar Queen." Toph suddenly grabbed onto her hand and dragged her into the city.

"What the hell was wrong with them?" Haru asked as he walked beside them.

"I don't know but it has something to do with Katara's clothes." Toph dragged them into the city. "We have to get her some new ones."

"What do you mean my clothes?" Katara asked.

"Some people behind us were commenting on them. They weren't being nice about it." Toph pulled Katara along.

It took them some time before they could get all the way into the city. As soon as they entered Toph directed them toward the middle ring.

"I thought these rings were seperated." Katara passed through the small arch that led between the two rings.

"Things changed after the Dai Lee left." Haru explained. "Things have become more relaxed since they left, though crime has gone up a little."

"Eh, you get a little, you lose a little." Toph shrugged. "Hey, Sugar Queen, where's the nearest clothes stand?" Katara pulled on the younger woman's arm, leading her toward a medium cart, full of green fabrics and clothes.

"I'm sorry," The lady looked up from the cart, "But I don't think I have anything you want from here."

"Huh?" Katara stared at the woman.

"I don't sell you type of clothing, nor do I want to." The woman raised her head to look down on Katara.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Katara crossed her arms.

"If only you hookers knew." The woman shook her head.

"h-h…" Katara couldn't even finish the word.

"Is it so hard to be different from the others even," The woman eyed the clothes. "I guess your's is less revealing but blue nontheless."

"What's wrong with blue? It's my tribe's native color and color of the waterbender." Katara declared.

The woman stared at the waterbender then her confused friends. "You're a waterbender?"

"Yeah, you want a demonstration?" Katara could feel the anger boiling inside of her.

"Quick, put these on!" The woman tossed some green clothes her way. "You don't want to be caught dead in those clothes. Not now anyway." She pulled Katara toward the back to change.

"Why wouldn't i?" Haru and Toph could hear Katara behind the blinds that hid her from view.

"Men have been trying for the hand of this Ice Princess and many of the hookers of this town have been dressing up as her to attract more customers." The woman shoved the blue clothes into a brown bag.

"Ice princess?" Toph asked. "Who's that?"

"She's a waterbender." The woman's eyes gleamed at the chance for gossip. "In the water tribes, a woman must be married by 20. But her heart was either too wild or too frozen from a lost love and she fled her home to never return!"

"Um…." Toph's eye's widened.

"Good for her." Katara stepped out. "How is this less peverse?" She was wearing almost a green version of her fire nation clothes. "It shows more skin than my clothes."

"Ba Sing Se has taken on many of the new Fire trends; at least it's not blue." The woman shrugged.

"What tribe?" Haru dared to ask.

"The Southern one." Katara looked up at the woman. "They say she ran away to a lover! And that a whole fleet of waterbenders from the Northern tribe are chasing after her in hopes of marrying her."

"Wait." Toph held up her hand. "Are you telling me that these hookers are imitating Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Seems the men can't get enough." The woman shrugged. Katara immediately began to retch.

* * *

"We will be in Ba Sing Se in just a few days!" Hakoda said over his shoulder to the five men behind him. "When we get there, one of you shall be betrothed to my daughter."

"You aren't going to wait?" Asloo asked.

"There's no more waiting." Pakku growled. "The entire Southern Water Tribe has become a laughing stock."

**I will try my hardest to get another chapter up soon. I have it pretty much planned out to the end now. I am also toying with the idea of Zuko running into Jin or Lee. I don't know yet. I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry it was so short, I will make it up to yall!**


	36. Soldiers

**Heyaz! Anyway, I know you guys were all upset that the last one was sooo short but this one is slightly longer ****anyway, everyone said the same thing-yay!-too short!-yay!-Not enough stuff-**

**The last chapter was actually like a 4 parter kind of thing. Four short chapters that go together. Be happy, the next one just needs to be edited.**

* * *

Zuko leaned against the wall outside of the Jasmine Dragon. He smirked at the huge line that made it all the way outside.

A young man stopped a few yards in front of Zuko. The man stared at the huge line while running his hand through his hair. He turned as if to leave and saw Zuko.

"Is it always that bad?" the man gestured to the line as he walked up to Zuko.

"They come for his reputation and stay for the tea." Zuko shrugged. "The man makes the best tea in the city."

"Really? I just wanted to meet him." The man turned toward the tea shop. "I heard that he's a fantastic general."

"Soldier?" Zuko nodded toward him.

"Is it that obvious?" The man leaned against the wall with Zuko.

"To a normal person? No. but I can usually tell." Zuko shrugged.

"You are one too." The man stated. "You can tell even the way you lean." Zuko frowned and slumped lower on the wall. The young man laughed.

"My name's Sen Tzu." The man smiled at Zuko.

"Name's Lee." Zuko lied. They remained in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you ever met General Iroh?" Sen Tzu asked.

"Yes."

"I heard that even though he's a fearsome man that he is also one of the nicest men you would ever meet." Sen Tzu watched the line get longer.

"He is a great man." Zuko smiled. "He's had a hard life and has come out better for it."

"Yeah. I was here when he took back Ba Sing Se." Sen Tzu grinned. "It was amazing. He blew the enitre wall out."

"I heard about that." Zuko smiled. "That they were able to take Ba Sing Se back easily."

"It's a good thing too. I heard that the Fire Lord was extremely ruthless." Sen Tzu's face fell.

"Funny." Zuko turned to him. "Most people usually comment on the Fire Nation as a whole, not just Fire Lord Ozai."

"I was there." Sen Tzu frowned. "I saw the looks on those soldier's face when they saw that wall of fire. The Fire Lord planned on destroying everyone in this city, including their own men."

"He was a horrible man." Zuko grimaced. "Still is."

"I never saw such fear…and for their own leader." Sen Tzu shook his head. He paused for a moment. "You're Fire Nation aren't you?" Zuko tilted his head in question.

"Just the way you spoke about the difference. Most Earth Soldiers don't care at all." Sen Tzu shrugged.

"You plan on kicking my ass?" Zuko smirked.

"Nah. I don't blame _you_." Sen Tzu sighed. "It was all Ozai. The soldiers only did what you were told." Zuko looked at him surprised.

"Most soldiers still hate the Fire Nation." Zuko stated.

"I was captured." Sen Tzu frowned. "I saw a lot of things first hand."

"Surprised you made it out alive. Fire Nation was ruthless to its captives."

"They were." Sen Tzu said quietly.

Several moments passed as they watched the people walk by.

"You wanted to Meet General Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Sen Tzu nodded.

"I can make that happen." Zuko looked at him. "Sometime later tonight. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. He likes to talk to veterans of the war."

"Really? Any chance we can bring my brother along then?" Sen Tzu grinned.

"Sure not a problem." Zuko smiled back at him.

"You hungry?" Zuko's stomach made a loud gurgle in response.

* * *

The small inn was located in the middle ring of the Ba Sing Se. As soon as they entered they both headed straight for the kitchen.

"Yeah, we've only been here a few days. We're just here because the Earth King was giving some medals out to people who served in the war." Sen Tzu opened several empty cabinets.

"You getting one?" Zuko started to boil some water. "You may want to finish this. I've been known to ruin tea."

"How do you ruin tea?" Sen Tzu pulled down some dried meat. "And I get a medal for serving and being a P.O.W."

"They're just now handing those out?" Zuko asked.

"It took them a while to see if any were coming back home and they wanted to celebrate those lost beforehand." He shut the cabinet. "Mom's out shopping. My little brother can eat a lot."

"How old is he?" Zuko moved so Sen Tzu could make the tea.

"He's 10." Sen Tzu handed some of the dried meat over.

"Fun age." Zuko commented.

"Yeah. He's kind of freaking out being here though." Sen Tzu shrugged. "He's not the biggest fan of Fire Nation."

"Most people aren't." Zuko shrugged. "You get used to it."

"The funny thing is that he even met a soldier in the war." Sen Tzu looked at Zuko. "And the guy was really nice to him but he hated him just because he could firebend."

"I've had something similar happen." Zuko sighed.

"The craziest thing is that it was-"

"We're home!" came a woman's voice from the main room. Both men turned toward the voice.

"We're in here!" Sen Tzu called.

"We?" A man's voice came.

"Me and a friend." Sen Tzu hollered while shaking his head.

"Hey!" the young boy ran into the kitchen carrying groceries. Zuko turned to smile at the young boy but stopped midstep.

"No…" the boy took a step backward.

"Lee?" Sen Tzu turned to look at his younger brother.

"I should go." Zuko made to leave.

"It's him!" Lee pointed at Zuko. "It's the man that came to the village."

"What?" Sen Tzu looked between the two. "This is Lee, a soldier. Mom said that the man who came to the village was-"

"Fire Lord Zuko." Sela walked into the room. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Zuko.

"I should really go." Zuko frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Zuko bowed slightly to Sela.

"So you're the Fire Lord?" Gansu walked in.

"No this is my friend Lee." Sen Tzu tried to explain. "He's just a soldier."

"Please, stay." Sela said as Zukko tried to walk past her. "We want to thank you, for saving Lee." She smiled gently at him. "I realize we weren't exactly hospitable last time."

"But he's the Fire Lord!" Lee exclaimed.

"Are you?" Sen Tzu turned to Zuko.

"I'm not supposed to be here in Ba Sing Se. No one's supposed to know that I'm here." He said quietly.

"Supposed to be running the show at home." Gansu slapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"So, you are the Fire Lord." Sen Tzu said.

"Yeah." Zuko looked around the room. "Glad to see your family didn't get torn apart from the war."

"NO thanks to you!" Lee growled.

"Lee!" Sela scolded.

"We actually owe this man your brother's life. He stopped this war." Gansu smiled warmly at Zuko.

"You owe Sokka of the water tribe. He stopped the war balloons…actually I think he's known as Sokka of Kyoshi Island now." Zuko frowned in thought.

"We owe you a lot." Sela smiled. "You have helped both our boys in so many ways."

Zuko turned to Sen Tzu who was frowning at him. "You helped fall Ba Sing Se."

"I did." Zuko said quietly.

"But you brought peace back to the world." Sen Tzu held out his hand to shake Zuko's.

"I'm trying." Zuko shook it. "Hopefully I succeed."

"You're still letting me meet General Iroh aren't you?"

* * *

Iroh, Zuko and Sen Tzu's family sat at a large table in the Jasmine Dragon. Lee sat between his mother and Father, still wary of the firebenders. Across from him, Sen Tzu sat between Zuko and Iroh.

"It's all in the breath," Iroh grinned. "And when you master that completely you will be a true master of the Sunghi horn. Like my nephew." Zuko grimaced at him.

"Have you ever thought about going back to the Fire Nation?" Gansu asked.

"I only go back to visit family. Or if my nephew plans on being gone for overly long." Iroh sipped his tea.

"Well I would have left last night but someone got it in their head that I needed a vacation." Zuko frowned.

"And you made a friend, that's more than you've made in two years!" Iroh grinned as Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I heard rumors about you dating some Earth Kingdom heiress." Sela smiled. "Is it true?"

"The only heiress I know from the Earth Kingdom is 15 and I see her as a little sister." Zuko grinned.

"Miss Toph Bei Fong is also dating the Avatar." Iroh mentioned.

"What about the Ice Princess?" Gansu asked.

"The who?" Zuko blinked.

"Uh, Lee? Zuko tells me you've met before." Iroh quickly addressed the young boy.

"Yeah." Lee pushed a dumpling across his plate.

"Who's the-" Zuko began.

"Well how did you meet?" Iroh smiled.

"He was buying feed for his ostrich horse." Lee muttered.

"Which was stolen by those thugs." Gansu snarled.

"What happened to those guys?" Zuko asked.

"When we came back," Sen Tzu frowned. "We made sure to punish them for their crimes."

"They're in jail at the moment." Sela explained.

"Those guys deserve it." Lee crossed his arms.

"Zuko here took on all those thugs by himself." Sela smiled. "Though that's nothing compared to taking on lightning."

"More work to it." Zuko shrugged. "Lightning just needs an outlet."

"I heard you almost died though." Sela frowned.

"Uh…." Zuko's eyes widened.

"I thought you said that you just ended up being twitchy for a few days." Iroh frowned at Zuko.

"Uh…."Zuko looked down at his tea.

"No I heard that you jumped in front of a lightning bolt to save someone and almost died!" Sen Tzu turned to look at Zuko.

"Really?" Iroh turned to look at Zuko.

"This is good tea." Zuko said quietly.

"It is good tea isn't it," Gansu grinned. "Best in the city I heard."

"Oh, thank you very much." Iroh blushed.

"Is the Avatar really trying to find the airbenders?" Sen Tzu asked Zuko.

"He's been trying; I've been giving him everything I have on them." Zuko answered. "Hopefully he finds them sometime soon."

* * *

Aang flew toward Omashu as quickly as his glider would allow him. He continued to bend as much air as possible to the glider making the world go by quickly. _I have to get to Omashu! I can't wait to tell Toph. I know she'll want to come with me, especially when I tell her about the rebuilding of the temple. Maybe she can make it an even better place._ He smiled as he imagined him standing on the edge of the temple, his arm looped around Toph's waist. Her smug grin as she leaned into him. _It will be a better place, especially for me. _

It was several more hours before he reached Omashu. He glided over the city, swooping down to the Earth and into Toph's window. As he landed he quickly twirled the glider back into a staff. He looked around the room. The bed was made, the hot tub was cold, and everything looked perfect. _She hasn't been in here for a while; a servant must have cleaned this up for her._ He walked around the room for a moment looking for a clue. After a while he gave up and raced toward King Bumi's throne.

He entered the throne room and saw that Bumi was talking with a few officials. He nodded toward Aang and the Avatar approached.

"Aang good to see you." Bumi smiled wryly. "You find what you were looking for?"  
"Yes I have." Aang grinned. "Where's Toph?"

"Miss Bei Fong and Miss Katara have left quite unexpectedly." King Bumi looked around Aang. "Where's Momo."

"In my room." Aang frowned. "You don't know where they went?"

"No one does. My, it has made this town a gossip." Bumi cackled. "One person says Omashu, the next North Pole. One person says Home the next says to a lover."

"oh no." Aang backed away. "I have to go." He rushed back to Toph's room grabbing his staff. He jumped out the window as he undid the glider and began his trek.

_Katara must have taken Toph with her! Does she know? Would she ever forgive me? Is she going after Zuko? I can't let that happen...If she sees him then she'll know what I did! She'll never forgive me. _He looked down to see a group of blue soldiers on the ground. He swooped down toward them.

"It's the Avatar." The first one gaped.

"You're waterbenders." Aang looked around them. "Do any of you know where Katara has gone?"

"Hakoda is heading to Ba Sing Se to look for her with her _Suitors_" the man bit out the last word.

"They seem pretty sure that's where she went." Another one sighed.

"Then that's where I'm going." Aang declared.

* * *

"Why do you hate Fire benders so much?" Iroh dared to ask Lee. Both Lee's parents shook their head trying to steer him away from the topic.

"They're mean and dangerous." Lee grimaced.

"Dangerous?" Zuko laughed. "I know dangerous." He leaned on his forearms against the table. "My sister is a prodigy of firebending and can control lightning on a whim."

"See I told you." Lee decalared.

"But I know an Earthbender that can bend through metal and encase you in rock. She can even tell when you're lying." Zuko grinned.

"Nuh-uh." Lee frowned.

"On the other hand I know an Airbender that can create tornados and suck the air out of your lungs if he wanted to." Zuko smirked as Lee began to gape.

"They can do that?" Gansu asked.

"They believe life is sacred so they don't." Zuko shrugged. "But I know of something even scarier."

"What?" Lee whispered in half fear, half amazement.

"There's water in everything. This tea, ponds, plants and even animals." Zuko said.

"Yeah."

"I know of someone who can bend them all. She can even bend the water in you." He pointed at Lee's chest. "She can move your bodies like you are nothing but a puppet."

"That's impossible." Lee frowned.

"She can only do it on a full moon, but she can." Zuko smirked.

"You're talking about the Ice Princess aren't you?" Sela asked.

"Uh, on a side note the tea is made from a special blend of-" Zuko stuffed a biscuit in Iroh's mouth.

"Who's the Ice Princess?" Zuko asked glaring at his Uncle.

"You haven't heard?" Sela blinked in surprise. "It's the biggest piece of gossip. It started whenever the princess of the southern water tribe broke up with the Avatar. Men became infatuated with her, wishing that they even stood a chance with her."

"A lot of guys want her." Sen Tzu shrugged. "It's all because she's a war hero, a master bender and one of the most beautiful women."

"So, the Ice Princess is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" Zuko asked. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well that's not the latest bit of gossip." SenTzu said. "She ran away from home. Rumor was that it was either to a lover or because her heart had become ice itself."

"Okay." Zuko nodded.

"But there have been rumors that she was headed to Omashu, where the Avatar lives." Sela gossiped. Zuko closed his eyes as the words sank in. _She went back to him. Katara how could you go back to him?_

"I need to..." Zuko looked around him as he felt the anger boiling inside of him. He stood calmly and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sometimes my nephew needs a moment." Iroh smiled sheepishly. "Anyway I hear that the Earth King is letting Fire Nation in more easily these days."

"He is." Sen Tzu said as he watched Zuko go through thte kitchen doors. "Though they have more scrutiny of course."

"Of course." A humongous explosion came from the kitchen causing everyone to jump and scream except for Iroh. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Iroh smiled and quickly dashed toward the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen he saw his employees staring at the door that led to storage, smoke was pouring out underneath it. He sighed and opened the door, revealing Zuko who stared at the broken wall in front of him.

"Feel any better." Iroh asked.

"No." Zuko stared at the smoldering hole.

"I think it may be time for you to return home, before everyone figures out you are here." Iroh sighed. "I'm sure they have their suspicions now."

"Yeah." Zuko sighed as he stared at the wall. "How could she Uncle?"

"A woman's heart is one of the greatest mysteries."

"Then a man's heart has to be one of the dumbest things ever." Zuko frowned at the ache in his chest.

"that too."

**

* * *

**

So I totally have the other chapter typed, it just has to be edited and published. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	37. Party!

**I told you :D I hope you like and I will try to get the next chapter up as quick as possible…I promise.**

* * *

Katara pulled her head back up to stare at the old woman and her two friends. She still felt ready to hurl but her stomach had nothing to bring up. _I guess I should be thankful._

"Oh my God, Sugar Queen." Toph snickered. Haru just frowned at her.

"I think you might want to remove the blue jewelry." The lady pointed to her necklace and then to the slender bracelet.

"No." Katara said as she held her stomach. "They stay. I rather face ridicule than remove them."

"Well I guess it shouldn't matter for the bracelet but that necklace is one of the most used 'Katara' things." The old woman frowned.

"If it's an issue, then I will remove it." Katara stated. "But not before."

"Where do we go to hitch a ride to the Fire Nation?" Haru asked the woman.

"There's a booth near the edge of the city. They have boats that go from chameleon bay all the way to the fire nation." The woman pointed to her right.

The three of them nodded to her as Toph dropped a few coins on the counter for the woman, who quickly snatched them up.

"So are you going with us?" Toph asked Haru.

"No, I've got a few things to do here." Haru smiled at her. "I usually stay at an inn in the lower ring when I'm here, in case you want to stay instead."

"It was good to see you again, but we can't stay." Katara smiled at him. She stopped to give him a hug. Haru hugged her tightly before she pulled away.

"Maybe we will see each other again." Haru smiled. He waved to Toph and headed on out.

"Well I will see him soon enough." Toph shrugged. "My parents have him check up on me occassionaly."

"I still can't believe your parents just let you live in Omashu." Katara said.

"Well for me to marry the Avatar would bring untold honor to the Bei Fong name." Toph smirked. "So they like for me to hang around. Though mom does like to preach about honor whenever she visits."  
"She probably thinks you are having sex." Katara giggled.

"Why does everyone think that?" Toph frowned. "Do they seriously think that I can't stand up for my honor?"

"It's not a question of you standing up to him, more of whether you would want to." Katara smiled. Her smile vanished as she watched a scantily clad woman dressed in blue being led away by earth soldiers.

"At least I'm not a hooker." Toph grinned as she felt Katara's heart face with fury. A few people stopped to watch the woman. Her clothes were raggedy, dirt and blood covered. Her loose braid had hair coming out in chunks.. A huge blue choker that covered her entire neck was smudged with mud and a redsubstance that could have been blood. As soon as the woman passed other people began to look to Katara, each pointing to her mother's necklace.

"I think you may have an issue." Toph frowned.

"Oh, shut up." Katara undid the necklace and quickly stuffed it into her pocket.

"What about Zuko's bracelet?" Toph smirked as they walked up to the booth.

"They weren't looking at that." Katara pursed her lips. "But I won't have my mother's necklace talked about like that." She sighed.

"If you get arrested for being a hooker, I get to tell Sokka, K?" Toph laughed.

"Like I could tell him." Katara muttered. She stepped up to the man in the booth. "When's your next ship to the Fire Nation?"

"Next week." The man said in a scratchy voice.

"What?" Katara gaped. "I have to get to the Fire Nation now!"

"Sorry the only thing I have is next week." He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Any cargo ships I can send a package?" Katara tried.

"There's one leavin just before dawn tomorrow, but it's for cargo only." He narrowed his eyes at the two girls.

"Two tickets for The Fire Nation." Toph threw a few coins up on the counter.

"Toph, we can just jump ship." Katara whispered.

"Are those ships, metal or wooden?" Toph asked the man sweetly.

"Wooden, made here in the Earth Kingdom." The man put the coins under the counter.

"Which means i won't be able to see a thing." Toph smiled at Katara as she grabbed the tickets the man was handing her. "Wait what was that?"

"What was what?" Katara asked as Toph ran a few blocks toward the center of the city.

"I thought I felt…." Toph sighed. "Nothing Sugar Queen." Katara looked around to see many people in the square. There weren't too many people in the square. There were two children playing jacks over near a cart. Three young girls were giggling at two young men that were sitting on huge wooden crates talking with their family. A huge awning came over them where she could scarcely see both of them. She looked past them to see a young boy throwing a tantrum.

"There's nothing here." Katara frowned.

It was a few hours before Toph could find where Haru had gone. They found him outside a wooden shack-like three story building. Katara grimaced at the place wondering when it would topple over.

"What are you guys doing back?" Haru looked at Katara hopefully.

"Ship doesn't leave for a week." Toph frowned at the building. "Does it have to be wooden?"

"Well if you're stuck here for a while," Haru grinned. "Then maybe you guys would be interested in going to this party tonight."

* * *

Katara, Toph, and Haru arrived at the rickety abandoned house right after dark. Katara cringed as she watched the house sway side to side as the shadows from inside moved wildly. Loud horns and drums could be heard, shaking the surrounding empty houses.

"Wow, that's a lot of vibrations." Toph's eyes widened. "I can see everyone inside!"

"Is it safe?" Katara asked.

"Who cares?" Toph grabbed both their arms and dragged them in.

"I can actually see in this house." She yelled over the sound. Katara smiled at a few people as she enetered. She had let her hair down for the event. Toph had donned a green skirt and a light green halter top. She had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail as usual, her bangs in her face.

"Want to dance?" Haru yelled over the music.

Katara tried to yell but it was lost in the noise. She nodded instead. She closed her eyes and began to move her hips with the music. She breathed in the salty sweaty air and moved to the beat that echoed throughout the entire house. Her hands began to twirl, moving above her head as her feet moved her about in circles.

She felt arms around her; hands settling on her hips. Unwanted hands. She frowned as she remembered Aang holding her the same way. Her eyes opened slightly as if in a haze. _Zuko never tried to hold me when we danced. He always just let me be. He always let me do my own thing. He loved to just watch me be me. _She opened her eyes all the way to see the many dancing people. Many men were turning her way looking past her in jealousy. She followed their eyes. Turning, she could see Haru holding her to him.

_What am I doing?_ Katara looked back to the crowd. The green colors seem to swirl around her.

_"What are you doing?" Katara giggled as she straddled Zuko. "The sun's not out yet."_

_"Just stop for a second." Zuko smiled. He traced the outline of her jaw. "I just want to remember this."_

_"What? A woman actually wanting to straddle you?" Katara giggled._

_"Yeah." Zuko smiled as he pulled her to him. He gently kissed her lips. She pulled back away and he smiled at her beautiful form. His hands gently held her hips as she began to move again. She smiled down at him as she held his hands to her hips. _

The colors seemed to still be swirling as she seemed to be staring down at herself. Dancing amongst a crowd of strangers, men staring at her. Foreign hands holding onto her hips.

Haru stopped her mid-twirl, his hands holding onto hers. She looked down at their feet, her mind still floating with images of Zuko. The beat seemed to be resonating with her heartbeat. She looked up at the world around her as lips touched hers. For a moment she couldn't move as shock overwhelmed her. She blinked for a moment then pulled away staring at him.

Haru stared back, his mouth still slightly open from where he had been kissing her. He tilted his head in question.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, wide eyed; her voice inaudible over the noise. "I just can't" she backed away. She quickly got lost in the crowd. She began fighting through the people, trying to find any exit from the loud house. Men whistled and made comments as she passed. She finally found a door leading to the outside.

It was like a huge breath of fresh air. She felt tears threatening to fall as she breathed in the cool night air. She took a deep breath that came out as shudders as she held herself. _What am I doing?_ She looked around and noted it wasn't the way she had entered. There were more houses on this side and dark alleys. She sniffed back a runny nose as she tried to regualte her breathing.

"Hey there sweetie." A raspy voice came from behind her. Katara whirled around in waterbending stance to see an older man walking toward her with drit and grime all over him. She held her stance as the stench drifted over her making her grimace.

"Hows about we go over into that alley over there." The man smiled exposing several yellowing teeth.

"OH MY GOD! I AM NOT A HOOKER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEADS! I AM NOT A FUCKING HOOKER!" Katara screamed through gritted teeth and closed eyes. Her hands became tight fists as she wanted nothing better than to punch the man.

"That's good." The man grabbed Katara by the wrists. "Because I wasn't planning on paying."

**

* * *

**

Okay I have work tomorrow. What a freakin shock. I have the next two (maybe even more) chapters planned out. It just needs to be written and edited. God I'm feeling old at the age of 21. I think it has something to do with the munchkin that has taken over my life. (my 6 month old is teething which equals absolutely no sitting to write for more than 10 minutes.) ARGHHHHHHHHHH!


	38. The Blue Spirit

**I'm in the midst of editing two more chapters. I'm bummed so no more writing past that tonight. I hope you enjoy!**

Zuko stood in the small room of his Uncle's, his entire body was clad in black. He held the blue mask in his hands, sighing as he thought of the long trek ahead of him.

"I thought you got rid of that mask." Iroh said from the doorway.

"I found a similar one; I just needed to paint it blue." Zuko placed the mask over his face.

"You be careful." Iroh said. The blue spirit nodded at him before quietly jumping out the window. "Be safe…Fire Lord Zuko."

The blue spirit darted across the building tops, quickly navigating his way through the rings. He looked toward the horizon which had finally lost the light blue glow of day. He leaped from one roof to the other. A flash of blue caught his eye and he backtracked, jumping down into the street.

"Who's there?" The woman asked. The blue spirit walked closer and then stopped dead.

"You want to have some fun?" The woman was not Katara. She wore a blue halter that was ripped in several places, her short skirt was ratty and she wore a blue strip of cloth around her neck. Her hair was down and giant beads hung on the side of her face. She had a black eye and blue eye make up covering most of her face.

Zuko gaped in horror behind the mask as he slowly backed back into the shadows. He ran as fast as he could; trying to erase the image from his mind. Quickly he scaled up ladders reaching the rooftops yet again. The beating of his heart was starting to hurt his ears.

Stopping he realized that it wasn't his heart but loud drums. He looked from the rooftop to the huge house that had many sillouhetes of dancing teenagers inside.

"How's about we go into that alley over there?" Zuko looked down to see a dirty man approaching a young woman in green. _Seriously, how many hookers are in this stupid city?_

"OH MY GOD! I AM NOT A HOOKER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEADS! I AM NOT A FUCKING HOOKER!" the woman screamed. Zuko narrowed his eyes. _I must be losing it, she sounds just like…_

"That's good." The man grabbed the woman's wrists. "Because I wasn't planning on paying."

Zuko's eyes widened. Within seconds he lept from the building, using his gloved hand to slow him on the way down. Rushing toward the two he took out the dao swords, slicing them everywhich way.

The man let go of the woman's wrists, immediately backing into a wall, which Zuko stabbed his swords into, crisscrossing them over the man's neck. Zuko leered at the man before removing the swords and gesturing for the man to leave. The man whimpered and ran into the darkness.

A pain hit Zuko in the head and he turned to see defiant blue eyes. _Katara's eyes._ Zuko gaped at the waterbender who had her waterwhip ready to strike again.

"You stupid Ass!" She growled. "I was perfectly fine! I could have taken that jerk easily." She whipped the water at him again, which he dodged.

"I didn't need your help!" She yelled. Zuko stayed crouched against the ground waiting for her next attack. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill the next jerk that dares touch me!"

Zuko tilted his head in question.

"First everyone thinks I'm a hooker. Then Haru kisses me. And next thing I know I have some dirty ass man trying to rape me!" Katara began to pace. "Seriously is that how everyone sees me now? Is that how you see me? Some defenseless girl who wants to give it her all? Well hows about it Blue? Five Gold pieces sound right to you?"

Zuko had to keep himself from checking his pocket for money.

"I hate men! They are all stupid, arrogant dumbasses!" Katara threw her hands up in the air. She turned to look at Zuko who decided to go ahead and stand. Zuko looked back at her, again tilting his head in question.

"I mean how dumb can he be? I did what he said! I left the guy to be with him!" Katara frowned.

Zuko stared at her. _Is she talking about me? Or Aang?_

"And now I can't even be with him…." Katara sniffed. "I really need to hit something."

Zuko took a step backward.

"Have you ever been in love Blue?" She stared up at the moon as she asked him. For a moment she waited for the answer then turned to look at him. He nodded at her.

"You don't talk do you?" Zuko shook his head.

"But you know what its like to love someone with all your heart." Zuko nodded again.

"To know their smile will always make you feel warm inside, that you can't live life without them?" Zuko nodded again.

"That no matter how much you push them away they always come back." Zuko shook his head.

"You're the chaser then." Katara smiled at him. "It used to be that he chased me. Now I'm sitting here chasing him."

She looked over to Zuko who put his hand over his heart and then tilted his head in question. Katara stared at him confused for a moment.

"Do I love him?" Zuko nodded. "Yeah I do." Katara sighed. "I love him with all of my heart."

Katara sighed and began to pace some more.

"This is crazy! I wish he just understood! I wish I just had the guts! I mean I did travel all the way to Omashu but that didn't work out for me did it?" Zuko took a step backward. _You did go to Omashu._

"Now I can't leave here and I have that idiot hitting on me." Katara gestured inside. She sighed again looking around her. She blinked for a moment as she watched the blue spirit turn to look at the massive wall. _I can't listen to you say that you love him. I won't._

"The wall…" Katara looked past Blue. "I should…." Zuko turned to her confused.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be with him!" Katara smiled. Zuko stared at her.

"I'm sorry Toph." Katara looked back at the house. "But I can't wait any longer." She turned back around but the blue spirit had already vanished.

"Blue?" she looked around for him. Shrugging she smiled at the looming wall. She took off, running as fast as she could for the docks.

Zuko watched her looking for him on the ground below. _I just want to go home. _Zuko watched Katara run toward the docks. _I'm tired of watching her run after him. I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of all of this._ _I'm going home._

* * *

"She ditched us!" Toph growled angrily as they walked the middle ring. "She just left in the middle of the freakin night and ditched us!" she held her head as the massive headache throbbed behind her eyes. She could tell by the warmth of the ground that it was almost midday. _Last time I party that hard._

"Didn't you feel her leave?" Haru asked as he scanned the crowd.

"I could see people around me because the vibrations were so loud but I couldn't destinguish people's steps that well. Once Katara moved away ten feet, she was lost in the crowd." Toph stomped her feet, attempting to expand her sight.

There was a loud thump in front of them that felt almost earthbendish. She tilted her head in question as the man moved into his usual stance.

"Aang?" Toph asked hopefully.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked. Immediately a rock flew at his face. "What the hell?"

"Go fuck off!" Toph stormed past him.

"What's your problem?" Aang asked angrily.

"How about 'hey, Toph. Good to see you. I missed you.' And then ask about your ex." Toph glared into the air in front of her.

"Toph, I'm sorry i-"

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Toph stormed off. She clenched her fists and felt the earth cracking underneath her. _I will not live in her shadow! I will not stand there smiling as you ask and wonder about her. I may love you but I will not become your helpless woman._

"Hello there," Toph stopped as she recognized the voice.

"uh oh." Toph backed up away from the Waterbending Master.

"Where's my daughter?" Hakoda asked from Pakku's right.

"Dunno. She ran off somewhere." Toph shrugged.

"Is that so?" Pakku frowned.

"She's not here?" Pakiq asked.

"Apparently not." Nanuq crossed his arms. They followed the chief and master walking in the direction that the blind earthbender had come from. They headed straight for the Avatar who was talking with an earthbender.

"So, you think she went to the Fire Nation?" Pakku asked as he walked behind Aang.

"Uh…." Aang's eyes widened.

"We don't know where she went." Haru shrugged. "She left sometime last night."

"Then we are headed to the Fire Nation." Pakku declared.

"I am not going." Pakiq stated from behind him. The men all turned to look at him.

"I am not chasing after some woman that can't be controlled." He snarled. "I'm leaving." The man turned on his heel, stomping away from the small group.

"Me too." Nanuq frowned and followed the other man.

"We just need a fast ship to the Fire Nation." Hakoda frowned. He looked over the remaining three men. _We are down to three. Which one should I pick? Will there be any left by the time I reach her?_

* * *

Zuko threw open the doors to his office. He wanted to hit something, burn something, cause something unimaginable pain. _A whole fucking week! I might as well have taken the damn boat!_ Zuko stormed over to his desk that was piled high with letters. He picked up the first one and tore it open.

'Fire Lord Zuko,

We need to talk about your marital status. We shall be sending a few women to meet with you. You have been ignoring the face that if you do not produce an heir soon that-'

The rest of the letter was lost in the flames. Zuko couldn't help but snarl over the letter, anger overtaking him. _Marry? That's all you boneheads ever think about! _Zuko grabbed the edge of his desk and flipping it onto its side. The letters fell to the ground in a heap.

_Why Katara? Why?_ Zuko held his head in his hands.

"So you're back." Azula said as she opened the door. "You may want to know that your council is getting angrier about-"

"Get out." Zuko growled. He moved his hand glaring at his sister. Azula frowned as she recognized the snarl.

"Yeesh, whatever you say _Dad."_ Azula turned to leave.

"GET OUT!" Zuko roared as static crackled around him.

"Fire Lord Zuko." One of his councilman walked in. "We must talk."

"It can wait." He glared at the man. The man took a step back as Zuko turned to lean against the window sill.

"Um but sir, you have many people that have needed you in your absence." The councilman backed away from the glower that Zuko gave him.

"Get out!"

"Fire Lord Zuko?" Came a voice.

"Sir?" Another person entered.

"Fire Lord?" It was as if the whole palace was trying to get into his office.  
"Zuko?" Zuko turned toward his mother.

"I just need to…" Zuko turned to look out the window

"Fire Lord Zuko?" Another guard walked into his room. _How many people are going to come in here?"_

"Can I just get one moment?" Zuko roared as flames surrounded him. "Get out!" he slammed his fist on the wall creating a small explosion. He turned to see the smoldering hole in his wall.

"I just have a woman to see you. She say she's actually the-"

"I will not see any women! I don't want to get married! Now everyone get the hell out of here!"

There was a scramble behind him as everyone poured out of the room. He leaned against the sill again, holding his forehead in his hand.

"Zuko?" Ursa tried.

"Please…I just want to be alone." Zuko sighed.

Ursa paused for a moment as she debated whether or not to go, She sighed and walked out the door. _I must write to Iroh. Something must have happened._ Her eyes caught the green skirt whipping around the corner as a woman ran away. _Poor girl. Those stupid councilmen must stop sending their daughters and neices._

**

* * *

**

Yeah yeah yeah. It's short. I know. I have two more heading your way. So It should be fine.


	39. What Now?

**Another one. Yayz…I'm sorry still uber bummed. Anyone want to attempt to cheer me up? **

* * *

Katara raced up to the Fire Nation capital, happier than she had been in a long time. _Zuko, here I come!_ She ran all the way to the palace, not caring as people stared at her passing form. She stopped at the large gate that blocked the general public from the palace.

"Uh, I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." She tried.

"I'm sorry Master Katara, I hardly recognized you. You know you are always welcome here." The guard smiled at Katara. He mad a gesture to the other guards and the gate swung open for her.

"Thanks!" She waved as she raced up the palace stairs. As she entered the palace she noticed a long line of people heading in the same direction.

"Where's everyone heading?" Katara asked a nearby woman.

"Fire Lord Zuko has just returned after his unexpected leave," the woman looked down her nose at Katara. "I'm sure he has his hands full with _important_ people."

Katara frowned at the woman and pushed on through the crowd. She could hear yelling and explosions. This side of the building seemed to be abnormally hot.

"GET OUT!" she heard someone roar. She smirked as she realized it was her hotheaded lover. She blushed at the thought of him being her lover.

"Excuse me." A guard grabbed her by the arm as she tried to enter the office. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Sorry I know I'm not dressed as usual." She smiled at the man.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" The man looked her over. "Sure you are." Katara's smile fell.

"You must be new." She frowned. "Zuko would want to see me."

"_Fire Lord_ Zuko doesn't want to see anyone right now." The guard pushed her back into the crowd.

"I demand that you let me through." Katara glared as she stomped back up to him.

"I will see if he _wants_ to see you." The guard went through the door giving a brief glimpse into the office. Several people were crowded in the room already as Zuko leaned against a window sill. She could see his desk overturned as well. The door shut and she waited hopefully. _Zuko, I'm here! Please, please want me back!_

She jumped as there was an explosion from inside the room. The crowd outside began to murmur. Several people began to depart and make a hasty retreat. Suddenly the doors opened letting several people rush out of the room almost trampling her. The guard ran back to his post, fear evident on his face.

"He doesn't wish to see you." The guard panted. "He wants to be left alone."

"Did you say who I was?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry miss. But he's not interested." The guard looked her up and down. "He just wants to be left alone."

"But…" Katara felt tears coming to the surface. "i.." she felt her throat tightening. She turned and ran down the long hallway, turning at the first corner that she could find.

* * *

Katara walked down the path that led away from the royal city. She stared at the ruts that lined the dirt path as she got lost in her thoughts. _After all of that? After all the stuff I went through? This is all my fault. I should have left Aang when he begged me too. I should have never left him to be with Aang. I should have run to Zuko during that stupid ceremony and begged him to take me back._

A large pair of boots came into view as she walked the lonely path. She attmepted to sidestep them, but the boots stepped back into her paths. She moved again and they moved again.

"Are you done?" Pakku's voice asked.

Katara stared at the boots in silence. She couldn't bring herself to look up. _This is the end of the line, isn't it? I'm doomed to be married to some guy I don't love._ She looked up to see her father, Pakku and a young man who looked familiar.

"Katara," Hakoda frowned at her. "Why would you leave like that?"

Katara just remained silent, looking between the men.

"Katara," Sangkok moved forward grabbing onto her hand. "I have travelled this entire world wishing for your hand. I know you will make a wonderful wife."

"I don't have a choice now do i?" Katara said quietly. Sangkok's smile faltered.

* * *

Zuko looked around the charred room. He tried to breathe in but the rage boiled inside of him. He growled as he kicked the pile of letters.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" His new guard opened the door quietly.

"WHAT?" Zuko roared.

"There's someone to see you." The guard said shakily.

"I don't care." Zuko said angrily.

"It's a chief Hakoda." The guard tried.

"Let him in." Zuko sighed. _Get yourself to together Zuko. _He stared down at his desk, contemplating setting it on fire.

"Fire Lord…Zuko…." Hakoda entered looking around the room; the Fire Lord had his back to him.

"Nice office." Master Pakku commented.

"I don't know where your daughter is." Zuko said. _I won't condemn you to an unwanted marriage._

"Not to worry." Hakoda smiled. "I just wanted to ask for your permission to stay here for a short time."

"Oh?" Zuko turned around and stopped dead. _Katara. Katara with some guy. Some guy holding Katara's hand._

"This is Sangkok." Chief Hakoda pointed to the young man, "I figure you two should meet, seeing as you will one day be trading with him."

"Trading?" Zuko asked.

"He is my future son in law." Hakoda smiled brightly. Zuko frozed, his heart stopped. He stared at Katara who seemed to be staring intently at the floor.

"Son in law." Zuko stared at them.

"Yep."

"Um, dinner is served." Ursa said from the doorway. She bit her lip as she saw the expression on her son's face.

"Not hungry." Zuko said quietly. His eyes were still wide as he stared at the group, it was almost as if nothing would focus. Almost if he was lost in a dream; a horrible nightmare of a dream.

"We will talk more tomorrow." Pakku nodded to the Fire Lord.

"Of course." Zuko nodded.

The men all nodded to Zuko as the group left to eat dinner. Zuko stood staring at the door that closed behind them.

_She's getting married._

_**

* * *

**_

Short again. I know. But you have one more to go. All together it would have made a long chapter but I felt like seperating them. Oh well.


	40. How Dare You?

Zuko grabbed the letter from his overturned desk. The one he had waited so long to mail Katara hoping that she'd want to be with him. He began ripping it into tiny little pieces, fire consumed his hands as he worked, burning the pieces into ashes. He roared with rage. He kicked the desk, making it move several feet. He grabbed into the pile of letters beginning to grab one by one, burning every single one to a cinder.

He breathed for a moment before marching up to the desk, yanking the drawer out of it. He gripped the drawer as he rummaged through it, trying to find the letter. That horrible letter she had sent him so long ago. He wanted to burn it; he wanted to burn the whole palace to the ground.

"How dare you." Zuko stopped as he heard Katara's voice behind him. There was a click as she closed the door. He turned to face her, his face in an angry grimace. "How dare you look at me as if I had done wrong!"

"You are marrying some guy!" Zuko growled as he continued to look for the letter. " Excuse me for being slightly offended."

"You sent me away!" She clenched her fists. "You told your guard 'that you're not interested'." She pointed a finger at him.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko growled. Then he blinked. "You were the girl at the door." He closed his eyes as he let it sink in.

"Well duh!" Katara crossed her arms.

"He never said it was you." Zuko frowned. "I'm going to fire that damn guard."

"I think he thought I was lying about who I was." Katara breathed in heavily, "But that's not the point! Did you ever get my letter?"

Zuko stared at her, dropping the drawer. He held the burned letter in his hands waving it in her face. "Of course I did."

"Well? Not that it matters now." She spit out.

"Oh yes, because Toph has her claws so deeply into the Avatar." Zuko smirked.

"Excuse me?" Katara put her hands on her hips.

"You were just going to let Toph fend fore herself." Zuko held his arms together in a bad imitation of a girl. "I'm sorry Toph; I just can't wait any longer."

"Wha….how…oh!" Katara's face became red with rage. "That was YOU!"

"Excuse me for saving your fat ass." Zuko growled.

"I could have taken that asshole myself. And for your information, thousand upon thousands of men think this ass is completely fine!" she screamed in his face.

"Is that why there were so many hookers dressed up as you…no wait, you must just dressed like them." Zuko glared.

"You arrogant royal pain in the ass!" She lunged at Zuko who dodged her.

"Take your stupid letter and get out." Zuko threw the letter at her and walked over to his desk. Katara was about to say something when she looked closer at the letter. It was worn, as if read many times and burned on the knelt down as she picked up the letter.

She gently opened the letter and began to read as Zuko righted his desk. She froze.

"Where did you get this…" Katara asked quietly.

"Where do you think?" Zuko said angrily as he kicked the pile of burnt letters to the side.

"…your friend, Katara…" Katara gaped at the letter.

"I've read it before; I really don't need you to repeat it." Zuko growled.

"I didn't write this." Katara said quietly.

"What are you taking about?" Zuko turned to look at her confused. "Of course you did! You sent that damn thing the second I otld you about Mai breaking up with me."

"I didn't know you two broke up." Katara stared at him. "And I didn't send this…its' not even in my handwriting!"

"Well excuse me for not noticing from all those letters you send me." Zuko growled. Then he stopped as realization dawned on him. "If you didn't write this, then what letter were you talking about?"

"I wrote you a little while ago asking to come visit you." Katara stared at the letter. "Didn't you get it?" she looked up to see Zuko looking at the huge pile of burnt letters.

"I might of." Zuko said.

"You burned it didn't you." Katara frowned.

"I burned everything. The way you were talking back in Ba Sing Se, it was like you wanted to run back to the Avatar." Zuko pointed toward the East.

"I don't love him." Katara crossed her arms. "I love you…" her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"You don't love him?" Zuko looked at her hopefully.

"No…" Katara stood.

"You love me?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"…yeah." Katara blushed. "But it doesn't matter now that-"

Katara felt her body hit the wall behind her as lips forced themselves onto hers. Zuko pushed himself against her, kissing her deeply as his hands began to trace the outline of her form.

"Zuko…" She moaned. "We can't." He began to nibble her ear and suck on her lobe.

"Zuko." She pushed him away. "We need to think about this."

Zuko pushed her back against the wall, "I'm done thinking."

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm bummed. Yes bummed by reviews….sorry I suck at criticism especially when there's not much I can do about it

**. I also know that I need to be in a happier mood to write lemons…yes that's right-lemons. Welcome to the awesome part! Anyway review. Please be constructive about it. I like your opinions but I want to be able to help what I do wrong.**


	41. Lie To Me

**I love everysingle person who reviewed!**

**DearMafiaCountMeIn, A.J., Create Elements, Aipom 4, pharaohsgrl, Keyoshi warrior, Mishi, zutaralover42, puddingcup30, akay2,howdoesmygardengrow, renayameamaya, you all deserve giant chocolates in the shape of Zuko.**

**Officials3xcs3xc: thanks for reviewing and glad to hear about the happy dance! And you were right a ton of reviews did make me feel better.**

**Miss hood: I had to stop, I needed to wait until I was in a good mood, we don't want a sour lemon do we? Anyway, hope this one is good :D**

**Fire Ice: Yep there is more ****. Yeah I totally need to be better about when and where don't i? whoops! Will try to work on it!**

**Love me: would it make you feel any better that you were one of the ones to trully drive the funk away and make me begin my next chapter?**

**99 written words: if you mean to read over the chaps before I submit them, then maybe. I don't really have anyone to help me on these here. I can only bounce ideas off my hubby, not get real editing.**

**Keke koorime: ah, I suck balls. When I was a kid I was picked on beyond all reason so now I seek everyone's approval-bad habit. Not gonna happen-this I know. But happy again!**

**Maddam-Hatter: I know. (evil cheshire grin)**

**Aa826: why would I stop…oh wait because the story must eventually end. Well I have several more chaps up my sleeve. 1…2….3…..4…5….6…..7….ok, I'm just going to stop counting cuz I know I will get an idea sometime between those and make like a bunch more lol.**

**AnnaAza: playing with the idea but might go another way.**

**My hazel eyes: NO problem. I figured the problem might have been that the chapters indivisually were frustrating to read, but the chapters together were good. So that's why I waited. I hope you liked much better. But it may be a second before I get the next chapter…then again I work 6 hour shifts the next two days and then two days off.**

**Kimberly T: and you would also be a big reason why I started writing my chapter again. Not entirely sure how I'm going to get Aang back into good graces and I'm working on Toph at the moment.**

**Untilthemoonrises: OMG! Seriously! That's frickin amazing! Yay for making my day!**

**Zutaralover: you know the second you mentioned it I was on youtube making sure I was thinking of the correct song. Loves it!**

**Hayden elizabeth: I'm glad that you're happy! :D and the juiciest of lemons are on their way…yes 'their way' as in 'I have a ton floating around my brain'**

**4evacharm3d: tis the reason why I put them together :D**

**Reverie wilde: THANK YOU! That's what I've been saying! I mean who wants to read a story like "hey I like you," zuko stared at katara. "I like you too." Katara smiled. They kissed and the end.**

**v-fawkes: oh I have plans (evil laughter)**

**riverams: yeaaaaah. I totally can't promise that. But I can promise lemons and fluffyness.**

**Shard-01: any review makes me happy so don't worry about it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Embers in the flames: glad you liked, what placed did I almost lose you? Just so I can make sure I don't repeat it.**

**Lara: no problem, you only want one? :D**

**Hellokittygirrpwincess: you rock out loud and thanks for making me feel better **

* * *

Toph sat on her bed in the dark room. Her feet hung over the side of the bed, feet bareley brushing the ground as she kicked out her feet in boredom. She crossed her arms as she let her big toe drag for a few extra seconds. _He's not even here._ She sighed while blowing her bangs away from her face. The bangs fell back exactly where they had been moments before.

"Toph?" She jumped at the voice from her window.

"Are you just flying outside my window?" She stood up and moved her feet around.

"Yeah…" Aang's voice came. She also heard Appa's groan. "We need to talk." She felt the vibrations shooting up his form as his feet touched the floor.

"Oh, what about?" Toph asked sweetly. "Is it about the way you left me behind while you went looking for airbenders or is it about how you returned asking about your ex?"

"The second one," Aang sighed as he sat on her bed. "I've done something really bad."

"No shit." Toph frowned. She felt Aangs heatbeat move around sparatically though his feet. "What are you talking about?"

` "It was back when me and Katara were dating…" Aang sighed. "Everytime she was near Zuko she seemed to act different and I didn't know why."

Toph raised an eyebrow. _Were you seriously that dumb?_

"I thought maybe they liked each other." Aang leaned back, playing with her pillow.

Toph tilted her head. _Ok, maybe you weren't a complete idiot._

"Then after Zuko left..." Aang turned to her. "I thought it wouldn't matter. I thought that me and Katara would be together forever."

"What did you do?" Toph's eyes widened.

"There was a letter for her…I don't know why I looked…I guess I just wanted to make sure he didn't love her." Aang looked down. "But he was telling her that Mai broke up with him."

"You took the letter." Toph said quietly. _So Zuko di write Katara._

"I wanted to see if Zuko was just telling her or if he wanted her to do something." Aang sat up. "I was so stupid. I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean you wanted to see?" Toph crossed her arms.

"I wrote him back…in Katara's handwriting." Aang fidgeted. "I wrote how she loved me and that she was sorry that they broke up."

"You did WHAT?" Toph backed up.

"I thought that it wouldn't matter. I thought that me and Katara were forever…And then she broke up with me."

"Why didn't you tell her about Zuko then? She didn't even know about Mai breaking up with him for months! Zuko really needed someone to talk to!" Toph threw up her hands. "It's not like the guy expresses his feelings overly well."

"I was angry." Aang said simply. "And then I just thought it would go away." He sighed.

"You're an idiot." Toph stated simply. "Because they're going to find out and when they do" she paused. "They're going to hate you."

"I know." Aang sighed. "I just couldn't stand the idea that Zuko liked Katara."

* * *

Zuko pushed Katara pushed against the wall, his fingers quickly moving underneath the halter top. She moaned as he undid the green garment.

"Zuko…" She moaned. "You don't understand." She tried to speak as he reached down to grab her ass.

"I take back that ass comment." her growled in her ear.

"Zuko," She pulled away. "You don't get it. Once I become betrothed in the water tribe, it's like I'm the guy's property or something." She grimaced.

"So this would be completely wrong, wouldn't it?" Zuko frowned. "God, I hate their stupid customs."

"And all just because I'm his stupid intended." She growled.

"You intend to marry this guy?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no." Katara raised her chin in defiance. "I'm running away from this crap the second I can."

"Good enough for me." Zuko grinned.

"What?" Katara raised an eyebrow. She yelped as Zuko promptly picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door to his bedroom, kicking the door open. He slammed the door back shut with a sharp kick behind him.

Zuko tossed Katara onto the bed. Katara gasped at the feel of the satin sheets that seemed to encompass her entire being. She moved her arms outward, letting the silky sheets caress her skin. She turned to look around the bed.

"How big is this bed?" She raised herself onto her elbows.

"Big enough," Zuko pulled off his shirt revealing the many new muscles. Katara couldn't help but stare at them as they rippled with every movement. He looked her over with a possessive gleam in his eyes. She felt herself become wet underneath his intense gaze.

"Zuko…the marriage." She stared at him.

"Doesn't mean anything if you don't plan to go through with it." Zuko reasoned.

"If they catch us, I'm pretty sure they won't think of it like that."

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." Zuko pinned her down against the bed. Katara spread her legs apart allowing him to press against her. She moved upward to rub against him, heat seemed to encompass his enitre being. Zuko growled as he closed his eyes. He moved against her as he pulled the halter over her head. He moved his fingers to her upper bindings.

"Wait." Katara gasped. Zuko frowned at her angrily.

"I don't care! This is Fire Nation, and in Fire Nation it's not yours until you walk down the damn aisle!" He growled.

"I was just going to …" Katara undid the bindings. "I only have one set and I don't need you burning it."

"Oh." Zuko blinked. Katara unwound the bindings exposing her breasts. "Oh god. They got bigger." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Oh, I guess they did." Katara blushed. "Maybe we should slow it down?"

"Fuck no." Zuko quickly moved his head down to suck on her nipples. Katara squeaked in surprise as his other hand began to massage her other breast.

Katara moved her hands down to his pants, undoing the gold fasten and pushing them off of him with her feet. Zuko began fumbling with her skirt, undoing her sash and then trying to undo her underbindings.

"I swear to god I am going to buy you better underwear that just slips off," Zuko growled as he moved down her body to undo the tied end.

"I could do it." Katara giggled.

"I've got it." Zuko growled. Katara suddenly felt the cool air on her lower regions. Quickly it was replaced with hot breath.

"Zuko, I need you." Katara moaned, raising her hips to the warmth. Zuko kissed her upper thigh and began planting kisses toward her core. At her opening he stopped and spread her legs further apart with his arms. He blew air on her core, grinning as he watched her shiver and her toes curl. Zuko licked the small bud smirking as her back arch. She was maoning his name when he began to suck on the small bud, twirling his tongue over it. She arched her hips upward to him and swayed. He knew she was close. He moved his hand between her legs as he sucked. Zuko slowly moved his thumb into her opening, twirling his tongue over that tiny bud, waiting for her. Katara grabbed one of the satin pillows and covered her face with it. She was going to scream, she knew it. Her core was on fire, everything was on fire. The pleasure was intense, but she knew it wasn't over. It hadn't even begun. If he'd only go just a little bit more she was sure that she'd die in ecstasy.

Zuko thrust his thumb all the way inside of her as he nibbled on her clit. Katara felt herself go into a silent scream as her back arched, her breasts ached and an intense pleasure filled her corre and seemed to be pouring out of her. She thrusted her hips along with his hand, trying to keep the intense pleasure going.

Katara sighed as the pleasure dulled slightly. She smiled with her eyes half hooded as she stretched over the satin sheets feeling satisfied.

Zuko moved up her body, keeping himself up with strong muscled arms. He smirked at her. "We haven't even begun yet."

"I'd hope not." Katara smirked back. She gasped as she felt him prod her opening. His face filled with concentration as he pushed into her. Katara bit her lip as her walls seemed to tighten around him. Zuko thrusted softly until he was buried inside of her.

Zuko paused for a moment, gulping. He looked down at the beautiful woman underneath him who looked back smiling. He pulled himself out halfway before pushing himself back slowly. He grabbed onto her hips forcefully as he stopped again.

"Don't stop." Katara pleaded.

"Unlike you." Zuko gasped. "I can't come several times in a row."

"Now how did Suki say to do it?" Katara pondered to herself. _I think she said to strain as if trying to stop going to the bathroom._

"Do what?"Zuko raised an eyebrow.

Katara closed her eyes and concentrated, attempting to tighten the few select muscles. She frowned, unsure when she opened her eyes. Zuko was biting his trembling lip and his eyes seemes to have rolled back.

"If you don't want to end up pregnant. I suggest you don't do that again." Zuko said shakily.

"So that was good?" Katara giggled.

Zuko breathed in and out a few times before a smirk appeared on his face. He positioned both of his hands on either side of Katara's face. He then began to thrust inside of her hard. Katara's hands grabbed onto the sheets as her body rocked with the thrusts. The sheets seemed to follow the thrusts as well, pushing further and further back. She pulled at the sheets, draping half her breast in them.

Zuko pounded into her harder as he kissed around the silky sheets, licking over the nipple that was exposed. Katara felt the pressure rise in her lower abdomen all the way to her core. She wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist, inviting him in further. Zuko moaned as her walls tightened again. He kissed her passionately as he tried to contain himself.

Katara felt the pleasure intensify. She began to rise up to meet his thrusts, trying to bring about the intense pleasure. She gasped loudly as she rose as far as she could off the mattreess as Zuko slammed into her. She began to gasp his name as her breasts began to ache. Zuko gripped her shoulder hard as he gasped.

Katara attempted to squeeze her inner muscles again. Her eyes widened as her walls tightened around him, making him feel twice the size. She grasped his shoulders as she called his name in mid orgasm.

Zuko pulled away immediately right before she felt the warmth hit her leg. For a moment she lied there, enjoying the after effects of the orgasm that seemed to still be running around in her body. She lifted her head up to see Zuko sprawled out in front of her, his legs touching hers as if he had just fallen backwards and stayed there.

"Exactly how big is this bed?" Katara giggled.

"I don't know…" Zuko's tired voice came.

"Want to find out?"

* * *

Aang stared at Toph's form leaning against the wall of her room. He still sat on the bed, the moon the only source of light on the two of them. He had been sitting here for a while, waiting to see Toph's reaction. To see what she would do.

"You have to tell them." Toph spoke finally. "They will hate you, but you have to tell them."

"Maybe it will just go away?" Aang smiled guiltily. Toph turned toward him with a sad expression on her face.

"Aang, I…" Toph turned back away. "In a way I kind of understand why you did it. You didn't want to lose the person you loved."

"Yeah." Aang sighed.

"But…" Toph said over her shoulder. "Even if you waited till things cooled down between you guys, it would have been bad. Now it's even worse."

"So, Zuko does love her." Aang sighed.

"Does it really matter?" Toph yelled. "You betrayed her trust, his trust!" She threw up her arms. "How am I supposed to even trust you?"

"You can trust me!" Aang stood.

"How? Because you decided to tell me, of all people? Because you never lied to me before? How do I know that those letters you read to me aren't made up? How do I know Aang?"

"Because I love you!" Aang stated.

"You loved Katara too." Toph frowned.

"Please, just give me a chance to redeem myself." Aang pleaded.

"You can't redeem yourself. But you might be able to fix it." Toph crossed her arms.

"I don't want them together." Aang turned away. "He took her away."

"And you got me." Toph cried.

"It's just…Katara was my first love. And it's as if Zuko betrayed me. I know he wanted her and wouldn't stop until he got her. I just kept telling myself I was wrong."

"You want to make it up to me?" Toph raised an eyebrow. "I don't care how you do it. I don't care if Zuko punches you in the face. I don't care if you kick him in the balls. But you ARE going to tell him what you did!"

"Why?" Aang frowned.

"So I can have faith in you again."

* * *

Katara laid still as she breathed in the sweet salty air. She felt a bead of sweat going down her back and her hair clinging as her back moved in time with her breathing. She felt fingertips moving the thin bracelet that was on her wrist.

"You still have it." She heard Zuko whisper.

"I always have it with me…didn't you see it when I was attacked?" Katara asked as she opened her eyes. Zuko's hair clung to his face, small beads of sweat traveled down his chiseled chest.

"It was really dark." Zuko smiled. Katara reached out, tracing the outlines of his muscles.

"You've really been training." Katara smiled.

"I can even get my fire to stay blue." Zuko grinned. Katara's fingers trailed the muscles downward until she felt a raised soft line. Frowning she looked closer and saw a scar. It was as long as her index finger and a qurter of an inch wide.

"This is where that guy attacked you isn't it." Katara traced the scar. "The one that got you with the sword."

"I have another one on my back," Zuko shrugged. "It cut straight through me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." Katara sighed as she traced the scar.

Zuko stared into the dark depths of her blue eyes, his fingers palying with the loose strands of hair that fell into her face. A question tugged at him, though he already knew the answer.

"Can I keep you?" Zuko whispered. Katara's eyes looked into his, sadness flashed in hers.

"Zuko, I don't know what you want me to say." Katara said sadly.

"lie to me."

Katara opened her mouth to protest but bit her lip instead. "You can keep me." She whispered. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"And your dad?" Zuko's foot prodded hers.

"He's going to realize that women are awesome and that Pakku is an idiot and declare Sangkok unsuitable for impregnating a monkey." Zuko smirked.

"As soon as they say I can marry anyone I so wish, I'm going to run to you and kiss you in front of everyone." Katara smiled sadly. "Then we'll have a humongous winter wedding."

"Summer." Zuko's toes curled around her own.

"Winter." Katara wiggled her toes against his.

"Fall?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Katara said thoughtfully. "And we will have three children. i don't care what they are as long as I get one of each." She wrapped on of her legs around his leg.

"When we have a boy," Zuko asked quietly. "Can we name him Lu Ten?"  
"As long as we can name our little girl Kaya." Katara smiled at Zuko. She felt her throat tighten as he looked at her hopefully.

"And if Kaya is born first, she gets the throne." Katara said determinedly. "No more of this 'men are better' thing.'

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zuko cupped her chin. "Fire Nation isn't so closed minded."

"Really?' Katara smiled.

"They were going to make Azuala Fire Lord, remember."

"And after that, we will live happily ever after until we die of old age." Katara smiled.

"Happily ever after? Nah." Zuko frowned. "There should be some crazy adventures and life changing events in there."

"Ok. We live crazily and then die of old age."

"I'm going to die in an amazing battle that will change the world." Zuko smirked.

"No you're not, because when you fall, I will save your ass and then heal it back up." Katara tickled Zuko.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko shall go down in history as the man who was saved by his nagging wife."

"Oh shut up." Katara blushed.

Zuko scooted closer to her, pulling her into a hug as they lay on their sides. He rested his chin on her head as he held her to his heart.

"Just stay here." Zuko said quietly. "Until I fall asleep."

"Zuko…" Katara bit her lip.

"I just want one night, where I'm yours."

Katara sighed before kissing Zuko on the lips. "I love you Zuko."

"I love you too." Zuko said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"I will see you in the morning." Katara lied.

**

* * *

**

FYI: somewhat spoily but oh well-Katara is not leaving tonight! She sticks around for a few days! Which means…..lemony goodness sundae with extra nuts (

**) and whipped cream (sorry no cherries, that's gone-lmao) if you're wondering I'm on cloud nine because people are…AWESOME! **


	42. The Plans We Make

**Ok, I normally have a bunch of comments up here but I've gone two weeks without uploading so, I have too many :D lol. Anyway, I was trying to work things out with an editor, but it wasn't working out timewise. I may try again. Anyway. You are in for a treat because in my spare time….i've written chapters. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

Zuko wriggled his nose. He blew air out of it, attempting to remove the satin sheet that was tickling his nose. He groaned as he moved his head slightly, rubbing the itch away. Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted by sheets tangled all around him. He noted that he was lying at the foot of his bed as well. He grumbled as he scratched his abdomen. He sighed when he looked down, noting the scratch marks. He shrugged, they would be gone by tomorrow, they weren't too deep.

Zuko pushed himself up into sitting position, rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms toward the sky. He opened his mouth a few times, attempting to get the morning taste out of his mouth. He moved his legs toward the end of the bed, attempting to untangle the sheets as he went. As soon as he stood he promptly tripped and landed face down. _I take on pirates, crazy sisters, avatars, and I'm defeated by a bed sheet._ Zuko growled as he untangled his feet completely from the sheets.

Zuko quickly pulled on some black shorts and a sleeveless shirt for training. He stopped at the door leading to his office yawning again. He leaned his head against the door contemplating going back to bed. Closing his eyes he smiled against the cool door.

"I'm sorry but the likely hood of Fire Lord Zuko being in there is almost nonexistent." Zuko heard a voice on the other side of the door. Zuko sighed again before opening the door.

He poked his head out of the door to see one of his guard's back to him, talking to a very angry Katara. Zuko blinked for a moment before rubbing his eyes. _What the hell is she doing here?_

"And that's the almost." Katara crossed her arms.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" the guard turned quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping." Zuko frowned. "It is my room."

"Of course." The guard bit his lip. "What I meant to say, is why aren't you at the meeting? Has it already ended?"

"The meeting isn't until noon." Zuko yawned.

"Um, sir." The guard looked pointedly at the window.

Zuko frowned looking past the guard, then did a double take at the sun starting its downward descent. "It's past noon!" Zuko gaped.

"Yes sir." The guard smiled sheepishly.

"Fuck!" Zuko ran back into his room.

"I apologize for the Fire Lord's behavior; he must not be feeling well." The guard told Katara.

"I'm sure he's feeling just fine." Katara smirked. "I will just wait right here until he gets back."

"I'm sorry miss but you can't." The guard reasoned. "No one is allowed in his office unless he is here."

Zuko burst through his room, pulling on a shoe, his crown slightly crooked. "Stupid shoe!" Zuko fumed.

"Want help with that?" Katara giggled.

"What my shoe?" Zuko pulled the shoe all the way on.

"No," Katara walked up to him and readjusted his crown, "I meant this."

"Thanks." Zuko smiled at her.

"Hey can I hang out in here, till you get back?" Katara asked as Zuko took off toward the door.

"Sure." Zuko ran out the door. Katara stuck her tongue out at the guard.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko." The councilman greeted the young Fire Lord.

Zuko nodded toward them in acknowledgement.

"We were worried," One of his councilmen noted.

"I am fine, I just overslept." Zuko tried to stifle a yawn. His councilman eyed each other.

"We have an idea!" the councilman to his right, Tam grinned.

"When your greatgrandfather started the war, he wiped out all of the air nomads." Another said.

"Then after that, your grandfather attacked the Southern Water tribe." Yu Lan mentioned.

"The Southern Water Tribe was defeated early on and has had to live in poverty and lesser conditions due to our part in the war, making us look horrible in their eyes, of course." Tam said.

"We believe it would be best to support the Southern Water Tribe in their time of need and offer to host the wedding here." Yu Lan grinned.

"Think of it Fire Lord, with their nuptials reuniting their tribes they will also reunite the Fire Nation into the water portion of the world. We may able to make a great breakthrough with peace treaties." Tam said excitedly.

"You want to what?" Zuko stared at the men. They all grinned broadly back at him. "You do realize that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is being married against her wishes?"

"It's the way of the water tribes," Yu Lan shrugged. "She and her father had a very loud discussion this morning about it though."

"Chief Hakoda is not budging on this marriage as he no longer has anyone to become chief after him. I believe his eldest has already left the tribe." Tam said.

"We cannot get in between this, Fire Lord." Yu Lan reasoned. "The Southern Water Tribe was one of the first places we attacked in the war! We must respect their culture and show that we understand and support them."

Zuko turned to look at the men. "I will talk with Chief Hakoda on the matter."

"Splendid!" Yu lan grinned. "I think that wraps everything up."

"Wasn't there more?" Zuko looked around.

"We already went over the guard scheduling conflicts." Tam smiled. "I have them here if you wish."

"It's fine." Zuko waved his hand in dismissal.

* * *

Appa groaned as they flew over the large expanse of water. Appa's shadow soared over the few tiny clouds below them. Aang held onto the reins loosely, his back ached from the way he slept the night before. He turned to look at Toph.

Toph's eyes were directed in his direction. Instead of the pale green mischevious eyes he had come to love, swirling emotional discontent seemed to have taken its place. She sat at the back of the saddle, holding onto a rope that Aang had tied to Appa's saddle.

"Toph?" Aang tried.

"What?" Toph asked emotionlessly.

"I wanted to tell you something." Aang smiled. "About the airbenders."

"A new lead?" Toph sighed.

"No, I actually found them!" Aang grinned.

"Seriously?" A little bit of Toph's spark came back. "Where have those guys been hiding out?"

"Eastern Earth Kingdom near the mountains and they even want to rebuild the Southern Air Temple."

"Why the Southern one?" Toph asked.

"Well it's where I grew up." Aang smiled. "Actually I was hoping you would come with me to help rebuild it we could-"

"No." Toph said quietly.

"What?" Aang gaped.

"Aang I think that maybe I should go and stay with my mom for a while. That is after we deal with Sugar Queen and Sparky."

"Toph!" Aang bit his lip.

"Aang. I just need time to think." Toph turned away.

"Please, is there any way I can make it up to you? We can build a new air temple, we can bring earthbenders, start that school you wanted."

"I wouldn't even be able to go to the Southern temple anyway." Toph sighed.

"Why not?" Aang watched Appa's hair flutter in the wind.  
"It's too cold. And I'm not wearing shoes." Toph crossed her arms.

"Then we'll go to the Eastern Temple. Please Toph, please come with me." Aang begged.

"Are you going to read me a letter telling me my parents don't want me to come back?" Toph's brow furrowed with anger.

"I can't do this without you." Aang sighed as he watched the earthbender.

Toph turned her head. Aang watched as her hair moved in the wind; long tendrils twirling and whipping backward. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Maybe." She said softly. "Maybe I will go to the Easten Temple…If you tell both Katara and Sparky."

* * *

Zuko frowned as he opened the door to his office. Looking up he spotted Katara leaning on the side of his desk while looking out the window. A small blue jayrow was flying next to the window. The bird flew back and forth before setting out for the sun.

"I wish I was that bird." Katara sighed.

"I don't." Zuko smiled. Katara turned toward him, her eyes full of sadness.

"I could fly far away from here." She looked back out the window. "Just fly until I couldn't fly anymore."

"Then how would I catch you?" Zuko smirked.

"You wouldn't need to." Katara turned her head to smirk at him. "I would fly home." She turned back toward the window.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. The silence weighed on him.

"Why are you still here?" Zuko asked.

"I should thank you for that actually." Katara turned toward him angrily. "Want to explain why all your guards are tailing me?"

"Did your dad tell them to?" Zuko shrugged.

"Why would that matter?" Katara crossed her arms.

"He is Chief, and I have ordered my guards to make Ambassodors, Cheifs, and Kings feel as comfortable as possible and to help them in any way possible."

"Stupid guards." Katara huffed.

"A few guards got in your way?" Zuko asked surprised.

"I wanted to run away when no one noticed, that way I could at least get a few hours head start and so I could hide out." Katara moved her hand about as she talked. "But this guard followed me. Actually it was the same one that stopped me in your room."

"Oh, that's Lee." Zuko shrugged. "He's my top guard."

"So I shouldn't have water whipped him?" Katara asked.

"Can you wait?" Zuko asked suddenly as he frowned in concentration.

"Zuko, the sooner the better." Katara frowned. "The second Dad can take me home to wed that idiot, he will."

"Can you wait a week, if I bought you time?" Zuko asked.

"Till the full moon?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded. "I guess."

"Go to the washroom." Zuko pointed to the door.  
"Excuse me?"

"Go to the women's washroom. There is a stall on the left, larger than the rest. Go to it and wait."

"For what?"

"Just do it." Zuko said impatiently.

Katara frowned and walked out of the office. Immediately a guard began to follow her at a five foot distance. She constantly looked over her shoulder, throwing death glares at the mask the guard wore. She opened the women's washroom and promptly shut the door in the guards face. She looked aroung to see the room was empty and had another exit. She grinned at the easyness of ditching a guard through here.

Katara walked into the room, admiring the ingenuity of the Fire Nation. It was always hard to go back to the frozen washroom of the South Pole after being introduced to the indoor plumbing of the Fire and Earth Nations. The seat was built into a marble slate; on the left side was enough room for a whole person to sit. She sat on the left as she waited for whatever Zuko had in store.

She traced her fingers over the cool marble, tracing the grey and brown lines. She looked at the marbles edge staring at the small gap between the wall and the slate. She stuck her fingernail in it and felt along the edge.

A large knock echoed and vibrated underneath her bottom. She squeaked as she jumped up. She watched as the bench flipped upward from the back toward the front. Katara watched as Zuko pulled himself out of the hole.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" he grinned.

"Exactly why do you have a secret passage into the ladies room?" Katara crossed her arms.

"It's a way to escape." Zuko explained. "In case of a siege."

"You built it?" Katara asked astonished.

"No." Zuko shook his head. "It was built with the palace. Hang on." Zuko lifted himself out of the hole all the way. He let the slate fall back down. "You will probably have to get something else to do it but this is how it works." Zuko took off his crown and stuck the base of it in the gap by the wall. Zuko pulled it toward him, making the slate move up slightly. He grabbed the slate by his fingertips and lifted the slate back up. "Come one. Let's ditch the guard."

Zuko put the crown back into his topknot and jumped back down the hole. Katara followed Zuko into the darkness. He pulled the slate down and everything became dark. Almost immediately a fire was emitted from Zuko's palm. Katara looked around the dark underground tunnels. Zuko began walking down the path.

"So, you have random secret passages?" Katara asked as she walked behind Zuko.

"It's for the royal family in case of a sudden siege or attack." Zuko took a left. "From the bathroom, you need to take the second right, then the third left, and then your first right."

"For what?" Katara looked around.

"To my room." Zuko looked over his shoulder.

"Well aren't we going the wrong way then?" Katara looked behind her.

"We're not going to my room." Zuko said. Katara watched the small flame flicker.

"Why do you want me to stick around for a while?" Katara asked as she watched a small mouse scurry by.

"Because I always have an all day meeting on the full moon." Zuko explained. "You will tell your dad that you want to join me in the meeting and during the lunch break you can escape through a tunnel."

"In broad daylight?" Katara scoffed. Zuko lead her down another hallway.

"The councilmen will believe that you went to see your father, your father will assume you're with me."

"Giving me all day to escape…still in broad daylight." Katara crossed her arms. "What am I supposed to do, waltz right past all the guards?"

"No." Zuko sighed. He pointed ahead of them as a door came into view. The door was made of metal and had dragons interlooping around two holes.

"It's like the sages' door!" Katara exclaimed.

"Only a powerful Fire Bender can open it." Zuko breathed in before shoving both his hands forward into the holes. Katara could see the fire being blown through the holes as smoke drifted upward from the dragons' nostrils. The dragons moved with loud clanking noises. The door opened leading to more tunnels.

"Where does this go?" Katara asked as her voice echoed.

"You follow it down taking a right, 5th left, 7th left, 1st right, the 4th left and then your 2nd right." Zuko pointed down it. He looked over to Katara.

"Uh, what was the third one again?" Katara gulped.

"I'll write it down for you." Zuko grinned. "After a little while you will reach a cave opening on a deserted beach. From there you can escape."

"Aren't you ever worried that people can come through here? She asked as the doors began to shut again on their own.

"The only people who know of the secret passages throughout the palace are the royal family. Servants know the long way to the secret bunker through the wine cellar. If an attack were to happen, they are ordered to get all visiting officials and political allies. You, Toph, Sokka and Suki have been added to this list."

"What about Aang?" Katara asked.

"He's the Avatar; the servants know to get him, that is if he isn't attacking whoever is attacking us." Zuko turned around. They began heading the way they came.

"Good point, but still. One of the people could tell someone else of that door. I mean Toph can break it down."

"The Fire Lord is the only one to know about it, if necessary the royal family." Zuko stated.

"So you weren't supposed to tell me?" Katara asked.

"If this works out, then it doesn't matter." Zuko smiled at her.

"What about your Dad?" Katara asked.

"Well he hasn't said anything yet. But then again it may be because if he were to ascend back to the throne with my death, then he would be liable for death the same way as well."

"So you don't think he will?"

"I don't know what to think." Zuko sighed. "Where are you going to hide out at?"

"I was thinking one of the air temples. That way I could see if anyone was approaching and run off."

"Promise not to go to the one with Aang?" Zuko eyed her.

"Yeah," Katara looked at Zuko hopefully. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah." Zuko smiled. "Will you write to me?"

"Yeah." Katara smiled back.

They stopped at the end of the tunnel. "It's not safe to go back up through the bathroom, so we're in my room." Zuko undid the latches, letting the board fall downward, he moved the wooden slate and pushed it to the side.

Katara watched Zuko dissapeared into the hole, a light shining through a moment later. She pulled herself upward and blinked as she realized she was in a wardrobe. She crawled out looking around Zuko's room. Zuko pulled the slate back into place, latching it. Then secured the bottom of the wardrobe.

"You need to go and ask your father to have the wedding here, if he refuses, then ask for you to stay for a little while." Zuko cupped her cheek. "I won't have you marry that man."

"Wasn't gonna." Katara kissed Zuko's lips. She pulled away frowning as if deep in thought "Zuko?"

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"My Gran Gran got this betrothal necklace before she left the Northern Water Tribe." Katara touched the necklace. "When she got a new one, my grandfather held onto it, giving it to my mother when she was a little girl. My Dad ended up doing the same thing. And now it's expected of me to give it to Sangkok."

"Ok." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want Sangkok to have it." Katara undid the necklace. "Please take care of it."

"Katara." Zuko stared at her as she handed him the necklace.

"It's supposed to go to the man I marry." Katara kissed Zuko on the cheek before leaving.

**

* * *

**

Ok. I have several more chapters to upload but I have a big doc appt for my son tomorrow. So…expect 3, yes…three chapters in the next two days. I just want to make sure I have the other three edited well enough. Please comment…let me know if I just sucked at writing or what not. And…..

_**(imagine Roku's voice) Next time on Avatara:**_

_"You ready?" Zuko breathed._

_"Oh, are you going to shoot me now?" Azula smirked. "You seem a bit tired."_

_"I can manage," Zuko frowned._

_"Let's see how well you do lightning today." Azula laughed. _

* * *

"_Then I have nothing to worry about." Zuko turned._

_"Don't you?" Ozai called. "You have no where to rise to. You are at the top of your game. If you were ever to fall or want something you couldn't have, I'd shudder at the possiblities."_

* * *

"_Fire Nation's high society does tend to try to marry for profit and power. But generally speaking, it's the choice of the two individuals." Zuko said._

_"So you don't agree with our marriage." Sangkok frowned._


	43. Meet Me in The Courtyard

**Yeah, I can't sleep. Worried about today and docs ****any who. Here you go…cuz I seriously can't sleep. Also I would like to point out that I'm not by any means one of the feminists that believe in no bras and hairy legs-I just know that water tribes seem a bit behind on the sexist deal.**

* * *

"Got any threes?" Zuko asked. Katara sighed as she handed over the thin small rock slate. They sat in the middle of the giant bed. Zuko sat crosslegged as Katara leaned back into several large pillows.

"Got any aces?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Go fish." Zuko grinned.

"You ass." Katara grumbled as she leaned forward and grabbed from the lopsided pile of slates between them.

"So, how did it go with your Dad?" Zuko asked. "Any sevens?"

"Nope," Katara grinned cheerfully. "Go fish. And as for my dad, he wants to have the wedding at the South Pole. Though he seems ok with staying a few more days, he wants to talk to you about some trades and stuff."

"Still works in our favor." Zuko grinned.

"Except Dad wants me to try to get along with Sangkok or we're gone so I can't embarrass the Southern Water Tribe any more." She frowned. "Got any Kings?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"You're a Lord, not a King." Katara stuck out her tongue.

"Same difference and screw you." Zuko tossed the two slates over.

"Well, if i could I would." Katara frowned. "But someone managed to bruise me all down there." She gestured toward her lower parts.

"And I'll take that as a compliment." Zuko grinned broadly.

"Do you have any idea how embarassing it was to try to sit at lunch?" Katara glared.

"I thought it was funny." Zuko chuckled.

"I could tell by the way you were trying not to laugh." Katara flicked Zuko on the arm.

"And that fiancee of yours thought it had to do with bending." Zuko raised an eyebrow in though. "…which if you count that last position-"

"Just play the damn game." Katara grumbled.

"Got any jacks?" Zuko grinned broadly.

"Nope. Go fish." Katara sighed as she looked around. "I think I need to get back to my room. The moron wants to see me."

"What about?" Zuko frowned. "Got any nines?"

"Here." She tossed them at him. They looked at each other, noting there were only four slates left between them. "Got any threes?"

"Just take them." Zuko flung the slates at her. "Now why does the moron want to see you?'

"He wants to give me the stupid necklace." Katara sighed as she turned and put her feet on the floor.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"I should probably wait till I heal up." Katara slowly lifted herself off the bed, grimacing as she did so.

"Just because you spend the night, doesn't mean we'll have sex." Zuko smirked.

"I don't trust myself." Katara grinned at him.

* * *

"There you are." Sangkok lifted his head to look at Katara. He was sitting on her bed when she entered her room. "Where were you?"

"I was hanging out with my friend," Katara said cooly.

"It's really late to be hanging out." Sangkok narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe it's because we couldn't hang out until after all the meetings." Katara crossed her arms. "And I was not going to let him beat me at 'go fish.'"

"Go fish?" Sangkok stared at her. "Never mind. I just need to talk to you."

"What about?" Katara asked.

"About us."

Sangkok stood and took Katara's hand.

"I know that I wasn't your first choice, but you were mine. I admire you Katara, for so many reasons. You are smart, beautiful, strong, and have a lot of spark."

Katara shifted uncomfortably.

"I made this for you." Sangkok pulled out the necklace. The small disc held a crescent moon with waves next to it. "I hope you like it." Sangkok stood and moved behind her. He moved her hair and placed the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful." Katara said softly. The necklace felt foreign and heavy around her neck. The weight seemed to be pulling her down. She felt as if tears should come, but they didn't. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

Sangkok moved back in front of her, placing a small kiss on her lips. Katara tried not to pullaway from the cold lips. _Pretend everything is ok. Pretend like this is fine. Then you can run away and be with Zuko._ Katara kissed back for the briefest moment before pulling away.

"It's been a long day." Katara feined a yawn.

"Of course my beloved." Sangkok kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Zuko crouched down, reaching into the cabinet. He shivered as a cool breeze tickled his bare back and feet. _Where the hell are my fire flakes?_ His fingers brushed a few bags of food at the very back. A sigh escaped Zuko's lips as he halfway crawled into the cabinet, attempting to find the snack. He grinned as his fingers grasped the bag.

"Hello?"

Zuko slammed his head into the top of the cabinet. "Fuck!" he pulled his head out, rubbing the back of it. Fuming he turned around to see the waterbender.

"Songkak?" Zuko tried.

"Sangkok." The man corrected, frowning.

"You have to forgive me; I think I have a concussion." Zuko stood, with the bag of fire flakes in hand.

"You were with Katara last night." Sangkok accused.

"She is one of my best friends." Zuko rubbed the back of his head, and then checked for blood on his palm.

"What game did you play?" Sangkok asked.

"Go fish." Zuko shrugged at his clear palm before opening his bag. He grinned at the fire flakes.

"Sorry, it's just…never mind." Sangkok rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Fire Flakes?" Zuko offered.

"No thanks." Sangkok shook his head. "Its just…she's just so independent. I think it's all that power."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What does power have to do with it?"

"Well in our tribe, women are only allowed to heal instead of fight, keeps them in line." Sangkok smiled. "Katara can do both; a true fluke of nature. A good one though." He added seeing Zuko's face.

"Let me get this straight…you think that a _woman_ being strong is unnatural?" Zuko asked. Sangkokg nodded.

Zuko held his hand over his mouth, for a moment Sangkok worried that the Fire Lord was choking until the laughter became more prominent.

"What on earth is so funny?" Sangkok glared.

"You need to meet my sister." Zuko snickered. "Just when you do, don't say that."

"Is she strong?" Sangkok crossed his arms.

"She's a prodigy, miles ahead of everyone else." Zuko smirked.

"Well, as long as she can't beat you." Sangkok smiled.

"No I mean she's the strongest fire bender." Zuko corrected.

"Well, that's just a…a…"

"Fluke?" Zuko grinned.

"Well most women can't. They are just too fragile." Sangkok tried.

"Have you met Miss Bei Fong?" Zuko grinned even more.

"Let me guess, she's strong too." Sangkok fumed.

"The stongest Earth bender in the world." Zuko smirked.

"Maybe I should meet these women. They must be the greatest women of their nations." Sangkok pondered.

"I would refrain from telling them that they are flukes." Zuko frowned. "Sangkok if you are going to be chief then you need to understand that other cultures are different. For instance, the Earth Kingdom does believe that women have a certain place, especiallhy in high society, but it is also a great honor to be noted as an earth bender. The main way that women are treated differently there is that women aren't allowed to join the army there.

"In the old ways of the Air nomads, women and men were equal in every single way. The only way they saw women differently is that they kept the genders seperated for most of the year because they were considered monks.

"Here in the Fire Nation, we see the women and men as the same. Our women are allowed to join the army and are praised for being great firebenders. Again in higher society it is believed that a woman has a certain place, but then again so does a man. And both are acknowledged greatly for being firebenders."

"What about marriage?" Sangkok asked.

"Fire Nation's high society does tend to try to marry for profit and power. But generally speaking, it's the choice of the two individuals." Zuko said.

"So you don't agree with our marriage." Sangkok frowned.

"It is your culture, not mine." Zuko tilted his head. Sangkok frowned at him. "Anyway, have you ever seen firebending up close?"

"When our Tribe was attacked." Sangkok's voice held a slight snarl.

"Why don't you come to the courtyard at noon today?" Zuko grinned. "Then you could see firsthand how volatile a woman can be."

* * *

Azula tilted her neck till it popped in one direction, and then tilted it in the other direction until she heard the satisfying pop. She arched her back, hearing small pops as she limbered up.

"I just want to be clear, if you die from this, it wasn't my fault." Azula smirked.

"Just shoot the damn lightning." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Ursa gasped from a balcony.

"I'm about to kill Zuzu, but he says it's ok." Azula smiled sweetly.

"I'm teaching Azula how to redirect lightning." Zuko crossed his arms.

"I'm ever so bored." Azula sighed.

"Watch closely." Zuko turned to his side, breathing in his nose and breathing out his mouth. "The idea is that you are just a vessel, you are not its master."

"I'm its master right now." Azula forwned as she raised an eyebrow. "This seriously seems like a waste of time. I could just shoot you dead from where I stand."

"Not if I throw it back at you." Zuko retorted.

"You couldn't before." Azula inspected her nails.

"You threw it at Katara!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well you're such a wuss." Azula rolled her eyes.

"You're a souless bitch." Zuko frowned.

"A real man would have let her die and killed me when he had the chance."

"Do you have a single emotion left?"

"No….duh." Azula shook her head at Zuko.

"What are they doing?" Sangkok asked Katara as they strolled up to the courtyard. Katara looked around. She eyed their stances and her body went cold. It was almost as if she was standing in front of Azula, waiting for death again.

"Are you all right?" Sangkok asked worriedly. Katara opened her eyes to look at the arguing siblings. She pushed away the memory, trying to think of happier times.

"I'm fine. They're going to throw lighning." Katara chuckled wearily; trying to shake off the cold chills.

"You know what, I'm done; I'm going to shoot you." Azula sank lower into her stance.

"Oh, now you do it." Zuko breathed in.

"You two stop this at once! NO one is shooting anyone!" Ursa screeched as she raced away from the balcony.

"Someone's in trouble." Azula said in a sing song voice.

"Just shoot the damn lightning." Zuko grimaced.

"Ok." Azula shrugged. She opened her eyes into a menacing expression, smirking evilly. Her middle finger and index finger were extended as she swiped the air, grabbing up the natural static. Sparks flew about her fingertips as her movements became wider. Her eyes stared down Zuko for a moment before she flung her fingertips forward.

The lightning flew from her fingertips toward Zuko. He held his fingertips in its path, waiting. He felt himself being pushed backward by the force, force that was inside of his own body. His muscles tensed as the current was swirling inside his fingers, arm, and gut and finally releasing through his other arm that was pointed toward the sky. He could hear the loud roar as it left him.

"You ready?" Zuko breathed.

"Oh, are you going to shoot me now?" Azula smirked. "You seem a bit tired."

"I can manage," Zuko frowned.

"Let's see how well you do lightning today." Azula laughed. "Remember: void all emotion."

"Void all emotion." Zuko closed his eyes. He breathed in and out. After a moment he felt calm and collected. He began to move his fingertips through the air around him, feeling the static crackle about him. He looked toward Azula who sighed and moved into stance.

"This ought to be good." She muttered.

Zuko threw his fingers outward toward Azula.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed as the explosion went off in front of him.

"I told you NO!" Ursa screeched as she ran toward the exposion.

Katara began to run toward the cloud of smoke that billowed upward. Sangkok grabbed onto her upper arm to pull her back, turning she glared at his overprotectiveness. A gust of wind pushed the smoke aside, revealing a large charred mark in front of the sooty pissed off man. He turned his head a few times before reaching all the way to his right and grabbing the sooty Fire crown off of the ground.

"God, you're such a woman." Azula sighed.

"Shut the fuck up." Zuko growled as he climbed to his feet. He wiped the soot from his face, leaving streaky finger marks across his face.

"Seeing as you are such an emotional pansy, try this. When you want to throw lightning, hone in on one emotion, get mad, happy, sad, whatever.

"But you said that-" Zuko frowned in confusion.

"And then push that emotion down, it will be your main emotion and it may just work." Azula shrugged.

"You just want to see me blow up don't you?" Zuko grimaced.

"Couldn't hurt."

"She just…" Sangkok stared at the two. "Then he…And he acts as if its nothing."

"That stupid jerk!" Katara fumed. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Why can't he do it?" Sangkok asked Katara. She jerked out of his grasp so she could turn toward him.

"To throw lightning you must not be fueled by emotion. It's called the cold blooded killer." Katara explained. "Zuko cannot help but use his emotion in his firebending."

"But she says there's a way to overcome it." Sangkok pointed to Azula.

"She means to have a dominant emotion and then push it down. The only one I can think of that might even work, is anger, but Zuko has too much of a temper to push it down." Katara sighed.

"Temper? I thought the Fire Lord was level headed." Sangkok said wearily.

"In his politics and work he is." Katara frowned. "But I've known him for years; he has one hell of a temper."

"Does he now." Sangkok frowned. He freached out and tugged on Katara's necklace. "You know this looks so good on you."

"Yeah. It's a little heavier than my last one." Katara tugged it away from her neck slightly.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay this time." Sangkok pulled the waterbender into a hug.

"Uh, sure." Katara awkwardly held him back. He turned his head and kissed her. Her eyes widened as she attempted to kiss back. _For Zuko. Do it for Zuko. The less he suspects the better._ Katara pictured Zuko kissing her and she kissed deeper. _If only you were. If only I was really kissing Zuko now._

A loud roar followed by a scream made them pull away.

* * *

"You just want to see me blow up don't you?" Zuko grimaced.

"Couldn't hurt." Azula smirked.

"Please be careful you two." Ursa pleaded.

"Oh, please, like he could actually create lightning." Azula grinned.

"I could too!" Zuko said indignantly.

"Hit me with your best shot." Azula smirked.

Azula watched as her brother rolled his eyes. He blinked for a moment before turning his head slightly. Azula peered past him to see the two waterbenders talking. The man pulled Katara close to him. Zuko turned away, a sneer on his face, anger in his eyes. He breathed in, closing those eyes. He opened them and Azula was greeted by a cold steely gaze. Her blood froze.

She was 14 years old again, watching her father shoot lightning by her for the first time. Ozai claimed that he had to shoot it past her so she could see and learn to overcome the fear. She had overcome the technique, but the lightning scared her. It scared her more when it wasn't in her control. Like the lightning storms outside her window. Now Zuko looked at her, the exact same way her father had. Chills ran the length of her spine.

Zuko peered over his shoulder to see the two waterbenders kissing. He turned back to Azula. His fingers on both hands extended. Azula quickly got into stance. Her mind was frantic as she attempted to keep her cool on the outside. _Through the gut, it has to go through the gut, if it doesn't I'll die._ His cold eyes stared into hers. Zuko looped his arms in huge circles, large whips of static following them as he lunged forward throwing both his hand together creating one exit point.

The lightning headed for Azula. She screamed.

_Azula covered her eyes as she sat atop of her bed. She squeaked as the roar of the thunder made it through her hands._

Azula stuck her hand out catching the lightning. Her fingers felt like they were on fire.

_She began to count the seconds between the thunder, praying that the storm was going away. Thunder sounded again and she squeaked._

Azula moved her arm as low as possible, keeping the electricity away from her breast.

_Her brother came in; he tried to help her through the storm. He tried to help her be brave and not fear the lightning._

Azula strained to push the electricity in her gut, she felt her stomach clench and tighten.

_"I'm not scared!"_

_"I'll be your dragon. I'll protect you." Zuko smiled._

"I'm not scared." She mouthed as she moved the lightning to her other arm. "I'm not scared." She said louder as tears stung her eyes.

She felt her body collapse as the electricity escaped her fingertips. She held herself for a moment, kneeling on the ground. She heard footsteps rushing toward her.

"Azula!" Zuko pulled her head up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not scared." Azula's body shook as she whispered the words.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't think..." Zuko stared at his hands. He turned around to see his mother running to them and Katara's hands over her mouth.

"It's ok sweetie." Ursa cooed as she held her daughter to her breast.

"I don't want Dad to throw lighting at me again." Azula held her mother. "I can't control it. I want to be able to control it."

"That wasn't…" Ursa turned to Zuko speechless.

"I'm not a vessel." Azula growled. "I am a prodigy. I call the shots!"

"Dad didn't throw that." Zuko felt his throat tighten. "I did."

Azula looked to him, tears marring her face. "You could have fooled me." She sneered.

Zuko looked to the faces of his guards who took a step backward. _I'm not him._ He looked at his mother who averted her eyes. _I'm not him! _He turned to look at Sangkok who gaped in fear and Katara who stared at him shocked. _Am I turning in to him?_

* * *

Ozai turned his head when the door creaked open; he craned his neck while blinking away the dots that appeared before his eyes from the torches. Narrowing his eyes he could see a dark sillouhette. His eyes slowly adjust to the tall figure and he realized it was his son.

"A dissapointment yet again." Ozai sneered as he leaned against the cool wall again. "Am I to finally be executed?"

"No."

Ozai's eyes darted to his son. He was in black shorts and a shirt for training; this was not a planned visit. Zuko's eyes were swirling with emotion, his muscles tense. _How wonderful. He's hoping for me to settle something._

"What do I owe for this unexpected surprise?" Ozai asked in a sourly sweet voice.

Zuko frowned as if trying to make up his mind. "How…" He stopped as if thinking better of it. "When did you stop caring? When did you start becoming a monster?"

"You mean becoming a great leader?" Ozai grimaced. "If you are talking about that, then I worked hard for it, unlike other people I know."

"When did you stop caring about other people and began to just want power?" Zuko tried again.

Ozai stared at him when a thought struck him. _You fear me. You fear becoming me._ "I was actually about your age when I decided that my lazy brother didn't deserve the throne." Ozai sighed as if bored.

"My age?" Zuko averted his eyes as if thinking on something. Ozai smiled to himself. _Now what did those guards say?_

"Yes, I remember. I got into trouble for my temper a lot back then. Set part of my room on fire," Ozai said offhandedly. "Yelled at guards and family."

"You just wanted the power though, didn't you?" Zuko searched Ozai's eyes. A small gleam of hope was in his eyes.

"Yes I did." Ozai grinned. "And I would do whatever I could to get it."

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Zuko turned.

"Don't you?" Ozai called. "You have no where to rise to. You are at the top of your game. If you were ever to fall or want something you couldn't have, I'd shudder at the possiblities."

"I wouldn't be like you." Zuko frowned. Ozai tried to stifle his snicker. _You are too easy to read, my son._

"It's saddening really," Ozai inspected his grimy nails. "All these years I've paid attention to Azula and it's you that ended up reminding me so much of myself." Ozai inspected his nails closely as he heard Zuko's breath hitch. "I have seen the power you have reached. And still you are always trying to reach a new level."

"I'm learning so I can protect the people I love." Zuko growled.

"I swear I think the day you do actually manage to throw lightning, you will have truly become my son." Ozai snickered. He waited for Zuko's comment. After a few moments he turned his head to look at his son who was staring at the ground. Zuko looked up briefly. Ozai could see guilt and sadness overwhelming his eyes.

"You've finally managed to do it?" Ozai asked somewhat impressed. "Kill anyone in the process?"

"No." Zuko averted his eyes.

"Can't ask for everything can i?" Ozai shrugged. "But this is good….Now the Fire Nation may get back to its feet with _my son_ at the reins."

"This was a waste of time." Zuko muttered as he tried to walk out the door again.

"Do stop by again when you end up ruining a few people's lives. I would love to hear about it." Ozai noted the tiniest of missteps to his son's walk. "I remember that was one of the things that lead to my great achievements was dsiregarding everyone else so I could finally do something for myself."

"One thing for yourself couldn't hurt." Zuko said quietly.

"How many people will you hurt?" Ozai smirked at his son.

"Someone's going to get hurt either way." Zuko retorted.

"That's my boy. Keep telling those lies. Soon enough you will be leading the armies into the other nations."

"I am NOT you!" Zuko growled.

"Please. You keep me here only because you know it kills me more than actually killing me. You sentence your assassins to prison so they don't get any relief in death. You manipulate your friends into working out trades and you keep yourself from marrying so you don't have to hear that nagging voice telling you what you are doing wrong."

"I AM NOT YOU!" Zuko's rage boiled and a fierce blue flame emitted from his hand. Ozai began to laugh.

"Are you going to destroy me?" Ozai laughed. "Well then by all means!"

"You want me to kill you?" Zuko hissed as the flame grew larger. "I can in a heartbeat!"

"Then do it!" Ozai jumped up and gripped the bars. "Kill me if you even have the guts!"

"Zuko." Ozai and Zuko both turned to the man at the doorway. Iroh walked out of the shadows.

"And if it isn't my lazy brother, come to play the good part? Or do the job yourself." Ozai straightened up.

"Let's go." Iroh held out an arm to Zuko, ignoring his younger brother. Zuko's flame diminished as he panted. He turned away from his father and Iroh placed his arm around the young Fire Lord.

"It's trully amazing. I can't wait till you run this country into the ground. Ah, to have a son just like me!" Ozai's voice echoed in the toom as they walked out the door. "You think you can hide behind that scar forever?" The door slammed shut. They walked in silence as Ozai's maniacal laughing could still be heard.

* * *

"You realize that he knew why you were there, don't you?" Iroh asked as he looked out the window. Zuko sat at his desk shuffling through memos, not really looking at them. He stopped as one of the letters caught his eye.

Iroh turned to look at him. "Why would you go to see him?"

"I wanted to make sure…" Zuko sighed as he tossed the memos down. He crossed his arms, looking in the other direction.

"You are not your father, Zuko." IROh sighed. "You have done such greatness and brought peace to the world. You have done nothing but help people."

"I'm about to ruin people's lives." Zuko sighed. "No matter what I do, it will ruin someone's life."

"Then do what you think is best as a leader." Iroh smiled.

"I can't." Iroh's smile faltered. "I can't bring myself to do it. I will not condemn a person to that fate."

Silence engulfed them for a moment.

"I heard about Katara." Iroh said quietly. "But there's nothing we can do now. Not with the Water Tribe trying to rebuild its culture and relations with this single marriage. It's their culture and as a leader you must respect it."

"Of course." Zuko's voice was cool and collected. Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"We cannot interfere, Zuko." Iroh repeated.

"The Fire Nation will not." Zuko said. He yawned loudly. "I've had a long day; I'm going to take a nap."

**

* * *

**

FYI: I know that may have seen somewhat OC for Azula but check out finale=she looked beyond scared when Zuko got the upper hand. Anyway I was just going off the idea I had before of her being afraid of Lightning. It's one thing to be able to control something dangerous but to have it out of your control. I see Azula being beyond scared of soemthing not in her control. Anyway, review or what not. (In Avatar Roku's Voice) Next Time on Avatar:

"_You know," Sangkok leaned inward. "Maybe some stuff so you wont be so shocked on our wedding night."_

_"Our we-" Katara's eyes got wide. She shifted away from him. "You know I think I'll pass."_

_"Katara, we are to be married soon. It wouldn't destroy your honor." Sangkok leaned in to kiss her._

* * *

"_And you will one day be together." Toph reiterated._

_"One day." Katara sighed._

_"Ok then, I'm pulling a favor." Toph crossed her arms_

* * *

"_Know what Aang?" Zuko tilted his head in question as he smiled. "Know about the airbenders? Know about the colonies that have been attacked by earth kingdom. Know about this..." Zuko pulled a letter out of his desk. "This tiny letter?"_

**Also, do yall like the whole 'next time on Avatar' thingie?**


	44. Lies From the Past

**OMG. I'm totally back. Lmao. I was reading how some people thought I wasn't coming back! Anyway. I'm going to try my hardes and you won't have to wait two weeks again!**

* * *

Katara clenched her fists as she walked down the hall. She stared down at her walking feet as she ground her teeth. _Not allowed? Where is that idiot, he's going to get a piece of my mind!_

She stopped outside of Zuko's doors and went to push them open.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." One of the guards said. Katara blinked at him before recognizing the voice.

"I think I will decide that for myself, Lee." Katara frowned at the older guard.

"To be more specific, Fire Lord has refused the presence of everyone." Lee's voice came from behind his mask. "He won't even see his mother."

"It has to do with this afternoon, doesn't it?" Katara glared. The younger guard to Lee's left, shifted underneath her gaze.

"May I suggest you try out the new hot spring room?" Lee tried to avert the waterbender's attention.

Katara lifted an eyebrow.

"Fu, please show Master Katara the new addition to the palace." Lee moved to the front of the door as Fu walked toward her.

"This way please." Fu nodded at her. Katara glanced at Lee one last time before letting Fu lead her to the East wing.

"So it's a hot spring?" Katara asked as their footsteps echoed.

"Naturally heated. There's a lot of volcanic activity underneath the palace, Fire Lord Zuko had to redo a room and just had us dig deeper for the heat." Fu stopped at a large door and bowed at Katara. "Enjoy your stay."

Katara watched him leave, heading back to Zuko's room. _Why won't you see your own mother? Would you even see me if I came through the tunnel?_ Katara opened the door; she gaped as she walked into the marble room. In the center of the room was stairs surrounding the circular pool. After five feet down, the steps lead to several feet of platform that was at the pools edge. The pool itself could easily fit ten people. There were several tendrils of steam rising off of the pool.

She removed all but her underbindings; dipping a toe in. Her eyes became hooded as the steam carressed her skin making her feel sleepy. She smiled as she slowly dipped herself all the way into the hot pool. She was happily surprised to find an underwater bench where she entered. She sat all the way down and the water came up to her neck. She leaned back, watching the steam rise around her. She watched the small tendrils swirl up to the ceiling.

The ceiling was a glass skylight that at the moment held the moon. She smiled as she reveled in her element underneath the calling of the moon.

"Enjoying yourself?" Katara smirked as she turned, the smirk turned to a frown as she realized it was Sangkok coming down the steps instead of Zuko.

"I was." She turned back to the moon. There were only a few more days till it was full. A few more days till she would escape and be rid of this man forever.

"Mind if I join you?" Sangkok asked as he began to remove his shoes.

"Do I have a choice?" Katara continued to look upward.

"I know this wasn't your idea." Sangkok slipped into the heated water. "But this marriage isn't a bad thing."

"I know." Katara smiled at him. "You get a war hero and a tribe to rule. It's the best thing ever." She donned a huge fake smile.

"Don't be that way," Sangkok sighed. "I'm not marrying you just because you're the chief's daughter."  
"Oh really." Katara huffed.

"I liked the fire in you when we first met, and how strong you were despite being..."Sangkok stopped.

"I'm going to allow you to not finish that sentence." Katara hissed.

"I like you a lot." Sangkok tried again. He moved closer to Katara, cupping her cheek making her look at him.

"That's great." Katara shrugged.

"Actually I was thinking…" Sangkok inched closer to where their legs were touching. "Maybe you'd like to try a few things."

"What things?" Katara eyed him.

"You know," Sangkok leaned inward. "Maybe some stuff so you won't be so shocked on our wedding night."

"Our we-" Katara's eyes got wide. She shifted away from him. "You know I think I'll pass."

"Katara, we are to be married soon. It wouldn't destroy your honor." Sangkok leaned in to kiss her.

"First of all, I don't care about destroying my honor; I care about being left alone." Katara crossed her arms. "Second of all, being intimate with someone you care about doesn't destroy your honor."

"Well generally speaking." Sangkok frowned. "Women shouldn't have relations before marriage."

"But men are allowed to?" Katara asked angrily.

"Katara, you haven't…tarnished your honor, have you?" Sangkok eyed her.

"Seriously what would it matter?" Katara asked angrily as she stood up. The water splashed outwards. "It shouldn't matter what I do if a man is allowed to do it."

"Has someone touched you?" Sangkok stood.

"That's all men care about isn't it? A blushing young virgin bride that will obey!" She growled. Sangkok grabbed onto her wrists. Katara felt her element swirling about her legs, ready to lash out toward him.

"You _are_ supposed to love, honor, and obey me!" Sangkok pulled her closer as if to kiss her.

"I'm interrupting something I shouldn't be, aren't I?"

Katara and Sangkok turned toward the door. Zuko was looking at them with a tired look. He wore only loose black pants, rimmed with gold. He was also holding a large, half empty bottle.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Sangkok bowed quickly. "I hope it's all right if we use your hot springs."

"It's for f-friends and fa-hic-mily." Zuko sawyed slightly as he slowly made it down the stairs.

"You're drunk!" Katara gaped.

"And you're loud." Zuko winced. "And half naked." He looked down.

"And you have some explaining to do!" Katara pointed at him. "Why the hell aren't I allowed to visit prisoners?"

"Language, dear." Sangkok said from behind her.

"You are allowed to visit…the people who sit in cells…prisoners…I think." Zuko frowned in concentration.

"Oh really?" Katara crossed her arms.

"yea…well excsepts for one, but yous wouldn't want to see that dumbass." Zuko smiled drunkinly at her.

"What one?" Sangkok asked.

"Ozai." Katara frowned. "I'm not allowed to see him."

"Why would you want to see my f-father?" Zuko frowned at her.

"For starters I'd like to thank him for being the controlling hand that led to my mother's death. And I would also like to kick his ass for earlier today."

"Uncle told you?" Zuko's eyes widened. "But I said...He knew…you weren't supposeded to know!"

"No, I actually talked to your mother. Uncle's back?"

"He thinks I'm making a big big big big big mistake." Zuko snickered.

"About what?" Sangkok asked.

"W-wouldn't you like to know?" Zuko giggled.

"Ok. I think it's time you get to somewhere to sleep this off." Katara stared at the overly cheerful drunk.

"Is he normally this bad?" Sangkok asked as he grabbed a towel to dry off.

"I've only seen him drunk one other time, and I don't think he drank this much." Katara leaned underneath Zuko's right arm to support him. "Let's get you back to your room."

"You're all wet." Zuko giggled. "And I don't think Sangy likes me touching his naked wo-hic-man."

"He's going to have to deal." Katara frowned. "Zuko what if there was an assassin?"

"I shoots lightnining at them." Zuko said matter of factly. "And then everyone bows to the great spirit fish."

"What did your father say?" Katara tried as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm just like him." Zuko stopped. He seemed to regain some of his composure.

"If he's an emotional drunk then I'd keep him happy." Sangkok said as he pulled his clothes back on. "Last thing we need is a crying drunk or an angry one."

"Zuko?" Katara tried to think of something that made him happy. An image of Zuko lying in a bush mumbling about pirates. "Tell me about the pirates."

"The pirates have to find her!" Zuko began to sing. "Find the pretty girl who stole the scroll!"

"Wow, he's gone." Sangkok moved to support his other side.

"They wanted the scroll!" Zuko sang. "I wanted the girl."

"Well, that worked." She giiggled. "Let's just get him back." Katara tried to snag the bottle away from Zuko as he began to chug.

"But both were lost!" Zuko hiccupped as he nearly knocked Katara in the head with the bottle. "So I chased the girl! While they sailed away!"

"What is he singing about?" Sangkok asked.

"I have no idea." Katara lied.

"They blew me up!" Zuko started to fall and the water benders grunted underneath his weight. "I found her again! She kicked my ass and ran again!"

They moved him quickly down the halls, spotting Lee along the way. The guard stopped when he saw them carrying the drunken Fire Lord. He shook his head and waved them to follow him.

"She's in a crystal tunnel! She's brighter than the sun! She'll end my destin-eyyyyyyyy!" Zuko began giggling maniacally.

It was a few more verses before they made it to Zuko's room. They both let him drop onto the massive bed.

"Shouldn't someone watch him?" Sangkok asked.

"I'll go tell Lee." She looked at Zuko over her shoulder. He was staring at the ceing mouthing syllables while rocking his head.

"Let's go." Sangkok pulled on her arm. She stared at the Fire Lord.

Katara frowned before leaning over Zuko. "You're not your father." She said simply before leaving.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness with a tint of red. He lifted his head away from the sheets and immediately felt his head throbbing with pain. He groaned loudly, tasting the stale whiskey on his breath. He licked his lips before getting out of the bed.

"You're awake." Zuko whirled around to face his uncle and immediately regretted it.

"How was your nap, Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked as his nephew emptied the remaining whiskey in his stomach onto the floor. "Doesn't look as if it improved your health much."

"Ugh," Zuko wiped his mouth with his forearm. He looked at his concerned Uncle.

"We need to talk." Iroh stated simply.

"If it's about Katara, then the less we say the better." Zuko held his stomach.

"You could ruin everything you have worked so hard for." Uncle said through gritted teeth.

"If it works out correctly then it will be as if I never did anything." Zuko pushed past his uncle.

* * *

Katara breathed in and out as she bent the water. She was in the pond outside of the palace underneath the tree. In front of her was her project that she had been working on all night. It was an identical ice replica of the tree behind her. She moved the water upward and watched as it crystalized into a new branch. Bubbles rose from the pond and latched onto the branch above her, creating leaves.

"That's truly remarkable." Hakoda said as he walked up.

"It's nothing." Katara kept her back to him.

"It's also a remarkable thing that you didn't leave last night." Hakoda remarked. "I heard that you left your room after Sangkok left."

"Fu finally unthawed did he?" Katara blew cold air onto the ice tree, keeping it frozen.

"He did. And yet here you stand." Hakoda sighed. "I'm sorry you must do this. But it's just the way it is."

"Of course it is." Katara sighed, tired of trying to argue with her father. "And if I said I wanted to marry someone else?"

"You had years to find someone else Katara. It's too late. You have already been promised to Sangkok." Hakoda sighed.

"I figured as much." Katara frowned.

They both look upward as they heard Appa's groan.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Aang asked.

"You can tell me when we will reach the palace." Toph answered.

"Should be there in a few minutes." Aang looked at the horizon. "But this is about something else."

"What?" Toph bent the space bracelet in front of her.

"A long time ago, me, Sokka and Katara were sucked into a huge swamp. When we were seperated the swamp gave us all visions."

"Ooooh." Toph turned the rock into a square.

"Katara saw her mother and Sokka saw his first girlfriend."

"The one who turned into a moon?" Toph asked.

"Yeah….and I saw you." Toph tilted her head in question. "It was a little before I met you and I thought I saw you because you would be important. I recognized you the first time I saw you and realized that you were meant to be my earthbending teacher."

"Fun." Toph shrugged.

"But I've been thinking…Sokka and Katara both saw people that they loved, I think I was seeing the person that I was supposed to love."

"Telling me sappy stories isn't going to make me forgive you any quicker." Toph crossed her arms. Appa let out a loud groan. "We're here aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." Aang sighed.

"Let me talk to Sweetness before you rile her up, k?" Toph felt the thud of Appa hitting the ground. "Enjoy Sparky." She jumped off of Appa and landed on the ground with ease.

Toph took off toward the garden, running straight for the pond. She felt the unnatural churning of the water's edge and knew that Sugar Queen was bending again.

"Toph!" Katara waved at the young woman. She stopped as she realized she couldn't see her as she stood in the water. She walked out of the pond and hugged the younger woman.

Chief Hakoda sighed as he walked away. Hoping that the young earthbender would at least improve his daughter's mood.

"So, how's Sparky?" Toph grinned.

"Ok, he's gone." Katara watched her father leave. "I'm getting married."

"Congrats. I told you Sparks would jump you."

"To Sangkok."

"Who the hell is that?" Toph frowned.

"The guy my dad picked out for me. And now I'm stuck with him because he's supposed to improve relations with our tribes and Zuko can't interfere because it would be as if Fire Nation was trying to interfere again."

"Oh…" Toph's eyes got wide. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I've got a plan but Zuko says we should keep it to ourselves that way no one else can get blamed."

"Smart guy…and how's he taking it." Toph smirked.

"He's doing ok…I promised that I'd come back to him one day." Katara smiled.

"So, you know he likes you and he knows you like him?" Toph tried.

"I love him." Katara smiled. "And I'm pretty sure he loves me."

"And you will one day be together." Toph reiterated.

"One day." Katara sighed.

"Ok then, I'm pulling a favor." Toph crossed her arms.

"What now?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"You owe me big!" Toph raised a finger. "You owe me, for keeping Aang around your little finger for too long, you owe me for listening to your ranting about your guys, you owe me for letting my mom take me to the spa and shopping, you owe me for telling Sokka I'm ticklish on my feet!"

"Uh..Toph?" Katara blinked.

"You owe me for following your ass around the world and you owe me for ditching me in Ba Sing Se with the love sick Haru! You also owe me for having to listen to Aang worry about you! I don't like being second fiddle and you owe me soooo much!"

Katara stared at the woman.

"And I'm cashing it all in now for one thing." Toph paused. "You have to forgive Aang."

"What?" Katara stared at her confused.

"Aang is going to tell you something later today, and you aren't going to like it. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to forgive him. Maybe not today but one day."

"Forgive him for what?" Katara asked.

"He will be here later to tell you," Toph started to walk away. "Just remember: you forgave Zuko for all the stuff he did in the past, you can forgive Aang for one bad thing."

* * *

Zuko held his head in his hand, his eye wincing as he stared at the latest letters from the colonies. There had been more attacks but the elite guards that Azula had suggested, kept his people safe.

There was a soft creek as his office door opened. He looked up to see Aang standing timidly at his door. Zuko looked back down at his paperwork.

"Avatar Aang, how are you?" Zuko asked as he looked at the memos. "Any news on the airbenders?"

"Actually," Aang grinned broadly. "I found a whole town of them!"  
Zuko looked up wide eyed, his mouth agape. "A whole town?"

"Yup, and they want to rebuild one of the air temples, well most of them do." Aang smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"That's amazing! When are you going to rebuild?" Zuko asked.

"After I'm done visiting here. Toph and I are going to the Eastern Air Temple." Aang smiled.

"Is there anything the Fire Nation can do? Any type of a good gesture?"

"Right now? I don't think so. I think for the time being that they just want to be able to live freely. The sight of your soldiers may make them run back into hiding. No offense."

"None taken." Zuko thought for a moment. "You are going as soon as you are done here?"

"Yep."

"Then what are you going to do for food?" Zuko asked.

"We'll grow some." Aang smiled.

"It takes time to grow food." Zuko frowned.

"We'll uh, buy some." Aang shrugged.

"With what money?" Zuko asked.

"Uh"

"I will send a ship to the eastern temple; my soldiers will not be allowed off the ship. On the ship will be food that should last until you can start growing some." Zuko said.

"I don't know if they'll accept the help." Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"If they don't want it, then send my ship away. They can go to Kyoshi Island. Sokka will eat it." Zuko grinned.

"I think that might actually do it." Aang grinned back.

"Is there anything else?" Zuko smiled at the Avatar.

"Actually there is." Aang sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh?" Zuko continued to smile, he clasped his hands together.

"Well you see…" Aang looked up into Zuko's eyes. They were swirling with anger underneath his cool demeanor. The smile on his face was tense as if stretched too tight. "You already know…" Aang's eyes widened.

"Know what Aang?" Zuko tilted his head in question as he smiled. "Know about the airbenders? Know about the colonies that have been attacked by Earth Kingdom. Know about this..." Zuko pulled a letter out of his desk. "This tiny letter?"

Aang felt a chill go through him.

"Amazing what one letter can do." Zuko frowned at the burnt parchment. "I doubt that you sent Katara as many letters as you have to me. Avatar duties do come first after all."

"Does she know?" Aang asked quietly.

"I haven't told her." Zuko frowned. "Honestly I didn't want to have to clean up the mess."

"If you knew then why didn't you say something? Do something?" Aang asked angrily.

"Do what? I only found out after she was promised to that Northern waterbender."

"She's marrying someone else." Aang's eyes widened.

"Sangkok I think his name is." Zuko shrugged. "But even if she weren't, what should I have done when you walked into my office?" Zuko stood. "Kicked your ass? Banned you from my home?"

"Depends…on what the letter actually meant." Aang stated angrily. "Did you love her? Were you trying to steal her away?"

"Does it matter now?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, it does." Aang fumed.

"I wanted her." Zuko stated simply. "But she wouldn't let me fight for her."

"I was right then." Aang sneered. "But then why not kick my ass? Take her for yourself now?"

"The Fire Lord kicking the Avatar's ass? Banning the Avatar from the Nation? Stealing the intended of a soon to be chief?" Zuko laughed. "I couldn't imagine where that would go wrong."

"So it's all political." Aang stated.

"If I wasn't the Fire Lord and you weren't the Avatar, then I would beat you into the ground and then ban your tattered ass from here." Zuko growled. "Now get the hell out of my office!"

* * *

Aang sighed as he sat on Katara's bed. _One down, one to go._ He watched the open door, waiting for Katara to enter at any moment. He rubbed the back of his neck. _I didn't even have to tell Zuko, do you already know? What are you going to do when you find out? _A vision of Katara's ice spikes sent chills down his back. _She's going to kill me. Why should I care? Why should I care at all? Zuko just admitted to being in love with her and wanting to steal her away! She could have easily left me for him!...but then I would never have been with Toph._

Aang looked up to see Katara walking into the room. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

"Hey, Sparks." Toph entered the room. "Did you kick his ass?"

"I have no idea to what you're referring." Zuko frowned.

"You are a horrible liar." Toph smirked. "I would at least have given him a black eye, and hey, it wouldn't have upset me." Toph waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"You would have had to listen to him whine." Zuko stated simply.

"True." Toph shrugged. "But it's what I get for dating Twinkletoes."

"Yep." Zuko sighed. "Are you heading to the eastern air temple?"

"If you would, please act like I'm not. Need to keep him on his little twinkly toes." Toph smirked.

"Now why would you do that?" Zuko smirked back.

"Because after he ran off to play the strong man he came back and his first words were asking where she was." Toph crossed her arms.

"The idiot." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I will not play second fiddle and he needs to learn that." Toph stated.

"You could break up with him." Zuko offered.

"And you could break up with sweetness." Toph smirked.

"It would be wrong to be in a relationship with a betrothed woman." Zuko grinned.

"It would." Toph grinned. "Speaking of, Aang's telling her right now. Part of my conditions."

"He's WHAT?" Zuko gaped at her. "She's going to kill me!"

"Why?" Toph tilted her head in question.  
"Because I knew and I didn't tell her!"

* * *

"Katara?" Aang tried.

Katara stared at him, her mouth opening and closing a few times as if trying to say something. Her face was getting redder by the second.

"I shouldn't have lied, but I felt as if I didn't have any choice. I didn't want to lose you." Aang tried to explain again.

"W-" Katara took a deep breath. "Would you have even told me if Toph didn't make you?"

"Uh…" Aang averted his eyes.

"I thought so…" Katara stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Katara, I really feel bad for betraying your trust." Aang stared at the ground.

"What about Zuko's, Aang?" Katara looked up suddenly.

"He just openly admitted that he would have stolen you away from me if you gave him half a chance!" Aang gestured toward the throne room angrily.

"I meant the fact that he opens up to almost no one and I was one of the few people he could tell about Mai." Katara frowned. "She broke up with him, not the other way around."

"I figured that if he wasn't after you then he'd write back." Aang sighed.

Katara clenched her fists before looking at Aang.

_"Aang is going to tell you something later today, and you aren't going to like it. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to forgive him. Maybe not today but one day."_

"Aang, please just go. I need to…" Katara sighed. "Just go."

"I'm sorry Katara. I never meant to hurt you." Aang sighed as he began to leave.

"Have you already told Zuko?" Katara asked.

"He already knew." Aang shrugged.

Katara stared at his retreating back.

**

* * *

**

Is this the end of the letter? Will Zuko ever get to tell Aang how he really feels about the letter? Will Toph kick Aang's butt? All this will be answered, but probably not next chapter. Lol, sorry. I will upload next chapter soon, I just want to make sure it's perfect. I'vebeen thinking on this chapter a long time. Also, I already know what I'm going to write and have tomorrow off, so the chap after next will be up pretty soon as well. (Avatar Roku's voice) Next time on Avatar:

Toph moved her foot around and assessed the situation. Sugar Queen had some guy holding onto her tightly. While underneath her bed was Sparky clawing the ground in anger. Toph then smirked at Katara. "About that favor you owe me."

* * *

"I heard your father mention that you were sitting in on Fire Lord Zuko's meeting, tomorrow." Sangkok started.

"I am." Katara nodded. She watched as Zuko turned his head toward Fu and began talking to him.

"Do you think I could join in?" Sangkok asked.

* * *

"I just worry." Iroh sighed.


	45. What Can Go Wrong?

**What's up. Enjoy. It will be probably tomorrow by the time I get the next one up. **

* * *

Zuko breathed in the steamy air as he leaned back in the gigantic tub. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Katara is going to kill me when she sees me again._ He submerged himself to his chin. He allowed his eyes to close to the warmth of the heat, feeling sleep not far behind.

A tiny creak from his bedroom made his eyes dart open. He quietly moved upward, not allowing the water to splash. There were footsteps in his room now. He moved upward, gripping the edges of the round tub. Everyone of his senses were alert awaiting the attack.

"Zuko?" came a loud whisper. Zuko exhaled in relief.

"I'm in here." He called to the waterbender. A few moments later, Katara's head popped into view. She frowned at him and walked all the way in.

"You stupid arrogant ass." She growled.

"Katara." Zuko sighed.

"You KNEW? And you didn't tell me? Why the hell?" Katara flung out her arms in question.

"Katara, what would you have done?" Zuko asked. "I noticed a few days later when going through some paperwork."

"I would've…I would've…done something." Katara crossed her arms as she glared angrily.

"I actually was kind of hoping the idiot would tell you himself." Zuko shrugged splashing some of the water.

"Oooh yay! Then your plan worked out magnificently." Katara fumed.

"So what did you do to the guy?" Zuko raised his good eyebrow.

"Nothing." Katara glared. "I owed Toph a favor."

"A favor?" Zuko asked incredously.

"Ok a lot of favors" Katara sighed. "And she finally pulled them all for…are you naked?"

"No I bathe with all my clothes on." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Katara's eyes widened.

"Want to join me?" Zuko smirked.

"I'm mad at you." Katara frowned.

"Ever heard of angry sex?" Zuko tried grinning.

"Ever heard of getting your dick frozen off?" Katara asked.

"Give me a minute then." Zuko frowned as he reached for the soap.

Zuko looked up as he heard something falling to the ground. He gaped at the naked form of the waterbender. Katara easily swung her leg over the edge of the tub and Zuko. She straddled him easily and lowered herself on him. She gasped as she felt the hot water on her, immediately replaced by Zuko's cock. She lowered herself all the way onto him. She stopped for a moment to look at Zuko.

Zuko breathed hard as he felt her muscles tighten and constrict around him. She looked at him smirking.

"So how does this angry sex go?" She grinned.

"I was kidding." Zuko gasped.

"Like this?" Katara thrusted her hips forward quickly. Zuko ground his teeth as he groaned. "I think this might be fun." Katara gasped. She felt her nipples ache as her body begged for more. Zuko moved his hands upward, drenching her upper body in hot water.

She thrusted her hips forward again, as hard as she could muster. Then she began to rock her body against him as quickly and hard as possible. The water splashed all around her, the heat reaching her chest and splashing onto her arms. His hands found her hips and grasped them as he panted. His eyes rolled back. She grabbed his shoulders, moving harder against him as she felt a tingling sensation in her womanhood. She could feel her orgasm surfacing and began to grind harder, allowing the warm tingling feeling to move across her body. She gasped as she felt the warming pleasurable sensation hit her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she clawed at Zuko's shoulders. She rocked, trying to retain the pleasurable sensation. Holding onto it for a few extra moments she rocked harder, gasping with pleasure.

"K-k" Zuko grasped the edges of the tub. "Get off!"

She shook her head smirking at him.

"Katara!" Zuko's hips bucked upward. Katara could feel warmth spreading inside of her. She stilled. _Uh oh._

* * *

Katara laid herself onto her bed. _I'm such an idiot._ She rolled onto her side, closing her eyes as she attempted sleep.

A loud knock came from her door. She looked at the door angrily before laying her head back down. Another loud knock came. She groaned as she lifted herself off the bed and went to answer the door.

Zuko had his arm raised to knock again when she opened the door. His hair was still damp and was wearing the outfit he had worn on their travels so long ago.

"We need to talk." Zuko said softly.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Katara left the door open as she walked back to her bed.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked incredulously. "Katara we need to figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out, you can't from just one time." She scoffed.

"Yes you can." Zuko frowned as he shut the door behind him. "Katara, if you are…"

"It changes nothing." Katara crossed her arms.

"It changes everything!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What are you going to do? Tell my father that you got me pregnant and ruin all the relations between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, because I'm betting that Sangkok isn't going to like it." Katara frowned at him.

"Sangkok can go to hell. I'm not letting you run off to the air temple to raise our child by yourself." Zuko stared at her.

"You won't let me?" Katara asked her voice dangerously low.

"No. I won't. And because I want to be there for you and the kid." Zuko frowned. "It's not because I don't think you can do it by yourself; it's becase I don't want you to."

"Zuko…." Katara sighed. "If it turns out I am, then I will return a lot quicker. I promise."

"Send me a letter." Zuko cupped her cheek. "We'll figure it out then, if you are."

Katara smiled at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. They both turned to the loud rapping at the door.

"Katara?" Sangkok's muffled voice came.

Zuko stared at the doorknob that began to turn. He darted underneath her bed.

"That's not obvious." Katara raised an eyebrow as Zuko disappeared from sight.

Sangkok opened the door. "Katara?"

"Hmmm?" Katara sat down on her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sangkok sat next to her. "About the other night."

"There's nothing to talk about." Katara sighed. Sangkok put his arm around her shoulder.

"I realize you've traveled the world and have seen so many things and this has made you more of an idependent woman."

"I have." Katara said quietly.

"And this makes you different from all the other women I have ever met. You're so strong in so many ways."

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Though I have to ask if you stayed true to your heritage." Sangkok frowned. "The way you spoke last night."

"What about it?"

"Katara, you know that I won't leave you because of it, but I have to know whether you've been with another man or not."  
"You're freaking out at the idea of that?" Katara stared at him.

"I mean, it does matter. But…I just have to know." Sangkok placed his hand on her leg.

"I haven't." Katara lied. _No use in getting into that nonsense._ Sangkok eyed her wearily. "For a guy who worries about sex outside of marriage, you seemed pretty intent on it the other night."

"Well we are going to be married soon…." Sangkok smirked as he leaned in. He stopped and pulled away. "Is it hot in here?" Sangkok looked around.

"A little bit, but that's the Fire Nation for you." Katara smiled wearily. "Probably a hot spot from the volcano, it _should_ calm down soon."

"I guess." Sangkok pulled her closer.

Zuko was counting backwards from twenty as he watched their feet get closer. He breathed in quietly, praying that Sangkok would leave.

"Sangkok." Katara pushed him away.

"Katara, unlike another man touching you, I'm going to be your husband." His hand cupped her cheek. "Just let me in."

"I'm not in the mood." Katara frowned.

"Katara," Sangkok lowered his head to hers and gently kissed her lips. Katara had to resist punching him in the face and instead pulled away.

"Just leave me alone." Katara stood.

"Just stop running." Sangkok stood as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just let me in."

"Hey!" Katara and Sangkok turned to the open door that held Toph. "Well isn't this a funny scene." She grinned broadly.

"I'm sorry, miss but if you don't mind…" Sangkok shooed at her.

Toph moved her foot around and assessed the situation. Sugar Queen had some guy holding onto her tightly. While underneath her bed was Sparky clawing the ground in anger. Toph then smirked at Katara. "About that favor you owe me."

"You're a bitch." Katara's eyes widened.

"Katara!" Sangkok scolded.

"Oh this is just great." Toph snickered. Zuko placed his fist to the ground, making sure Toph could feel the extended middle finger.

"Sangkok, can you leave us?" Katara asked sweetly.

"I'm sure the little girl can wait." Sangkok frowned. He looked at Toph strangely; staring at her pale eyes.

"Ok, what are you looking at?" Toph crossed her arms.

"Are you blind?" Sangkok blinked.

"I can't see with my eyes." Toph shrugged. "But I can still tell what's going on around me."

"You're the girl Fire Lord Zuko was talking about." Sangkok smirked. "The _powerful_ earthbender."

"Yup." Toph moved into an earthbending stance and gripped the marble underneath him, pushing him out of the room. "Night." Toph smiled as she kicked the door shut.

"What do you want?" Katara frowned.

"Forgive Aang." Toph smiled. "Or I can bring Sangkok back in here and flip that bed over."

"Bring it." Came Zuko's muffled voice.

"Oh yea, and ruin all the work you've tried to do." Toph smirked. "I think there'rs a more diplomatic way of bringing you two out to the open."

"I'm not forgiving him." Zuko crawled out from underneath the bed.

"I never asked you to." Toph frowned at him. "Just Katara."

"Whatever." Katara crossed her arms and turned away from the petite woman.

* * *

Zuko ran his fingers through his loose hair as he strolled down the hall. His long black robe billowed out behind him, exposing his bare chest. His feet felt chilly against the cold marble as he walked toward the dining hall.

His two guards behind him followed closely, Lee stopped for a moment as something caught his eyes. He waved on the other guard and headed down the hallway to their left. Fu lengthened his strides, coming closer to the Fire Lord and continued to follow in step.

Zuko opened the doors to the dining hall, and stopped as he realized that people were actually occupying it.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Chief Hakoda looked up from his porridge.

"You're up early." Zuko raised an eyebrow, he looked around the table to see Hakoda, Pakku, Sangkok, and Katara.

"Hawky, woke us up." Katara yawned. "The stupid bird won't leave you alone till you read Sokka's letter.

"How is the guy?" Zuko seated himself at the head of the table.

"He's actually heading in today." Katara smiled.

"Suki with him?" Zuko grinned. "He said he was going to leave her at home, but I doubt it actually happened."

Katara grinned back.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko turned to Chief Hakoda who was staring at his chest. "That wouldn't be the scar you received from protecting my daughter, would it?"

Zuko looked down and shrugged. "I wasn't grounded enough to rebound the lightning correctly."

"It could have killed you?" Hakoda asked frowning.

"Obviously he's fine." Katara smiled.

"Katara, saved me easily." Zuko shrugged. He turned behind him to his guard. "Where's Lee?"

"Lee went off in the hallway." Fu stood straight.

"Can you have them ready the courtyard?" Fu nodded and bowed himself away.

"How can you tell them apart?" Sangkok asked impressed.

"Lee is my right hand guard, he's been with me since the beginning. Both my guards have the royal golden seal on their upper armor. Lee's is done in gold, while Fu's is in silver." Zuko explained.

"Why not just remove the masks?" Sangkok asked.

"They have requested to keep them on." Zuko took a bite of porridge. "I am constantly threatened by assassins, and they would rather keep the extra protection."

"Assassins?" Sangkok asked incredously.

"Many citizens believe that Princess Azula is their rightful leader and dislike Fire Lord Zuko." Chief Hakoda explained.

"The death threats have gone down slightly though." Zuko grinned. "Less assassination attempts."

"Thank goodness for that." Ursa walked in. "it seemed as if each week you were getting stabbed, poisoned, shot at or burned."

"Is it that bad?" Sangkok's eyes widened.

"It will eventually calm down," Pakku said. "in a few more years."

"Most of my people didn't realize the horrible things about this war." Zuko frowned. "As children we were told that it was the Fire Nation's way of spreading our prosperity with the world."

"Seriously?" Sangkok just stared at him.

Zuko turned around to see Lee walking up behind him. "Anything?"

Lee shook his head and stood rigidly behind Zuko.

"Sorry, to eat and dash," Zuko stood. "But I must go and train."

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Pakku smirked. "I could go easy on you."

"Of course you would." Zuko smiled at him. "But I'm sparring with swords today."

"He firebends and swordfights?" Sangkok stared at the Fire Lord who was swinging the blades quickly. Zuko jumped from one foot to another, never staying in one spot long enough for his partner to slash him.

"In Zuko's family, you have to specialize in more than one thing." Katara watched as Zuko ducked underneath his partner's blade and swung forward at the man.

"What about that woman from last night?" Sangkok asked her as the stood at the edge of the training ground. "Is she as great as Fire Lord Zuko says she is?"

"She's the only known metal bender." Katara smirked.

"Wait, what?" Sangkok stared at her incredously.

"She's able to see the pieced of Earth that are refined inside the metal and then bend it." Katara said.

They both watched as Iroh walked up to the training ground, he stood several feet away as Zuko took down his opponent. Katara yawned as she stretched her arms out to the sky. Looking up she could see the moon faintly in the lit sky. It was almost full. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow she would escape from this charade.

Iroh frowned at Zuko as the Fire Lord grabbed the towel from the ground.

"I don't want to hear about it." Zuko stated.

"Hear about what, I'm only here to make conversation." Iroh said lightly.

"Are you going to sit in for the meetings tomorrow?" Zuko asked as he wiped the sweat that glistened over his chest. Iroh's gaze held onto the puckered scar on his chest for a moment.

"I think I might." Iroh frowned. "Has Miss Katara tried to reheal that lately?"

Zuko looked down at the scar. "It won't heal past that." Zuko shrugged. "One more scar won't hurt me."

"I just worry." Iroh sighed. A loud bell rang announcing lunch.

"I didn't realize it was that late." Zuko blinked. "I guess we should head in."

"What are you going to do about…"

"I'm not doing anything." Zuko said as they began to walk. "It would be wrong for the Fire Lord to interfere in such a matter."

Katara and Sangkok followed the firebenders allowing several yards to seperated them.

"I heard your father mention that you were sitting in on Fire Lord Zuko's meeting, tomorrow." Sangkok started.

"I am." Katara nodded. She watched as Zuko turned his head toward Fu and began talking to him.

"Do you think I could join in?" Sangkok asked. Fu stopped, turning slightly as he waited for the two waterbenders.

"I think that Zuko only had one other seat available, and that he was planning on letting his uncle sit in." Katara nodded at Fu as they approached.

"Fire Lord Zuko has requested that I accompany you both." Fu gave a slight bow and followed behind them.

"Well, maybe it should be me who sits in instead of you." Sangkok said matter of factly. "I need to learn all that I can about the trades."

"I don't know if he'll allow it." Katara frowned. "I had to annoy Zuko to let me, and he's known me forever."

"But I'm going to be chief." Sangkok seemed to stand a little bit straighter.

"Which has nothing to do with Zuko's day to day agenda." Katara said. "You can ask him, but I'm not giving up my seat."

"I don't think it's such a great idea about you going in the first place." Sangkok frowned. A loud bang made them both jump. Fu moved past them, sword raised high. Katara looked ahead of them and saw that Lee had also unsheathed his sword. Iroh and Zuko were looking in the direction of the bang, but continued to walk.

Another loud bang turned into a crash as a huge boarmouse ran past several barrels holding water against the walls. Fu sighed as he sheathed his sword. He ran after the animal who continued to headbutt the barrels.

"I think the talk of assassinations has me a little on edge," Sangkok admitted.

"You get used to it." Katara shrugged. "and I'm going."

"Katara, why do you need to go?" Sangkok frowned.

"I don't, but this may be the last time I actually get to see Zuko for a long time." Katara sighed. "It's a lot easier for my other friends to visit."

"Is that a new guard?" Sangkok asked. Katara looked past him to see Lee walking behind the two firebenders.

"No, that's Lee. He's been here forever." Katara smiled.

"Must expect something," Sangkok frowned. "He still has his sword out."

* * *

"And I heard that the Fire Lord wouldn't see any women at all." Keiko giggled.

"That's a damn shame." Riko opened the door to the tea room.

"Isn't it though?" Keiko began dusting the table. "I heard that he's well chiseled."

"I heard that he's huge." Riko giggled more.

"I heard that he's a fierce lover!" Keiko went over to the curtains, pulling on them.

"I heard that he can make you walk bowlegged." Riko dusted the serving table.

Keiko frowned at the stuck curtain. She pulled harder until it pulled loose. She began to bunch the curtain up for washing when she saw the man.

Riko turned when she heard the screaming.

The body was stripped down to the under clothes. His throat had a large gouge straight across it and blood had covered his entire neck and seeped into the rug and spread out on the floor.

"Is that," Riko looked at the frozen scream on the man's face. "Is that Lee?"

* * *

"Are you sure that this couldn't come back to you?" Iroh started again on the subject.

"No." Zuko frowned. "But I can't just do nothing."

"You must be careful." Iroh sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Sangkok watched the guard as something struck a chord with him. The man seemed to be regripping the sword constantly.

He watched as Iroh stopped to talk to Zuko. The guard's sword rose. Sangkok's eyes widened. He darted off toward the guard, his eyes darting toward the pools of water nearby.

"Uncle," Zuko smiled at the man. Iroh moved to stand in front of him, smiling. "Don't worry about it, everything's going to be all right."

Iroh saw the glint of the blade as it sped through the air toward Zuko's neck.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry. I had to do it. I would have a next time on Avatar, but that one isn't written just yet and I like to make people squirm as well.


	46. Who You Remind Me Of

**Ok I know you just want to read the blasted chapter but fyi: overly straining oneself can cause ruptured bloodvessels in the nose and they can actually seep out the eyes. Been on web md for like an hour trying to make sure.**

* * *

Iroh saw the horrible glint of steel as the blade swung for Zuko's neck. Iroh felt his blood run cold as Zuko smiled him, promising everything was going to be okay.

The blade stopped inches from Zuko's neck. Iroh blinked. The blade was still. Zuko frowned at his uncle's fearful expression. Zuko turned, catching sight of the blade next to his neck. He flung himself away from the blade, his eyes widening. Lee held the blade still, not moving a muscle. Lee's arm violently jerked backward, dropping the sword. His arm continued to move in sparatic movements. Zuko looked down at the sword that lay on the ground, the almost full moon reflected on its blade.

Zuko swiftly turned his head, his eyes locking on Katara. Katara in that eery stance. Katara who stared the man down with a look of anger and determination.

Sangkok stared at the Fire Lord confused. He had stopped halfway between Zuko and Katara.

"What the hell?" Sangkok yelled. "What are you playing at?"

"STOP!" Zuko yelled. Katara moved her hands, moving her palms downward. There was a loud thump beside Zuko. A thin sliver of blood began to drip from Katara's nose. "STOP IT!"

Zuko began running. Running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Katara's nose began to bleed profusely. Dripping from her nose, past her lips and down her chin. Her eyes were wide, the blues were faded, unfocused.

"STOP!" Zuko screamed. Katara's eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Sangkok turned as Zuko ran past, his eyes widened as he saw his betrothed standing in a strange pose, her palms toward the ground. Blood gushing down her face. Her eyes rolling backward till there was only white.

Zuko watched her fall to the ground in a heap. He skidded the last few feet and pulled her to him. Sangkok ran after him, Iroh on his heels. Sangkok dropped to his knees on the other side of Katara's body.

"Heal her." Zuko said frantically.

"I can't!" Sangkok looked at him helplessly. "I don't know how to heal."

"You're a waterbender!" Zuko roared.

"I'm not a woman!" Sangkok turned. "Someone get a healer!" bells began to ring in a fast fury, signaling guards to the Fire Lord.

"Katara," Zuko cupped her cheek turning her to face him. "Please, wake up. Please be ok." The blood drenched his hands, running over onto his chest.

"Katara," Sangkok pulled Katara away from Zuko. "Katara please."

Zuko watched the man cradle her. Her stood looking at her helplessly. Maniacal laughter drew his attention away.

Fu had pinned down Lee and was taking his helmet off. The man had raggedy black hair and frantic eyes. He was laughing as the healers ran past him.

"I may not have gotten you," The man laughed in Zuko's direction. "But at least the bitch that struck down Azula got hers."

The laughter rang hollow in Zuko's ears. A coldness filled his body, a numbness followed. He moved almost against his own will, as if his body had a mind of its own.

He was walking toward the man. Walking to the man that had Katara bleeding behind him. The man that was hooting in glee.

"You can't kill me." The man laughed. "You never kill anyone. You're too weak."

Images of blood flashed before Zuko's eyes. Images of her eyes rolling up into her head. Of her falling to the ground.

He hardly felt his arms move in their loops. The crackle of electrictiy seemed far away.

He thrusted his hands forward, to unite them, to expell the full force of lightning into the man's chest.

Iroh seemed to appear out of no where gripping Zuko's right hand and flinging out the current running from that hand into the sky. Zuko's left hand shot forward into the man's abdomen.

The man screamed out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell backward into the dirt.

The screams, bells, and frantic yelling seemed to fade into echoes around Zuko as he watched the man writhing in the dirt.

* * *

Katara's eyes felt heavy. Her arms didn't want to move, her chest felt constricted. She felt as if she had done hours upon hours of bending. She mustered the strength to open her eyes and saw she was laying inside the palace.

She moved her head slowly looking around the room.

"You're in the healing ward." Aang stated.

Katara frowned at him. "Get away from me." Her voice was raspy, a metallic taste coated her tongue.

"I know you're still mad at me, but someone had to stay here with you." Aang sighed.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara coughed. Aang sighed looking away.

"I don't know. No one does. After what happened, he just made sure you were ok and walked off…I think he was still in a daze."

"The idiot?" Katara looked around for some water.

"Sangkok is talking to your dad, he's really freaked out." Aang held a cup toward her.

"Why?" Katara sipped the drink, the metallic taste still lingered.

"What do you remember?" Aang asked, his grey orbs prying into hers.

"We were walking, and Sangkok was being a jerk." Katara moved to sit up. She grunted at the pain. "Lee was acting funny." She frowned. Then her eyes widened. "ZUKO! Is he okay?"

"He's alive." Aang said. "You bloodbended the guy down."

"Lee?" Katara coughed.

"No. it wasn't Lee." Aang sighed. "Lee's body was found shortly before the assassination attempt." Aang watched Katara's eyes widen. "The assassin stole the armor and waited for the perfect oppurtunity to strike. If you weren't there…"

"Zuko would be dead." Katara said in a deadpan voice. "but what happened to him."

"Zuko tried to kill the man." Aang said frowning.

"Big deal, he did that once with Iroh." Katara drank some more water, the metalic taste was finally subsiding.

"Iroh stopped him that time. This time he couldn't, not all the way." Aang frowned.

"The man is dead?" Katara blinked not sure how to feel.

"He's barely alive; Zuko only got half the lightning through. It hit him in the abdomen, he's still unconcious." Aang pushed back Katara's hair. Katara watched as his hand came back bloody.

"Who's blood is…" Katara blinked as realization sank in. she had been trying to push all her strength into her bending, straining everything she had as she watched the blade swing. It had hurt, her muscles aching when she gripped the man's blood. She felt blood trickling out of her nose as she sent him into the ground. The last thing she could remember was all the muscles in her body had been aching.

"Where is Zuko?" Katara demanded.

* * *

Zuko sat with his back against the satin sheets spilling off of his bed. He blinked slowly, almost as if time had slowed down just for him. Each breath he took was a loud echo to him in the empty room.

_She's alive._

Zuko looked at the dried blood on his hands. _Your blood is on my hands, your death was almost my fault._

Zuko felt numb. He replayed it back through his head. The whole thing seemed to happen in segments. As if someone had sloppily pieced his memory together.

"Zuko?" the door slowly opened. Zuko stared at the boots of his uncle, unwiling to lift his head any higher. "Are you all right?'

"How…" Zuko frowned, tears sounded in his voice. "Can you ask me that?"

"You almost died, and you almost saw the woman you love die as well." Iroh sighed.

"I almost killed that man." Zuko stared forward, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular. "I wanted him dead. I wanted him to pay."

"Zuko…What happened was not your fault." Iroh reasoned.

"Isn't it?" Zuko stared at the small crack in his wall. "I wanted him dead! I tried to shoot him with lightning. I wanted him to suffer…I'm turning into-"

"No!" Iroh said fiercely. "You are not."

Zuko looked up at Iroh, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"When I saw your face, do you know who you reminded me of?" Zuko averted his eyes. "Myself." Zuko looked at him confused.

"When I laid seige to Ba Sing Se," Iroh frowned. "I believed nothing could go wrong. I was not far away when I heard Lu Ten scream. I found him, lying there." Iroh turned away. "He was covered in his own blood...and i will never forget the look in his eyes."

"I thought you said Lu Ten was dead when you found him." Zuko said confused.

"You were so young, I wanted you to believe he had died a glorious death without pain." Iroh sighed. "He held on for several minutes as earth soldiers surrounded us, waiting to see what the Dragon of the West would do."

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"He died." Iroh looked away.

_"I..i..i'm…sorry," Lu Ten coughed as blood splattered. His entire face was coated with blood, his nose was bent into his cheek. A spike of earth was lodged in his stomach. "It…was…a...trap." Lu Ten's eyes became unfocused. "i…I.."blood spilled out the side of his mouth._

_Lu Ten moved his hand slowly over his heart. He stared at his father as he tried to speak. The golden orbs faded, his hand falling away from his heart._

_"I love you too, my son."Iroh clenched his fist as tears flowed freely. _

"And I became overwhelmed with anger. When I looked up, the young men around me readied their stances. But it seemed as if the next moment eveyone lay dead around me." Iroh sighed. "I was angry at the grief they had caused me and now I sit in the guilt of knowing that I caused countless families the exact same grief."

Iroh looked at Zuko. "When I looked at you, I saw the pain I had felt all those years ago. I knew what you intended and I had hoped I could save you from the mistake that I had made so many years ago."

"But I still shot him." Zuko sighed. "I still felt that anger, that evilness."

"What you felt was not evil, Zuko." Iroh stated. "It was raw power. Even in that state of mind you used it to avenge, not to lash out mindlessly…You are not your father by any means."

"But he said…"

"There will always be similarities between father and son, but it is the choices we make that truly define who we are. Your father chose to get strong for the sake of power, you choose to do it for the sake of peace. Your father grew angry about not having power, you grow angry at the unjustness of the world and others. You two are similar, but not alike."

"My father-"

"Is a horrible man." Both men turned to see Katara bracing herself against the doorway, Fu stood behind her.

"You're okay." Zuko blinked, he quickly jumped to his feet. Fu nodded at him and walked away.

"Is it why you…" katara waved her hand over her face. "I heard you look a lot like him."

"I like the length of my hair." Zuko averted his eyes.

"But the not growing a beard or anything." She looked at him. "You want to stay as different as possible don't you."

"Katara…"

"I can't take this anymore Zuko." Katara sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow, but I will be back within the week. The second my father leaves this place, the second I can marry you: I'm going to."

"But the Fire Nation…" Zuko started.

"I'm thinking that Aang owes us a pretty big favor right now." Katara smirked. "Let him sort out the details."

**

* * *

**

Okay. There may be a minute to sort out some thoughts. I kind of went a different way with the end of this chapter than previously thought. Sadly though…we are coming up to the end of my story. I'm counting like 5 chapters left. I may be wrong. I may pull some more out of me.

sorry no next time on avatar cuz i'm not sure... :(


	47. The Calm Before the Storm

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wanted to get this one up as a christmas present to all my readers! Anyway sorry this took so long. It was one of those 'info' chaps that are harder for me to write. But good thing I waited cuz I came up with some awesome things :D . so please enjoy! And I am all for one shots (sorry I cant go and do my usual replyin to all but I'm getting an annoyed glare for taking the time to upload this-something about dishes needing to be washed…..**

* * *

Sokka grinned at his wife, who at the moment was trying her best not to waddle up to the large palace. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. They could hear bells in the distance, signaling lunch.

"Perfect timing," Sokka grinned. "I'm starving."

"It will be great to see Katara again," Suki smiled. "So what did your dad say about this Sangkok?"

"Not much, just that he's a powerful waterbender and that he's perfect for being chief one day." Sokka shrugged. "He said that Katara seemed to be taking the engagement well."

"Yeah." Suki frowned. _Fat chance. I bet she's planning something._

"Man, I can't believe we just left here. And for nothing!" Sokka threw up his hands.

"STOP!" they both turned their heads at the distant yell. "STOP IT!"

"Was that Zuko?" Sokka pulled Suki close.

"STOP!" they could hear him screaming now.

"Sokka!" Suki ran forward as fast as her belly would allow. She held her belly steady as she ran. Bells began to go off around her. Bells to signal the guards, the same bells that went off during every assassination.

"Suki, Stop!" Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her to a halt.

"We have to help!" Suki said determined. He could see the warrior inside of her trying to emerge.

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself." Sokka shook his head.

"I have to do something." Suki pleaded.

"We can go but please no heroics; for the baby and for me." Sokka begged with his eyes.

Suki nodded and they began running, Suki holding her belly with both hands as they approached the courtyard. They noticed all the guards running past them, some giving them glances.

"They're friends of the Fire Lord. Let them be." They heard one of the guards say.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Suki bit her lip.

A thunderous roar made them stop in their tracks. They both looked up as they saw the lightning flash through the sky, shooting for the heavens. A bloodcurdling scream chilled Suki's bones. _Please don't be Katara. Please don't be Zuko._

"Suki stay here!" Sokka demanded as he took off much faster toward the courtyard. Guards had stopped at the edge, making it hard for Sokka to push his way through. He pushed past and stopped as he took in the scene.

Zuko was standing by himself, staring at a man who lay on the ground a distance away. The man was writhing in pain as his chest smoked. Iroh was running for a place behind Zuko. Sokka turned to see many healers trying to help the bloody person on the ground.

"Is she okay?" He heard Zuko ask. His voice was deadpan.

"Is who okay?" Sokka looked around. He now saw Aang and Toph standing on the other side of the courtyard. Toph looked fearful; her foot was thrust out for her to 'see' all that was happening. Aang was staring at Zuko in horror.

"Is she okay?" Zuko repeated.

Sokka turned to look at the bloody person. The person was wearing green, blood coating most of the front. It was a woman with long dark hair and a blue necklace. Sokka felt a lump in his throat and chest. _Katara. No._ Sokka closed his eyes as the realization hit him full force.

"It's subsiding," Sokka turned to the healer's voice. "We need to get her to the infirmary but she should be okay."

One of the healer's ran toward the Fire Lord, her steps slowed when she neared him. "Sir, what do you want to do about him?" She pointed to the man writhing in pain.

"I…" Zuko's brow furrowed.

"Heal him." Iroh called. The healer nodded at the old general and waved a few healer's toward the man.

"Zuko, what happened?" Sokka approached him.

"Is she okay?" Zuko turned his head toward Sokka yet his eyes remained on the man's body.

"The healer just said she'd be fine." Sokka furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

Zuko shook his head and walked away.

Sokka clenched his fists and ran toward his fallen sister.

"What happened?" Sokka asked the man wearing blue. He assumed that this was Katara's soon to be husband, Sangkok.

"She did something. Some type of bending." Sangkok's eyes were full of fear. "She stopped him and sent him to the ground. He just went down."

"She bloodbended? But that's not possible." Sokka watched the men lifting her onto a board.

"You knew she could do that?" Sangkok grabbed Sokka's shoulders. "How the hell could she do that?"  
"She bends the water in the body." Sokka explained. "But she's never been able to do it outside the full moon."

"She overstrained herself." Iroh said. "She pushed her body past its normal limits and ended up straining herself so much that it physically hurt her."

"Why the heck would she do that?" Sokka frowned.

"Because that man," Iroh pointed to the man that was being put onto a wooden board. "Almost succeeded in killing my nephew."

* * *

"I'm thinking that Aang owes us a pretty big favor right now." Katara smirked. "Let him sort out the details."

"Katara," Iroh sighed. "For Zuko to interfere in this marriage, it would equal discontent between the two nations, even with the Avatar's help. And I don't think he should."

"I don't care." Katara fumed. She leaned against the door brace as the room spun slightly.

"Why can't Aang help us?" Zuko asked.

"The world would see it as the Avatar using his position to help friends, not to create balance."

"He can't do both?" Katara glared.

"Not in this case. Not when it would interfere with such a union of a nation." Iroh sighed.

"Maybe…" Zuko smirked. "Maybe we can try something new."

"What now?" Katara quirked an eyebrow.

"We will go to the meeting as planned. You run away during lunch, like planned, and during that time I ask your father for your hand."

"I'm promised to Sangkok." Katara sighed. "My father won't break that promise. It's completely unheard of."

"Sangkok's is already freaking out about your powers; this would give him an oppurtunity to escape." Zuko smirked. "And your father may break tradition for you."

"He's a great Dad but he's also a leader in a very traditional nation." Katara frowned. "But if Sangkok does choose to leave on his own accord it would free me up to marry you."

"You two rely on the fact that Sangkok will give up easily." Iroh stated. "He traveled across the world to marry you."

"But I'm stronger." Katara grinned. "He can't stand that."

"You were stronger before too." Iroh frowned. "You know I should probably have tea with Ursa."

"Tea is great, but we kind of have a dilema here." Zuko frowned at his Uncle's retreating form.

"If this were to go bad, I want them to believe this wasn't a Fire Nation plot, but a young man's foolish dream." Iroh smiled before walking past Katara.

"Stay in the tunnel until nightfall." Zuko told Katara. "I will come for you if your dad says yes."

"And if he doesn't?" Katara bit her lip.

"Then leave when the moon reaches its highest point." Zuko sighed. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"So this is our last night together," Katara moved to Zuko unsteadily.

"Katara, you're weak." Zuko frowned.

Katara smiled at him and crawled onto the bed. She reached the pillows and snuggled up to them, curling her body into it. Zuko sighed and crawled up to her, snuggling against her. She rolled her body to face him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Can we do it slow?" Katara gave him her best puppy dog look.

"Katara," Zuko frowned, "We shouldn't." he poked at her breast.

"I'm pretty sure if I took my top off, then we wouldn't be arguing." Katara smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't do that." Zuko tugged on her shirt.

Katara sat up and pulled the halter off in a swift move. Zuko reached for the bindings.

"Zuko! No burning!" Katara frowned. Zuko grinned as he untied the bindings.

"I'm learning." Zuko unwrapped them and quickly began kissing her breasts. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and reached for her skirt with his other hand. Katara tugged at his shorts. Zuko pulled back to remove his clothes as Katara finished removing her own.

Zuko stared at Katara. She was lying against a few satin pillows completely naked. She smiled warmly at him as he crawled up to her slowly. His fingers ran up her leg, stroking his fingertips all along her side. Katara moaned and parted her legs.

"Are you sure?" Zuko moved on top of her. "Are you up to this?"

"You are." Katara giggled. She brushed her leg against his rampant cock.

"Seriously," Zuko frowned. "If you start to feel bad, then you tell me."

"I will." Katara pulled Zuko to her. She smiled into his shoulder as his unnatural warmth encompassed her. She breathed in his spicy aroma. _This may be the last time I get to see you for a long time. I want to remember every thing about it._ She spread her legs a bit more allowing him easier access. She moaned as she felt him enter her.

Zuko breathed in deep as he entered her. He always felt so animalistic when it came to her. She lowered him to growling. He grinned at her wetness and stifled a moan. Katara's eyes were closed; her breasts were arched out to him. Zuko lowered his head and nipped at them. Katara's eyes fluttered open and she wriggled her hips. She gasped as his cock seemed to expand inside of her. Zuko's eyes were closed, his teeth gritted. She grinned recognizing the look. Zuko's eyes reopened, Katara could see the possesiveness inside them. He pinned her arms down and moved inside of her. She could feel his muscles rubbing against her taut stomach and wriggled slightly. She wasn't used to him going so slow.

Katara's hands roamed over Zuko's chest; feeling the smoothness, roughness, and tautness of all the perfections and imperfections that was his chest. Zuko continued his slow torturous strokes, each one leaving Katara's body begging for more. Her hips rose to meet every stroke, trying to increase the force and friction. Her breasts heaved as she felt herself become even wetter.

Zuko moved one of his hands down to her leg. He stopped and draped her leg over his shoulder. She quirked an eyebrow as he grinned. He pushed back inside of her making her gasp. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she suddenly felt the tingling in her woman hood. He slowed his strokes even more.

"Zuko." Katara breathed. "Please." She thrusted her hips to meet him.

Zuko nibbled on her ear as he sped up slighlty. She could hear his heavy breathing, his grunts of passion. She pulled him closer to her; snuggling into him as he moved inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Grinning, Zuko began to speed up. His thrusts quicker and more powerful. Katara gasped as she felt the warm tingling sensation overwhelm her quickly. She thrusted forward hoping to catch the euphoric sensation. Gasping she felt herself slip into the toecurling sensation. She bit down onto his shoulder as she screamed his name.

Zuko pounded harder into her as he approached his own climax. He watched as Katara moved herself into an arch as she rode her climax even longer. He growled as he felt her clenching and unclenching around his member. Zuko gulped as he felt the warm sensation rise inside his body. He clenched his teeth as he thrusted closer to his own climax. Katara was biting her lip now, wimpering in pleasure as she began to ride a second orgasm. Zuko grabbed fistfulls of the sheets as he felt himself on the verge of bursting. He pulled out, rolling onto his back as felt himself come. Zuko breathe in heavily as he allowed the pleasurable feeling to continue to roll over him.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Katara sighed.

"Now you tell me." Zuko breathed. He turned his head, Katara held her hand to her forehead, her eyes unfocused. "Are you okay?"

"Give me a moment." Katara smiled at him. "I think I will be fine."

"Just don't start bleeding on me," Zuko grinned. "Unless it's your period. Then go for it."

"Are you still worried about that?" Katara smiled. "I told you, you can't from one-"

"Yes, you can." Zuko argued holding her close.

"Well, how likely is it?" Katara held onto his heaving chest.

"Unlikely." Zuko snuggled his face into hers.

"Exactly." Katara smiled.

* * *

Katara snuck out of the bathroom, wary of those who were more than likely looking for her. She quietly made her way to her room. She began to tiptoe around Sangkok's room when she heard voices.

"Yeah, I took away Ozai's bending." Aang's voice was muffled by the door.

"Would you be able to take away half of someone's bending?" She heard Sangkok ask. She felt a knot begin to form in her stomach.

"I don't think so." Aang seemed to hesitate. "It's kind of an all or nothing deal."  
"Would you be able to take away someone's for me then?" Sangkok asked.

"Why?" Aang demanded.

"I need you to take Katara's bending away."

Katara backed away from the door. She felt herself shiver as she bolted. Her footsteps seemed to echo in her head as she ran all the way to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She felt tears sting her eyes. She locked the door to her room, falling against it. She slumped down to the floor holding herself as she felt tears fall down. _I will not let him. Aang won't let him. He wouldn't do that._

* * *

Zuko frowned as he awoke to the loud banging on his door. He sat up, rubbing his good eye, yawning. He noted the fact that Katara had already left and that it was still dark. He looked toward the door as he heard the knocking again. He rose and quickly donned the shorts he wore ealier. He ran his hand through his sex tousled hair and opened the door ready to answer his Uncle.

"Have you seen…." Sokka stopped dead as he saw the state that Zuko was in. "I knew it! You do have a girlfriend!"

"What?" Zuko furrowed his brow.

"Suki wouldn't tell me but I knew you had some random chick you were hooking up with." Sokka grinned.

"I am not hooking up with anyone." Zuko lied.

"So you just happen to look like you went through one hell of a sex match?" Sokka smirked as Zuko looked down. There were scratch marks, bite marks, and sweatyness.

"I was…" Zuko gestured with his hand.

"Then you do a marvelous job of the self lovin." Sokka laughed. "But seriously, who is she? Do I know her? Is she wild?" Sokka wriggled his eyebrows.

"Um…" Zuko's eyes widened. "I don't think I should say."

"Oh, come on. We're buds." Sokka grinned. "You can tell me."

"Is Suki wild?" Zuko smirked.

"As they come." Sokka grinned. Zuko blinked as his face fell.

"Well…" Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like to kiss and tell."

"That is way more than kissing." Sokka laughed. "Anyway, I was just…" Sokka peered over Zuko's shoulder. Zuko opened the door all the way to show that no one was there.

"Wanted to know if you knew where Katara was." Sokka shrugged. "But you've obviously don't being busy and all."

"Uh…" Zuko stared. Sokka didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked offhandedly.

"What?" Zuko frowned.

"Earlier today." Sokka shrugged. "Sangkok said the guy nearly took your head off. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko looked away. "I was more worried about Katara than I was for myself."

"Yeah." Sokka smirked. "Well if you ever get the balls to tell, you better tell me about her first."

"Tell what?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"About the chick you're doing." Sokka gave him the thumbs up and grinned. "I'll see you later, I gotta find Katara."

Zuko smiled as his friend left, while cursing Agni.

* * *

Katara tried her hardest not to fidget. The meeting could hardly keep her attention with her mind on Aang's conversation last night. She could feel the map and torches poking her in the thigh as she shifted in her seat. She looked over at Zuko who was frowning in concentration at what his councilman had to say.

"I understand that they are worried about getting hurt," Zuko stated. "But when addressing me or when we are inside the palace, the guards must not wear masks."

"They are worried about being more vulnerable." One stated.

"But they are leaving the Fire Lord open for attack." Another said. "If its happened once, it shall happen again."

A loud gong rang announcing lunch.

"We will continue this dicussion after lunch." Zuko rose to his feet. Everyone followed the suit and hastily made their way to the door.

"Are they scared of you?" Katara asked as she watched them retreat.

"No. It's tedious, these meetings and the cooks always serve something special for them when they have to go through it." Zuko smiled. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Katara nodded. Zuko waved her over to the throne. There was a small hole right next to the throne, which Zuko stuck his palm to. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he firebended into it. There was a quiet grinding noise as the hole split and made an opening big enough for a person to drop down.

"There's a bag of food down there, too." Zuko smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "Good luck."

"You too." Katara smiled. She jumped down into the darkness. Another moment later the stone moved back into place with the same quiet grinding.

Zuko hastily made his way for Hakoda's chambers.

Hakoda was just exiting his door when Zuko walked up. "Can we talk?"

"Can't it wait? They have just called for lunch." Pakku exited behind Hakoda.

"It can't." Zuko frowned. "I wish to speak to you alone, if possible."

Hakoda nodded at Pakku and gestured for Zuko to follow him inside the room.

"What's on your mind?" Hakoda asked as he closed the door.

"It's about Katara's marriage." Zuko frowned.

"I realize that you two are good friends." Hakoda said irritated. "But I have already discussed it with Katara. She is promised to Sangkok and I am not going back on my promise."

"What about your promise to Katara about being able to pick her own husband?" Zuko asked.

"Katara no longer has that luxury. Sokka is no longer to become chief, and I need someone to rule after I'm gone." Hakoda shook his head. "I thought you would understand. You always seemed so understanding of our cultures."

"Generally I wouldn't comment about another's culture." Zuko nodded in agreement. "It's none of my business what one culture finds best. But this concerns Katara."

"I'm sorry. But it is customary for a woman to be married by the time she is twenty and time is running out for her." Hakoda frowned.

"I am not asking for her not to be married." Zuko stated.

"Then what are you asking?" Hakoda asked confused.

"I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Zuko bowed his head before Hakoda. "I love her-"

"No."

Zuko looked up. "But Chief Hakoda." Zuko tried to find the words. "Please understand that-"

"I said no." Hakoda frowned. "I have already promised her hand to Sangkok and I do not go back on my word." Hakoda pushed past him.

"Please reconsider." Zuko gritted his teeth.

"There's nothing to consider." Hakoda kept his back to him. "If this is the Fire Nation's idea to improve relations with the water tribes, then you were sorely mistaken."

"I don't want to marry her for my nation." Zuko stated angrily.

"Katara is promised to-" Hakoda started as he faced Zuko.

"-A man she hates-" Zuko said angrily.

"Sangkok of the Northern Water Tribe. And by his customs, and mine, she is by all means: his." Hakoda finished.

"She's your daughter." Zuko sputtered. "They're not even married yet."

"They will be. And I know that your customs are different." Hakoda frowned. "I myself do not understand how you can be with a woman for years, live in the same house and not marry."

"Chief Hakoda." Zuko tried.

"This conversation is over." Hakoda left the room.

* * *

Katara blinked for a moment to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She grinned as she realized that it was indeed the end of the tunnel. She ran toward the light, relishing the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. She closed her eyes to the brightness that seemed to overwhelm her. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to readjust.

She was in a cove that was surrounded by jagged rocksa and had trees and overgrowth climbing over the cave. _The perfect place to hide._ She grinned as she watched a bird fly overhead. She frowned as she realized it was green. _Is that normal for a bird?_ She peered to her right, trying to see past the jagged rocks. She gasped as she saw the large wooden ship. She began to back up silently toward the cave.

"Ye wouldn't be the Ice Princess, now would Ye?"

Katara whirled around to see a large piece of wood coming straight for her face.

* * *

"I need your help." Zuko walked into Aang's room. Toph tilted her head in question as Aang stood.

"Can you give us a minute?" Aang smiled at Toph. "Please?"

"Whatever Twinkletoes." Toph shrugged as she left.

"What do you want?" Aang frowned as soon as Toph left.

"I want you to tell Hakoda to stop this marriage; to allow her to marry me. You owe me that much." Zuko frowned. He could hear another bell going off, signaling the end of lunch.

"Do I?" Aang frowned. "I could have sworn that if _I wasn't the Avatar and you weren't the Fire Lord,_ then I'd be banned from here."

"Yet, you are still here." Zuko frowned. "Don't do this for me, do it for Katara."

"It's not my place." Aang sighed. "I can't just make Chief Hakoda stop this marriage."

"But you're the Avatar." Zuko's eyes widened. "You can make him."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I should." Aang frowned. "I hate to see Katara unhappy but I can't interfere. This doesn't cause an imbalance. This is the way of the water tribe."

"Aang." Zuko tried. "Please stop this."

"Honestly I think you deserve this." Aang crossed his arms. "Tell me, how does it feel to see the woman you love in the arms of another man?"

"She never loved you." Zuko growled. "Stop with this childness."

"Now you know how it feels to lose the one you love." Aang glared.

"Why don't you just fly off to see your damn airbenders?" Zuko roared. He turned on his heel, slamming Aang's door shut behind him.

**

* * *

**

I soooooo have the next several chapters ready in my head. Just have to write them. Anyway I don't have the next one but here's a shot for next time on Avatar: (these are probably not going to be word for word)

"Where is my daughter?" Hakoda roared as he pushed through the doors. The councilmen all turned to Zuko awaiting a response.

* * *

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the Large Parrot-lizard that landed on Hakoda's shoulder.

"It's a letter," Pakku frowned. "Demanding a thousand gold pieces for Katara's return.

* * *

"You think this can hold me?" Katara frowned in the captain's face. Her chains clinked as she moved forward.

"There's no water in this cabin." The captain laughed.

"Want to bet?" Katara whispered.


	48. If I wasn't the FireLord

**Okay, I am uber sorry! If you looked through the reviews I put one up saying how my laptop is out of commission due to the fact it electrocuted me via charger. I am stuck using my husband's computer for the moment. I have a lot written down and I'm writing on every lunch break. Okay I'm going to start writing now so yall don't kill me.**

* * *

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as his councilmen continued their discussions on the new guard uniforms. A few of the men looked wearily at him, he had been silent since lunch. He had been silent and agitated for the three long hours since they had gotten back. Zuko breathed in and out deeply as he attempted to concentrate on what the men were saying but his mind was quickly overwhelmed by thoughts again. _She'll figure it out soon. And then she'll be gone. Gone for months…maybe years. I could write to her, I mean she did promise to write if she was pregnant…what am I supposed to do then? Her father really doesn't want us married. And Sokka, how is he going to react if he finds out I got his sister pregnant. _Zuko sighed again.

A loud slam echoed as the door were flung open, allowing several men into the room. Zuko straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes at the intruders.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko rose to his feet. Pakku, Hakoda, and Sangkok stormed into the room.

"Where is she?" Sangkok demanded. The councilmen all turned to Zuko for his answer.

"You storm into MY throne room to ask stupid questions?" Zuko glared.

"Where is my daughter?" Hakoda demanded. Zuko turned his head to the chief. He frowned. _I thought I had more time._

"I haven't seen her since lunch." Zuko said casually. "Our conversation didn't go as she planned." he looked pointedly at Hakoda.

"This isn't funny!" Hakoda growled. "My daughter is missing!"

"You ever consider watching her?" Zuko asked. His councilmen snickered. Zuko frowned and turned to his men. "If you will excuse us, we will have to resume this meeting tomorrow." the men frowned and began to gather their things. Each one taking their time to see if they could hear more of the conversation.

"She's not in the kitchens, her room, or on the grounds. And no one saw her leave." Pakku stated.

"What about the bathrooms? The hot spring? When I am dealt a bad hand or feeling not myself I tend to migrate toward my element." Zuko shrugged.

"She's not in the hot spring." Sangkok frowned.

"She's not in the bathrooms." Suki waddled in with her husband in tow. Zuko's eyes flickered to Suki. Suki's eyes widened. _I knew you two were planning something._

"What did you say to her?" Hakoda demanded.

"I told her that my plans had been altered." Zuko glared back at him.

"Plans?" Pakku raised an eyebrow. Both Hakoda and Zuko glared at him. "Where do you think she would have gone?"

"I assumed she left to cry or something. Possibly talk to her father." Zuko turned his head, hoping that his lying got better. He frowned as he saw a few councilmen lingering. "You have three seconds to get out of this room or I will be practicing with you on the training grounds." the councilmen fled from the room.

"She did not come to me." Hakoda watched Zuko wearily. "She-"

"We have a problem!" Everyone turned as Aang ran into the room, quickly followed by Toph.

"We have a bigger one." Sangkok ground out.

"If it's about Katara, then I know where she is." Aang held up a parchment. "Pirates"

"What?" everyone turned to Aang. Zuko frowned in confusion as Sangkok looked at Zuko. Something tugged at Sangkok's memory.

"It's demanding a thousand gold pieces for her safe return." Aang looked up worriedly.

"What, are you stealing letters again?" Zuko snarled.

"The letter came to me." Aang snarled back.

'This is ridiculous," Zuko scoffed. "Katara is too strong to be taken by those pirates." "They sent this too." Toph held up Katara's necklace that Sankok had made.

"But she beat them before." Zuko frowned.

Sangkok stared at Zuko. "_The pirates have to find her!" Zuko began to sing. "Find the pretty girl who stole the scroll!"_

"You've me these pirates before?" Sangkok asked.

"I'm betting she ran away again," Sokka sighed.

"Again?" Sangkok stared at him. "So first she's stolen away by pirates and then she's run away? How am I supposed to deal with a wife like this? I can't handle this!"

"Then why are you marrying her?" Zuko stared at him.

"That's enough!" Hakoda glared at the two men glaring daggers.

"Aang, please reconsider." Sangkok looked at Aang pleadingly.

"Reconsider what?" Zuko's eyes shifted to Aang.

"I will not take away her bending." Aang frowned.

"How dare you even suggest taking Katara's bending away!" Toph screeched.

"You can't do that!" Sokka yelled at Sangkok.

"You as a bender should know how much that's a part of her!" Zuko clenched his fists.

"You will NOT take away my little girl's bending. That is who she is." Hakoda growled.

"How am I supposed to deal with her?" Sangkok said in clenched teeth.

""Call off the marriage?" Zuko suggested.

"Grow a pair." Sokka suggested.

"She's wild." Sangkok tried to reason. "The bending makes her feel as if she can just do whatever she wants."

"She can." Toph growled.

"The way she acts, I just can't take this. She constantly argues, fights and I'm pretty damn sure there is no honor left in the woman."

"HEY!" Sokka grabbed Sangkok by the neckline. "Don't you dare accuse my sister of losing her honor."

"You can't just accuse a chief's daughter of that!" Suki looked at Sangkok disgusted.

"Excellent politics," Zuko rolled his eyes. _I hope Sokka beats the living hell out of him._

"Yes. You would know all about the politics wouldn't you." Hakoda spat in Zuko's direction. Zuko clenched his fists.

"STOP THIS!" Everyone turned to see Iroh and Ursa standing at the door. Ursa looked into the room with confusion as Iroh eyed the group. "This is no way for diplomats and _friends _to act!" He said sternly. He paused and said in a much softer tone. "Why don't we have a nice hot cup of tea and calmly talk this over.

The room stared at him.

"Aang did you?" Sokka turned on Aang.

"Did I what?" Aang backed away from the furious man.

"Steal my sister's honor." Sokka growled.

"Oh good grief," Suki tugged on her husbands arm.

"Why would you even think that Katara would do that?" Pakku tilted his head in question at Sangkok.

"The way she acts!" Sankok threw up his arms. "And she doesn't even try to deny it or get angry about being accused. She just wants to know why a man can do it and why she can't." "And why can't she?" Zuko growled.

"It isn't done." Hakoda stepped between the men. "We don't whore around in our culture." He stared pointedly at Zuko.

"Oh, you want to bet?" Zuko's brow furrowed as his temper got the best of him. "I'm pretty sure Suki can beg to differ."

"ZUKO!" Suki turned bright red.

"Don't you turn this on her," Sokka yelled, he whirled back around to face Aang. "Aang, did you?"

"Stop accusing him!" Toph yelled.

"I will accuse who ever I want when my sister's involved." Sokka yelled back at her.

"Well, he's a damn virgin so it couldn't have been him." Toph yelled.

Sokka stopped and looked at Aang, "dude…"

"Thank you for telling everyone," Aang face palmed himself.

"Well I sure as hell didn't fuck you." Toph crossed her arms.

"Where in the hell do you find these women?" Sangkok stared at her.

"Hey, don't you dare talk bad about Toph!" Aang shouted.

"Can we please just go and get Katara?" Suki pleaded.

"Those pirates are morons." Zuko grinned as he watched Sokka turn on Sangkok, screaming about accusations. "She'll be fine."

"Are we talking about the pirates who almost killed you?" Iroh asked worriedly.

"On second thought…" Zuko frowned.

Sangkok stared at Zuko. _"They wanted the scroll!" Zuko sang. "I wanted the girl."_

Something tugged at the edge of his thoughts.

_"They blew me up!" Zuko started to fall and the water benders grunted underneath his weight. "I found her again! She kicked my ass and ran again!"_

_Sankok grunted underneath the Fire Lord's weight as he began singing more. "How I love her, how she leaves me. How I love her. Can't she see?"_

Realization sank in as Sankok looked at Zuko's cool demeanor.

"It was you." Sangkok gaped at Zuko.

"WHAT?" Sokka and Zuko both asked shocked.

Sangkok pointed at Zuko, "You stole her honor!"

Silence engulfed the room as Zuko blinked at Sangkok. Sokka rolled his eyes, Suki held her hand over her mouth. Toph raised her eyebrows, Aang looked as if he had been slapped. Hakoda glared daggers at Zuko, Iroh looked at Zuko expectantly and Ursa stared at the group in utter confusion.

"Sangkok, you really need to think before you speak," Sokka clasped an arm around Zuko's shoulders. "This is Zuko here, and he wouldn't do that." Zuko felt a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"You can't just accuse the Fire Lord of that!" Iroh stated firmly.

"My son wouldn't do that." Ursa frowned as she crossed her arms, "He knows better, she's a taken woman."

Zuko's insides ran cold with guilt.

"The song he sang…" Sangkok looked around while pointing at Zuko.

"You sing?" Sokka laughed. Zuko smirked back at Sokka. _Maybe we can just move right on past this._

"He loves her!" Sangkok exclaimed. Aang glared daggers at Zuko. _Uh oh._

"He does not." Sokka tightened his hold on Zuko as a sign of standing by his side. Zuko could only feel trapped. "Zuko has a girlfriend!"

"He does!" Ursa exclaimed happily.

"No he doesn't," Sangkok shook his head. "No ones ever heard of any girlfriend, including his own mother."

"Well when you're being pushed to marry," Sokka frowned back at Sangkok.

"Uh, Sokka…" Zuko smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Maybe we can not speak of the girlfriend thing."

"I'm just saying it can't be you, I mean you were with your girlfriend last night."

"You met her?" Ursa's eyes shined.

"No, but I saw the aftermath." Sokka snickered.

"This wouldn't be when Katara was missing would it?" Sangkok asked.

"Well I found her after.." Sokka frowned. "But Zuko had just…" he paused. "Zuko couldn't have."

"Had just what?" Sangkok stared at Zuko, "And why couldn't it have been Katara?"

"Because I know my sister, and I know Zuko. And I know that they didn't have sex together last night." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as his mother looked as if she had just swallowed a lemon. Iroh stared at Zuko in disbelief, whether at what he had done or getting caught, Zuko wasn't sure. Hakoda looked ready to kill as Sangkok awaited confirmation.

"Well I think that's enough of Zuko's sex life for everyone," Suki smirked at Zuko's face. "Let's just go."

"No, I'm sure." Sangkok stared at Zuko. "Katara said you were a horrible liar, so let's hear it."

"Uh…" Zuko stared at him wide eyed.

"Tell them." Sokka smiled at his friend. "Tell them that you didn't do that." Sokka smirked at Sangkok.

"…I…" Zuko's voice seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Tell them." Sokka smiled again. He smiled broadly as Zuko tried to make a coherent word. The lie just wouldn't come. Sokka's smile slowly fell as his brow furrowed. Zuko watched helplessly as he saw the genius emerge and put two and two together. Sokka's eyes widened and fury quickly engulfed them.

Zuko could see Sokka's fist coming but didn't move. He didn't block it but instead stood there and allowed it to happen. The punch landed on his jaw making him go back a few steps.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?" Sokka roared. "How could you?"

"Sokka, I'm sorry." Zuko held his jaw. "I was actually planning on-"

"What?" Sangkok growled. "Having an affair with my fiancée?"

"I thought you didn't want her anymore." Zuko glared. Sangkok turned his head away in anger.

"You knew!" Sokka pointed at Suki. "And you were telling him to go for it!"

"Sokka," Suki tried.

"When did this all start?" Sokka glared at Zuko. "When she got here? When she got stuck in marriage."

Zuko stared at the floor as he let Sokka yell at him.

"It was when I was with her, wasn't it?" Aang growled.

"No it wasn't." Zuko looked up. "It was before that."

"Before?" Sokka gaped that means…" His face fell. "That day outside her bedroom!"

"That is enough!" Iroh yelled. "Have you all forgotten that Miss Katara has been kidnapped? We can point fingers later after she has been brought to safety."

"How long have you known?" Pakku frowned at the Dragon of the West.

"I knew my nephew had feelings for the woman but I did not know that he had taken them that far."

"You should have stopped this!" Hakoda yelled at Iroh. "This is no way for a Fire Lord to act!"

Aang looked at Toph, "You knew didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Toph blew he bangs out of her face.

"You could have said something." Aang said angrily.

"What and hear you whining and moping about her no thanks." Toph spat at him.

"Sokka turned away from his angry wife and looked around him. Toph and Aang were yelling at each other, Iroh and Hakoda were glaring each other down, with several choice words. Zuko was quietly making a hasty retreat unnoticed by the others.

Sokka quickly followed him out of the doors into the hallway. The councilmen looked toward Zuko expectantly but frowned as he quickly walked by without saying a word.

"How could you?" Sokka's question seemed to echo down the hallway as all the men looked toward him in curiosity. Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"I thought we were friends." Sokka said.

Zuko looked down to the ground.

"How could you?" Sokka repeated.

Zuko turned his head slightly, still looking at the floor. "Because I love her." Zuko said quietly before walking off quickly.

Sokka watched his retreating form, anger still boiling in his veins. _If you love her, then why wouldn't you marry her first?_

* * *

After grabbing Katara's original necklace from underneath his pillow, Zuko quickly made his way to the armory where his single person war balloon awaited him. He began to light the fire, watching as the balloon quickly filled.

"You need to stop." Iroh's voice came from behind him.

"I won't." Zuko shot a large jet of fire into the balloon and began taking off his imperial clothes, underneath were dark red pants and a black top. He tossed the robes onto some barrels nearby. He pulled on a lighter dark red robe.

"Zuko this has gone too far. Hakoda is looking for blood. We need to try to reconcile with him and give up on this." Iroh reasoned.

"You said that it wouldn't hurt for me to go after one thing." Zuko turned toward his uncle.

"It has already hurt us." Iroh sighed.

"I will not give up on Katara!" Zuko yelled.

"You are the Fire Lord! What you go after, your country goes after. Whatever you do, your country does. There is no you, there is just your country!" Iroh reasoned.

"Then I'm not the Fire Lord today." Zuko grabbed the crown off of his head and threw it at Iroh's feet. "Today I am just one man going after the woman he loves."

Iroh sighed as he watched his nephew jump into the airship. Zuko sent a large jet of blue fire into the engine and the balloon quickly lifted off oft the ground.

Hakoda turned away from the scene, still leaning against the building he had hid behind while following Iroh. He heard Iroh sigh as the old man bent down and picked the crown off the ground.

* * *

"Are you sure that he's going the right way?" Pakku peered through the telescope. He frowned and lowered the telescope and stared at the airship that Zuko was in. _There's no way that he doesn't' know that we are here._

"Zuko's the best tracker that I know." Sokka took the telescope from him. "If anyone can find her, it's him."

"Will we keep up with just Sangkok back there?" Hakoda asked. They both turned to see the young water bender pushing the water to increase their speed.

"If Zuko decides to try to lose us then I will help out." Pakku shrugged.

"Has anyone seen Aang?" Suki walked onto the deck.

"I thought you were going to stay in the palace." Sokka frowned.

Suki raised an eyebrow at him and Sokka just sighed. "Just be careful okay?"

"Do you think he flew off?" Suki asked looking toward the clouds.

"I don't know, maybe he went to apologize to Toph." Sokka shrugged.

"I think we may just lose him in those clouds." Pakku frowned. "But he doesn't seem to care about us following him so just stay on course, we should be through the cover soon."

Pakku looked over to Hakoda who was standing at the rail, staring at the water. Pakku walked over to him.

"Did you know that Katara was only four when she learned she could water bend?" Hakoda watched the waves churn. "All by herself with no one to show her how she just watched her mother cleaning the clothes, bubbles moving throughout the room. She was giggling so much." Hakoda sighed. "I kept wondering why there were so many bubbles. Then I saw her, she would hold her hand out and make a popping noise and pull her hands away. Each time she would do it a new bubble would form."

"She is very gifted." Pakku said.

"The Fire Nation found out that there was a water bender and sent a raid." Hakoda's hands clenched the rail. "My wife gave her life so that my daughter could live. She told them that she was the bender."

"How do you know?" Pakku frowned.

"Katara told me, she found the man." Hakoda growled. "She won't tell me where because she doesn't want me to become a monster."

"You've killed before." Pakku looked at him.

"I wouldn't just kill him." Hakoda said quietly.

They both watched the waves churn against the boat. Hakoda turned to Pakku. "Sangkok isn't going to marry my daughter."

"I think he's just overwhelmed, give him some time." Pakku said.

"No. he is not going to." Hakoda frowned. "He wanted to take away everything that my daughter is. I will not let him."

"Well who else is there, especially now with this ordeal with the Fire Lord?" Pakku asked.

"He asked to marry her." Hakoda said quietly.

' "The Fire Lord?" Pakku quirked an eyebrow.

"At lunch, he begged for her hand." Hakoda watched as Zuko's airship disappeared into the clouds.

"Maybe he knew that this scandal would get out." Pakku offered.

"I don't think he did." Hakoda sighed.

* * *

Zuko peered through his telescope, nothing but blue. It was a long shot but he was heading toward the town where he had first met the pirates. Maybe they were regulars there, or possibly the people of the village would know where they spent their time. He turned to look behind him and saw Hakoda's ship still following him. He turned back toward the front as he drifted into the clouds. He looked back down at the ship and saw that they stayed straight. _No sense and losing them at this point._ Zuko continued to fly straight and watched for any sign of the pirate ship.

"You need to stop!" Zuko sighed in agitation as he looked over to see Aang gliding by his airship. The righteous tone was enough to make him vomit.

"No." Zuko glared at him and continued to look through his telescope.

"Do you even understand what you are doing?" Aang yelled over the wind.

"Do you?" Zuko shot back.

"You are dividing the world for your own selfish desires." Aang declared.

"Selfish desires? It wouldn't be this messed up if it wasn't for you." Zuko growled in Aang's direction.

"You need to let Katara go." Aang said sternly.

"No, you need to let her go." Zuko turned to look at Aang. "You need to stop trailing after a woman when you have a perfect girl waiting for you! Go home to Toph and your damn air benders."

"I am telling you-"

"No, I am telling you!" Go away. This is my battle, this is my fight. My woman to save. So fuck off!" Zuko turned and peered into his telescope. He stopped as he saw a small ship a ways off. He grinned as he noted it was just a little bit further west.

Zuko suddenly felt himself falling through the air, his airship quickly disappearing into the clouds as he rushed toward the ocean. He looked down and threw his hands outward, pushing out streams of fire to propel himself upward. He yelled out as he felt the burning as the heat rose straight into his hands. He still hit the ocean with a painful smash. He felt his body twirl inside the current, for a few seconds he swam, unsure if he was even heading upward until he felt gravity's pull. He swam quickly toward the surface. He gulped in air for just a few moments before an enormous wave sent him crashing down into the depths again. He felt currents pushing past him, toward the depths of the ocean as he tried to swim upward again. Something crashed into his feet, sending him upward while in sitting position, his hands held onto the surface around him.

He breathed in air as he reached the surface. He was on a large slab of rock, Aang standing in the middle of it, standing in earth bending style. Realization dawned on Zuko.

"You threw me out of my airship?" Zuko stared at him in disbelief.

"You need to stop." Aang said sternly.

"Is this really for the good of the nations or is it because you can't stand to see me with Katara?" Zuko glared, he pushed aside his bangs noting that his topknot had come free.

"A little of both." Aang shrugged. "You don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Zuko glared. "The way you're acting you don't deserve anyone, especially Toph."

"Leave her out of this." Aang growled.

"Oh, like you already have." Zuko said as he stood.

Aang threw a burst of air toward Zuko, who parted it with his hands pointing straight into the blast.

"I love Toph!" Aang declared.

"Then let Katara go!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'm fine with Katara marrying whoever she wants." Aang thrusted another blast at Zuko, sending him several feet backward. "As long as it's not you!"

"You really want to fight, don't you?" Zuko growled.

"No one's watching. You're not the Fire Lord here." Aang smirked. "And you said-"

"But you will always be the Avatar." Zuko shook his head.

"Fine, I will only use air bending. If I lose, I will let you marry Katara. If you lose, you stop."

"I'm not going to bet Katara." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Did you really do it?" Aang stared at Zuko.

"Do what?" Zuko asked. Aang glared at him. "So that's what this is really about. You can't stand the thought of me being with her before you."

Aang spun and sent a slice at Zuko's head, Zuko ducked and a few strands of hair fell to the ground.

"Thanks, it was almost time for my haircut." Zuko smirked at Aang.

"Was it really before we started dating?" Aang bit out.

"Why does it matter?" Zuko shook his head.

"I need to know if it was all a lie." Aang said.

"It was." Zuko stared at him.

Aang turned his head, "It was because I ran away isn't it. She wanted to be with you before the comet because I wasn't there."

"It was because of the comet." Zuko agreed. "But it was before we realized you were gone."

"Maybe she couldn't find me." Aang tried.

"I told her to go to you." Zuko continued. "I didn't want to be the back up plan but she didn't even want to look."

"Liar." Aang ground out.

"I wanted her." Zuko frowned. "But only if she wanted me for me."

Aang clenched his fists.

"You really want to fight me so bad, then do it. But I will not give up Katara." Zuko moved into fighting stance.

Aang yelled as he charged toward Zuko, throwing Air balls toward Zuko. Zuko jumped between three of them but was flung backward by the last two.

"This would be a lot easier if," Zuko pulled off the heavy soaking wet robe and tugged off his sopping wet boots. "Much better."

Aang charged again throwing large whips of air in Zuko's direction flinging him backward into the water.

"Didn't seem to help." Aang smirked.

* * *

Katara groaned as she felt her stomach clench and her head throb. The room felt as if it were in motion underneath her. She moved her feet against the cold floor and shifted her weight slightly into a more comfortable sitting position. She opened her eyes slowly as the fuzzy world came into view. Her forehead seemed to throb every time she blinked. She raised her hand toward her head and heard the clanking of chains. She pulled her arms outward to see the chains shackled onto her wrists. The locks were on the inside of her wrists and bulging out.

She looked around her and saw that she was chained to the wall behind her. She held her head in her hands as she tried to think through the muddled confusion that was her brain. She frowned as she felt something on her forehead and pulled her hands away. Dried blood. She looked around the cabin in sudden fear. _Where am I?_

* * *

"I see it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Zuko?" Pakku asked as he walked up to the young man with the telescope.

"No, The pirate ship!" Sokka grinned. "Straight ahead and we're gaining."

"What is that?" Hakoda pointed to their left. Sokka turned to the brilliant blue flashes near the water in the distance.

"Fire." Suki said quietly.

"But it's blue." Pakku frowned.

"It's fire." Sokka frowned as he turned the telescope in that direction.

* * *

"She never loved you!" Zuko sent a ship of fire, throwing Aang backward.

"LIAR!" Aang whirled and threw a gust at Zuko which sent him to the edge of the rock.

"Are you really that stupid?" Zuko flipped and sent an arc of fire with his foot toward Aang, who blocked it by twirling his staff. "Every look? Every touch? She only stayed because she didn't know how to say no!"

Aang felt the blood rush inside of him as he raced toward Zuko. The wind making him faster and catching Zuko by surprise as he tackled the fire bender to the ground.

* * *

Katara pulled on the chains, she could stand up but she couldn't move that far from the wall. Looking around the dark cabin she could see countless trinkets, including a stone baboon with rubies on it. _Pirates._ she reached up to her neck. _Gone._ she frowned but shrugged it off, she hadn't planned on keeping Sangkok's necklace anyway. She frowned as she realized her shackles didn't press her bracelet into her skin. She looked around and saw the thin bracelet laying on the desk across the room.

"Are ye awake?" she turned to see the captain entering the room.

"Give me back my bracelet!" She yelled at the man.

"The captain eyed her for a moment. "Give me back my scroll." He smirked.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" She questioned him.

"The _Ice Princess_ will fetch a hefty sum." the captain grinned at her.

"You do realize that I'm friends with the strongest benders in the world, don't you?" Katara rolled her eyes. "There's no way that they are going to take you seriously." the captain unsheathed his sword and held it to her neck.

"Let's see how fast they can bend compared to my slicing." he moved the blade slowly against her neck. She winced as she could feel the blade slicing the skin, leaving a tiny line on the side of her neck.

"These chains won't hold me." Katara stared into his eyes.

"They will until your precious fiancé arrives." The captain laughed. Katara felt a roaring in her ears as the words stung. "I will not," She stared at him, anger flashing in her eyes as tears threatened to fall. "be taken back to that asshole in chains!"

Katara raised her shackles to her face and blew on them, making them freeze solid. She slammed the locks together, shattering them and letting the chains fall to the ground. She looked at the captain as she pulled water from the air around her. The captain's face fell and he turned on his heel and ran.

Katara raced after him, following him all the way onto the ship's deck where the entire crew was waiting for her, all with their weapons unsheathed. They all pointed their weapons at Katara.

"Now ye need to go back down there like a nice little girl." The captain grinned. The crew laughed at her. She moved further toward the Captain who took a step backward.

The men surrounded her in a circle, laughing as she bent forward, extending one leg. Her hand slowly moving downward in a slicing motion toward the captain. She concentrated on the man, feeling the push and pull inside his own body. She reached further inside of him, feeling the movement inside of him, grabbing onto it with her powers.

"Maybe she's going to do a dance for us," One of the men laughed. They all laughed, except for the captain. The captain had gone rigid, his face full of terror. Katara curled her fingers toward her and pushed her hand to her left, the captains arm followed the movement.

The laughter began to fade as the captain began screaming. The men turned toward him confused. Katara moved her arms and made the man fall to his knees.

"Help me!" The captain yelled. The men backed away looking between Katara and the captain. She threw her palms downward making him hit the planks face first.

"You are taking me away from here!" She growled. The crew looked up at her with terror in their eyes. The men ran from her, jumping off the back of the ship. She whirled around, "Where do you think you're going?" she stopped as she saw the ship in the distance. She walked over to the captain, plucking his telescope from his belt. she looked at the ship and gasped. It was her family with Pakku and another water bender pushing the water to gain speed. Her fingers trembled as she looked at the other water bender.

_Sangkok._

She looked around the ship for Zuko.

_He's not there._

Katara's lip trembled as realization sank in. _Zuko's not coming._ she felt a numbness overtake her. _Dad must have said no, and I'm going to be married to Sangkok. He'll probably never let me see Zuko again after this._ She held her head. _And Sangkok will probably get Aang to take my bending away. _She felt tears surface as something inside of her shifted. _I feel so cold._ she felt a rush inside of her as emotions began to surface. It felt as if something inside of her had shattered.

_He's not coming._

Her arms seemed to raise, extending outward to her sides, almost on their own accord. As they rose, water swirled around the ship, creating a rotating wall around her that began to expand. The captain crawled to the rail of the ship prepared to jump but looked down to see swirling waters that could easily kill a man.

_I won't marry Sangkok._ The wall became larger as it swept outward into the sea. Katara breathed out, her breath showing as the temperature around her plummeted.

_I won't._

_

* * *

_

**OMFG! I am sooooo sorry it took soooooo long. I apologize. We had money issues so I still don't have my charger. Hopefully I can finish this sucker before school starts back up, because school is first priority! Like I have to make a 4.0 this semester or I am in deep crap. Anyway here's a preview for you, it's not lines from the actual next chapter as I haven't written it yet but hey it's close.**

**Next time on Avatar:**

**Aang stared at the large wall of water swirling toward of him, "What is that thing?"**

**

* * *

**

"It can't be!" Pakku yelled as he and Sangkok thrusted their arms out to keep the wall from overturning the ship.

**"What is this thing?" Sokka yelled as he held Suki to him.**

**"An unleashment." Pakku stared at them wide eyed.**

**"It can't be, it's too big!" Sangkok yelled, frightened.**

**

* * *

**

"We have to save her!" Aang yelled at Roku.

**"WHen the light fades from her eyes," Roku said softly. "Then the bending will overtake her."**

**

* * *

**

The captain cowered in fear as the woman before him continued to bend. The light in her eyes fading as her tears froze to her cheek.

* * *

**"We can save her!" SOkka yelled.**

**"We have to turn back!" Pakku yelled.**

**"What about my daughter?" Hakoda yelled.**

**"It's too late." Pakku shook his head. "THere's no reaching her, the bending will overtake her soon."**

**

* * *

**

ZUko gaped at the center of the storm where Katara held her arms out, tears frozen to her cheek. icicles fell with the rain cutting Zuko's arms. he clung to the edge of the rail.

"She's going to die." Pakku looked at Hakoda sadly.

**

* * *

**

Long commercial but hey, we are talkin finale here. Uh…don't kill me but it may be like a week before I get another one up. (sheepish smile.)


	49. Unleashment

**And then Katara died and Sangkok decided to try to marry Toph as Aang flew away in the Avatar state and ZUko decided that Mai wasn't so bad after all….no I'm so freaking kidding. lmao.**

**okay so I lied. that so wasn't a week but holy crap will you see how long this freaker is! I just read the whole thing to my man and now I need a drink of water. okay I seriously don't know when the next chap's coming up. but oh well. I hope you enjoy. for the love of god-review!**

* * *

Aang's fists flew downward at extreme speeds as his bending pushed his limbs quicker. Zuko grunted in pain underneath the younger man as Aang beat him into the ground.

"I trusted you! I let you into the group!" Aang yelled. He rose his arms and a spinning ball of air formed in his hands.

Zuko growled and concentrated on his inner fire. Heat radiated from his core.; flames began to rise from Zuko's flesh. Aang yelled out in pain, and Zuko seized the opportunity to slam his fist into Aang's jaw. Aang fell backwards onto the ground holding onto his now bruised jaw while Zuko rolled onto all fours to spit out the accumulated moisture in his mouth. He frowned at the blood that intermingled with his spit.

"All of you let me into the group." Zuko wiped his mouth. "It wasn't just you." He whirled around still crouched and blasted a fireball toward Aang's stomach. Aang shot out a gust of air and deflected part of it but still was flung backward at the force and pain of the fire.

"I would have never let you join if I knew…" Aang grunted from the ground.

"Get over yourself. You were just a child to her." Zuko rose to a standing position.

Aang roared in anger and spun while creating a gust at Zuko. Zuko tried to jump around it but was flung backward into the sea. Aang watched for any sign of Zuko but his eyes drifted upward toward a darkness on the horizon. He frowned and squinted trying to see what it was. Aang yelled out as Zuko rushed up on him with fire daggers, spinning to avoid the hot blades.

Aang continued to jump around dodging every strike that Zuko sent his way. Zuko sent a fireblast to Aang's left and immediately another to his right. Zuko quickly flipped onto his hands, twirling his legs about creating an arc of fire that ran over the entire rock.

Aang threw a gust of air at the arc of fire, barely deflecting it. He cried out as the fire burned through his sleeve into his arm. Zuko took the opportunity to tackle Aang to the ground. He growled as he sat atop the young man's chest, pushing the side of his face into the dirt.

"I love Katara! And she loves me! And I'm sick and tired of you getting between us!" Aang kicked out, hitting Zuko in the groin. Zuko gasped in pain. Aang punched him in the eye and rolled so that he pinned the man down.

"You don't deserve her, you never will!" Aang punched Zuko in the face again. He looked up as a shadow blotted out the sun. A large wall of water was swirling toward them.

"What is that?" Aang's eyes widened. His grip loosened as he stared at the massive storm heading for them. Zuko reeled his fist back and punched as hard as he could into Aang's nose. A sickening crack resounded as Aang screamed in pain, rolling off of Zuko as he held his now bloody nose. Zuko sat up turning toward the large storm.

It was coming from where Katara was. He turned to see Hakoda's ship heading straight into the storm.

"Katara," Zuko breathed. He looked back to see Aang glaring at him as he sat on the ground holding his broken nose. "This is over."

He turned back toward the storm and jumped as high as he could, at the same time shooting fire out of his foot and two arms so that he could propel himself toward the ship.

Aang glared at him as quickly rose to follow him. His tattoos began to glow and he heard Roku's voice calling to him.

"Aang, I have something to show you." Roku stood behind him.

Aang whirled around. "I can't right now, I have to go-"

"It has to be right now." Roku frowned. "I need to show you something."

Aang frowned at his corporeal self before heading to follow Roku.

The world became a blaze of white, and then faded to show a new scene. Aang was standing on a mountain top, a woman was twenty feet from him crying over a grave.

"Since there have been benders there has been unleashments" Roku said. "A time when a bender becomes overcome by their own bending."

There was shouting as men came stomping toward her, swords drawn. They began screaming at the woman telling her to leave as she cried clinging to the freshly dug grave. One of the men grabbed the woman by the hair and began to drag her away. A war cry rang out as more men came running, swords drawn. Both groups of men began battling each other.

"It's a war." Aang frowned.

"Her lover's people were warring with her own." Roku nodded.

The woman stared at the two groups slashing through each other, she pulled at her own hair as she screamed for them to stop. The men ignored her. She rose to her feet, extending her arms to her sides. Aang felt a pulse go through him. The mountain began to shake. Rocks began to soar around her and crashes were heard.

"She is destroying to the two cities." Roku explained. He pointed to the edge of the mountain and Aang peered over. Buildings and homes collapsed as people ran away, heading toward and empty expanse near the moutain. Aang turned and saw that the woman had sent the other village heading in the same direction. The ground began to quake more as the woman turned toward the expanse of land.

"She is known for the longest duration of unleashment." Roku waved his hand in the air and Aang watched the sun move in the sky. He looked back down to see the two villages meeting in the expanse, the earth began to rumble more and the left side fell into the earth creating a cliff. The two villages began to run in the oppositee direction, but the earth fell downward there too. It wasn't long before they were in the middle of a canyon, a cicular expanse of land was all that was sticking up.

"That looks just like Omashu…wait," Aang turned to the woman.

_Katara leaned over the inscription, "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together, but they're love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles, they were the first earth benders. They built elaborate tunnels so that they could meet secretly, anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day the man didn't come, he died in the war between their two villages. Devastated the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earth bending powers; she could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over, both villages helped her build a new city where they could live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu, the great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love._

Aang frowned. "But this isn't how the legend went, she declared the war over."

"Legends are not entirely fact." Roku turned to him and then pointed to the circular expanse. "They are now stuck together on that plateau, they must work together to live. They are no longer at war with each other."

Aang turned back to Oma, her eyes were now faded. The ground underneath them began quaking even more. Cracking and crumbling were heard as Oma's body plummeted into the mountain.

"She used her last bit of strength to bring the two villages together." Roku turned away. "There is more to see."

The world brightened to white and faded again. Aang was now standing in a field. He blinked away the brightness for a moment and then froze. Men lay dead all around him, blood dripped from their bodies, wagons and swords. In the middle was a general who was greatly wounded holding a small boy. The general cried over the boy who had a fatal wound over his heart.

"Cho's son stowed away to see his father." Roku said quietly. "They were ambushed by the water nation. That was his only family."

"By the water nation?" Aang quirked an eyebrow."

"This was many years and many wars ago." Roku explained. "During this era the Fire and water nations fought continuosly over beaches and waterfronts in the mainland. Earth Kingdom would later go to war and win rights to the entire mainland you know today."

War cries were heard and Aang turned to see water nation soldiers running toward the general. Many had whirls of water around them ready to attack. The armor of the water nation actually reminded Aang of the Southern Raiders that Katara had described to him. Cho looked up at the men, grief stricken. Tears poured from his eyes. Aang felt a pulse go through him again.

"Do you feel it?" Roku asked.

"What is it?" Aang looked at him.

"It's their power being unleashed; a dam opening that cannot be shut again."

"It can't?" Aang turned back to Cho.

"I have yet to see it happen." Roku sighed.

Cho stood, his hold tightening around his son. The ground around Cho began to darken and quickly caught fire. The fire swirled around his feet and began to creep upward, surrounding him in a wall of fire. A ring of fire exploded outward and hit most of the water soldiers.

"He didn't even move." Aang frowned.

"He rose his body temperature too high." Roku explained.

"Zuko just did that," Aang turned to Roku. "When we were fighting."

"A skilled fire bender can bend fire around him to the point that he can even have flames on his skin, but Cho doesn't know how."

"But-" Aang began, pointing to Cho.

"Right now the fire is already consuming him from the inside. He has no control and the fire will consume him." Roku nodded to the man. Aang turned and watched as his eyes faded.

"You never saw the extremes of war, the brutal killings." Roku said quietly. "Be warned, this is not a pleasant sight."

Cho's hair began to smolder and catch on fire as his clothes began smoking. Flames ripped through his flesh, leaving welts and open wounds. The child caught fire, the fire quickly consuming him. The fire erupted around Cho; a human inferno. The roar of fire was loud as it tore through the man, melting and burning through his flesh and bones. The fire grew in size to the point Aang could no longer see the general.

And then it was gone. All that was left of the fire was a small charred child's body and dust.

"Why are you showing me this?" Aang grimaced.

"You need to see what you have done." Roku looked at him sadly. "We have more to see."

* * *

Pakku had his arms raised to the sky as he held back the onslaught of water. Sangkok was crouched down trying to control the sea below them to keep them from being consumed by the waves.

"What is this?" Sokka yelled over the roar. He held his wife to him as she watched the horrible swirling storm around them.

Pakku eyed the storm. They had stopped the boat so they could concentrate on staying afloat but he was sure that Katara was not far from them.

"It's a hurricane." Hakoda finished tying off the sails.

Suki shook her head, "There's no wind."

"It's an unleashment." Pakku yelled. A large wave hit the boat and everyone glared at Sangkok. But he was staring at Pakku in disbelief.

"You're wrong!" Sangkok yelled to Pakku, "It's too big."

"What's an unleashment?" Hakoda yelled to them.

"It's when…" Pakku hung his head. "A bender loses control of their powers, it overtakes them."

"Katara's going to lose her bending?" Sokka questioned.

"No." Pakku shook his head, staring at his work.

"An unleashment sucks the life out of you," Sangkok yelled to them. "But it can't be Katara, it's too big."

"That's exactly why I think it's her." Pakku stared down at Sangkok. "You think its coincidence this is coming right from where she was standing?"

Hakoda placed a hand on Pakku's shoulder, "Are you saying that my little girl is going to die?"

Pakku looked into his wide blue eyes and turned to see Sokka staring at him, shaking his head while he clung to his wife.

"She is."

* * *

Zuko's hands burned from the intensity of the prolonged heat as he jetted over the water. he had his hands turned outward away from the water just to stay afloat. He grimaced as he tried to see through the rain and sleet, a looming dark shape came out of the storm and he almost slammed straight into the ship. He grabbed onto the wood and a loose rope and began to hoist himself up. _Katara, please be okay._

* * *

Aang blinked as the world changed around him again. the blinding light faded and he was surprised to find himself in a familiar place. It was an old storage building back at his air temple. Aang turned as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Take your gliders and run. hide your markings, do not come back here." Gyatso walked into the room followed by several young children. Several of them hadn't even progressed far enough in their studies to receive their tattoos. Gyatso was covered in scratches and burns, holding the hands of several small children. A small child turned to look at the doorway, he shook with fear. Aang's eyes widened as he recognized it as Tam.

"Where's Jee?" a small boy asked. Gyatso looked down to the ground.

"What if Aang comes back?" Tam asked. Aang felt his insides lurch.

"We will find Aang later, right now we need to make sure that everyone is safe." Gyatso moved the cloth that hung over the window, "Please hurry."

The young boys bowed to Gyatso. One by one they jumped out the window, gliders opened ready to ride the wind.

Large crashes were heard on the door. Gyatso shooed the last boy out and faced the door as it began to splinter. The next crash tore the door apart, allowing the firebenders to enter the room. Gyatso sent a large gust into the doorway making the soldiers fall to the ground.

"If you leave now, then you will not be harmed." Gyatso said calmly.

"Ha! You're the last airbender left on this mountain, you think you can threaten us?" The captain laughed.

"Look!" A soldier pointed out the window, "They're escaping!"

"Kill them!" Another shouted. Fire blasts began shooting into the air.

"NO!" Aang's voice echoed Gyatso's.

Wind swirled around the room centering around Gyatso. The burts of air sent several of the soldiers back out of the room. Cracks formed alond the walls as the pressure of the air pushed against the structure. Gyatso stood in the middle of it all, a cylinder of air forming around him, lifting him off of the ground. The firebenders began sending all their fire toward Gyatso.

"Take down the children!" The captain yelled. A few soldiers turned and sent their blasts outward to the sky. The children dodged the flames; the smallest child tottered slightly before a fireblast was aimed straight for him. Screams filled the air as the child plummeted downward.

A pulse went through the air and Aang turned to look at his old teacher, tears in his eyes. _Gyatso._

The air began to swirl with more power sending the soldiers to the ground, the walls began to crack and pieces of the wall around the windows began to fling outward. The swirling air moved above Gyatso and crashes could be heard as the floors above them began to crumble. Aang looked around the building, watching as his home fell apart. Seeing the destruction of his own people, he looked back at Gyatso to see that his teacher's hands had streatched outward at his sides just like Oma's. The soldiers were being thrown from the room, several went through the wall. Aang grimaced as he heard the crash and roar of the wind as the ceiling blew off. The walls began to deteriorate underneath the pressure and Aang could see the soldiers running in a panic. They were trying to get off the mountain before they were thrown off.

Several soldiers flew to their deaths screaming as several tried to grab onto walls. Aang felt his insides lurch as he saw the dead bison on the ground. He fell to his knees and tears came to his eyes.

Behind Aang, Gyatso's eyes faded and the wind began to push off the Fire Nation's machines. Aang turned to see his master turning blue.

"What's happening to him?" Aang yelled over the roar. Gyatso's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell, crashing through the floor. The wind around them quickly died down as if it had never been. Aang peered down the hole to see his old teacher sprawled out in the same position that Aang would find him a hundred years later.

"He pushed the air outward as a way to ward off the enemy. He pushed it all away until there was none left to breathe." Roku looked at Aang who turned away. "You have done great in your life, but you have also done wrong."

Aang turned to him. "I know that, I know it's my fault that my people died, you don't think I had forgotten, do you?'

"I think it's because you were told to early." Roku said almost to himself.

"What?" Aang stared at him confused.

"In your life you have always been the Avatar. You were told when you were so young and you weren't able to grow up without it. You never learned to love, hate, gain and lose without it. You never went through your teenage years knowing what it was like to feel love, lust, loss, betrayal and sadness."

"Why would I want to experience it without knowing I am the Avatar?" Aang asked.

"To know that you can handle it. To know that you have more inside of you than just the avatar." Roku frowned at him. "You haven't experienced being a normal person. to see friends growing together and growing apart. You have always seen the world in an Avatar's point of view. You need to differentiate yourself from the Avatar."

"But I am the Avatar!" Aang frowned.

"You are also Aang." Roku looked down at him.

"You need to understand what your actions have caused." Roku waved a hand and the world turned to the blinding white.

"I saw what happened to my people." Aang turned his head.

"You must understand what you have done." Roku looked past Aang. Aang turned to see the world fading to a new place. Aang blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted. He was standing in a frozen tundra. In the middle of a village. In the middle of the aftermath of a massacre.

"W-what?" Aang gasped as he looked around at the countless bodies strewn across the ground. burn marks and blood were everywhere.

"In the beginning the Southern water tribes were scattered and diverse. The Fire Nation attacked them first with such ruthlessness. By the time they fortified into one village it was too late." Roku pointed to a man who began to stir. "Kato was the only one left alive."

The man grabbed onto his bloody face as he made it to a sitting position. After a few moments he took his hand away and looked around his home. The man swayed and fell to all fours, vomiting into the dark red snow. Kato pulled himself back onto his knees and roared his anguish into the dark clouds above him.

"There's one left." A voice came.

"Oma's element was sturdy and balanced, she was able to keep her mind about her long enough to manipulate her world before she died." Roku said.

"What have you done?" Kato roared at the firebenders who stood before him.

"Cho's element was wild and consuming. He could only be consumed as he lashed out his anguish to the world." Roku stared at Kato.

A pulse resounded through the air. Kato rose from his knees to his feet as his arms extended outward from his sides. Snow began to swirl with the water in the air, creating a wall around him.

"Gyatso's element was pure and free. He was able to manipulate it until it was gone, eliminating himself in the process."

The firebenders stopped as the wall rose higher and expanded. Several ran away as the swirling mass of water overtook them. Aang furrowed his brow at the storm, it looked almost like a hurricane.

"Kato's element is everchanging and takes shape to the things that surround it. Family, friends, homes and self. When all is taken away, it's as if a dam has been released." Roku turned to Aang.

"So because he lost everything he ever cared about, his powers unleashed?" Aang turned to Roku confused.

"Sometimes, when the anguish is great enough. When you lose it all..like a soul mate, your bending or your sense of self…you may tend to think irrationally, especially with a blow to the head." Roku said quietly.

"Bending?" Aang's brow furrowed. "Kato hasn't lost that."

"But Katara believes she will." Roku stared into the swirling mass as Aang turned to him.

"What are you talking about. This is about Kato not…" Aang's eyes widened. "The storm!"

"I had to bring you here so that you would understand." Roku said sadly.

Kato's eyes faded as ice crept over the wet surface.

"So that you could see what you have done." Roku said.

Katos' breathing slowed as his blood began to freeze.

"But I said no to Sangkok." Aang argued.

Ice began to creep over Kato's body starting from his veins.

"And her soul mate?" ROku asked.

"Zuko is NOT her soul mate." Aang growled.

"Aang." Roku shook his head. "It's hard to let people go…"

Ice crept over Katos' entire figure, encompassing him completely in ice. The roar of the water faded as it fell to the ground. The frozen man stood for a moment before he swayed and fell to the ground, shattereing to pieces.

"But now she's gone."

* * *

Iroh walked through the large open hallways, light flowing in through the windows as the wind pushed the curtains about. He frowned as he heard sniffling coming from the balcony. He quietly walked outward onto the balcony. He stopped at the doorway to see a petite woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her green dress flowed as her face pointed into the wind.

"For a woman who cannot see, you have picked the balcony with the most spectacular view." Iroh smiled warmly, he strolled out to stand by Toph.

"So I'm told." Iroh could hear the smirk in her voice. "I like the wind."

"Why didn't you go with Aang?" Iroh leaned on the balcony rail.

"Not much for flying." Toph said quietly.

Iroh frowned and tilted his head toward Toph. mascara lines ran down her face as eye shadow was smeared across her eyes. It was as if someone had tried to hastily wipe away tears.

"What is wrong?" Iroh asked sadly.

"Nothing." Toph frowned.

Iroh pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away some of the makeup. "There are other ways to tell if someone is upset than just witnessing the actual tears."

"Stupid make up." Toph smiled sadly.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" Iroh asked. Toph frowned for a moment before making a noise of frustration.

"Aang." she said simply.

"Aang is wrong?" Iroh frowned.

"I love him." Toph turned her face back into the wind.

"That would seem more of a good thing." Iroh said.

"I mean I know twinkletoes loves me back but…the way he acts around Katara." Toph turned back toward Iroh. "I will not play second fiddle."

"Nor should you." Iroh agreed. "You must understand that past loves are very hard to forget."

"I know." Toph sighed. "I just wish…." he voice trailed off.

"There is no sense in wishing." Iroh said. "Unless you plan to take action toward it."

"I am." Toph turned in his direction. "I thinking about leaving him."

"You don't think he can change?" Iroh asked.

"He might be able to, but I can't wait for him to notice that I'm right here. I want him to love me but I'm not going to let him walk all over me."

"May I offer a solution?" Iroh smirked.

* * *

Zuko held onto the railing as his eyes widened at the spectacle in front of him. Sleet swirled around him, and then became snow the closer the storm got to Katara. Katara was in the center, the very eye of the storm. There was no precipitation around her, just stillness. She stood with her arms out at her sides, blood glistened on her forehead as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear stopped halfway down her cheek and froze. Her eyes began to fade as ice began to creep into her head wound. Frost began to creep into her hair. Zuko began to walk forward but immediately jumped backward as icicles cut across his face. He looked back at Katara and watched ice form in the center of her eyes and begin to creep outward.

_Katara._ Zuko felt his throat tighten. He clenched his fists and concentrated on his core. Heat began to surge through him, warming him up.

* * *

"What in the hell do you mean?" Sokka yelled. "Katara can't die!"

"An unleashment is what happens when a bender's power becomes out of control." Sangkok explained. Hakoda moved away from the others and looked through the telescope. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the storm. All he could make out was blurry images. A blur in the center and a blur nearby.

"It generally has to do with a great loss." Pakku frowned as he kept the water and sleet from the rest of the ship.

"They send out a storm, with giant walls of water at the edges. As you go into the center you will find sleet, then snow." Sangkok explained. "But the worst part is at the center, where she will be."

"What's at the center?" Suki asked.

"Ice." Pakku stated. "Ice and cold. Too cold for any person to stand."

"We have to save her." Sokka stared into the storm.

"You don't understand, if you go anywhere near her, you will freeze to death."

* * *

Zuko moved through the sleet as icicles cut through his skin on his arms and face. He moved closer to Katara, arms covering his face. He reached his hand out to grab onto her. The second his finger moved into the eye of the storm they froze. He yelled out and pulled his fingers back. He looked back at Katara. The rain roared on as he swallowed hard and concentrated harder on his inner heat. He felt the tickling sensation of flames. He breathed in and out, trying to keep the heat and flames under control.

As flames emitted from his skin he tried again. His fingers moved into the eye again. This time they only felt the harsh cold but didn't freeze. Zuko moved his entire body into the eye. He was inches from Katara. He placed a hand on her arm and grimaced as his fingers began to crackle as the fire succumbed to the cold. Zuko frowned and concentrated harder. The fire tickling his skin became blue and Zuko felt warm again. he pulled his hand away but the ice had latched onto his skin and left a gash on Katara's arm. He stared horrified as the blood immediately froze into black solid beads of blood. Zuko breathed in and out and grabbed onto her waist pulling her into him. He cried out as he felt the ice begin to creep onto him. _I have to get her warm. _He concentrated harder. His heart began beating fast. His skin felt as if it was going to melt, but the skin touching Katara felt cold.

"Katara?" Zuko looked into her faded eyes. "Katara please!"

The roar around them was all that answered.

"Katara you have got to stop this!" Zuko yelled. "Please stop."

He looked into her eyes. The light; the spark; all that ever made her Katara, was gone.

"Katara please wake up! I'm here!" Zuko yelled.

He pressed his forehead against hers, he flinched at the cold but held against her.

"Katara I love you. Please come back to me."

At the same moment an arm with a blue arrow tattoed across it reached over the railing. Aang tossed his soaking glider over the rail and pulled himself up and stopped.

In front of him, in the dead center of the storm was Katara. Zuko held onto her, his forehead against hers. He was yelling for her; for her to come back to him. Tears poured out of his eyes as he held her to him. Her eyes had already faded and ice had begun to creep onto skin that wasn't being held onto. Aang watched as Zuko's blue flames began to flicker. They turned lighter until they were a blinding white.

_What have I done? _Aang hung his head. A pulse went through the air. _I'm going to lose two friends tonight._

* * *

Katara was cold, but she couldn't pull herself away. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this wasn't right. That she shouldn't be here but all she could do was smile at the small scene in front of her.

"Okay, it's bed time." Kya told the young children.

"Can we have a story?" Sokka grinned as he snuggled into his bed furs.

"Read this one!" A young Katara pulled up a humongous book that had been next to her own bed furs.

"Does Gran Gran know that you have her book?" Kya raised an eyebrow.

"She said I could borrow it." Young Katara beamed. "I want to read about the princess!"

"No, I want to hear about a warrior." Sokka pouted.

"I think we heard about a warrior last night." Kya smiled at her son.

Sokka frowned and slumped into his furs.

"-ra!" Katara turned to the faint yell in the distance. Darkness greeted her. She looked around, and noted that darkness surrounded them. She shivered in the coldness.

"That one." Young Katara pointed to a page. Kya stopped flipping through the book.

"Okay, once upon a time there was a beautiful princess." Kya began. Young Katara leaned over the book and traced her fingers over the picture. There was a beautiful princess looking sad in a tower. "When she was very young she was locked inside a huge tower so that no one could ever reach her."

Young Katara sighed as Sokka rolled his eyes.

"There was a huge Dragon guarding her." Sokka turned his head slightly at the mention of a dragon.

"One day a handsome prince came to fight the dragon and save the princess."

"PLEASE!" Katara turned again at the voice. The voice that sounded so familiar. She could feel warmth in the direction of the voice, but she didn't want to leave this place.

"Was he a real warrior or was he another magic water person?" Sokka groaned.

"Waterbender." Young Katara corrected.

"He was a fierce warrior." Kya smiled as she ruffled his hair. Sokka peered over the book to look at the warrior.

"The fierce warrior battled the ferocious dragon and almost lost his life to its deadly flames. but by sheer will the warrior defeated the beast."

"Cool." Sokka grinned.

"The prince then climbed the tallest tower to the highest room, where he found his beautiful princess." Kya turned the page.

"Less cool." Sokka slumped back into his furs.

Katara turned to the darkness, the voice was calling her again. She felt warmth spreading around her. She took a small step toward the warmth and she could see something in the distance, she looked back at the scene.

"And then they lived happily ever after." Kya finished. Young Katara looked over the new picture. The princess wore a huge beautiful white dress, flowers in her hair as she looked at the handsome prince. Flowers embroidered the edges of the page.

"One day I'm going to marry a handsome prince and I'll be his beautiful princess." Young Katara gushed.

"Fat chance." Sokka said sleepily.

"I can be a princess if I want to." Young Katara stared down at her brother, her hands on her hips.

"I meant the beautiful part." Sokka snickered. Young Katara bonked Sokka in the head with her pillow.

"You two quit it." Kya called to them as she tidied the room.

"I'm going to defeat a dragon one day and become a fierce warrior." Sokka grinned.

"I'm going to get married one day and at my wedding there will be thousands of flowers." Young Katara's eyes shined as Sokka snickered. "And I'll be the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yeah and I'm a seal shark." Sokka laughed.

"You look like one." Young Katara retorted. They both stuck their tongues out at each other.

Katara turned back to the warmth. A voice was still coming through. It was faint but familiar. She took one last look at the scene and began walking toward the warmth.

"Katara I love you." The voice said. A memory of a face came to her mind. Two halves of a whole that became a face. A horrible scar. A warm smile. Katara felt an ache in her chest and she began to run toward the voice. She ran quicker and she could see a light up ahead, a face. His face. She ran, a deafening roar sounded in her ears. Words began to float around her. They intermingled making it difficult for Katara to even guess who was speaking.

_"The Ice Princess will fetch a hefty sum." "These chains won't hold me." "You are marrying some guy! Excuse me for being slightly offended." "I need you to take Katara's bending away." "You are supposed to love, honor, and obey me!"_

A loud voice echoed in front of her, "I'm here." Katara could see a face, the same face that seemed to be coming in and out of her memory. _Zuko._

At that moment she felt the air around her thicken, her movements slowed. She began to thrash. The heat was intense, she could feel it just on the other side of the thickness. She stretched her arm out, trying to reach Zuko.

A pulse ran through her and she fell into darkness.

The world around her was falling. Blackness raced to the sky as blues and whites took its place. A face was there with her as she fell, arms holding her steady. The face loomed above her, slowly coming into focus.

"Zuko?" She whispered, she raised her arm to touch his cheek; it felt so heavy. "You came." She smiled and then went limp in his arms.

Around the two, the storm began to crash back down to the earth.

* * *

Pakku and Sangkok held back the sudden downpour of rain while Hakoda frowned again. He felt his heart hitch as he saw her. She was limp the Fire Lord's arms.

"Katara." He whispered as he closed his eyes to the scene. "Kya I'm sorry." The boat began moving again; moving toward his daughter, the daughter that his wife had given her very life to save. The daughter who now laid limp in her lover's arms.

"No." Sokka held onto Suki. Suki held onto him tightly as she witnessed him crying for the first time.

* * *

Aang felt the sudden downpour and sighed. He looked up to see Zuko's flames had died down to a steady red and were slowly dissapearing. He held Katara to him in a bridal fashion, her chest to his ear. Zuko looked up to see Aang standing at the rail.

Aang looked into Zuko's face and immediately looked down. Yhere was nothing to say. Nothing would make things right, not now.

They both turned as they heard a large splash. The captain had seized his oppurtunity and had jumped ship. At the same time Aang noticed that Hakoda's ship was closing in, it would only be a few moments until they boarded.

"She's alive." Zuko stated. Aang whipped his head around confused.

"What?" Aang gasped.

"She's breathing." Zuko nodded to the fallen waterbender. The woman's eyes began to flutter as she tried to reach consciousness again.

"Zuko?" She whispered.

"You're weak." Zuko stated. "Try not to move around to much."

"I need to stand." Katara groaned. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Zuko slowly moved her to her feet and made sure they he was taking the brunt of her weight. She swayed slightly but hung to her conscious state.

Hakoda was only a few moments from docking with the other ship when he saw it. He watched as Katara looked at Zuko and the Fire Lord looked back at her. He was suddenly reminded of Kya and how she used to look at him. How she looked at him when she loved him.

He jumped over the few feet that seperated the two ships and quickly made his way to Katara.

"Katara," Hakoda walked up to the young woman.

"SIS!" Sokka yelled as he ran for his teetering sister. Katara began to move toward Sokka but clutched onto Zuko as soon as she saw Sangkok.

"I'm not marrying you." She said sternly.

Hakoda looked at his daughter. She had blood glistening on her forehead, her hair had become ratted, clothes torn and burnt, and a horrible gash on her arm. Next to her stood Zuko ready to protect. He stood barefooted, his hair unkempt, slices along his arms and face, his nose bleeding and his good eye was beginning to swell shut. They had gone through hell.

"Zuko." Hakoda stepped toward them. Zuko moved forward as Katara let go of him. "Where's your crown?"

Zuko blinked at the question, "It..um…I gave it to my uncle."

"Why?" Hakoda asked.

"To prove a point, I wanted to show that me going after Katara had nothing to do with the intorests of my nation but mine personally." Zuko said.

"So you're not the Fire Lord today?" Hakoda asked as he searched Zuko's eyes.

"Today I'm just a man seeking your daughter's hand." Zuko bowed to Hakoda. As he straightened himself up a rather large fist came flying out and knocked him in the face sending him to the ground.

"DAD!" Katara screeched.

"You stole my daughter's honor." Hakoda said angrily as Zuko was sprawled out on the ground on his back.

Katara gasped and looked around the others, Sokka averted his eyes. And Katara looked down with embarrassment.

"You blatantly disregarded my culture and my orders to not go after her and that has only made me see…"

Zuko glared at Hakoda from the ground as his lip bled profusely.

Hakoda sighed as he held his arm out, in true water tribe fashion, "How much you love her." Zuko stared at Hakoda in disbelief. "I can see also how much she loves you." Zuko grasped Hakoda's forearm and Hakoda pulled him to his feet.

"What are you saying?" Zuko stared into Hakoda's face.

"That I must find a suitable chief for the Southern Water tribe seeing as my daughter will be spending all her time in the Fire Nation." Hakoda smiled.

Zuko turned as he felt Katara tug on his arm. He quickly enveloped the woman in a huge hug. Zuko felt his heart lurch as he felt the weakness in her hold, he looked down at the weak woman.

"Even though Sangkok had already decided not to marry Katara," Pakku started.

"What?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer to move on my own accord." Sangkok crossed his arms.

"The northern water tribe is not going to be happy about this arrangemnet." Pakku finished.

"Then I will speak with them." Aang walked into the opening. "We will invite them to the Fire Nation and explain. I will do everything in my power to help." He looked at Katara and Zuko. "It's the least I can do." He walked over to Katara. "This was below the deck," He held out the thin bracelet.

"Dude what happened to your face?" Sokka stared at Aang's broken nose.

"The captain got in a cheap shot before he left," Aang lied.

"Let's just get everyone home." Hakoda smiled at his daughter and future son in law.

* * *

Toph smiled as her hair flipped about wildly in the wind. She idly wondered what it would be like to see air. She sighed. _At least no one else can see it._

"We will be there late tomorrow Miss Bei Fong," Fu stood a few feet from her. "Do you wish to stop at the village first?"

"No." Toph turned from the railing. "I wish that you drop me an hour's walk away from the village and then move around the village. I don't want them to see you." Toph stated. "The sight of this airship is going to freak them out."

"Yes miss Bei Fong."

"I will meet you at the Eastern Air Temple a few days later," Toph told his vibrating form, he feared her. She sighed as she began to toy with the handcarved necklace. _I needed it. _She tried to tell herself. But she knew she was only half telling the truth. she had wanted the airbending necklace.

**

* * *

**

you so know that you want to review. so do it. I will give you a Zuko shaped cookie.


	50. A father's thoughts

**I'M BACK! OMG! I'm sooooo sorry guys. I partied last time I went to college so this time I've really buckled down. I have a high b average! Only issue is to make sure I do my homework I have to put this on a way back burner cuz I get way to in it. It' short I know it but I have all week off so I can add the other stuff I wanted to. Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Katara breathed in and out. Her body felt heavy, her eyes felt heavy. Shapes floated above her head, sometimes she could tell they were faces, sometimes they blurred away into nonexistance to be replaced by darkness. Faces. Faces would float above her occasionally. She didn't know if they were real or not. Was her father standing over her? Was it Zuko whispering to her softly? Flashes of storms and ice continued to scatter about her brain. Darkness washed over her again as her eyes closed.

Weakness. Her arms didn't want to move. Her brain didn't want to think. Her body felt empty as she lay there on the ground. Or was it a mat? She turned slightly and looked up to see faces looming above her. They looked worried.

Lashes fluttered over her cheeks. It took moments for her to realize they were her own. Arms held her, they were not her own. She breathed in. There was dampness, blood, and the smell of a flame extinguished. She sighed as she allowed herself to slip into Zuko's scent. Her Zuko. She smiled as she felt herself move through the air, grounded only by his strong arms.

* * *

Hakoda wanted to stop him. He wanted to take his little girl back but instead he just watched as Zuko picked Katara from the furs in the cabin. He held her to his chest, arms holding her up by her back and knees. Katara's eyes fluttered and she turned into Zuko. Hakoda swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted his little girl; the little girl who giggled with him and said that boys were gross. The little girl who wanted her Daddy to snowball fight with her and wanted to sleep next to Mommy.

That little girl was gone. A woman had taken her place and now was held in the arms of her lover. Hakoda breathed in again. As he walked in silence toward the Fire Nation capital he began to think. Leading the group was Zuko, followed closely by Pakku and Aang. Hakoda frowned as he looked at the two young men. They had been good friends at the end of the war but now they walked silently, not even looking at each other. It seemed more than just worry hung in the air. It was an understanding. An understanding that came by force, if Hakoda could guess as he noted that there were still smears of blood on the Avatar's face and burns near his hands.

Hakoda looked back at Zuko and realized it hadn't occurred to him once to offer clothing. The young Fire Lord walked barefooted along the path, his bare chest covered in scratches, blood and scrapes. He walked with determination, with strength. At one time Hakoda had been upset with Katara's choice of a man when she brought the Avatar home. He had been weak and needy. Hakoda almost chuckled to himself. The Avatar was no where near weak but as a partner he wouldn't have been right for her. He wasn't strong enough to handle the spitfire he had raised. Hakoda had wanted a strong man who didn't need her, but wanted her. Wanted to be with her and stay with her. Now that man walked in front of him and all Hakoda could do was feel sick. He sighed and assumed all fathers must feel this way. That no man would ever be good enough and if they were, they still shouldn't take their daughter away. He chuckled.

Sangkok shifted slightly to look at the older man and then continued to walk toward the palace. Hakoda frowned at him. A man that wanted his daughter but couldn't handle the spitfire. He sighed again. He looked around and noted that few people had stopped to watch them as they walked through the city. He couldn't blame them, here they were, leaders of their own countries, walking thorough the city looking like they had been through hell.

When they finally made it inside the palace gates the group let out a collective sigh and headed inside. They barely made it through the door when Azula stopped Zuko.

"You may want to go down to the war room." Azula inspected her nails.

"It can wait." Zuko pushed past her.

"I'll just tell Chief Arnook that then." Azula smirked. "God knows he's jumping for joy as it is."

"Why is he here?" Zuko turned to look at her.

"Don't know. Didn't ask." Azula shrugged. "Though Arnook was being quite vocal about something to do with some waterbender."

"Great." Zuko grimaced.

"Oh and your councilmen are about to tear dear Uncle Fuddyduddy apart." Azula smiled.

"Here," Zuko walked up to Hakoda, shifting Katara's weight so he could give her to her father. "I need to take care of this." Hakoda held his little girl close to his chest and looked into the firebenders eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Hakoda stated.

"So be it. Just keep her safe." Zuko turned on his heel and made a beeline for the war room.

The group followed Zuko past the open door into the war room where a loud argument was taking place.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Arnook shook with rage.

"He took off." Iroh shrugged as he poured himself a glass of tea.

"When is he coming back? We have to make these changes to the guards." A councilman waved parchment in front of his face.

"He didn't say." Iroh sipped his tea. "Ah, jasmine is such a beautiful tea."

"-these changes must be made if we wish to keep our Fire Lord safe!" The councilman cut in.

"There will be hell to pay! The Fire Lord needs-" Arnook growled.

"What if there's another assassination attempt?" The councilman screeched cutting in again.

"If you interrupt one more time I will assassinate you." Arnook glared.

"Men, please understand that Fire Lord Zuko will be back to sort this out. In the meantime he has decided that something had some great importance and has had to make a hasty departure."

"Something?" Arnook raised an eyebrow. "Just something?"

"The wiles of a young man." Iroh smiled.

"You're telling me that the Fire Lord is gone because he is being _Young?_" Arnook asked.

"That does sound pretty bad doesn't it?" Iroh chuckled.

"Fire Lord Zuko better get back soon or-" Arnook began.

"Or What?" Zuko asked loudly from the door.

"Chief Arnook I do believe Fire Lord Zuko will see you now." Iroh sipped his tea and side stepped away.

"Where is she?" Arnook growled.

"With her father." Zuko frowned. There was a hustle as Lo and Lee rushed toward him with robes and his crown. Zuko held his hand up at the robes. "No sense on ruining those." He bent lower so Lee could quickly tie his hair up and place his crown on his head.

Arnook looked past Zuko and looked at the group that had entered behind him. The Avatar had blood stains all over the front of his tunic, a limp body of a woman was held in the southern Water Tribe's Chief's arms. The rest of them looked weary. He turned back to look at Zuko. For the first time he saw the scar that the young man had received to take back his country, it was surrounded by scratches and blood. Burns marks covered his hands and lower arms, dirt and salt lingered in his hair. His good eye was swelling and blackening.

"What happened?" Arnook asked quietly.

"Pirates." Sokka said simply.

"Pirates did this?" he looked over the group. "Where is Sangkok?"

Zuko turned to look behind him and noted that the young waterbender was indeed gone.

"He left, ready to pack for the North Pole, he decided that he doesn't wish Master Katara." Pakku said.

"He…" Arnook looked around the group. "But Katara must be married by her twentieth birthday! There must be a wedding."

"If you are so in need of a wedding, then why don't you come to mine?" Zuko smirked. He heard his uncle choke on his tea in the background.

"I didn't realize that the Fire Lord was engaged." Everyone turned as The Earth King entered the room.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Zuko turned to look around at the visiting nobles.

"I heard that the Northen Chief was on his way so I decided it was a good time to visit, I wish to talk with you and the chiefs and the Avatar if he feels up to it." The king looked over to Aang, who was wincing as he prodded his nose.

"I'm good," Aang grinned as a whistling noise emitted from his nose.

"I was also unaware of your engagement," Arnook frowned. "Last I heard you were single."

"The dodo-bear was an intelligent animal until it met man." Iroh chimed in from the background.

"I was." Zuko nodded.

"A general knows how to enter a battle while a dead man enters without thought." Iroh mumbled as he passed Zuko on his way for more tea.

"I will be marrying Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko announced. There was a loud smack as Iroh facepalmed himself.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Chief Arnook yelled.

"I could wait in the hall during this." The Earth King took a step back from the Northern Water Tribe Chief.

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Arnook yelled. He turned to look at Hakoda. "How can you let him do this?"

"Sangkok made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to marry my daughter,"Hakoda frowned. "He would rather have her bending taken away than deal with the way she is."

"So Sangkok can't marry her, there are other men. We can reunite our tribes." Arnook tried to reason.

Hakoda frowned. "My daughter is not a pawn in some political marriage. The Fire Lord has already asked me for her hand and has fought for her. I will not stand in the way of love."

Zuko turned to look at Hakoda and smiled at the older man's stern face.

"Love?" Arnook looked between the two. "But what about you tribe? Who will lead it?"

"I'm sure I will find some male willing for the job." Hakoda looked down as Katara shifted in his arms.

"He doesn't even have a betrothal necklace." Arnook crossed his arms, obviously running out of reasons.

"Yes I do." Zuko began digging into his pants pocket.

"You were able to carve a necklace in a few hours?" Sokka asked.

Zuko grunted as he pulled the necklace from his soaked pants. The small stone glimmered in the light and he smiled as he held it up.

"I was wondering where that went." Hakoda sighed.

"B-but…" Arnook looked around.

"Dude, just go with it." Sokka shrugged.

"No, this isn't right. Katara must marry a watertribe man so that they can have an heir for the southern water tribe." Arnook crossed his arms.

"Okay," Sokka sighed. "Isn't there a law in the Northern water tribe about premarital sex?"

"Excuse me?" Arnook stared at him.

"When I was up there I was told that if a woman was to have sex before she was married then she was stuck with that guy." Sokka shrugged.

"Where did you hear that?" Suki glared. Sokka turned bright red and began to avoid eye contact with Chief Arnook and Suki.

"And why does that matter?" Arnook looked over to Zuko. "As far as I've heard she was happily engaged.

"She wasn't happy." Zuko growled.

"Apparently it was a while ago." Sokka shrugged.

"Three nights before the comet." Suki piped in. Zuko whirled around and quickly turned back around as Hakoda's face became red with anger.

"There is no way to prove that." Arnook growled.

"There's an easy examination." Suki shrugged. "And if she's not _pure_ I guess Zuko's stuck with her."

Arnook glared at her and turned to glare at Zuko. "Darn the luck." Zuko sighed.

"I do believe that settles that." The Earth King smiled. "Now, Fire Lord Zuko, Is there anywhere that the we, the chiefs and the Avatar can go to speak privately?"

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm sorry there will be more soon. But I'm tired and I want to make sure I put in more stuff. I have plenty of ideas. Also, I'm debating on ending this rather soon. Let me know what you think cuz I'm debating on a small sukiXKatara lemony thingie (another story) or a random Megamind story. (Shrugs) let me know. Also those who stuck around waiting on this, you ROCK OUT LOUD!


	51. The Council of Five

**All right I have not recognized my fans recently so here goes, also FYI: the tune comes from 'The Waterbending Master' **

**atla lover: yeah who forces their daughter to marry such an ass?My hazel eyes: seriously? YAYZ!**

**tfobmv18: shall do and I have the next chappie planned**

**v-fawkes: It may take a few more chaps but yeah it has to end eventually.**

**AnnaAza: or is it?**

**Kimberly T: definitely on the Sangkok and there will be a talk, I have one planned for ZUko, not this chapter but the next one.**

**THe Jabberwock of oz: hopefully you can stay awake lol**

**Gaara's plaything: glad you liked**

**Little Weasel Girl: I always love the humor but you gotta have the serious talk**

**FireIce: Yes I'm back, hopefully for a little while. If I can find time between the classes then I will stick around a little better. I have a B+ average at the moment. and would I seriously kill off Katara…..actually….**

**4evacharm3d: no I'm still here, just really busy lol. hopefully another chap soon**

**unknowlingly'inlove: yes to wedding. yes to wedding night…..eh on 20 years later, I'm thinking if I'm going to do an epilogue it's going to be five or ten. I'm still debating because I may just leave it open so I can toss a few storied alonside of it.**

**xAlternativexMusicxGirl: and more you shall have**

**a fan: all things must come to an end. though I have a few more things up my sleeve.**

**Kitsa: I AM SOOOOO SOOORRRY! I will try soon to have the next chapter up!**

**KENZIIKENZ79: lol this story started out being a ten chapter deal. so I'm thinking it will last longer than I expect lol**

**love me: wedding night: check and I have netflix sending me spirited away as we speak, I haven't seen it yet. will probably do megamind in a more adult setting. **

**Eternal Eyes: apparently everyone loves that line, I'm glad you liked it so much I hope this chap was worth the wait. I tried to put in as much as possible.**

**JEss: I pictured him with the smirk :D, also I won't rush. I like this story too much to rush.**

**libblyloo: I love your name. and thankyou.**

**ohzuzu: speaking of names I like: yeah I looked up the whole suki and katara thing and I was astonished that there were like almost none.**

**lalachik123: coolness and here is more for you to read**

**Reverie Wilde:thanks and I even had my guy laughing at Iroh's interjections :D**

**cowgirl137: yeah, it took me a while to think of a way for Arnook to be stuck dealing with this marriage but I think It works out.**

**BrooketheDreamarina: must have twists and turns or ppl get bored…like me lol**

**RenAyameAmaya: lol I promise that most of the characters in here are actually people in the original series. they just have really minor roles. **

**CelestialElegy: hopefully this makes it a smiley face :D**

* * *

Arnook frowned at the other nobles. "I wish for my healer to check Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He crossed his arms. "And as soon as possible so nothing will change." He eyed Zuko who rolled his eyes.

"You have a healer?" Aang beamed. "Any chance on fixing this?" he pointed to his nose that began to bleed slightly with his recent prodding.

"I always travel wih a healer," Arnook frowned. "Pakku will you have Yugoda accompany Miss Katara?"

Pakku nodded and left the room to find the healer.

"My sister is unconscious," Sokka growled. "I'm not letting anyone touch her until she is awake, healer or not."

"As long as she is checked soon after waking," Arnook frowned. Pakku reentered the room with an older woman. Sokka recognized her as the woman who had taught Katara healing so long ago.

"Sokka," Sokka turned to look at his father. "Take Katara to her room and stay with her." Hakoda gently placed Katara into Sokka's arms. Katara groaned and curled up slightly, her eyes fluttering gently before resting again.

"Have Suki stay with you." Zuko walked up. "So she will be there with that healer."

"I recognize Yugoda. Katara trusts her." Sokka smiled.

"Oh I'm going, so I can talk about this premarital sex thing." Suki frowned at Sokka.

"Just keep her safe." Zuko said as he eyed the northern chief who was talking to the healer. Aang walked over to the healer pointing to his nose.

"Hey don't worry about it." Sokka grinned. "How's that eye of yours?"

Zuko smirked at him, "You're dad sure can punch."

"Yeah, but that's only if you piss him off." Sokka shrugged. There was a blue glow coming from the healer.

"I'm assuming having-" Zuko smirked.

"Please don't say it again." Sokka groaned. Suki shook her head and steered her husband from the room and they were followed by the older woman.

Zuko turned to see that everyone had already cleared out except for the leaders of the nations and the Avatar who was wriggling his newly healed nose.

"What is this all about?" Arnook asked the Earth King.

"As soon as the war ended I took it upon myself to look through our library's extensive collection." The King started. "I ran across several exerpts of something called The Council."

"The council of what?" Hakoda frowned.

"The Council of Five." the King beamed. "It was a council of the four nations and the Avatar, together they were five."

"Um," Hakoda frowned. "There are two Water Tribe nations so wouldn't that make six?"

"No, not with the Air Nomads missing." Arnook said thoughtfully.

"Why not just call it the Council?" Zuko asked.

"It should be six because of the Air Nomads," Aang argued.

"There hasn't been any Air Nomads in years." The Earth King reasoned.

"I think it should be the Council of Four, for the four nations." Arnook said.

"I liked the sound of the Council of Five." THe Earth King pouted.

"But there will be more than five people." Zuko forwned.

"But that's not the point." Aang stated. "It's just stating that there are the four nations and the Avatar."

"So Council of Five?" The Earth King grinned.

"What about the Air Nomads?" Arnook tilted his head in question.

"There will be a leader for the Air Nomads." Aang stated. Zuko rose his good eyebrow.

"You cannot be the leader of one nation and be the spot of the Avatar, you have to choose." Arnook frowned.

"I'm pretty sure he's stuck being the Avatar." Hakoda shrugged.

"No I'm talking about Tam." Aang looked around at the other four men. "He's the leader of the Air Nomads." Silence followed the statement. "I found them."

* * *

Katara turned slightly, her brow furrowed as she realized the warm arms holding her were gone. Her eyes slowly opened, the blurs began to focus. she was in a room that looked familiar. She turned her head slightly and saw Suki and Sokka arguing.

"Are you telling me that you and the moon…"

"She wasn't the moon yet and we only discussed it, that's all."

Katara smirked to herself. She tried to rise but hands pushed her back down.

"That may not be a good idea," An older woman said soothingly. Katara squinted at her. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Hey sis, you awake?" Sokka moved next to her. "You sure missed a lot."

"I think now would be a good time." Yugoda said quietly.

"Can we have a second to explain what's going on?" Suki frowned.

"I need to check soon." Yugoda sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Check? check what?" Katara turned her head to look at her sister in law and regretted it. The small motion made her head spin.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sokka asked.

"Starting from this morning." Suki broke in.

"I woke up. Went to the meeting." She looked away from Sokka. "I was on the beach and a pirate hit me in the head."

"You're forgetting about your running away, aren't you?" Sokka rose an eyebrow.

"Ok, I ran away and then a pirate hit me in the head," Katara winced as she prodded the scabbing flesh. "Can you heal it?"

Yugoda nodded. "In a moment."

"Well then I woke up in chains. and the Captain was saying something…he was going to collect money or something. He took my bracelet." Katara peered down and fiddled with the thin bracelet. "I guess I got it back."

"Aang got it for you." Suki smiled.

"I….I broke the chains and I was mad so I went to the top deck and everyone was laughing." Katara frowned. "I just remember pain and that someone wasn't there…."

_Zuko._

Katara sighed. "I was so angry and wanted to get away I didn't even think about waterbending, I just sent him to the ground."

"How?" Yugoda tilted her head.

"Blood bending." Sokka said quietly.

"Then I saw that he was coming…" Katara's voice trailed off. "He wants to take away my bending, Sokka I can't lose my bending!"

"It's okay." Sokka said quietly.

"No, it's not okay I can't marry that man." Katara looked down. Her mind was still swimming.

"He's not marrying you." Sokka said. Katara looked up at him confused. "What else do you remember?"

"After that everything went black. I had the strangest dream though. I was standing in our old home and mom was telling us a story. I was trying to listen but someone kept yelling for me. I began running toward it but it was so hard and then everything…" Katara gestured her hands throwing them outward. "I don't know…pulsed?"

"And this was when you were heading back?" Yugoda tried.

"I was heading toward…" a flash of Zuko's face went before her eyes. "…someone."

"So jerkbender did save you." Sokka sighed. "I guess I won't kill him."

"I don't think you should talk about assassinating the Fire Lord in his own country." Suki smirked.

"Well I'm sure they'll make an exception seeing as he slept with my sister." Sokka frowned.

"…what?" Katara stared at him bewildered.

"What else do you remember." Yugoda prodded.

"I didn't sleep with Zuko." Katara turned a brilliant red.

"About that." Suki blushed. "We kind of have to prove that you did, and Yugoda is here to check."

"Check what?" Katara whirled around at the healer who had just stood. Katara's head began to spin faster.

"To make sure that Zuko's claim holds." Yugoda said quietly.

"Claim?" Katara stared at her.

"According to Northern tribe law, if a guy sleeps with a girl and neither is married, he's stuck with her." Sokka grinned.

"He's paraphrasing." Suki smiled.

"Who…how…." Katara stared at them.

"It's okay, sis." Sokka sighed. "Everyone knows."

"….Dad?" She stared at her brother.

"He punched Zuko in the face." Sokka grinned.

"How many people know?" SHe stared at Suki.

"Oh just Zuko…Sokka, me, Toph, Aang, your dad, Chief Arnook….the Earth King, Iroh, Zuko's mom, Sangkok, Pakku…..oh and Yugoda." She smiled cheerily.

Katara slumped on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"The good news is if you're impure you get to marry the jerkbender." Sokka grinned.

Katara peered between her fingers, "You're not mad?"

"I already punched the jerkbender." Sokka grinned.

"Sokka, if you'd please leave the room," Yugoda pointed to the door, "I think it's time we checked."

* * *

"You found them?" Arnook gaped at the Avatar. "How?" "I have been looking through old files that Zuko found and been searching through them for the last couple of years." Aang grinned.

"Old files?" Hakoda asked.

"My father's, grandfather's and great grandfather's files on all the activities that could be linked with the Air Nomads. I found them when going through my Dad's old stuff." Zuko explained.

"One of the latest files mentioned some sighting of huge birds in the eastern Earth Kingdom. I was actually going to be relocating them to the Eastern Air Temple soon. Though I wish to keep that quiet as much as possible." Aang looked at the leaders. "They don't trust people and they really don't trust me. they still blame me…"

"Blame you?" The Earth King asked. "How could they blame you?"

"I deserted them when they needed me the most." Aang sighed.

* * *

"It's normal," Yugoda stated quietly as Katara put on new underbindings. Yugoda tossed the bloody old ones into the trash. "Sometimes when a Woman is under a huge amount of stress her body resets."

Katara stared at the bloody rags. _Guess that means I'm not pregnant._ She felt a slight sinking as an image of a blue eyed tiny Zuko came to mind. She shook her head to rid her mind of the image. _I didn't want to be pregnant so why should I care?_

"So, I guess I'm good to marry Zuko now?" Katara sighed wearily as she tugged on some waterbending robes. They greatly resembled the ones she had worn as she toured the world before the comet. She looked around for the pants that went with them, she shrugged when she couldn't find them.

"Should be." Yugoda smiled at the young woman. "That is, if he's the one that-"

"Zuko's the only man I have ever, or will ever be with." Katara frowned.

"The last thing I wish to check is your bending, just to see how you reacted to the unleashment." Yugoda brought over a basin of water. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Just blurs, I can hardly remember anything. Just Zuko holding me." Katara sighed. "I'm probably doing as good as any other person who's had an unleashment."

"Well that the thing." Yugoda frowned.

"There's never been a case where the person has lived before." Suki stared at her.

Katara stared back at the two women and then dipped her hand in the basin. She flipped her hand outward. She stared at her hand as the droplets fell short. Katara dipped her hand into the water again and flipped her hand outward. Again the droplets fell short. She dunked her hand in again, splashing water on herself in the process. She couldn't feel the water, couldn't control it.

"Maybe you're just weak from the whole ordeal," Suki offerred.

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "Maybe I will feel better with the full moon later." She looked up at the two silent women. Suki turned her head to the window and Katara's eyes followed. The full moon floated in the sky.

Katara couldn't feel it's pull.

* * *

Yugoda pushed through the doors into the meeting. The men turned to see her quick pace, her sense of urgency.

"And the verdict?" Arnook asked.

"She will be marrying Fire Lord Zuko." Yugoda told them hastily.

"So she's awake?" Zuko asked. "How is she?"

"There seems to be a problem." Yugoda frowned, both Hakoda and Zuko stiffened.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Hakoda asked.

"She can't bend." Yugoda looked between the men.

"That's impossible, there's never been a case in which the bender lost their power." The Earth King crossed his arms.

"I was able to take away Ozai's, so it can happen." Aang shrugged, he looked worriedly at Yugoda.

"I'm pretty sure that's an Avatar thing though." Hakoda said wearily.

"Maybe she is just weak?" Arnook suggested.

"She can't feel the water, the pull of the moon or even tell what cycle it's in." Yugoda frowned.

"It's just not possible." Hakoda shook his head. "The Earth King's right, this has never happened before."

A slam made them all turn toward the door. It took them a moment to realize that Zuko had gone missing.

"There has never been a person who has lived through the unleashment." Yugoda sighed. "She explained to me what she remembers and it sounds as if she was well past the unleashment when Zuko brought her back."

"How on earth did _he _bring her back?" Arnook crossed his arms.

"She said that he called for her." Yugoda's lip twitched in a small smile.

"Zuko was able to get close to her because of his own bending and he wouldn't leave her side." Aang explained.

"Does anyone want to attempt to go get the Fire Lord back here?" Arnook glared.

"Just let him go." Aang sighed.

"Oh yes I forgot he's friends with most of the people here, so what does it matter." Arnook growled.

"You think I like the fact that my daughter was with him in this way?" Hakoda growled back.

"Me and Zuko are not friends." Aang frowned.

"But you and Fire L-" The Earth King started.

"We were once friends." Aang sighed and turned to Arnook. "You may want to be angry about this whole thing but one thing stands out. They love each other and he just braved an unleashment to save her. She just went through an unleashment because she thought Sangkok was going to find a way to take away her bending and then take away the man she loved."

"So you want them together." Arnook frowned.

"No." Aang stated. "But they should be together. I wanted them apart more than anyone here. And I kept them apart. When Mai broke up with Zuko and wrote to Katara, I tore the letter to shreds and sent a fake in return. When Hakoda came to Ba Sing Se I sent him straight to her. When Zuko went after Katara to save her from the pirates, I tried to beat him into the earth."

"You what?" Hakoda's fists were clenched and shaking.

"I loved her. And I couldn't let her go, and because of that we may never be friends again." Aang turned away from the accusing eyes.

"I'm just hoping that nose was from Zuko and not the pirates." The Earth King looked down on the Avatar.

"He's got a mean punch." The Avatar stared at the floor.

"So this is what it comes down to, children deciding the fate of the world." Arnook scoffed. "First they save it and then try to burn it back down with childish squabbles."

"I'm quite sure that a woman is no childish squabble." Hakoda continued to glare at the Avatar.

"And I wouldn't call the Fire Lord or the Avatar a child anymore." The Earth King stated. "They have been immortalized in legend in Ba Sing Se."

"Legend?" Hakoda asked.

"People still whisper about whether Ozai really exists without his bending, and I always hear about the latest daring escape the Fire Lord makes from assassinations." The Earth King grinned.

"It's absolutely ridiculous." Arnook frowned.

"You haven't heard the stories." The Earth King grinned with childish glee. "There was one saying that this man tried to poison Zuko and Zuko just calmly stuffed the whole tea cup in his mouth! Another one is where a man tried to jump off a roof to slit his throat and Zuko pushed him away like he was a fly."

"Just stories." Arnook shook his head.

"My favorite was the one where a man succeeded in running a sword through Zuko and Zuko pulled the sword out and killed the man with the very same sword."

"He didn't kill him." Iroh's voice rang out from the doorway. "Is there a reason my nephew ran away so quickly?"

"Oh so the story was a fake?" Arnook smirked as the old general walked into the room.

"No, the story is true, it's just Zuko only held the sword to the man's throat before having him sent to the dungeons. My nephew doesn't like to kill these men." Iroh shrugged.

"I think Zuko went to check on Katara." Aang offered.

* * *

Zuko quickly strolled through the hallways, still receiving strange glances from his people. He may have his crown on now but he was still walking around dirty in nothing but his pants. He spotted Suki and Sokka standing outside a doorway and rushed toward them.

"She's not seeing anyone," Sokka tried as Zuko opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Zuko stopped as he saw Katara. She sat in the tub on the far side of the room, water all the way to her waist. Her robes darkened where the water had splashed. Tears stained her dirt smudged face, her fingers drifting on top of the water's edge. She breathed in and slammed her fist into the unresponsive water.

"I told you, get out!" She cried without looking up.

Zuko swallowed and moved to her. He climbed into the tub with her and pulled her into his chest. She sobbed as he held her close.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall." Zuko sung the tune. The tune his uncle used to sing on the ship all those years ago. "Winter and spring. Summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves."

He intertwined his finger with hers and pulled her closer as he sung. Zuko leaned his head into hers and rocked her side to side, whispering the soft tune into her ear. She turned to look at him, a single tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it way, leaving a wet smear from the bath water. She smiled wearily.

"I have something for you." Zuko smiled at the woman. He pulled at the pocket that was underwater, after a few tugs the necklace pulled free. Katara smiled at the her mother's necklace but then her smile fell short. Her mother: the woman who sacrificed herself for her little waterbender. Katara felt the tears come again and hugged her knees to herself.

Zuko's arms wrapped around her, letting her cry. He began to hum the tune again as he rocked her. "Just let it out." he said between tunes.

There was a click as the door shut and Zuko turned his head, still letting it rest on Katara. Hakoda stood with Arnook in the doorway. Zuko sighed and gave Katara a bigger hug and made to get up but Katara gripped his hand.

"We have discussed it," Hakoda said. "If you wish to, you may marry Zuko."

"She has to by our law." Arnook frowned, he sighed and looked at Zuko. "We have been discussing the reason for this marriage and Hakoda has brought up some valid points. We will try to keep the impurity of this relationship down low."

"If I may, I wish to speak to Zuko alone." Hakoda looked to his daughter. Katara held tight to Zuko for a moment before letting go.

Zuko stood and stepped out of the tub, water splashing everywhere. Hakoda nodded toward the door. Zuko stopped at the bed and gently placed the necklace down on it before following Hakoda out the door.

"Hakoda brought up an excellent point." Arnook sighed as he sat on the bed, looking over the wet necklace. Katara tilted her head slightly in his direction. "I hate Fire Lord Zuko because he is Fire Nation and I hate the Fire Nation because of Yue." He rubbed his temple. "When I think of people doing the right thing I always think about how Yue sacrificed herself for her people and I believed that's what other people should do. But your father…." he sighed again. "He was right, I saw my daughter as a smiling person and am able to think of her like that always, but if I were to force this marriage on you, he would be stuck with an unhappy daughter who he would forever see thus way."

Katara turned to look at him.

"What you did was wrong," Arnook frowned at her. "But between what the Avatar did and what was happening with the world…." Arnook breathed in. "I will keep silent about the circumstances that led to this marriage."

* * *

Zuko left the room and noted that Sokka and Suki had left, turning he saw two guards following him.

"Guards," Zuko said loudly. "Can you please make sure to stand outside Katara of the Southern Water Tribe's door? If she needs anything please make sure she gets it." he turned to follow Hakoda and then stopped. " I'd make sure not to upset her, she's busy practicing her bloodbending." He smiled at the guards who's faces became ashen.

"But she can't bend," Hakoda whispered as Zuko caught up with him.

"Katara helped overthrow Azula and my father, she's as hated by my assassins as I am, I can't let it be heard that she's weak right now."

**

* * *

**

okay, my hubby is bugging me to clean our room, something about being able to see the floor. lol. anyway I have the next chapter in my head and I will do my best to get it up by next week (I have a western civ analysis to do and sorry but it takes priority.)

_**

* * *

**_

Next time on Avatar:

"_**Where is she?" Aang burst into the room.**_

* * *

"_**My name is Toph Bei Fong." Toph bowed elegantly to Tam. "I am here to lead you to the Eastern Air Temple."**_

* * *

"_**Do you know who I am?" The large man laughed at the petite blind woman. **_

_**Realization dawned on Toph. "You're the guys who have been attacking the Fire Nation colonies."**_

"_**And you have led another one to us." The man laughed.**_

"_**They're not Fire Nation!" Toph clenched her fists**_

* * *

"_**Do you know who I am?" Toph gripped the man's dirt ridden hand and forced him to the ground.**_


	52. Fathers

**Okay I put in a lot of facts about how I see Zuko's past in here, you don't like then skim, most won't pop up again so no biggy. But I have an idea about what happened to Lu Ten. if you want my opinion on the matter then review and let me know. otherwise I shall stew on it and you may be stuck with a Lu Ten fic. Okay took much longer than expected, blame midterms, actually I have a test on tuesday but I felt like I owed you guys BIG! anywho, enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Aang walked the halls, his footsteps echoing. He breathed in deeply and continued walking to Toph's room. He knew she had to be very angry, she had yet to come seek him out. _That look she gave me when I told her I was going…it was like she was daring me to. but I had to go._ He swallowed the lump in his throat and approached her door. He knocked but silence was all that answered. He knocked again and tried the handle. It was unlocked.

"Toph?" he opened the door and was greeted by a neat and tidy room. He blinked in confusion. _That's not like Toph._ His eyes fell on the dresser next to the mirror. All by itself lay her green silk flower.

* * *

"Shut the door behind you," Zuko sighed as he collapsed into his chair. He contemplated laying his head on his desk and slipping into a coma.

Hakoda closed the door and followed the young man. "You didn't need to do that."

Zuko looked at him confused. "You mean the tub?" Hakoda nodded. "She just lost her bending, it's like losing…your skin or something." Zuko sighed. "When the eclipse happened I felt empty and like I wasn't even myself. And I knew that my power was coming back."

"Not many men would have done it." Hakoda frowned. "They would have let her cry."

"She shouldn't be alone," Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you want to marry her?" Hakoda stared down at the man.

"Huh?" Zuko blinked.

"Why do you want to marry my Katara." He glared.

"I love her." Zuko said simply. Hakoda glared. "I guess you want the father talk."

Hakoda crossed his arms.

Zuko shrugged. "I love the way she mothers everyone else. I love the way she smiles after kicking some butt. I love that smile she gets when she knows she's done something wrong and doesn't care. I love her…." ZUko frowned in concentration, he chewed his bottom lip.

Hakoda stared at him.

"…her bitchiness." Zuko grinned. "She's not her without it." He looked up at Hakoda's shocked face. "Sorry."

"No," Hakoda shook his head. "Though I may have called it something else."

"You haven't been on the front end of that viperwasp lately have you?" Zuko grinned.

"Call it a father's love. I guess I fell for Kya's…stubborness when I met her. Used to make me so mad but now I miss it so much." Hakoda sighed.

"W-…" Zuko frowned. "…I don't know if it would help…but would you like to meet the man who…ordered it?"

Hakoda stared at him.

"It may help you get some closure." Zuko tried.

"I've met him." Hakoda turned away from Zuko. "Though I might like to see how far he's fallen."

"You've met?" Zuko asked.

"I was the leader of the invasion." Hakoda said quietly. The color drained from Zuko's face.

"Chief Hakoda, I didn't think…I didn't realize-"

"Where is she?" The doors slammed open and a very angry Avatar entered the room.

"Katara?" Zuko stood quickly.

"No, Toph!" Aang said angrily. "She's gone." "What do you mean gone?" Zuko lowered himself back into his seat. Hakoda was starting to see dark circles underneath the young man's eyes.

"Her room is clean, her stuff is gone and she left this." Aang held up the silk flower.

"Did you have a fight?" Hakoda asked.

"No, we did not have a-" Aang stopped as it dawned on him. "No, she wouldn't leave me." he looked between the two men. "She said she'd give me another chance."

"I think your chance is up." Zuko said quietly.

"Shall I call to have this repaired?" Hakoda turned to see Iroh standing at the door that was hanging off of one hinge. "I don't think this door can take much more."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sure, just yell at one of the guards to take care of it."

"I will soon, I brought you something." Iroh gestured to the tea cup he carried. "Also to let you know that Ursa is already planning out the invitations."

"Invi-" Zuko stopped. "Already?"

"Most Fire Lords are already married when they inherit the throne. This will be a great occasion." Iroh grinned and set the steaming cup on Zuko's desk.

"Did you see Toph go?" Aang asked Iroh sadly.

"Miss Bei Fong seemed quite upset when she left, though I would be too if I had to travel to the Earth Kingdom so quickly." Iroh chuckled.

"What?" Aang stared at him and then turned on his heel and with a gust of air was gone.

"I don't think he's coming back." Hakoda said in the wake of door debris.

"Wonder how Arnook will take it." Zuko sneered. He grabbed the cup off of his desk. Zuko stared at the contents and brought it up to his face and then set it back down.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, but Zuko didn't notice.

"Uncle." Zuko sighed. "I don't care, I really don't but…"

Iroh stared down his nephew.

"Can you please tell my Dad." Zuko finished quietly. "He should know."

Iroh's eyes lowered to the floor, he let out an inaudible sigh.

"I mean I don't care but…" Zuko frowned and gripped the cup again. He sighed and gave no further explanation.

"I will tonight." Iroh smiled weakly at his nephew.

Zuko smiled weakly as well and took a large gulp of his tea.

"Sorry." Iroh sighed.

"For what?" Zuko asked as he brought the cup to his mouth again. The smells tickled his nostrils and his eyes widened. "Uncle?"

Zuko's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

"Zuko!" Hakoda rushed to the man.

"He's fine." Iroh stated as Hakoda kneeled next to Zuko.

"It's a strong sedative but nothing more." Iroh sighed. "Zuko in the right state of mind would know better than to take any cup from anyone and just drink it. If it had been someone else it could have been poisoned."

"But it was posioned!" Hakoda stared at the old general.

"He knew what he had done, the second he smelled it." Iroh looked at a few papers on his desk. "He should have done it before, with the activities of the day he's gotten sloppy and should take his rest, but of course he wouldn't." Iroh chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just a sedative."

"So, we just leave him here?" Hakoda looked down and saw Zuko snoring softly.

"What are you crazy?" Iroh looked at him. "He could be assassinated. we need to get him into his room."

Iroh grabbed Zuko's legs as Hakoda grabbed his legs and they carried the sleeping man into his bedchamber. They hoisted him onto his bed, Iroh tossing a smaller blanket over him. A sliver of drool creeped out of his mouth.

"He said…" Hakoda looked at the man. "He said that I could meet his father."

"I thought you had already." Iroh said quietly as they left the room.

"I have, I didn't know that you knew it." Hakoda looked at the broken door.

"Zuko's guards will be outside in just a moment." Iroh nodded in the direction of the door. "I know my brother and he is one of the most sadistic men on Earth. I knew even before he was Fire Lord that he would go with my father and teach the captives 'lessons'. He thought it was a true delight."

The guards stepped through the broken door, lifted their face masks to Iroh and then stood by it.

"Then Zuko doesn't know?" Hakoda asked as they left the room.

"My nephew has a blind eye when it comes to his father." Iroh stated. "It is much better now than it once was, but he still will want to seek approval from his father."

"Approval?" Hakoda laughed. "The man is horrible."

"But he's Zuko's father." Iroh sighed. "There isn't a man alive that can say that they don't want their father's approval even if it's in the smallest degree. Zuko understands the horribleness of him and knows that he will never get it but he can't help himself."

"He has had years of his approval why need more." Hakoda asked.

"Zuko has never had his father's approval." Iroh stopped to look at Hakoda. "And he never will."

"I mean when Zuko was small…" Hakoda began.

"Come with me." Iroh grabbed Hakoda's arm and pulled him toward the cellars. "There is something you should know."

* * *

Toph kicked at the sheets, pulled them off and then pulled them back on. she turned onto her side and then her other, cursing at the over softness of the bed. She lay on her hand and the space earth bracelet rubbed her temple. She growled and tossed it across the room.

"I don't need you!" She growled. the quietness answered.

"I don't need you," She said again quieter, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Hakoda raced after the man who seemed to be heading through the underground tunnels at high speeds.

"Do these lead to the prison?" Hakoda gasped for air.

"Not directly." Iroh paused and looked around; they were alone.

"What was that all about?" Hakoda clutched his chest.

"Zuko is Avatar Roku's great grandson." Iroh frowned. "I give you this knowledge because you should know and I don't think Zuko will ever say it himself. I only know of one person he has actually told himself."

"How…" Hakoda stared at him, "But he's Sozin's great grandson….who? Katara?"

"He's both. and yes your daughter is the only one that he's told. Ozai married his mother who is the granddaughter of Roku. He did this against his father's will and earned disfavor but Ozai loved Ursa with all of his heart.. When Zuko was born Ursa wanted to name him Zoku, a combination of Sozin and Roku's names. My father wouldn't allow it and threatened to disinherit him. Ozai came up with a compromise of Zuko. To Ozai, Zuko's birth was a reminder of his weakness in the eyes of his own father."

"Weakness?" Hakoda stared at him.

"Because he had no choice but to obey." Iroh began walking again. "As Zuko became older he had his father's temper there was no doubt but he also had his mother's heart. My father and brother believed he would not be suitable for the throne. When Zuko began to tell of us dreams he had, dreams that were reminiscent of Roku's last day on Earth, he was tested to see if he was the Avatar. When the sages said that he wasn't, my father was weary of him and the man he could become."

"He was tested.? Hakoda walked by his side.

"Zuko was not told of his heritage so he had no idea that the two heritages were warring inside of him and it made it difficult for him to firebend or swordfight. My son saw this and knew what the problem was."

"You have a son?" Hakoda asked.

Iroh ignored the question and continued. "Zuko idolized my son and tried to be like him, they had the same type of ideals. My father knew this and it made him angrier that Lu Ten continued to try to tell Zuko of his heritage. Whenever Ozai tried to win favor from our father, my father would bring up Zuko and tell Ozai how Zuko has scarred this family. When Azula was born, Ozai tried to win favor by naming her after my father. It wasn't until she turned to be a prodigy that my father began to be happy with Ozai again.

"Ursa began worrying for Zuko and watched over him constantly. She saw the looks on the guards faces and knew that an 'accident' could easily befall Zuko. When my son was killed, Ozai begged for the throne. Azulon excepted under one condition: Zuko's death."

"What?" Hakoda stumbled.

"Ursa lied to my father and he signed a document stating that Ozai would be Fire Lord, and then she slit his throat, to save her child. And then she left and Ozai blamed Zuko for her departure. he moment Zuko stepped out of line, to defend his own people, Ozai took the oppurtunity to scar and banish his son. As a joke he told him that he could come home when he had the Avatar."

Hakoda stared at Iroh. "Does he…know?"

"He now knows of his heritage and what his mother did to save him, and everything past that. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was hated from birth." Iroh turned and the tunnel began going upward.

* * *

Aang gripped Appa's reins. _I hope Zuko gets that note, I must have left the bag with him. I will take care of the Air Nomads when I get back, I just have to find her._ Appa soared higher and Aang looked toward the stars. He moved the reins so that they were headed for the Bei Fong Estate.

* * *

Tam breathed in the evening air, he looked toward the dimming sky and found himself imaging flying bison overhead. he sighed and rubbed his temple. _I guess some things never change._ he shook away the memories of childhood and began to walk toward his home, he stopped as he saw the woman.

A woman was walking steadily toward their village, her sleek dark hair was pinned back into crisscrossing braids, and her robes were light green with elegant designs along the sides and bottom. She was obviously a noblewoman of some sort. As she walked closer to the village, people began to stop and look toward her, she didn't seem to notice.

The woman paused momentarily, as if waiting for something.

"What do ya want?" Tam stared at the woman. the woman smiled and began to walk to him. Tam frowned as she stood in front of him; she was blind.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong." The woman dipped her head slightly. "I am a good friend of the Avatar and I am here to help you to the Eastern Air Temple."

"Eastern?" Tam stared at the woman. "He said the Southern."

"Things came up." Toph smiled sweetly. "The Eastern Air Temple is really the best idea, especially when trying to regrow food and having everyone readjust, It's not too far from here."

"And the Avatar picked you to lead us?" Tam snorted. "You're just some little blind girl."

Toph smiled at him. Inside she wanted to punch his face in. _I should have just stayed in bed instead. _She dug into the bag that hung from her shoulder. Toph pulled out several rolls of parchment. "These are a few documents that will help us get to the Air Temple in case we are stopped."

Tam unrolled the parchments. "The seal of the Earth King? of the Avatar….of the Fire Lord?" Tam stared at the woman. "Aang promised to not speak of-"

"The Earth King doesn't know." Toph quickly interjected. "The Fire Lord is the reason that Aang was even able to find you, and he wishes to help."

"Like hell." Tam snarled.

"Fire Lord Zuko has sent an airship to the temple already, it's filled to the brink with food and other supplies."

"And what if I said that we don't want it?" Tam tossed the parchments back to Toph, who caught it easily.

"HE said that if you didn't want it then he understands and that he will bring it back." TOph smiled. "The men on the ship don't even have to leave the ship if you want, but I recommend getting the food, at least to get started. How many people are going to the temple?"

"All of us." Tam looked around at he gathering crowd.

"I thought some were staying behind." Toph tilted her head in question.

"I won't leave my family." Tam sighed. "We will leave at dawn." "Don't you want time to pack?" Toph rose an eyebrow.

"After years of hiding from Fire Nation, we are always ready to go, and Aang said we'd be leaving soon." Tam nodded toward a building, "You should rest for the night before the journey. Will Aang be joining us then?"

"I'm not sure," Toph said quietly. "He had something that couldn't wait."

* * *

Hakoda breathed in as he stared at the steel door. _I am not afraid. _An image of the laughing Fire Lord hovering over him, flashed through his mind. Anger surged through the chief's blood.

Iroh pushed open the door and Hakoda quickly followed to see what had become of the Fire Lord. He couldn't help the smirk that came over his face as he spotted Ozai hunched over, his hair tangled and overhanging his face. His tidy beard was ragged and hair was growing all along his jawline. Ozai's eyes darted upward to the pair.

"If it isn't my big brother," Ozai sighed. "I see you've managed to add back a few pounds."

"Your son requested I come to see you." Iroh frowned.

"Too scared to see me himself?" Ozai snickered. "I guess he could just look into a mirror instead." Ozai stood up and leaned against the bars. "Though at least I don't have that hideous scar."

Ozai tilted his head and an amused smile overcame his face as he saw Hakoda. Hakoda frowned. The man wasn't lying; aside from the scar the resemblence was impeccable.

"I doubt he wanted to ruin such a special occasion." Iroh told him. "Zuko is getting married." Ozai turned his head swiftly. "He wanted you to be told before the announcement."

"What whore agreed to that?" Ozai scoffed.

"My daughter, who just so happens to be the same woman who helped overthrow your reign." Hakoda growled.

"You look familiar." Ozai grinned. "If I'm not mistaken you scream like a woman."

"You are." Hakoda growled.

"No wait, it was about a woman." Ozai grinned. "Blue eyed brunette…I think. it's so hard to remember all those throats I've slit."

Iroh grabbed the back of Hakoda's robes as the man tried to grab Ozai through the bars. "You stupid bastard!" Hakoda yelled as Ozai laughed.

"I do enjoy these visits." Ozai turned to his brother. "I do have a question: this woman that my son is marrying, is she the one who bloodbends?"

"Why?" Iroh loosened his grip on Hakoda's robes.

"The woman who stopped Zuko from being killed?" Ozai asked.

"Yes." Iroh watched his brother. "How did you hear about that?"

"You hear talk." Ozai inspected his dirty nails.

"So you do care whether he lives or dies." Hakoda snarled.

"Oh I always have." Ozai smiled.

"It hasn't been discussed when the wedding will take place but I'm assuming sometime in the fall." Iroh went back to his previous subject.

"Why not sooner?" Hakoda turned to look at Iroh.

"Zuko is Fire Lord." Ozai said simply as he leaned his head against the bars. "If he doesn't have an enormous frivoulous wedding then people will talk. Unless he already knocked up your little girl."

"I'm starting to wonder why Zuko doesn't just have you killed." Hakoda frowned at him.

"This is crueler." Ozai sighed. "I have nothing to do but sit here and think about things; things that I've done, things that could have gone another way. I think about how Ursa hates me yet loves me. I think about how my fat idiot brother spends all his time in a stupid tasteless tea shop in the one city that hates him the most. I think about how my daughter is stuck playing a pawn in this new scheme of things or just end up like me. I think about how my son spends all his time trying to not be like me." Ozai tilted his head and smiled as a glint filled his cold yellow eyes. "I think about how Zuko trusts people way too much. I think about how he has guards there to protect him. I think about how those helmets seem to cover their faces."

Iroh stared at Ozai. a hollow silence filled the room.

"Wait," Hakoda stared at him. "Did you order the assassination on your own-"

"I think about how people still wish to see me on the throne." Ozai snickered.

Hakoda jumped as Iroh kicked the prison door down.

"Well look whose still working out-" Ozai was cut short as Iroh threw him back into the wall, his hands found his throat. "Well looks like my brother is still in there somewhere." Ozai let out a strangled laugh.

"You ordered the attack on Zuko!" Iroh growled. Hakoda blinked as he looked at a new man. He had always heard of the dragon of the west but to see this darkened version of Iroh was something else. This man before him was looking for blood. "Your own son!"

Ozai's laugh quickly became a cough. He reached up and began to grip Iroh's wrists, trying to pull at them. Hakoda frowned as he watched Ozai pull them away and then began scratching at the fingers that held his throat. Ozai's speech begame gurgled. Hakoda stepped forward and could feel the heat radiating from Iroh. He could see the flesh of Ozai's throat turning red around his fingers.

Hakoda clenched his fists as he felt a cold happiness fill him. The man who was responsible for his wife's death, the man that had tortured him, the man who had tried to burn the world to the ground, was going to die.

"_Uncle." Zuko sighed. "I don't care, I really don't but…" _

_Iroh stared down his nephew._

"_Can you please tell my Dad." Zuko finished quietly. "He should know." Hakoda raised an eyebrow as he noticed sadness on Zuko's face. _

"Iroh." Hakoda said quietly. Iroh was staring into Ozai's face as Ozai was clawing at Iroh's arms. "Let him go." Iroh turned his head slightly as Ozai began to turn blue. "Zuko."

Ozai fell to the floor in a crumpled mess, coughing as he tried to breathe again.

"If it wasn't for Zuko, you'd be dead." Iroh said coldly. "You don't deserve a son like him."

Ozai rubbed his neck. "I think I've said that his entire life."

Iroh kicked Ozai in the face.

* * *

Hakoda's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. He tried to blink away the images he had just seen. _A brother attempting to kill another brother for attempting to kill his own son._ Hakoda sighed. _What would bring a family to this?_ He thought of his own son. An image of a young Sokka grinning at him awaiting approval for a knot he had tied. Hakoda stopped. he thought back to Zuko asking for Iroh to tell his father. _He just wants approval and he'll never get it. _A creak brought Hakoda back to the present. Sokka yawned as he stepped out of his room, his wolftail was askew while a section of his hair stood on end. He stretched and headed toward the kitchen.

"Sokka?" Hakoda quickly caught up with his young son.

"How is it possible for her to hate fire flakes all day but crave it all night?" Sokka turned toward his dad, dark bags underneath his eyes.

Hakoda opened his mouth to answer but stopped. He pulled his son into a tight embrace. "I'm proud of you." Hakoda said.

"I'm just raiding the kitchen." Sokka blinked.

* * *

Toph breathed in the morning air and smiled. It was a new day and so far things were going good. Tam had finally stopped grumbling and the other villagers were finally beginning to talk a little.

"So you know the Avatar?" A young boy asked her.

"I do." Toph smiled in the direction of the boy.

"You have funny looking eyes."

"JAY!" a woman yelled at the boy. Toph frowned. _Aang always said they looked pretty._

"What?" The boy turned to look at his mom confused.

"It's okay." Toph smiled at the boy.

"Why are they like that?" the boy tilted his head in question. Toph could feel his mother quickening her pace to reach the boy.

"I'm not sure. I've been told my eyes are different, but it may have something to do with me being blind." Toph stepped over a rock in the road.

"Nuh uh." The boy almost tripped over another rock. "I've seen blind people and you can't be. You aren't using a stick to see and you're not falling everywhere."

"I see in a different way." Toph smiled. "With earthbending."

"You're a bender?" The boy skipped excitedly. Toph noted that he seemed a little bit lighter on his feet than others and she doubted it was just his happy outlook.

"I'm sorry, is he bothering you?" Jay's mother grabbed onto her son's hand.

"Actually he's fine." Toph smiled.

"Can you create earthquakes? How about a rockalanche?" Jay jumped up and down excitedly.

"You're like Aang when he was learning to earthbend." Toph giggled.

"So are you going to live with us at the temple?" Jay asked.

"Uh-"

"Mom says that you and the Avatar are going to get married."

Toph stumbled on a rock that time as she felt her cheeks warm.

"So, where is the Avatar." Tam piped in. Toph breathed in.

"Our friend Katara was kidnapped, he went to rescue her." Toph tried to keep her voice steady.

"Do you mean the 'Ice Princess'?" Jay's mom asked interested. Suddenly Toph was flocked by several women starving for gossip. Toph smiled weakly, it was going to be a long two days.

* * *

Zuko jerked awake as he snorted in a snore. He groaned loudly and scratched his head. He blinked as he yawned and noted that the room was upside down, he also noted that his good eye didn't want to open. He attempted to roll to his stomach but instead fell to the ground. Sighing and hefted himself to his feet. Zuko stretched out and smiled at the way his body reacted. He hadn't felt this well rested since…

Zuko stopped dead. "UNCLE!"

* * *

"I was thinking of mixing to the nations' colors." Ursa smiled at Hakoda. "As a symblance of our two cultures melding."

"That sounds good." Hakoda nodded. "I do want to walk Katara down the aisle, it is tradition for the father to give away the daughter."

"Of course." Ursa tapped her jaw thoughtfully. "We must discuss with Katara about the dress, she will be crowned Fire Lady later in the day or right after so it must have some air of royalty to it but I think it should be very waternation."

"I think it should have our colors but I doubt that Katara would welcome a full fur robe in this weather." Hakoda smirked.

The door to the tea room burst open.

"Where. Is. He." Zuko stood in the now open doorway. He was dressed in his Fire Lord robes, his face and hair was washed, his good eye was blackened and swelled shut. His scarred eye darted around the room in a rage.

"Iroh felt the need to follow the servants out earlier." Ursa sipped her tea. "Sweetie what happened to your eye."

"Ask him!" Zuko pointed at Hakoda. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Do with what?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

"The tea." Zuko growled.

"Nope." Hakoda turned to Ursa.

"You gave him a black eye?" Ursa asked. Hakoda shrugged. Zuko rolled his eye and walked away. a few seconds later his head poked back in.

"If you can attempt to keep this engagement quiet for a few days-"

"of course." Ursa smiled.

"Also, there's an earth kingdom family I want to invite so let me know when you start the invites." Zuko's head vanished again.

"Do you think he'll find Iroh?" Hakoda asked.

"Only if he wants to be found." Ursa sighed. "May I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Hakoda took another sip of his tea.

"What happened last night?" Ursa looked at the chief.

* * *

Katara wriggled her toes in the bath water. She sat on a chair as her legs dangled over the side of the tub, the water cooled from last night. she splashed her feet around trying to pull back a memory of being able to feel the water. She sighed as she leaned over her knees.

"How's it going?" Hakoda asked as he shut the door.

"I didn't even hear you open the door, I was concentrating so hard." Katara smiled.

"Any luck?" Hakoda asked as pulled a chair next to Katara.

"No." Katara wriggled her toes again. She tugged her leggings up a little bit more so they wouldn't get wet.

"I'm proud of you." Hakoda blurted out suddenly.

"I assumed you'd be saying the exact opposite." Katara turned to look at him.

"I just realized that I don't say it enough to your brother and you." Hakoda flicked off a piece of lint on his pants.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you visiting Ozai last night does it?" Katara looked at her father. Hakoda looked down. "Servants talk." Katara explained.

"Have you met Ozai?" Hakoda asked.

"No." Katara stared down at the rippling water. "I'm afraid if I did, I would kill him for everything he's done to our family….and to Zuko's."

"Yeah." Hakoda sighed. Katara raised an eyebrow. "Iroh filled me in."

"You do realize that if you are looking for the man that is a father to Zuko, you'd be looking for Iroh, right?" Katara asked, her eyes going back to the water rippling around her legs. The ripples were getting larger and dissapearing, moving toward the edges.

"Yeah, he's a great man." Hakoda sighed. "He'd do anything for Zuko."

"Zuko wants to have him named grandpa when the time comes around." Katara frowned at the rings, rings of water that seemed to float to edges. As they moved further away the less visible they became, but Katara could still see them. a sudden image flashed in her mind: tiny hands reaching into a basin of water.

"I know you feel down right now about the bending." Hakoda sighed. "But things will get better."

Katara nodded as she stared into the water. Echoes of giggling seemed to float in her ears, popping noises followed. She shook her head as her father continued to talk.

"-won't be so bad." Hakoda continued as Katara closed her eyes. She opened them again, and stared at the ripples. She lowered her hands into the water, drenching them before bringing them up to her face. As if on their own accord, her hands cupped and wrapped around each other around her mouth. She clamped her lips together and made a loud popping noise as she pulled her hands away.

A tiny bubble floated in front of her.

"That's my little girl." Hakoda said quietly.

* * *

Zuko strolled up to his uncle quietly as the man engaged a councilman in a deep conversation.

"I'm sorry may I borrow him for a moment." Zuko smiled broadly as he grasped Iroh's arm. The councilman stared at the smiling Fire Lord as if he had lost his mind.

"ZUKO!" the three men turned to see a very happy waterbender racing their way. Zuko frowned at the woman. "I thought you were staying in your room to practice your blood bending." He said loudly.

"Oh, I needed some fresh air." Katara smiled. "I was thinking about the first time I ever bended."

"And you're smiling?" Zuko raisd an eyebrow.

Katara smiled broadly as she took her waterskin and opened it to allow some water to get on her hands. Zuko waited patiently as she cupped her hands and made a loud popping noise.

"A bubble." Iroh stared at the small bubble that soared between them.

"Oh for the love of-" The councilman walked off.

"How?" Zuko stared at her.

"Dad says it's the way I learned how to bend. Maybe my bending was just really weak." Katara smiled again. "I can feel the water again…sort of."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko turned to see a guard walking toward him, this guard wore brilliant red stripes along the mantle; a prison guard. The guard raised his face plate showing his face until Zuko nodded. "I need to speak to you about your father."

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko-" Iroh began.

"There seems to have been an attack on him, but he's fine now." The guard stated.

"An attack?" Katara frowned. "What kind of an attack?" the guard looked at her hesitantly before continuing.

"It seems as if his throat was burned massively, as if someone choked him while firebending." the guard bowed. "We have healers taking care of him." The guard rose to his full height before heading on his way.

"Uncle?" Zuko turned to look at him. "Can we talk in my office?"

* * *

Aang sighed as he looked over the city. So far no sign of Toph. He watched as Toph's father and mother walked the garden. Aang relaxed against Appa's sleeping form. _I will wait and see if she's here._ He planted his bare feet on the ground and attempted to feel for the petite woman.

* * *

Hakoda poked at a geostone that sat on Zuko's desk. It had to be a gift from the Earth King. The door opened quickly and Zuko power walked in followed by his Uncle. They walked straight past Hakoda and entered his bedroom, Iroh shutting the door behind him quietly. Hakoda shrugged and poked at the geode.

A large crash made Hakoda jump. He turned in the direction of the crash and raced toward Zuko's bedroom door. He opened the door to see Iroh pinching the bridge of his nose and Zuko's forearm dissappearing into the wall of his bedroom.

"Did I miss something?" Hakoda asked.

Iroh shook his head. Zuko stared at his dissapearing arm. He pulled on his arm, attempting to withdraw it. He sighed as it wouldn't budge.

"Let me help." Hakoda walked up to him.

"He tried to have me killed." Zuko stared at the wall.

Hakoda stopped.

"And it almost killed her." Zuko growled.

Hakoda looked at Iroh.

"Zuko-" Iroh began.

"And you tried to kill him for it?" Zuko turned to look at his uncle. "Is there anyone in this family that doesn't want to kill each other."

"Not really." the three men turned to see Azula standing in the doorway. "When you're done we need to talk about those guys attacking those colonies."

"Get out." Zuko said quietly. Azula rolled her eyes and walked out.

"I was wrong to do it." Iroh said.

"No you weren't." Zuko yanked his arm out of the wall with a sudden yank. He stared at the gaping hole. "Do we have anything to cover this up?"

Iroh opened his mouth once but shut it again.

"What would you put over it?" Zuko turned to Hakoda. "What does the water tribe hang?"

"Ceremonial furs mostly." Hakoda stared at the hole.

"Can we get one, one that Katara would like?" Zuko stared at the hole.

"There's a mantle I can get for her, it's usually worn during the solstice." Hakoda watched the young Fire Lord.

Silence engulfed them.

"Your father is a stupid man." Hakoda blurted out. Both Iroh and Zuko turned to look at him. "Any sane father would realize that he have an extraordinary son to be proud of. Hell you took away my daughter's honor and I still can't help but be proud of the things you have accomplished, and can't wait to be able to call you my son. Your uncle even calls you son! Ozai is a fool!"

Zuko stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"I agree." Iroh smiled. "Now let's go get some tea and talk about this mantle."

Zuko stared at the hole for a moment.

"I promise you, that I won't turn out like him." Zuko turned to look at Hakoda.

"I know you won't."

* * *

Aang watched the setting sun as he sighed, worry settled inside of him deeply. _She's not here._ He didn't dare go in and ask her parents where she was, no need to start a panic, but he knew that she hadn't been anywhere near here. Her arrogant strong steps were no where near here. Aang leaned further into Appa's fur and watched the pink sky fade to red, purple, dark blue and finally black. Stars twinkled above him. The wind picked up and blew flower petal by his nose, Aang looked again and sighed as he flicked off Appa's shedding coat. _I miss you Toph._

_Giggling. Aang flaoted upward with his airbending as he heard a woman giggling. he saw a young brunette giggling into her hands and running off. _

"_Wait!" Aang ran toward her but she darted in another direction. He followed her trail only to realize he was no longer by Appa's side but inside a stone building._

"_Hello?" His voice echoed. laughter echoed after it. The woman ran by in fine silk robes. "Wait I just want to talk to you." She passed behind him going down another hallway. "Huh?"_

_He ran as fast as he could, laughter surrounding him. He ran past a door and stopped. backing up he looked to see a huge balcony, overlooking the clouds surrounding the building. The woman kneeled next to a small boy who was laughing with her. The boy turned to him and smiled right before twirling a staff and running toward the edge of the balcony, where he opened the glider and soared into the clouds._

_The woman turned to him and smiled._

Aang awoke with a start. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Aang jumped up and began to toss his things back into Appa's saddle.

"C'mon buddy, we're heading for the Eastern Air Temple."

* * *

Toph laughed at the young boy's antics. He was clearly a gifted bender but under the circumstances it wasn't the best thing. His mother was allowing him to bend to stay in the air a little longer but wouldn't budge on letting him try the air ball.

Toph's laughter died in her throat as she felt rumbling heading their way. She frowned as she tried to figure it out, it reminded her of the old war machines that the fire nation used. She tilted her head and noted that the wheels turned with help from rocks jutting out from the earth.

"Quit bending." Toph said quietly to Jay. His mother stopped and turned in the direction of the rumbling. They were getting close.

"What is that?" Tam looked toward Toph. "Friends of yours?"

"No." Toph said quietly. A group of 8 benders approached as two of the metal war machines moved in front of them.

"What's going on here?" one of the men looked around at the people. "Travelin'?"

"Hello sir," Toph bowed at the man. "My name is-"

"Where ya'll headin?" One of the men walked near Jay. Silence answered him.

"Ya'll Fire Nation?" One of them asked. a few of the villagers eyed each other.

"Why would that matter?" Toph said nicely through gritted teeth.

"It matters quite a bit actually." The first man said. Toph tilted her head, that was their leader. "See we don't like Fire Nation."

"We especially don't like a bunch of colonists who think they own the place either." Another man growled.

"You think that we're fire nation colonists?" Tam asked incredously. "Well we're not so piss off!"

"I don't think I like your tone." The leader said. the men behind him snickered.

"Well I don't think I give a ratmonkey's ass." Tam growled.

"Do you know who we are?" The leader asked.

"You're the men who have been attacking the Fire Nation villages and killing innocent people." Toph growled.

"And you have led another one straight to us." The group of men began laughing loudly.

"They're not Fire Nation." Toph clenched her fists.

"I can tell you're not," The man hooted. Laughter surrounded her again. "What's a little woman like yourself doing out here? Bad things can happen." Wolf whistles and more laughter.

"Get behind me," Tam whispered.

"C'mere." The leader reached out to grab Toph but she swatter his hand away.

"Leave." Toph said angrily.

"I get her after you." One of the men hooted.

"Maybe you should be taught your place first." The man reared back his fist and flung it toward her face.

"WATCH OUT!" Tam yelled. He started to reach out, waiting for her body to be thrown backward. He looked up to see her holding the leader's fist inches from her own face. The leader's face was wrinkled in confustion and pain.

"Do you know who I am?" Toph's hand clamped down harder on the man's dirt ridden hand. She pushed his palm backward into his arm forcing him to his knees.

There were loud rumbles as two of them men pulled large rocks from the earth and threw them at the tiny woman. Toph pushed the leader into the ground, punching one rock away and kicking away the other. Another man reared up a large boulder from the ground and flung it for her head. Toph grinned, running straight for it, jumping and throwing her forhead into it. It shattered around her as she hit the ground again, gripping the earth with her toes.

"The name's Toph, as in the world's greatest Earthbender." she smirked.

Three of the men raced toward her, pulling up jagged rocks and throwing them toward her and the villagers. She twirled around and lifted her arms up, Tam jumped into his airbending stance as he felt the ground move beneath him, suddenly all of them were lifted into the air twenty feet on the large platforwm. He could hear all the rocks hitting the platfrom below.

"Wow." Jay whispered.

Toph turned and began punching at the ground and upward, large rocks began to shoot out toward the men. Three of the men turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't." Toph shoved her feet downward and began jogging into the ground, propelling toward the men as the earth moved underneath her. She moved in front of them, jumping and hitting the ground with her fist first, creating rocks jutting outward into the men, throwing them backward unconscious. She spun on her heel and threw her arms out, tossing a wall out toward the other men. The leader and a lanky man propelled themselves upward with a columns of earth, the other three were thrown into the side fo the villagers' platform.

Toph turned as the two Fire Nation machines moved closer to her. They used the small opening to earthbend large boulders of rocks in her direction. She kicked them into pieces. She grabbed one of them out fo the air and threw it right back at them, barely denting the machine.

"You can't get us in here, you little bitch!" The man laughed.

Toph smirked and sauntered up to the machine, ducking everytime they shot. She slammed her elbow down into the machine, a creaking and grinding of metal against metal resounded as the metal cuffed her elbow. She gripped it tightly and yanked hard, ripping the metal sheet straight off. The metal formed a gauntlet over her hand which she plowed into the top of the machine and ripped the entire top layer off.

"Ah fu-" The man started right before Toph punched him in the face.

"Huh, maybe I shouldn't have done that with the metal." Toph stared at the unconscious man.

Suddenly the ground exploded with hundreds of particles thrown toward her, she moved quickly in front of the villagers platform, creating a wall to protect them. Another man began to throw sharp rocks toward her. The lanky man began to create a column. The leader began to make the earth rumble, shooting spikes out from underneath her own feet.

* * *

Aang raced Appa as fast as he could toward the Eastern Air Temple. _Please be there._ A column of dust rose ahead of him. He frowned and looked down to see earthbenders fighting, he shook his head and continued on. A loud screeching of metal made him look down. A petite woman held up a gauntlet of metal. Aang blinked and almost laughed aloud. _Of course she's in the middle of the fight, must be earth rumble 19 or something._ HE cringed as he watched her punch the man in the face, she stared at the gauntlet and then shrugged. Aang sighed as circled back around, he looked back down when she created a wall behind her, he rose an eyebrow confused. He looked down at a lanky man creating a column of stone and then just sitting on it, staring her down.

Toph began to jump back and forth laughing at the other man trying to stab her from underneath. She jumped high as several rocks jutted out, at the same time the lanky man jumped up, slicing a section of rock off, creating a huge jagged rock and sending it straight for her face. Toph sent a rocks to the other two men knocking them down. Aang felt his hands clench the reigns as fear gripped him. Toph stood straight, no longer in fighting stance, laughing as the stone raced for her.

Aang jumped, breathing in and twirling his staff, pulling in all the air that he could and then shoving it out straight at Toph, sending her backward into the stone wall. Toph slammed into it and then slid to the ground only a few seconds before the rock tore through the wall right where her head was.

* * *

Toph groaned, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. The vibrations seemed to be coming everywhere. _Is this what Sugar Queen means when she says 'seeing double'._ Toph felt her stomach flip flop, she grabbed the back of her head and frowned. _I'm going to guess that's not water._ She pulled her hand back, rubbing her thumb and index finger together, feeling the warm sticky blood. There was a slam on the ground near her. _Great, now would be a good time for your help Tam._

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" She heard someone roar. Dirt began to float around her.

"Are you okay?" Toph jolted when she realized that Tam was right next to her.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Toph bit out.

"You're not really a noble waoman are you?" Tam sighed. "Come on." He hoisted her into his arms. before she could protested she felt him jump up in the air. Unlike with Aang, it felt way too uncomfortable to hover in the air for such an extended time. The second he touched ground she moved out of his arms.

"Is that the Avatar state?" Jay asked in awe. _Toph started to shake her head._

"It is." Tam said quietly. _But he only does that for Sugar Queen._

* * *

**Oh my freaking god. I just sat up all night typing this, god I hope you guys like it because now I must go study. and to be honest I have absolutely no idea when I can get back to this story, aside from abour may 14****th**** or so. (end of school). okay now I have proofread it. I think it's good but if it sucks let me know and I'll re proofread it and re load the page or what not, good god It's 6am…darn my need to write….ugh. please review…please. please please please…..I'm going to go to sleep or possibly watch my name is earl on netflix….or both….zzzzzzzz**


	53. I'm Sorry

**Everyone thank Kimberly T. for this chapter, it was her thoughts that put my lazy butt into action. though if you hate the chapter, hate me and not Kimberly T.**

* * *

Wind whirled around Aang as he felt himself being pulled. Power flooded his body as his tattoos began to glow. With a yell he ran for the two remaining men, circling them with all of his might. The dirt began to spiral upward as Aang circled the men. The leader pulled out a column of rock and began pelting pieces of it in Aang's direction.

"I think we should help." Toph overheard Jay's mother.

"You mean…" Tam turned to her.

"Not all the way." Jay's mother said softly. They both walked away from Toph leaving Jay alone with her.

"This is really cool," Jay whispered. Toph felt like throwing up, the vibrations were still erratic around her, though not as bad as before. She turned and placed her palms on the ground to feel for Tam or Jay's mom. _Maybe they have something in their carts to make the pain go away._ She frowned as she realized that neither of them were near her. She strained herself. _Where did they go._

"What the-" She heard one of the earthbenders yell. She turned and felt dirt flying into the air. Aang's feet left the ground.

_What's going on?_

Aang was nearly smashed by a rock when he looked up to see the two airbenders. It took him a moment and a near death experience to make him concentrate on the task at hand. Aang wasn't entirely sure what they were doing but he quickly followed Tam and the woman into the air. It was as if they were making a cyclone by circling the two men, but there was a different pull. He looked down at the men and saw their eyes widen at the air benders.

The lanky man fell to his knees holding his chest. Aang stared at him confused as he circled. The leader now began to hold his throat, his face turning blue.

_It's a vortex._

Aang looked up to the other benders who were concentrating very hard on their circling patterns. Aang frowned and parted from the vortex, flying for Toph. _Have my people changed that much? _As he hit the ground he turned to see the leader hitting his knees. He looked back at Toph who seemed dazed, blood in her palm. He didn't look back.

He felt the air rush to where they were and just knelt down beside Toph. Aang brushed the hair out of her face. He sighed as he saw the bits of hair that had come loose with his attack on her.

"You hit me with an air blast didn't you?" Toph frowned.

"It was that or you getting decapitated." Aang felt the air still.

"What did they do?" Toph nodded behind him.

"They sucked the air out of them." Aang said quietly.

"Well they sure did a piss poor job of it." Toph sighed. She squeaked loudly as Tam and Jay's mom landed a few feet from them.

"Are they dead?" Aang asked quietly as he kissed Toph on the forehead.

"No, just unconscious." The woman smiled. "My name is Tia."

"What are you doing here?" Aang looked at Tam. Tam blinked at him and then turned to look at Toph. Toph took that moment to throw up into the dirt.

* * *

Zuko poked his finger into the giant hole in the wall, letting his finger drag around the edges.

"Zuko?" Katara's voice came from the doorway.

"Do you love me?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Katara walked up to him and stared at the hole. "What happened?" "My dad was behind the assassination attempt." Zuko said quietly.

"Which one?" Katara snorted.

"The one you saved me." Zuko sighed. "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"You're surprised?" Katara looked at Zuko. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"I am." Zuko said quietly. "And I shouldn't be, you're not even surprised."

"How could he be behind the attempt?" Katara frowned. "He's behind bars."

"I don't know." Zuko sighed. "We've attempted to squash out all of his followers but they still exist, and we don't know what someone's thinking."

"You think his guards did something?" Katara eyed the hole.

"Possibly…And my father knows secrets that could lead to my death." Zuko looked at her. "Easily."

"Like what?" She asked.

"The secret tunnels that lead straight to my room." Zuko frowned.

"It wouldn't accomplish anything, if you die-"

"My uncle gets the throne, what about after him. After you?" Zuko turned to her. "You think these assassins care how many people die?"

"Zuko…" Katara reached up to cup his face but he pulled away.

"I just need to be alone." he stared at the ground. Katara nodded sadly and walked to the door. "I love you." Zuko said quietly as she left.

* * *

"Oh, be mad all you want." Toph held the back of her head. "I just made Twinkletoes quicken his pace is all."

Tam rolled his eyes. They were ahead of the rest of the group and their conversation couldn't be heard.

"I thought…" Aang trailed off.

"So did you go after her or us?" Tam turned to the Avatar.

"…." Aang turned red.

Toph frowned. She shuffled her feet along the road, a part of her wanting to vanish.

"Considering I thought that my girlfriend left me, what do you think?" Aang frowned. Toph blinked in surprise.

"Teenagers." Tam mumbled. "I'm trusting teenagers."

"Sex starved teenagers at that." Toph grinned. Tam stopped short and immediately Aang ran into him.

"Sorry," Aang turned bright red.

"Are we there yet?" Jay skipped up to them.

"We should get there in a few hours." Toph felt the ground. "Though the mountain is just past this forest. Jay jumped off the ground. _Oh great I have just signed my life over to living with a bunch of idiots I can't see half the time._

"I SEE IT!" Jay's voice came from above, his toes touched back to the ground lightly.

"Will we make it before dark?" Aang looked up at the sky.

"Just barely, if we hurry." Tam quickened his pace.

* * *

"What a surprise another visitor." Ozai turned to see his son. Zuko dropped a cloak next to the door, he was wearing dark clothes and his hair was down. In his hands was a platter of food and a cup. Ozai raised an eyebrow at the food in his hands.

"I heard what Uncle did to you." Zuko said sadly. "He shouldn't have."

"And so you've brought me a steak dinner." Ozai laughed. Zuko could see the blisters around his throat.

"You want me to have that healed for you?" Zuko tilted his head in question.

"By the new whore?" Ozai snickered. Zuko's eyes fell to the ground. He sighed and pulled out a key to the door.

"They did a good job on this," He said quietly as the door opened without even squeaking.

"So you've come to talk to your old man because of what my brother did." Ozai raised an eyebrow at the food; steak, potatoes, a roll, and rice. The aroma of ginseng tea floated up.

"Something like that." Zuko sat down on the dirty floor in front of his father, the door was still open. "Do you mind?" Zuko picked the roll off of the plate and took a bite.

"I guess it wouldn't matter if it did, now would it." Ozai sneered, his eyes darted to the door again. "Is this an oppurtunity?"

"No." Zuko took another bite. "I just want to talk."

"I think I prefer being choked." Ozai popped a potato into his mouth. "You're still horrible at cooking."

"You would think you would have shown me how." Zuko frowned. "But then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Ozai looked up at him.

"You've always hated me." Zuko frowned, his eyes full of sadness. "Always. I used to be able to lie to myself and say that maybe you used to love me, maybe you used to care, that maybe I had just done something wrong."

"You did do something wrong." Ozai smirked as he cut up his steak. "You were born."

For a moment there was only the sound of knife cutting through meat.

"And yet I was surprised when I heard that you tried to end my life, which is quite an interesting feat." Zuko's voice cracked slightly.

"You'd be amazed how easily it's done. All I need to do is tell the people standing outside my door all the little things I know," Ozai laughed. "I do love how you interchange them. It may stop them from conspiring with me but I can still plant ideas."

"Apparently so." Zuko said quietly.

"You think the people are on your side?" Ozai snickered. "They just follow the big man of the mountain. The second I am able to take control again, they will bow before me."

"You're right." Zuko sighed. "But it's kind of hard to do in here, isn't it?"

"If I still had my bending then I would be out of this godforsaken hell hole."

"If you hadn't tried to anhilate the world, you would still have your bending."

Ozai lowered his cup. "You should have let the Avatar kill me instead."

"Aang would have never done it." Zuko let out a hollow laugh. "He believes in preserving life."

Ozai popped another potato in his mouth. "You used too much garlic."

"Sorry." Zuko looked down at his tidy nails and looked back to his father.

"You should have let the cook make it, but again you tried too hard just so you could fail." Ozai frowned.

"It was the though behind it." Zuko said quietly.

"Next time think about making the cook make it." Ozai said sourly. He took another swig.

"Has mom been to see you lately?" Zuko said quietly.

"I think you may have actually become meeker." Ozai scoffed. "Your mother won't."

"Want me to pass any messages to her?" Zuko asked.

"What is this? You want to act like we are fine? Like I'm not in prison and you're not living it up in the palace?" Ozai growled. "I don't want anything to do with that bitch or you!"

"I just thought-"

"You don't think, that's your problem; you don't think and you trust people too easily." Ozai scoffed. "You thought I was going to sit in this dark god forsaken hole and not talk? You were dead wrong!"

"I've learned." Zuko frowned. "I've learned that you can't trust even the people closest to you."

Ozai snorted into his tea.

"Each day I have to watch my back, check my guards, notice any minute detail that could possibly lead to an assassination. Even Uncle has been teaching me not to trust him," Zuko paused. "And yet I still think I can trust you to keep these secrets."

"I have raised an idiot." Ozai laughed.

"You didn't raise me." Zuko growled. "The man I should be calling father-"

"Is your idiot uncle." Ozai sighed. "I've heard this all before, are we done?"

Zuko stared down at the ground. "He's taught me not to even take food from him without checking."

"As if he would do anything." Ozai sighed.

"In our family, I'd believe anything." Zuko glared at his father.

"You know what your problem is?" OZai growled. "You-" Ozai closed his eyes to the sudden wave of dizziness. He opened them back up, one of them twitching.

"You?" Zuko asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I knew you didn't know how to cook." OZai grabbed his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him.

"I've learned." Zuko said quietly. "I'm not the best, but when you're stuck cooking your own meals because the cook wants you dead…"

Ozai grabbed his head as his vision went black and came back. "wh-" he looked up at Zuko.

"You can't trust anyone in our family." Zuko said quietly.

Ozai's eyes widened.

"That's a lesson I learned from you." Zuko glared at the man.

"You son of a bitch!" Ozai grabbed the knife on his plate and lunged for his son. Zuko grabbed Ozai's fist that clenched the blade. Ozai's vision began to shift, the room dimming and then getting brighter. He began punching toward his son. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Ozai swung at Zuko.

Zuko rose to his feet and sidestepped the swing. He watched as his father fell to the ground. Ozai began to clutch his stomach and begin to retch.

"I should have slit your throat!" Ozai coughed as his vision dimmed even more.

"I can't let you hurt the ones I love anymore." Zuko whispered.

"I HATE YOU!" Ozai roar turned into a sputtering cough. "I hate you!" He coughed as he rolled onto his stomach.

"….I'm sorry." Zuko's voice cracked as he backed up against the wall.

Ozai's clawed at the ground. "I hate…you."

Silence filled the room. A steady drip of water could be heard coming from the other side of the room.

Zuko stared down at the body on the ground, a hollow coldness filled him. Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. He kneeled down next to the still body looking into his father's lifeless eyes. He closed his eyes. _My father is dead. _He opened them again. _My father is dead, because I killed him. _Zuko closed his eyes again and felt a tear roll down his cheek. a sob escaped him and he held his face in his hands. _I killed my own father. _Another sob escaped him.

For a moment, Zuko cried, tears streaming down his face. He looked at the lifeless body and took a deep shuddering breath. Raising up to his feet he went to the prison door, he walked out of it pulling it to and then locked it. He grabbed the cloak he had left beside the door and pulled the blue mask out of his pocket. He glanced back at the body and then listened at the door. After a moment he put on the mask and opened the door, swiftly running to the end of the hall. He paused at the corner.

"-just saying, someone should bring it up to him." A guard grumbled.

"Jee has already said something. The Fire Lord said he needed extra guards for the visiting nobles." the other guard answered.

"Maybe if he would let us spread out and take a hall by ourselves…"

"If you want to be picked off one by one, then do it on your own time." The guard said angrily.

Zuko waited until their voices were out almost out of earshot. Ozai's lifeless eyes flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to get out of here now. He took another shuddering breath and ran.

"HEY!" He heard a guard roar. _Fuck! _Zuko tried to run faster, footsteps following close behind him. _At least I know they're doing their job._ "He came from Ozai's! Go check!" The guard yelled to the other as he ran trying to catch up with ZUko. As Zuko ran down the hall, a guard walked around the corner and Zuko easily side stepped him. A few moments later he was running into the night with four guards chasing him. He darted behind several rocks and skidded down the incline of the hill.

"YUN! RO! TAIO! RIN!" A guard screamed into the night. Zuko heard the guards stop and then run back toward the screaming guard. As Zuko ran for the palace he threw off the cloak and the mask.

The mask fell with a clatter in the hardened dirt. Zuko didn't turn back. There was no longer a need for the blue spirit. All the wrongs had been righted. The blue spirit was no longer needed after this. He had restored the balance of things with this night.

As he neared the palace, Zuko slipped into an entrance near Katara's room, he quietly stole his way to her.

"Zuko?" Zuko turned to see Sokka standingwalking toward him. "Can you attempt to not try to jump my sister's bones at every second?" Sokka sighed. "Don't you have better things to do?"

Zuko looked toward Katara's room and then sighed. "I have paperwork to do." Zuko turened and Sokka saw his red eyes, his deeper than usual frown.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sokka frowned. "You look…"

"I'm fine, it's just been a rough few days," Zuko's voice cracked at the end. "I'm fine."

"Ok." Sokka watched him as he walked toward his office. "If you say so."

* * *

Toph sighed as she felt his footsteps approach. Even with thirty or so airbenders walking around she could still tell his light footsteps from the rest.

"Can we talk?" Aang asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Toph shifted her weight to rest on her hands as she sat.

"Why did you leave?" Aang stayed standing.

"Why do you think?" Toph turned her head in his direction. "Do you really think I was just going to stand around and watch you pine for her? Please, I have more respect for myself than that."

"Does this mean…are we…do you not want to be my girlfriend?" Aang's voice cracked a little.

Toph turned her head. _He really cares about me. Now that she's out of the picture._

"I'm sorry…" Aang said sadly as he turned to leave.

"I'll give you one more chance." Toph sighed. "But I swear to god if I have to listen to you weep over Sugar Queen's wedding then I'm gone."

Toph could feel Aang walk back with lighter steps, he sat down beside her. "When Zuko left to save Katara, Roku pulled me into the Avatar state." Aang began. "He thinks the reason I have issues with letting people go and move on may have to do with me knowing and having to be the Avatar at such a young age."

"Aang-"

"I'm not making an excuse." Aang cut in. "But I do want to try to fix it. I don't want it to be the reason I lose you." He kissed her on the forehead.

"What do stars look like?" Toph asked quietly, changing the subject as she blushed profusely. Aang turned his head to her. "Jay wouldn't shut up about them but he didn't do a great job of explaining them."

Aang grinned and moved close to her, then he brushed his nose over hers. Toph blushed even more and smiled. "It's something that seems so small but makes you feel good inside."

"I like stars." Toph smiled.

"Me too." Aang whispered as he kissed her lips.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko." A guard bowed at Zuko, who had his back turned tooking out the window. The moon lingered overhead.

"I know that you are understaffed." Zuko sighed. "I will sort out the problem tomorrow."

"It's not that sir," The guard took a breath. "Ozai is dead."

Zuko stilled. He had been waiting for the words but they still stung, still took his breath away. It seemed so much realer to hear someone else say it. An image of Ozai's still face flashed in his mind.

"We believe he was poisoned…" The guard said quietly. "We have a suspect though, The Blue Spirit was seen running from the scene."

"Are you sure?" Zuko's voice cracked.

"Taio, worked for Zhao whenever the Blue Spirit had taken the Avatar, he said there was no denying it." The guard stated.

"If he's seen, I want him alive." Zuko said quietly. "Go."

"Yes Sir." The guard made a hasty retreat.

"Ro?" Zuko turned his head.

"Sir?" the guard stopped.

"Please keep this to yourself, and have the other guards to do the same."

* * *

"I still think it'll be funny to make him hang out for the festival." Sokka grinned. "Just imagine, a frozen Fire Lord."

"He would firebend." Hakoda grinned.

"And he would melt straight through the ice." Sokka snickered. "Come on we have annoy him somehow."

"We could always tell him to ask for stewed sea prunes." Hakoda laughed.

"But those are delicious." Sokka frowned.

"Apparently it's an acquired taste. I've watched many an earthbender throw up from just the smell." Hakoda laughed.

"And I bet Zuko would try to please her and ask for seconds." Sokka snickered.

"Or at least I won't have to worry about grandkids from them for a while." Hakoda grinned.

"Yeah that should piss her off…Hey Zuko!" Sokka grinned as he saw the Fire Lord walk past. His smile faltered as Zuko turned his head.

Hakoda frowned. The crease in Zuko's brow and the determined anger in his eyes made his hair stand on end. Or was it sadness?

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked. The phrase felt stale as he recalled last night.

Zuko's mouth opened but he shut it and tuened to look down the hall. He took a look back at Sokka before walking again toward his approaching mother and sister.

"That was…" Sokka frowned

"Strange." Hakoda finished for him. Zuko stopped in front of the two women and began to talk quietly. Ursa sipped her tea while Azula looked bored.

"Is he mad about what happened with his uncle and his dad?" Sokka asked.

"Iroh said he took it rather well." Hakoda frowned.

"That could mean anything." Sokka watched as Ursa frowned while Zuko looked down at the ground, he was mumbling something.

"He was more upset about something his father did than what Iro-" Hakoda turned as he heard glass shatter. Ursa had her hand to her mouth while Azula had her eyes closed, her fists clenched. Ursa's cup lay in pieces on the ground. Ursa's hand slipped to her heart, sadness on her face, She turned her head away from Zuko. Azula's eyes flickered open and anger surged. She slapped Zuko across the face and turned on her heel.

Zuko turned to his mother, sadness in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug. For a moment they stayed that way, until Zuko pulled away and after a moment of talking he turned to leave.

"I think this would be a good time to talk to the inlaws, don't you?" Sokka turned to his father, who nodded. They quickly made their way to Ursa who was helping a maid pick up the shattered pieced of her glass. She turned the second they came into range.

"Ozai's dead." She told them, sadness was still evident on her face.

* * *

Iroh looked up as Zuko closed the door to the tea room. He gave Zuko a warm smile but it was returned by red eyes and a frown. Iroh sighed and continued to write the letter out to his staff back at the Jasmine Dragon. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the simple brush strokes.

"Ozai's dead."

Iroh looked up, eyes wide. "….Did I?"

"No." Zuko said quietly.

"Did he do it himself?" Iroh set down his brush.

"He was murdered." Zuko said simply. Iroh breathed in and let the words sink into him. He looked up to see Zuko watching him closely.

"Zuko we will catch the man who did this, mark my words he will be brought to justice." Iroh sighed. He began to rise to give Zuko a hug but Zuko stepped back.

"My guards are on it." Zuko's voice sounded ragged.

"Zuko, I know your father was a horrible man." Iroh frowned. _It's one lie, a simple white lie to make him feel better. _"But deep down he did love you."

Zuko's laugh sounded almost cruel. "He hated me." Iroh could see tears in his eyes. "He cursed me to the end."

"You don't know that." Iroh frowned.

"I just wanted you to know in person." Zuko took another step backward. "So you didn't think that you had done it or anything." Zuko turned to leave. His hand was on the door when Iroh spoke again.

"Do we have any idea who did it?" Iroh asked.

"Yes." Zuko opened the door and turned to look at his uncle. "It was the blue spirit." Iroh's eyes widened as the door shut behind Zuko.

* * *

**So….I'm sleepy yet again. and I'm debating on writing or studying or sitting on my butt and watching tv. the next chap has to do with Zuko and Katara and coming to terms with his actions because…it's freakin Zuko! so review. tell me what I did wrong because I did try to keep him in character as much as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! love every single one of yall that do!**


	54. The Blue Spirit's Justice

**Holy God! I'm sorry people! My laptop is still out of commission. For the love of god if this isn't up to standards review immediately and I will fix it! Thank you all who have stuck with me and dealt with my lack of updating. Sadly it's almost over. Every single one of you rock though!**

* * *

_Coldness. Screaming. Blood. A storm surrounding two people. Katara watched as a man held onto a woman in the middle of an intense hurricane. Flames encompassed the both of them as he screamed for her. The storm collapsed around the two as the woman's body went limp._

Katara gasped for breath as she sat up in her bed. Her body shivered as images of the woman's frozen eyes haunted her thoughts. _Was that me?_ She jumped when someone began knocking on the door. Sighing she quickly untangled herself from the bed sheets and went to answer the door.

Hakoda and Sokka pushed their way in quickly and shut the door behind them.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." Sokka was holding onto his boomerang as he said this.

"Ursa and Suki will be here soon. Zuko says you know the way into the underground tunnels." Hakoda frowned, his eyes darting to the door again.

"What's going on?" Katara furrowed her brow.

"We need you to pack now." Sokka began to throw her things into her bag.

"Sokka!" Katara tried to snatch the bag from him.

"There will be assassination attempts; Ozai supporters by the dozen. You need to go somewhere safe until you get your bending back." Hakoda began to gather her clothes from the dresser.

"Why do you think there will be assassination attempts?" Katara frowned at the two.

Both Sokka and Hakoda glanced at each other.

"Katara, haven't you heard?" Sokka stared at her. "Everyone's been talking about it since this morning."

"I just woke up, what's going on?" Katara looked at the two.

"It's past noon." Hakoda frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just had trouble sleeping. Now what's going on?" Katara stared at them.

"Ozai's been murdered." Hakoda began to stuff more clothes into the bag.

"Last night the Blue Spirit killed him." Sokka pushed in the last of her stuff.

"That's impossible," Katara breathed. "The Blue Spirit couldn't have-"

"They found his mask this morning, he was seen fleeing the prison." Sokka looked at his little sister. "The guy's been a vigilante from the beginning in the Earth Kingdom. He must have been waiting years for this chance."

A soft tap came from the door. Sokka motioned for her.

"Zuko said to lead you to the ladies room for some reason." Hakoda frowned at her.

Katara turned to her father. "Can you pass a message to Zuko for me?"

"That his ass is kicked for treating you like this?" Sokka smirked.

"That I need to talk to him immediately." Katara said.

* * *

(_The next morning)_

Zuko stared down at the lifeless body of his father. An image of him falling to the ground flashed through his mind. His fathers' angry screams of hatred resounded in his ears. He breathed in, not even bothering to shake away the thoughts. Ozai was dressed in white, his collar buttoned so that the blisters wouldn't show, his hair cut and styled the way it had been when he was Fire Lord. There wasn't even any dirt underneath his filed nails. Zuko looked up to see his mother, sister and uncle all dressed in white just as he was. _Today you leave this world completely._

A fire sage walked across the empty plaza, his footsteps echoing in the crisp morning air. Zuko shivered from the early mornings chill, the sun's warmth doing little to warm him. Zuko looked back down at his father, who lay on the white platform. Another chill crept through him as he realized that without the anger and fire, he was almost looking at a reflection of himself.

The sage nodded at the four family members and the group surrounded the dead body. The sage stood at Ozai's head and took a deep breath.

"Ozai." The sage began. "Fire Lord to our nation for 6 years. You were a great and feared leader of the Fire Nation. A powerful fire bender with unmatched determination. You were father of Zuko. Father of Azula. Husband of Ursa." The sage looked to the family members.

"My brother, may you find peace in the spirit world." Iroh bowed his head.

"Father, your greatness exceeds us all." Azula bowed her head, a single tear falling. "This should have never happened to you."

"Father, you pushed me to become the man I am today." Zuko bowed his head. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Ozai, I love you with all my heart." Ursa bowed her head. "At last I have a body to mourn for the husband that died years ago."

Zuko flinched at his mother's cold words. He saw Azula lift her head slightly before bowing again, clenching her fists.

"We lay you to rest." the sage bowed his head. The family members lifted their heads and the three fire benders set fire to the platform.

The fire burned with brilliant colors. The crackling and roar of the flames seemed to deafen Zuko's ears. Ozai's body became a mere shadow inside the flames as they consumed him. The smell of the burning flesh made Zuko want to vomit.

* * *

Aang laughed at the antics of the children, each one attempting to sneak up on Toph. Several of them had taken to rolling around on air balls. A few were soaring above her on gliders as they made a lap around the temple.

"I'm seriously going to start putting up dirt clouds so I can see you." Toph growled as another child flew past her ear.

"Aang," Tam frowned at the teenager. "You were saying."

Aang turned back to look at the man. "Huh? Oh! The Earth King calls it a council of five, for the four nations and the Avatar."

"And you want me to be the leader of the Air Nomads?" Tam frowned.

"The Earth King wanted to hold the council sometime soon." Aang told him.

"I'm going to assume you already told him about us." Tam's frown deepened at the Avatar.

"Uh…well we kind of…"

Tam made a noise of frustration. "I guess it would have gotten out eventually. Though if anything happens then I blame you." Tam glared.

"Got it." Aang smiled sheepishly.

"As for the Fire nation ship." Tam sighed. "They can come on up, but I'm watching them!"

"I'll go get them." Aang zipped away.

"Let's see if these soldiers have actually changed." Tam watched the Avatar fly off.

* * *

Katara was mad. No, mad was an understatement: she was furious. _A whole week? I'm sitting here in a damn room for a whole week listening to tidbits about how the Blue Spirit went and murdered Ozai and you can't even get your ass down here. You better be happy as hell that my water whip isn't up to speed._

Katara turned as the door squeaked open. Iroh's face appeared behind it. "We have to move quickly."

"About time." Katara breathed. She followed Iroh through the underground tunnels. They walked in silence before she realized where they were going. _The beach._

When they emerged from the cave she saw an airship with a man throwing a few things in. His body was a mere shadow in the darkness of the night. He turned at the sound of the two approaching.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" she heard Zuko's voice.

"We're coming with you." Iroh stated as he tossed a bag at Zuko.

"We?" Zuko stopped when he saw Katara. He grimaced.

"What part of 'immediately' makes you think that I want to stay underground for a week?" Katara growled.

"Uh…" Zuko blinked.

"I think this lover's spat should happen in the airship where no one else can hear it." Iroh smiled serenely at the two. "Where are we going?" Katara looked at Uncle.

Iroh walked to the airship. "To see the Avatar."

It was nearly an hour before she got another word out of the two fire benders. They soared through the clouds, black water beneath them.

"How long is this going to take?" She sighed.

"Going West?" Iroh frowned. "Around three days."

"Are you going to talk to me?" Katara turned to look at Zuko who was leaning against the railing.

He looked over at her, then turned back to the moon.

"Did the Blue Spirit really kill your father?" Katara saw Zuko turn toward her slightly.

"Yes." Zuko sighed. "He did."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"The blue spirit is a vigilante," Iroh chimed in. "He probably believed that this was the best course of action."

"Was it?" Katara turned back to Zuko.

"He knows," Zuko said quietly. "You can just start yelling at me if you want."

Katara looked at Iroh who rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. "Know what?"

"Why did you kill him?" Katara turned back to Zuko.

Iroh sighed and sat down against a bag. "I think I will just have a bite to eat."

"I was worried." Zuko hung his head. "My father was behind the attack that almost killed you. And I didn't even suspect him." Zuko sighed. "I know what kind of man he is, or was, but I couldn't…." Zuko made a noise of frustration. "He was a horrible man who would have used every resource he had to tear the nation down."

"Did you do it for revenge?" Katara stepped toward Zuko.

"No." Zuko shook his head. "I did it to protect you. You, Uncle, Mom, even Azula. He wouldn't have cared if any of us died. How were we supposed to raise a family like that? How was I ever going to be able to do any good if I had to constantly check my back for the latest knife?"

"When I found the man who killed my mother," Katara touched the necklace. "I wanted him dead because of all the horrible things he had done."

"But you let him live." Zuko sighed rubbing his temple.

"Because he was no longer a threat." Katara placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"I understand what you did." Katara looked away. "It must have taken a lot of courage to do that. I know how much you cared about him."

Zuko grimaced and hung his head.

"I know how you feel about this, but I don't think there was any other way." Katara continued. "We were all ready at the end of this war for this to happen. We all knew that it needed to happen."

"Not all of us." Zuko frowned.

* * *

Tam stared out into the dark sky. He sighed, thinking of the news the avatar had given him over the past few days. _Council of five? If it failed once will it fail again? I guess it's a reasonable idea. At least we won't be at war over little things if we talk it out. _Tam sighed again. _But why couldn't Aang keep his mouth shut? _He overheard the Avatar's laugh and rolled his eyes. _Idiot hasn't changed in the last century._

The screech of a hawk sounded overhead and Tam watched as the elegant bird swooped down and landed on his shoulder. He eyed the bird.

"What do you want?" He snapped at it.

The bird ruffled its feathers.

"Maybe its Sokka trying to figure out where his food is." Toph giggled as she and the Avatar walked toward him. Aang's face fell as soon as he saw the fire emblem.

"It's from Zuko." Aang pulled the letter out from the hawk's tote. "uh…" He looked at both of them. "I'll be right back." He quickly ran toward his room.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" Tam raised an eyebrow. "What would he want?"

"Knowing those two?" Toph frowned "To kick his ass."

* * *

Zuko leaned against the side of the air balloon as Iroh stretched his limbs on the rock in front of them.

"You think he'll come down?" Katara asked as she sat on the rail. At the same moment Aang swooped down to the ground; and quickly twirled his glider back into a staff.

"What are you doing here?" Aang stared at him. "Tam's already pissed at me as it is."

"We have to talk." Zuko frowned.

"I'm sorry!" Aang exclaimed. "I don't think I can say it anymore! You were right, I was wrong! I will never get between you two again!"

"Not about that." Zuko's frown deepened. "About my father."

"Did he escape?" Aang's eyes widened.

"No." Zuko sighed. "The blue spirit killed him."

Aang stared at Zuko. "What!"

"The blued spirit killed-"

"I heard you the first time." Aang looked over at Katara and then Iroh. "Do they know?"

"That I'm the blue spirit?" Zuko grimaced. "Yeah."

"How could you do that? To your own father?" Aang stared at him wide eyed. "Zuko, how could you?"

"He was behind the assassination attempt that nearly beheaded me. And a few others as well." He ignored Katara's look. "I wish I didn't have to, but I had to keep him from hurting anyone else."

"He was locked up. He had no bending." Aang clenched his fists.

"You don't get it, Aang. He knew things that could easily lead to my death and what's worse is he didn't care if anyone got in the way as long as I was hurt in the process."

"It shouldn't have ended like that Zuko." Aang turned his head.

"You think I wanted it to?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Did you?" Aang yelled.

"I loved my father, even if he was a heartless bastard. If he would have stayed in that prison cell and kept his mouth shut then I wouldn't have had to do it." Zuko sighed.

"So you came all the way here to tell me this?" Aang frowned at them.

"I'm here to ask for your silence." Zuko stated. "If word got out that I was behind the killing then there could be an uprising."

"That's because it shouldn't have gone down like that." Aang frowned.

"I had no choice." Zuko clenched his fists.

"You can't just decide who lives or dies just because you think it would be better for your country." Aang pointed his finger at him.

"Aang." Katara frowned.

"Otherwise you're no better than Ozai." Aang stared at Zuko, who hung his head.

"I have never taken a life before this Aang, even when mine was on the line." Zuko said slowly.

"But you have tried to." Aang frowned. "Were you going to kill Azula the night of the comet?"

"That was life or death." Zuko bit out.

"What about that man that you shot with lightning?" Aang growled. "I saw your face, you wanted him dead."

"I did." Zuko agreed. "But tell me this, if Toph was on the ground bleeding to death, wouldn't you have done the same?"

Aang opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I regret acting the way I did with that man," Zuko started. "I never wanted to be a killer."

"But you still killed Ozai."

"You don't understand." Iroh frowned. "If Zuko were assassinated then it would undo all the progress that we've made. The Fire Nation would slip into turmoil, leading the other nations to fear us again or fear what we would become. My brother wanted Zuko to fail and lead to another massive war."

Aang looked at Katara. "Even you agree with this, don't you."

"Aang, maybe letting him live wasn't the best idea." She sighed. "I know taking away his bending was a great idea and all, but in the end it made him even more bitter. I don't know if there was another way to solve this."

"You should have found one." Aang frowned. "You should never have taken a life."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Zuko turned his head. "Are you going to keep quiet or what?"

"I will keep quiet to keep balance." Aang sighed. "But if I ever find out that the Blue Spirit has tried to distribute 'justice' again, I will make sure he pays for it."

"Agreed." Zuko nodded.

They all looked up as another man swooped down onto the ground. The man stood and twirled his glider back into a staff.

"Tam?" Aang blinked, then glanced at Zuko.

"What is the Fire Lord doing here?." Tam growled.

Zuko bowed his head slightly. "I had to speak to the Avatar on some urgent matters; I will be leaving shortly."

Tam eyed the Dragon of the West and the water bender.

"What, and not stay for dinner?" Tam's eyes gleamed.

* * *

Zuko held his head in his hand. He knew everyone was staring at him. All the eyes in the room were locked onto him save for one pair.

"This tea is delicious!" Iroh smiled at the older woman to his side. "Ah, a true delight, to be given such wonderful tea by a beautiful stranger." The old woman blushed as Katara face palmed.

"So what happened to your face.?" Zuko raised his good eyebrow at the energetic child.

"Jay…..." the woman next to him groaned.

"It looks funny." The boy tilted his head.

"Looks just fine to me." Toph smirked. A few people let out a tense giggle.

"Are you getting married?" A little girl asked Katara. "My Momma says that you're getting married to the 'angry ass'." Katara began giggling as Zuko stared at the child. He noted a woman a few chairs down turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I haven't thanked you for the food." Tam smiled at the Fire Lord.

"It's the least I could do." Zuko turned to him, thankful for something to say. "If you need anything else, please let me know."

"You wish to help the Air Nomads get back on their feet; such a noble dream." Tam sighed. "But I hear that many nations are still not trading well with you, so how can you help us?

"The Fire Nation is still having some trading issues, yes, but hopefully soon they will be resolved. I'm sure if you are that worried about it, then you could simply allow the other nations to see that you are still in existence. I'm sure they would love to help." Zuko said.

"Apparently my old friend here can't keep his mouth shut, so the leaders of the other nations already know." Tam frowned. A few people turned to look at them wide eyes. Aang ducked his head in guilt.

"I realized that. Though Aang was specific about keeping it quiet." Zuko frowned.

"Too bad he can't follow his own advice." Tam looked the man over.

"If you want, you can meet with the other nations before the council. They will be in the Fire Nation in the fall."

"Why?" Tam tilted his head.

"My…mother…" Zuko sighed. "Has apparently invited everyone in existence to my wedding."

"Oh great," he heard a woman mutter. "We leave the earth kingdom behind for a few weeks and we are already behind on the gossip." A few women giggled.

"Everyone here is welcome to attend." Zuko said with a smile.

"I will come." Tam stated. "If anything, then to speak with the heads of the nations."

"I hope that in time things won't be as awkward between us." Zuko frowned. "I know my people have wronged yours in many ways, but I will do everything in my power to help make things better."

"Make it as if it never happened?" Tam sneered.

"Impossible." Zuko frowned. "I have seen the damage and I know there will always be a scar on the Air Nomads."

"You seem to know a lot about scars." Tam smirked.

"The point is to not let the scar define you." Zuko stared at him.

Tam stared back. "Even if it doesn't, you still know it's there."

* * *

**QUESTION: how badly do you want a smutty lemony greatness for Zuko and Katara in the soft bed that they are bunking in at the air temple? Come one! If I get enough reviews I'll do it! Anyway I feel pretty good about this chapter so, unless we have major damage I may just leave it. Thanks to all for reviewing. I have my trusty notebook (laptop still out of commision, on hubby's pc) and I'm off to write the wedding. Now do yall want me to bore with details or go with quick overview of wedding and use all the details for the wedding night? Well the wedding night is there regardless. What evs. XD**


	55. A simple Soiree

**Yay! I haven't dropped off the face of the planet! also...I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! This is the second to last chapter and i need people to comment: am I rushing or sucking at ending? Because it's one of my biggest issues is ending a story. If you've noticed, I like drop off endings. And this one does not...it's weird to me lol. anywho i hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Fire Lord nodded at the others as he rose to go to bed. He nodded at the airbenders as he headed for the hall. Katara had retired to her own bed an hour ago. A part of him contemplated heading over to see her.

"Well if you can spare a few days then I figured we could discuss some trade agreements or what not." Zuko tured to see Tam leaning against a wall inspecting his nails.

"I can send out a hawk and let my advisors know that I will be a few extra days." Zuko gave Tam a nod, which the older man returned. There was a loud echo of laughter. Tam turned toward it just as Zuko attempted to stifle another yawn. Tam looked back at the young Fire Lord and nodded at him before heading off toward the main hall.

Zuko turned and headed back up the stairs. He yawned loudly as he walked down a hallway, looking for the room that Aang had described to him earlier. _Last door on the left. _Zuko stopped at the door and slid it open.

The moonlight from the window revealed a room with a cushiony bed. A bed that supported a young water bender. A young water bender who was wearing his betrothal necklace.

Only his betrothal necklace.

Katara smirked at him before turning to crawl further up the bed, giving Zuko a delicious view of her rear. Zuko quickly closed the door and began shedding his clothes. His cock hardened with each sway of her hips while she crawled up to the pillows on his bed. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. Zuko quickly crawled onto the bed after her, wrapping his arm around her. Katara breathed out a moan as his cock pressed against her ass; his fingers moved past her stomach down to her core. Katara arched back into him in response to his fingers teased her clit. After a few moments he pushed one of his fingers deeper inside her, eliciting a moan from her.

Zuko nudged her opening with his cock but she turned her body, rolling so that she was lying on her back. She nuzzled his nose with her own, pulling him on top of her.

"Can you do that one thing for me?" Katara whispered into his ear. She sucked on his good ear as he attempted to think.

"What thing?" He groaned.

"You know." Katara's eyes danced with mischief, though a small blush ran across her cheeks. "The opposite of a blow job."

Zuko smirked and began to kiss Katara. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her embrace; his lips moving to her neck. Katara let out a sigh as he slowly moved down her body: leaving kisses on every bit of skin he moved past. Katara's breath hitched as he moved past her belly button. Her hips rose off the bed in anticipation and Zuko smirked. He ran his fingers over her hips, bringing the cool digits down her thigh and bringing them back up to her sex.

"Zuko, please." Katara's fingers found their way to Zuko's hair, grasping it in anticipation. Zuko's finger pushed inside her. Katara moaned. She wriggled underneath Zuko's warm breath on her thigh. She gasped when his tongue darted inside her. His hands held her hips down on the bed while he plunged his tongue inside of her again, relishing the taste of her. He ran his tongue over her entire sex, Katara bucked against his face. Zuko pushed his face deeper into her, sucking in her juices. He could feel Katara's inner walls beginning to tighten around his fingers making him push into her quicker. His tongue whirled around her clit while he added another finger. Katara arched into him, her walls tightened around his fingers, her body reaching her climax. Katara held her hand over her mouth while a wave of pleasure cascaded through her body. Zuko's fingers pushed into her harder, making her arch more into him.

Katara let out a noise of frustration when his body heat left hers. Almost immediately she felt him move on top of her, his lips pushing against her own. Her tongue battled his, ignoring the strange taste that filtered through her mouth. His cock nudged her opening once again and she smirked against his lips as she spread her legs wider for him. Katara gasped from the pressure as he pushed into her, her walls tightening against his girth. Zuko let out a growl of pleasure, pushing all the way inside her. Katara leaned back into the pillows, relishing the fullness when Zuko began to move. His slow powerful thrusts made her moan while she gripped his shoulders, her nails leaving small red trails.

Zuko kissed her neck his pace beginning to speed up, her hips thrusting against his own in an attempt to gain more friction: for more of him. He gasped as she came again around him; biting her lip in an attempt to be quiet.

"Zuko," She moaned; throwing her head back into the pillows. He slammed into her, making her cry out as her body began to build towards its next climax. Zuko clenched the pillow behind her head, his own release not too far away. He thrust harder into her, her moans echoing in his ears. She wrapped her legs around his hips, thrusting up into him.

"Katara…" Zuko groaned. "I'm…about…" Zuko gasped feeling the pressure building heavily in his lower abdomen. Katara nodded as she arched her back, her walls tightening once more.

"Katara!" Zuko gasped pulling away from her, spilling himself on her. He breathed heavily while she pulled herself up to lean on her elbows.

"I think we need to do that more often." Katara sighed, her eyes hooded from pleasure.

Zuko collapsed next to her. "Yeah." He pulled her into his arms. "Just give me a minute."

Katara giggled and nuzzled his nose. They lay in silence, embracing each other.

"Katara?" Zuko frowned.

"Hmm?"

"What if Aang had walked in the door and not me?" Zuko eyed his fiancée.

"Then he'd have a hell of a mark on his face from the water whip I've been practicing." Katara frowned.

"He would've still seen." Zuko grimaced.

"I knew he wouldn't be up here." Katara smiled at her grumpy lover.

"How on earth would you have known for sure?" Zuko frowned.

"Toph's keeping him busy." Katara giggled.

Zuko made a face. "Ugh…" he shuddered. "Poor Toph."

* * *

_A woman in a deep red robe sat by a pond underneath a tree. The shadows of the leaves fluttered against her and the ground. The woman's sleeves were rolled up past her elbows as her hands moved over the water. The water responded in turn by moving in small tendrils to follow the fingertips. Behind the woman, a young boy leaned against the tree, watching in fascination. The woman sighed and allowed the water to slip back into the pond, her other hand rubbing her swollen belly. She turned to look at the boy; blue eyes looked back at her._

Katara wriggled her nose against the sheets; morning light shone through a window. She cursed it inside her head while she turned and pulled the sheets over her tightly. The sheets pulled against her body, touching delicate, tender places. A smile crept over the water bender's lips as she recalled the night before. She opened her eyes to the small room. Sighing, she realized her man wasn't there.

Loud rapping on her door pulled her from her thoughts. Katara quickly donned some clothes and went to answer it.

"Move it, Sugar Queen." Toph pushed by the woman in a huff.

"What's your problem?" Katara frowned.

"Where to start?" Toph threw up her hands as she flopped down onto the bed. "Oh, this doesn't smell like sex at all." Toph sat back up and crossed her arms in irritation.

"What-"

"Am I ugly?" Toph turned to her. "Because last night I was practically throwing myself at the moron and either he really is that stupid or-"

"He's that stupid." Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And then if that's not bad enough, I'm stuck listening to you guys go at it. I swear you are worse than Snoozles."

"Toph!"

"Zuko," Toph held her hand over her heart while making her voice extra high. "Can you please give me the opposite of a blow job."

"TOPH!" Katara screeched.

"And then on top of that," Toph continued, ignoring Katara's clenched fists. "Twinkletoes is in a sour mood over the whole Blue Spirit crap."

"Aang told you about that?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"No, I just assumed that that was what had crawled up his ass." Toph turned her head in Katara's direction. "It's not that hard to hear other people's conversations, you know."

Katara blinked.

"So, Sparky actually killed the bastard." Toph turned her head away.

Katara looked at the floor.

"Poor Sparky; it had to have taken a lot of guts." Toph sighed. "Don't worry about it though, I have no one to tell and Aang will get one hell of a rockalanche if he tries to."

"Thanks Toph."

"Just keep Sparks in a good mood." Toph smirked, knowing she made Katara blush. "I think I actually heard the guy whistling this morning."

* * *

"It's an interesting idea in itself." Tam sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Nightfall." Zuko held a letter in his hand. "I would love to stay, but urgent matters."

"I understand." Tam nodded. "One must take care of his people first. I will decide before you leave."

"Decide what?" Aang walked up to the two. He popped the rest of a fruit pastry into his mouth.

"Fire Lord Zuko has invited me to join him in the Fire Nation. He's leaving tonight." Tam raised an eyebrow at the fruit smear across the teen's face.

"I thought you were staying a few nights so that you could talk trade." Toph walked up, followed closely by Katara.

"Well, Zuko does need to get going." Aang smiled cheerily. "Enjoy the Fire Nation."

Katara frowned at Aang before turning to Zuko. "Why are we leaving so soon?"

Zuko handed her the letter. "There are riots back home; bad ones." Zuko sighed. "My advisors are less than pleased with me not being there."

"Ozai supporters?" Toph asked. Zuko frowned at her before shaking his head.

"Doubtful," Zuko sighed. "They've been wearing blue spirit masks. They are celebrating his death."

"And how is that bad?" Toph asked. Aang frowned at her.

"Azula." Katara looked up from the letter.

Zuko sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's threatened to kill the next person wearing one of those masks. Mom's apparently been trying to defuse the situation, but it's going to escalate if I don't return soon.

"You think Azula will be okay?" Katara asked as she handed the letter back to Zuko.

"I think she's just really upset, I mean she was really close to our father." Zuko sighed.

"Too bad the Blue Spirit didn't think of that before he offed him." Aang crossed his arms.

_SMACK!_

Aang's eyes widened as the sting on his cheek became more prominent.

"Damn Sugar Queen." Toph raised an eyebrow as she snickered. The angry water bender glared at the Avatar.

Aang looked to his girlfriend.

"Oh please, you deserved it." Toph frowned.

* * *

It took everything in Zuko's will power not to collapse onto the ground and begin to kiss it. It became quite apparent within minutes of their trip back home that Tam had used that extra century of studying air bending to his advantage. A three-day trip had been turned into one and now Zuko had a bad feeling his lunch was going to end up in the dirt.

"I think I may be sick," Katara groaned as she collapsed onto the ground.

"I think a calming tea may settle the nerves." Iroh sighed as he leaned against the grounded airship.

"You act as if you have never flown before." Tam easily climbed out of the airship.

"ZUKO!" the four of them turned to see an irate woman heading their way. Right behind her was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"You did warn your mother that you were taking off, didn't you?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"Did you mention to Hakoda we were kidnapping Katara?" Zuko eyed his uncle.

"Hmmm….that may have been a wise decision." Iroh said thoughtfully as he stroked his beard.

Ursa stopped in front of Zuko, Hakoda at her side. Hakoda eyed the old air bender for a moment, but turned his gaze onto Zuko and Katara.

"You leave for almost a week without warning?" Ursa's tone was deliberate and cold. Katara's eyes widened as she suddenly realized how alike Ursa and her daughter were.

"I had something of utmost importance to attend to." Zuko straightened to his full height, sounding authoritative.

"And you couldn't tell me?" Ursa glared.

"Uh…" Zuko blinked and then hung his head.

"You were gone! And so was Iroh. Then Katara was missing. What were we supposed to think? And then there are a thousand Blue Spirits running around the city. I thought you were murdered. You could have been killed! I spent all week worrying that some idiot blue vigilante killed all three of you."

"Katara." Hakoda frowned at his daughter. "How could you leave like that? Your brother and I were so worried."

"Not exactly my idea," Katara muttered. Her eyes shifted to Iroh.

"I think I left my lotus tile in the ship." Iroh smiled and made a hasty departure.

"Your brother has to leave for Kyoshi Island tomorrow; he was worried he wouldn't get to say goodbye." Hakoda frowned.

Tam cleared his throat beside them. They all turned to look at the older man.

"You must be Chief Hakoda." Tam extended his hand to Hakoda, who frowned but shook it. "I have heard much about you, as well as you, Ursa of the Fire Nation."

Ursa tilted her head in question.

"My name is Tam, leader of the Eastern Air Temple."

* * *

Zuko grimaced at the crowd in front of him. According to his mother, he owed her for making her worry to death. He sighed while the nobles gathered around the old air bender. _One hundred years of no air benders, and we throw a soiree. _Tam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at something another noble had said. Tam casually levitated his plate with a small bit of air manipulation. Several people clapped but Tam seemed rather bored.

"This is nice." Zuko turned at Katara's voice. She sat beside him, playing with the water inside her cup. Her food was only half eaten her concentration was centered on the small bit of water she moved in loops.

"What's nice?" Zuko crossed his arms and frowned.

"For once, no one's staring at us." She flexed her fingers, thickening and thinning the loop.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Zuko sighed. "I think my councilmen want to have a word with me later. And I'm pretty sure it's not a pleasant one."

"Well just tell them to screw off." Katara smirked as she froze the water into a loop.

"You're getting better at that." Zuko straightened up slightly and offered her a smile.

"I can feel myself getting stronger every day." Katara smiled.

"It's been such a wonderful evening," Azula's voice drifted over Katara's ear. Katara frowned turning to the woman.

"Feeling any better?" Zuko looked at his sister. She wore her hair in her signature style with a slimming red dress. Not a string nor a hair was out of place.

"If I see another 'Blue Spirit' I will personally see to it that he wishes he were dead." Azula's eyes gleamed.

"Any particular reason why you are here?" Katara manipulated the ice back into water; keeping head turned away from Azula.

"Actually, I thought we could hang out a little bit, _Sis_." Katara tried to keep herself from shivering. _Zuko was right: it is creepier when she's being nice._ "Also, I want to see the show."

"What show?" Katara looked toward Azula.

At that moment, a hush fell over the crowd as a lone voice became louder. Katara turned to see Ursa smiling at Tam while formally introducing him to the crowd. Tam nodded, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you so much for coming to visit our nation." Ursa's voice carried over to them.

"Fire Lord Zuko seemed rather adamant about our nations working together." Tam nodded toward Zuko; his smile became a smirk.

"And I also want to thank Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Ursa turned toward Katara. Katara stiffened as everyone's eyes shifted to her.

"Told you." Zuko whispered.

Ursa held up her cup. "Thank you making it possible for me to see my son smile again. It makes me proud to be your future mother-in-law."

Zuko blinked for a moment, idly wondering if he had just died or if everyone in the room just forgot how to breathe. A few women's eyes narrowed at the couple.

Katara resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the few women who glared daggers at her and opted to snuggle closer into his arm instead. "Thank you, Ursa." Katara raised her glass back at her. Almost immediately, chatter sprang back up, though most eyes remained on the couple.

"Can I borrow Sis?" Azula grabbed Katara's arm and dragged her off. Zuko turned to argue, but Katara's seat was immediately taken by Hakoda.

"We need to talk." Hakoda said.

* * *

"What do you want, Azula?" Katara frowned as Azula led her to a corner away from others.

"Do you know who he is?" Azula stared into her eyes.

"Who?" Katara frowned.

"The Blue Spirit." Azula's eyes searched Katara's.

Katara frowned. "I saw him once." Katara looked down. "Back in Ba Sing Se."

"Did you see his face?" Azula questioned.

"He never took off his mask; he didn't even speak." Katara looked up. "He ran off before I could figure out who he was."

Azula looked down in thought. "You wouldn't even tell me if you knew, would you?"

"Azula," Katara sighed. "Would it even help? There's nothing that can be done now."

"Is that how you felt when you met the man who slaughtered your mother?" Azula's eyes narrowed.

Katara's eyes widened as she watched the princess walk away.

* * *

Hakoda stared at Zuko. "In my tribe it is customary for the woman to stay with her family until the ceremony."

"Of course," Zuko nodded. "But in my nation it is completely normal for the woman to stay near the man or even with him to make sure they are a sure match."

"Due to certain 'happenings,' I want to stick to this tradition." Hakoda frowned. "And that is why tomorrow I am taking Katara with me back to the South Pole."

Zuko choked on his tea. "What?" A few guests turned to look at him. Zuko frowned at them and lowered his voice to a calmer, more even tone. "What do you mean back to the South Pole?"  
"Just until the wedding." Hakoda crossed her arms. "So she can be with her family."

* * *

Zuko moved through the crowd. He nodded at his councilmen as he continued to search for blue. Blue dress, blue eyes, blue bracelet. _How is it possible for her to disappear into a crowd of red? _He turned to see Tam holding a small whirlwind in his hand. _And a blip of yellow. _A few people looked at Zuko, but their attention went back to the Airbender.

Zuko moved toward the edge of room. A small bit of blue caught his eye. He moved out the open doors walking out onto the veranda.

"So…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "I just talked to your Dad."

"Yeah," Katara looked down. "He's still sticking to that tradition, isn't he?"

"You knew?" Zuko moved closer to her.

"Dad told me earlier when I was underground for a week." Katara turned to him.

"So, this is the last night I see you until the wedding?" Zuko sighed looking down into her eyes.

"Yeah." Katara leaned forward into Zuko's lips. His lips felt warm against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue darted against her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She sucked on his lower lip and felt a rumble against her while he attempted to stifle a growl. She pulled his head closer to hers allowing her to kiss him deeper, gripping a few loose strands of hair.

"I'm going to say that it's not political," Tam's voice sliced through.

Zuko groaned inwardly, turning to see his uncle, Tam and several of his councilmen looking at him.

"Fire Lord Zuko, may we speak to you for a moment?" a councilman asked.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Zuko held Katara close as Iroh chuckled. Katara smiled. She reached up and readjusted Zuko's crown. A few more strands of his hair came loose.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the councilman started.

"This is the last night my fiancée will be in the fire nation until the wedding. I think it can wait." Zuko frowned.

"I think we can discuss it." Iroh smiled at the councilman and winked at Zuko. "This way, gentlemen."

Tam waited a moment after they left. "They were complaining about your sudden engagement."

"I know." Zuko said quietly, holding onto Katara. "But I'm tired of not doing anything for myself." He looked down at Katara. "And I'm not letting her go."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's me who's not letting you go."

"So I assume I should talk trade with you in the morning?" Tam sighed.

"No, it's fine." Zuko sighed. "I'm pretty sure this is the closest to alone time we will get."

"BRO!" Sokka's arm somehow managed to wrap around Zuko's shoulders, pushing Katara's tight grip away.

"Sokka! Let go!" Zuko struggled against his grip.

"You have got to come see the South Pole! They've totally redid the whole thing since you were last there." Sokka began to lead Zuko off. Katara gave a small wave as she felt her heart ache. _It's going to be a long couple of months. But I will write every chance I get._

Zuko peered back at her. _I love you, Zuko._

* * *

**So the next chapter is the last one! yep, the story is finally ending. If anyone follows me as an author and have read my latest craze: Ouran High School Host Club, then you should know that i'm contemplating writing a story for it...not just a PWP...though i have been working on one of those too lol. So please comment, review or just whatever. Always open to constructive criticism...though nonconstructive makes me cry :(**


	56. The Fire Lady

**I am up at one in the morning! And i have to be up at 6 am! Sorry about this one guys. I seriously had writers block from hell. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

Katara's fingers grazed over the mirror in front of her. It was several feet wide and reached upward toward the ceiling. The woman staring back at her smiled softly. Her blue eyes shone brightly contrasting against her dark skin. Dark wavy locks were loose and cascading down her shoulders. She wore nothing but silk underbindings.

"Zuko will love those." Suki's voice brought Katara back to reality.

"Sure, if he doesn't burn them." Katara smirked. "He has issues with underwear."

"Who doesn't?" Toph smirked. She wriggled her toes along the marble floor.

"You excited?" Suki grinned.

Katara nodded while fiddling with her hair. "I feel kind of sick though."

"Totally normal." Suki laughed. "I thought i was going to throw up when I married your brother."

"You think it may have been because of the fact he's Snoozles?" Toph giggled.

"I think we should rethink the frills for the bridesmaids." Suki crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Milky." Toph laughed. Suki's hands immediately shot up to her breasts.

"That's not funny!" Suki turned red.

"Speaking of: Where is the baby?" Katara asked.

"Taking care of his son." Suki smirked.

The three of them laughed.

"I think Sokka took Koda to see his grandpa." Suki grinned.

"No." Gran Gran walked in carrying a bundle of cloths. "I believe Chief Sokka has left his son Koda with the Fire Lord."

"Why?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I believe his words were 'worry about this instead' and then he ran." Gran Gran began to undo the bundle. "We must get you dressed, you're getting married in just a few hours."

A jolt went through Katara. It was a mix of joy, happiness, and scared crapless.

"You have taken your bath?" Gran Gran asked.

"Scrubbed raw." Suki answered for Katara.

"Here, help her into this." Gran Gran handed the light blue gown to Suki.

"So, how is Zuko?" Katara asked as she pulled the dress up, it got caught at her hips.

"We may have to sew you in." Suki giggled.

"Sparky's seems to be more static-y than usual." Toph grinned. "Apparently he's been quite tempermental these last few months."

"Well when you're not even able to see your fiancee." Suki frowned. "I think i'd go nuts."

"You were able to talk to him." Gran Gran pulled a needle and some thread from a nearby bag.

"Yeah until Dad stopped that." Katara frowned.

"You should have known better than to put things like that in a letter." Gran Gran began to sow the back up.

"He wasn't supposed to see it." Katara blushed. "What is with men and going through other people's mail?"

"Just your mail." Toph snickered.

"How bad could it have been?" Suki asked.

"Your father gave me a few details..." Gran Gran frowned as she pulled the thread tight.

"I pretty much spent the rest of the time training." Katara blushed.

"You finally back up to speed, cuz i want to take someone on Sugar Queen." Toph grinned.

"What about Aang?" Suki smirked.

"I think there's only one type of training she wants to do with him." Katara giggled.

"Can you move alright?" Gran Gran asked, ignoring the tell tale blush on Toph.

Katara wriggled a little. "Yeah."

"Hmm, i didn't do it tight enough." Gran Gran frowned.

* * *

"Where's Sokka?" Zuko stomped through the halls. He growled at anyone who dared cross his path. He looked down with his most evil sneer and was greeted by a giggle. "How did I get stuck with you, Koda?"

The little boy blew a drool bubble.

"SOKKA!"

* * *

"I like it." Suki twirled slightly. The light lavender gown reached the ground, a darker purple belt pulled the dress tight. It had a halter top, designed with the fire nation's heat in mind.

"It's kind of tight." Toph frowned as she moved around in an identical dress. Her hair was designed in extravagant loops that mimicked Yue's.

"Come here sweetie." Gran Gran motioned for Suki. Suki sat on the chair in front of the old woman, giving better access to her hair. "THere's not much we can do..." Gran Gran sighed.

"We could leave it down." Suki shrugged.

"Are you getting married?" Gran Gran asked.

"No."

"Then up it is." Gran Gran pulled the top part of her hair back into a ponytail, mimicking Sokka's wolftail.

"Mine has to be down." Katara smiled. "After Zuko marries me i get to put it up."

"Does he get to pick your hairstyle too?" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Traditionally speaking-" Gran Gran started.

"I'm wearing it like I used to before the comet. Like when we were in the Fire Nation. It has to be up so i can be crowned Fire Lady."

"So when does that take place?" Suki asked as Gran Gran braided some of her hair hanging by her face.

"About an hour or so after the marriage ceremony." Katara ran her fingers through her hair.

"So why the hair down?" Toph asked.

"The bride should be freshly bathed, clean and unadorned by make up or any beauty enhancers. She must be pure." Gran Gran frowned. "Sometime the bride can break a rule or two but the men are quite adament about it when it's a princess."

"So...Zuko's bracelet?" Suki turned to Katara.

"I told Pakku and Chief Arnook if they really wanted to get it from me then they could try." Katara crossed her arms, her bracelet glingting in the light. "And that i did need to practice my bloodbending."

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the crowd. At the top of the alter stood the Fire Lord in his ceremonial robes. To his left stood Chief Sokka in a similar red robes. The Fire Lord stood rigid and stoic while the Chief grinned.

"You want me to go get a bucket?" Sokka whispered to Zuko.

Zuko shook his head slightly. He eyed the crowd of people before him. His mother seemed to have invited every person in existence.

"Who would have thought that after all these years I would be standing by your side as your best man." Sokka continued to grin.

"Your lucky I couldn't find Haru, after you dumped Koda on me." Zuko whispered.

"Speaking of," Sokka looked through the crowd. "Where is my son?"

Zuko shrugged.

The sound of a lone sunghi horn announced the beginning of the ceremony. Everyone rose from their chairs and turned to see several young girls in violet robes walking down the pathway that led up to the alter. The young girls spread petals of fire lillies and panda lillies. A few moments later Toph and Suki walked down the aisle. THe top part of Suki's hair was pulled back while two braids framed her face. Their violet robes were accented by jewels adorning their ears and braided in their hair. A few moments later Katara came into view, her arm interlooped with Hakoda's. She wore a light strapless blue gown that had a train of four feet. A white fur shawl clasped just underneath her necklace and draped down to her midback. At her waist was a fur belt that also descended downward to midthigh. Her Hair was down with a veil held in place with a single piece of thread that was nearly invisible. Hakoda wore a ceremonial blue robe. White fur was adorned around the collar and belt. Katara's eyes looked forward to the man she hadn't seen for almost a year.

Zuko's eyes widened at the image in front of him. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He was going to get married today, to Katara. He gulped and was immediately elbowed by Sokka; who grinned at him. Zuko took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Katara nearly giggled to herself. Zuko looked about ready to faint. She felt her cheeks tense from the strain of smiling overlong but she couldn't help the silly grin. She looked over the crowd to see so many familiar faces. King Bumi was giving her a thumbs up in his purple robes. Aunt Wu nodded at her in a knowing way. Toph's mother was wiping a tear away, while Gran Gran held a giggling Koda. Hue had managed to don pants for the occassion. Longshot nodded at her. Teo grinned. Ty Lee waved energetically almost bowling over Haru. Mai shook her head at the energetic girl. Azula seemed almost bored with the situation until prodded by her mother. Tam just nodded at her.

Zuko walked down the steps of the alter, stopping feet in front of Hakoda. Hakoda and Zuko bowed at each other. Hakoda took Katara's hands and kissed her forhead. Zuko took a step forward and Hakoda placed Katara's hands into Zuko's. Katara smiled up at Zuko and he tried to take a deep breath. A silly grin filled his face. Zuko gripped Katara's left hand and led her up the steps of the alter where a Fire Sage waited for them. The sage began to speak about family, and two cultures coming together but Katara barely heard a word of it. She held onto Zuko's hands. His fingers were caressing her own as he smiled down at her.

It took a moment for Katara to realize the Fire Sage had stopped talking. She turned with Zuko and faced the Fire Nation and their guests. They both bowed. She was now Fire Nation. She was now Zuko's wife.

It was less than an hour later before she stood at the alter again. THis time her veil was gone and her hair was pulled into her old Fire Nation style. A Fire Sage was standing over her; Zuko standing next to her. She knelt before the Fire Sage.

"All hail, Fire Lady Katara!" The sage announced as the crown was placed in her hair. Katara stood and immediately Zuko's hand found hers. She squeezed it as she looked out upon the crowd.

* * *

"SIS!" Katara turned toward her loud brother. "I can't believe you're married!" He pulled her into a tight hug and whirled her around, the train wrapping around them. He wobbled for a moment and set her back down.

"And to think, you have relatives in the Fire Nation now." Katara giggled as he tried to unwrap the fabric.

"Hey, this is enemy territory," Sokka grinned. "You're an enemy sister now."

"What does that make me?" Zuko walked up eyeing Sokka who had finally managed to unwrap himself.

"Enemy brother." Sokka straightened up. "Though i'm thinking that has more to do with the fact you were scr-"

"Fire Lord Zuko." Chief Hakoda nodded as he walked past a few other guests. "I need to borrow my daughter for a moment."

"Do i get her back in the next year?" Zuko smirked.

"It's the father daughter dance." Katara smiled as she picked up her train.

"The what now?" Zuko watched as they walked out toward a part of the floor designated for dancing.

"Father-daughter dance." Sokka explained. "It's the first dance after being married. Then you and Katara dance."

"Sounds fun." Zuko grimaced.

"Oh, and before I forget." Sokka pulled Zuko close. "You hurt my sister and you have to deal with me."

"I wouldn't." Zuko stated. He paused. "What in the hell can you do that Katara can't."

"Sic a whole Water Tribe on you." Sokka grinned.

"She can." Zuko said.

"Not officially."

"Oh there you are!" Toph's voice came from behind them. "Hide me from Twinkletoes, will ya?"

"Why would we do that?" ZUko asked as she shoved past them.

"He's been soooo lovey dovey today. And touchy!" Toph turned toward them.

"I'm gonna have to say it's your outfit." Sokka snickered. Zuko turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean Snoozles?" Toph pinched onto a few hairs of Sokka's small beard, pulling him down.

"OW!" Sokka tried to pull away. "Ask Zuko!"  
"Why do you keep putting things like this onto me?" Zuko grimaced.

"Spill Sparky." Toph turned her head in his direction.

"You've grown up and the dress shows it." Zuko tried.

"What's that mean?"

"You look hott." Sokka pulled away from her grip.

"Really?" Toph smirked. "Look out world, the world's greatest earthbender is hott!"

"Toph!" Aang's voice floated over the crowd.

"Oh brother." Toph sighed.

"Toph!" Aang sped toward them at unnatural speeds. He pulled her into a tight hug, his orange Avatar robes billowing around them.

"Avatar." Zuko nodded at him. Aang turned toward him.

"Fire Lord." Aang nodded.

"Chief." Sokka did a dramatic pose while pointing at himself.

"Will you two grow up already?" Toph sighed.

"I think we are being civil enough." Zuko frowned.

"Oh please, i've seen cat-badgers and dog-coons get along better." Toph laughed, punching Zuko in the arm. "Cheer up, in two hours you will be far away from here."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"We're going to Ember Island for the week." Zuko grinned.

"Good times." Sokka smiled.

"Yeah..." Zuko smirked.

"Quit thinking about my sister!" Sokka turned red.

"I think i'm allowed to." Zuko let out a rare chuckle.

"Toph let's get something to eat." Aang grabbed onto Toph's hand. "See you Sokka..." he paused as he looked at Zuko. "see ya Zuko."

"Bye Ava-" Sokka elbowed Zuko. "Aang."

"I realize that things suck between the two of you, but maybe you can cut the guy some slack." Sokka frowned.

"Are you serious?" ZUko asked. "The jerk-"

"Yeah, he's a jerk, we all know it and believe it or not, we have given him all sorts of hell about it. Actually Toph has been running him ragged about it." Sokka walked over to a table. "He's finally over Katara and really making a difference lately." He handed a cup of wine to Zuko.

"I won't forgive him." Zuko ground out.

"I wouldn't either." Sokka took a drink. "But it doesn't mean you guys can't get along."

They both turned to see the dance ending. Hakoda gave a small kiss on Katara's forehead before letting her go.

"I mean, things worked out in the end." Sokka said as Katara turned to look for Zuko. For a moment Zuko caught Hakoda's eye. He barely saw the tear before Hakoda turned and gave his daughter one last hug.

Sokka grinned and elbowed ZUko. ZUko turned to see Aang and Toph making out in a corner.

"I think i could have gone all night without seeing that." Zuko grimaced.

* * *

"It seems like forever since we were last here." Katara sighed as she sat on the beach watching the waves roll again. The waves were a dark blue against the orange dusk.

"It has been forever." Zuko sat next to her, pulling her close.

"I should thank Toph for that firewhiskey sometime." Katara smiled as she leaned in, kissing Zuko's lips.

"I think that's a good idea." He kissed her slowly.

"Maybe we should get her some Firewhiskey." Katara pulled Zuko into the sand.

"Ugh, please. I do not need to be thinking about them right now." Zuko rolled onto his back.

"How about we think about something else." Katara crawled on top of Zuko, her long dress covering him.

Zuko's hands wrapped his hands around her waist. "Like what, Fire Lady?"

Katara smiled, a faint blush going across her cheeks. "About how i'm now your wife." Katara layed against his chest. "And to the Southern Water Tribe that means I have certain duties."

"But now you're Fire Nation." Zuko held her cheek. "So that means you should just be happy."

"I am." She kissed him deeply. His hands massaged her hips, moving up and down from her back to her butt. She sighed softly against his lips.

"We should get inside." Zuko smiled.

"I thought no one was allowed on this part of the beach." Katara smirked. Zuko's eyes widened. She ground into him lightly to prove her point. Zuko turned his head both ways, attempting to see in the darkening light. He pulled her even closer and kissed her lips. She pulled at her dress, as Zuko's fingers travelled up her legs.

"Are you wearing anything underneath this?" Zuko asked, touching bare skin.

"I took them off when we were on the boat earlier." Katara winked. She began to pull at his robes. It wasn't long before she was straddling him with him inside of her. She moaned while her inner walls tightened against him, adjusting to his length and girth.

"...Katara." Zuko moaned. Katara looked down at him with hooded eyes. Her hips moving in a slow and steady pace. She gasped as he seemed to grow bigger inside of her. Zuko grasped her hips in an attempt to get more friction. She grasped the edges of his robes as a wave of pleasure rolled over her. Zuko tossed his head back in the sand, his topknot coming updone. Katara's thighs tightened against his own as another wave hit her. Zuko's nails began to dig into her hips. He looked into her blue eyes, his golden ones shining. He pulled her head down to his to kiss her.

Katara gapsed again as she felt him pull her hips down against himself. She grinded into him in an agonizingly slow pace. Zuko groaned.

"Katara," He began. She kissed him, smiling. She allowed him to guide her hips to his peak. He came with a loud groan, warmness spreading inside of her. She continued to ride out her own peak.

She slowed on top of him, coming to a halt. Katara ran her fingers through his loose hair.

"Can i keep you?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

"Forever and ever." She whispered as she kissed him.

**The End.**

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who stuck around for the end of this. i know it took forever with my laptop dying on me and then on top of that i had extreme writer's block. I apologize and i hope this chapter was worth the wait. **


End file.
